SOMBRAS DA PRIMEIRA GUERRA
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: 1979 a 1981. Tudo o que aconteceu desde a Profecia até a prisão de Sirius.NÃO PERCA A CONTINUAÇÃO EM OS DIÁRIOS DE SEVERO SNAPE!
1. Chapter 1 O CABEÇA DE JAVALI

**SOMBRAS DA PRIMEIRA GUERRA (OU A PROFECIA)**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**O CABEÇA DE JAVALI**

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa em Hogsmeade. A rua estava deserta e apenas um homem caminhava apressado na direção do Cabeça de Javali. Em qualquer outro lugar, a figura dele seria completamente insólita. Era alto, magro, com cabelos e barba prateados, tão longos que daria para amarrar no cinto. Usava vestes longas, debaixo da capa de viagem. Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis cintilavam por trás de óculos em meia-lua, apoiados sobre o nariz longo e torto. Mas ali ele não era exótico, pelo contrário. Lá ele era muito conhecido. Seu nome era Alvo Dumbledore, e ele era o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Abrindo a porta da estalagem, ele deixou o frio e a umidade para trás, dizendo, sorridente:

- Boa noite! Eu tenho um encontro marcado com a Senhorita Sibila Trelawney...  
Uma figura feminina emergiu das sombras do salão. Era muito magra, e Dumbledore não saberia dizer sua idade. Uns óculos enormes aumentavam seus olhos várias vezes, dando-lhe uma aparência de mosca gigante. Seus cabelos muito crespos eram discretamente enfeitados por um lenço, e em volta do seu pescoço usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas. Com uma voz meio etérea, ela sussurrou:

- Muito prazer, professor... é muito bom vê-lo no mundo físico finalmente. Vamos subir aos meus aposentos. Acho que me misturar à roda-viva das multidões no Salão anuvia a minha visão interior...

Dumbledore não pôde deixar de sorrir, observando o Salão deserto. Mas preferiu não fazer comentários e apenas segui-la. Viera entrevistar a candidata a professora de Adivinhação num gesto de cortesia, por tratar-se da trineta de uma famosa vidente, muito talentosa, Cassandra Trelawney. Mas ele, pessoalmente, que nunca estudara essa matéria na escola, tinha sérias dúvidas quanto à sua utilidade.

Depois de abrir a porta do pequeno cômodo, Sibila fez um gesto amplo com a mão cheia de anéis e disse no mesmo tom de voz sussurrante de antes:

- Sente-se, sente-se.

Acendeu algumas velas perfumadas e pegou a sua bola de cristal de dentro do armário, enquanto explicava:

- Como o senhor deve saber, é um dom concedido a poucos, esse que tenho... A Visão Interior pulou várias gerações na minha família... Mas eu me sinto no dever, sinto que é minha missão sublime, tentar ensinar os métodos básicos da Adivinhação às novas gerações. Sem dúvida a matéria mais importante que um bruxo deve aprender... embora, como disse, considero que muitos bruxos e bruxas talentosos em outras áreas nunca conseguem penetrar nos mistérios do futuro...

Dumbledore escutava com atenção educada, porém em seus pensamentos já pensava numa desculpa sutil para dispensá-la.

- A vidência com a bola de cristal é uma arte particularmente requintada, por isso pensei em fazer essa demonstração começando por ela. – explicou Sibila, de modo condescentedente, enquanto olhava fixamente para a bola de cristal, com cara de grande concentração:

- Eu vejo aqui... o senhor tem um inimigo, um inimigo mortal.

Dumbledore apenas acenou em concordância, mantendo uma expressão muito séria.

- Vejo perigo em seu caminho... Hmmm, sim... sim... mas também está cercado de amigos. Gente de sua confiança. Seguidores. Ah, claro... muitos jovens.

Ela batia com o indicador de leve em um ponto indeterminado da bola à sua frente, como a garantir de onde tirava cada interpretação. Depois de um suspiro, continuou:

- O senhor é um bruxo muito inteligente, talentoso e respeitado... irá fazer muitas viagens, e muitas descobertas importantes.

Dumbledore olhou discretamente para o seu relógio de doze ponteiros, e achou que já era uma boa hora para concluir a conversa.

- Cara Senhorita Trelawney... eu sinto muito, mas a Escola... o conselho, a revisão do currículo, a senhorita deve entender... temos dúvidas se iremos manter a disciplina de Adivinhação como parte do currículo atualizado de Hogwarts.

Sibila agora encarava o professor com um ar tão desamparado, que ele não teve coragem de concluir a frase, devolvendo-lhe um olhar bondoso. Ela deu um suspiro, e Dumbledore, achando que tinha sido entendido, levantou-se aliviado, apanhou sua capa e virou-se para se despedir. Mas, para seu espanto, a vidente estava dura na cadeira, com olhos desfocados, aparentando um transe. De sua boca frouxa saiu uma voz rouca, completamente diferente da anterior:

- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar...

Seus olhos giravam enquanto falava, e assim que terminou a sua cabeça pendeu sobre o peito. Dumbledore ainda não tinha se recuperado do espanto quando ouviram uma grande agitação do lado de fora, tirando Sibila do transe.

- Desculpe, professor, devo ter cochilado. Não tenho me alimentado muito nesses últimos dias, sinto-me um pouco fraca...

A porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo. Aberforth trazia, pego pelo colarinho, um velho conhecido do Diretor. Alguém que ele não via há muito tempo, e de quem as notícias que tinha o entristeciam muito: Severo Snape. Snape tinha sido aluno de Hogwarts, tendo se formado há quase 3 anos. Um aluno brilhante, dono de uma inteligência e um talento incomuns. Porém, ele acabara escolhendo o caminho do poder fácil, aliando-se aos Comensais da Morte, os seguidores de Lorde Voldemort, o bruxo mais maligno que jamais existiu.


	2. Chapter 2 UMA NOVA PROFESSORA DE ADIVIN

**CAPÍTULO 2 ******

**"UMA NOVA PROFESSORA DE ADIVINHAÇÃO EM HOGWARTS..."******

A aparência de Snape entristeceu Dumbledore. Para um Comensal da Morte, um seguidor talentoso das Artes das Trevas e ansioso pela fama e fortuna, as coisas não pareciam estar caminhando muito bem. Parecia mais magro e desengonçado, a pele amarelada e opaca, os cabelos longos e oleosos balançando sobre o rosto enquanto se debatia com Aberforth, destacando o nariz adunco. Suas vestes negras eram simples, e sua capa parecia tão surrada quanto Dumbledore se lembrava.

- Desculpe o incômodo, Professor Dumbledore. Encontrei este homem no corredor tentando escutar a conversa de vocês!

- Eu já disse que me enganei ao subir, que não sou o tipo de pessoa dada a escutar atrás das portas!

Severo soltou-se com alguma dificuldade, sacudindo as vestes enquanto gritava, parecendo indignado. Virou-se para Dumbledore e, com um leve gesto de cabeça, cumprimentou-o:

- Como vai, Professor? É sempre um prazer revê-lo.

- Severo... Como vai?

A voz de Dumbledore transparecia carinho, contrastando com o frio sarcasmo mal disfarçado de Snape.

- Bem, Professor. Em realidade, estou aqui para conversar com o senhor...

- Estou um tanto ocupado no momento, Severo, mas podemos com certeza marcar uma hora... você poderia apenas adiantar o assunto?

- Certamente. Estou interessado em voltar a Hogwarts. Em lecionar, quero dizer. Soube que o Professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas demitiu-se, e pensei em aproveitar meus conhecimentos nessa área e ocupar a vaga...

Dumbledore franziu a testa discretamente. Já tinha passado por um situação bem parecida há algum tempo atrás. Certamente Voldemort não esperava que ele aceitasse um Comensal da Morte no seu quadro de professores. Qual seria a intenção dele? Sim, porque de uma coisa não tinha a menor dúvida: Severo estava ali a mando do Lorde Voldemort. Resolveu não deixar transparecer seus pensamentos e abriu um sorriso ainda mais acolhedor, dizendo:

- Claro, Severo, vamos conversar... mande uma coruja para a escola e poderemos combinar hora e local!

- Ótimo, então. Agora, se os senhores agora me dão licença, vou me retirar.  
Virou-se com uma mesura, a cauda da capa enfunando, negra, às suas costas.

Aberforth olhou feio na direção do bruxo que acabara de sair, e, fechando a porta do quarto novamente, só acrescentou:

- Peço desculpas pela interrupção...

Dumbledore pensou rápido. A vidente acabara de demonstrar que tinha talento, no final das contas, fazendo uma profecia verdadeira. Aparentemente verdadeira, pelo menos. Ao contrário de toda aquela enrolação de antes. Apesar de todas as críticas que ele tinha com relação à previsão do futuro, havia um assunto urgente a tratar: um seguidor de Lorde Voldemort podia ter escutado a Profecia, ou pelo menos parte dela. Isso punha a vida de Sibila Trelawney em perigo. Não havia muito o que pensar, a decisão tinha que ser tomada logo. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade e dirigiu-se a Sibila:

- Professora, seu talento me impressionou. Estou disposto a reconsiderar a questão de ensinarmos Adivinhação na nossa Escola. Está contratada. Se concordar, podemos sair agora mesmo juntos para o Castelo, onde posso lhe mostrar sua moradia e combinarmos o salário.

Sibila mal conseguiu disfarçar o espanto e sua alegria. Recuperou logo o controle e, fazendo um ar etéreo novamente, apenas comentou:

- Bem... as Parcas já haviam me garantido o resultado de nossa conversa... mas, de qualquer maneira, fico feliz em ver o presságio concretizado.

Encarando esse comentário com um "sim", Dumbledore fez um gesto rápido com a varinha, empacotando os poucos pertences da futura professora de Adivinhação, e os dois seguiram juntos para Hogwarts. Só uma coisa preocupava o diretor: o quê, ou quanto, Severo Snape teria escutado?


	3. Chapter 3 SERVO FIEL

**SOMBRAS CAP.3**

"O SERVO FIEL"

Severo saiu rapidamente do Cabeça de Javali e, fugindo do frio e da chuva, aparatou direto para o esconderijo do seu Mestre. Antes de entrar, não pôde deixar de sorrir para si mesmo. Estava satisfeito com o saldo do encontro, afinal. Sabia que não tinha conseguido enganar Dumbledore, desde o primeiro instante daquela cena ridícula. O diretor era inteligente, um dos poucos bruxos que Severo realmente admirava. Também não tinha conseguido um emprego em Hogwarts, como era o objetivo original da sua missão. Mas tinha conseguido algo que o Lorde das Trevas, com certeza, ia saber apreciar: uma profecia legítima a respeito dele. Tinha escutado apenas uma parte, antes de ser descoberto pelo desagradável empregado do lugar. Mas já era suficiente para dar o que pensar.

Severo tinha mudado muito pouco nesses anos, desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Depois da formatura, decidira unir-se aos Comensais da Morte, mesmo contra os apelos da sua mãe. Foi morar sozinho, numa casa discreta em Spinner's End. Não suportava o pai, e o carinho, o amor e preocupação que a mãe dedicava a ele pareciam sufocá-lo. Lorde Voldemort estava cada vez mais poderoso. Muitos bruxos importantes já haviam se unido a ele, que também contava com gigantes e lobisomens como aliados. Além, é claro, de uma legião de Inferi a seu comando. Era a Nova Ordem, Severo pensou, e ele estava do lado dos vencedores. Admirava o talento e a inteligência de Voldemort. Podia fechar os olhos aos seus métodos mais agressivos e violentos, não sentia atração por isso. Ele era racional, queria o poder, e sabia que, para tê-lo, muitas coisas desagradáveis tinham que ser feitas. Se os fracos sofressem ou morressem, isso era apenas... seleção natural. Só uma característica o diferenciava dos demais Comensais: ele não odiava Dumbledore, nem o temia. Ele respeitava, até mesmo admirava, o diretor de Hogwarts. Por isso mesmo tinha se oferecido voluntariamente para a missão de segui-lo, espioná-lo. Ele sabia que era o único inteligente o suficiente para jamais subestimar Dumbledore.

Talvez a única fraqueza do velho bruxo fosse seu coração enorme e amoroso, pronto a sempre acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Sorriu intimamente. Ele, Severo, achava quase incompreensível, um bruxo tão inteligente pensar assim. Severo conhecia o mundo, conhecia as pessoas. Sabia que o mundo não era justo. Sabia que algumas pessoas eram genuinamente boas, mas outras só conseguiam ser perversas e traiçoeiras, feito um escorpião. Dumbledore acreditava no amor como uma força universal e sempre boa, mas Severo sabia que não era assim. Algumas pessoas amavam e eram amadas, enquanto outras nunca conheceriam o amor. Ou só o conheciam na sua versão mais cruel: o amor impossível.

Dirigiu-se à entrada do casarão. Não havia nenhuma segurança externa aparente, mas ele sabia que ali estava um feitiço poderoso, destinado a revelar a identidade e a lealdade de quem estivesse entrando, reconhecendo a Marca Negra. Tocou de leve a porta, que se abriu sem barulho. Seguiu depressa pelo corredor, e pediu passagem para o bruxo que estava guardando a porta do quarto do Mestre. Macnair nem estranhou o horário da visita. Já estava acostumado com o que acontecia naquela casa, gente entrando e saindo a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite para fazer relatórios sobre suas missões ou passar informações ao Lorde das Trevas. E Severo Snape era, sem dúvida, um dos Comensais da Morte mais importantes.

Severo curvou-se diante do seu Mestre.

- Mestre...

- Severo, o que o traz aqui? Já concluiu a primeira etapa da missão que eu lhe confiei?

- Senhor, tenho uma informação muito valiosa. Achei que devia vir imediatamente contar, mesmo antes de iniciar minha missão...

- Diga, Severo, o que pode ser tão importante?

- O Senhor conhece aquela vidente chamada Sibila Trelawney?

- Já ouvi falar alguma coisa sobre ela. Parece que é descendente distante de uma vidente famosa, não é?

- Essa mesma...

- Mas dizem que ela é só uma charlatã...

- Sim, Mestre. E ela é, sem dúvida uma figura ridícula. Mas aconteceu uma coisa diferente, interessante essa noite. Eu estava no Cabeça de Javali, como o Senhor sabe, espionando Dumbledore, de acordo com a minha missão. Ele foi lá se reunir secretamente com ela, e eu pude ouvir uma parte importante da conversa dos dois.

- Sério? Mas nunca soube que o diretor desse qualquer importância à Adivinhação...

- Não acredito que o intuito de Dumbledore ali fosse ouvir alguma profecia... talvez estivesse pensando em voltar a incluir a disciplina na escola... não sei. O fato é que ela entrou em transe,- disso não tenho a menor dúvida-, e disse algo que me pareceu uma Profecia legítima, no fim das contas. E essa profecia diz respeito ao Senhor, Mestre.

- E o que você conseguiu ouvir?

Ao invés de responder, Severo apanhou uma Penseira guardada no armário próximo e colocou-a sobre uma mesinha à frente dos dois. Então, apontou sua varinha para sua própria têmpora e retirou um fio brilhante e prateado de memória, depositando-o na bacia. Depois, ergueu a varinha e tocou com a ponta a substância prateada.

Uma figura ergueu-se da Penseira, uma mulher magra e estranha, envolvida em xales e colares, com óculos enormes. Com uma voz rouca e diferente, ela disse:  
"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..."

Os dois bruxos ficaram ainda alguns minutos em silêncio, observando a imagem desaparecer. Voldemort manteve uma expressão muito séria, pensativa. Severo admirava a inteligência do seu chefe, e podia sentir que ele raciocinava tentando entender a real magnitude do que tinha escutado. Então, quebrando o silêncio, perguntou:

- Você disse que ela estava com Dumbledore? Quer dizer que foi pra ele que ela disse tudo isso? Hmm... E terminava aí? O que Dumbledore disse a respeito?

- Não pude ouvir mais nada, Senhor. Fui descoberto nesse instante, e tive que sair de lá.

- Certo... certo...

Voldemort continuava com olhar distante, concentrado. Severo resolveu acrescentar com cuidado:

- Falei brevemente com Dumbledore, antes de sair de lá. Fiquei de marcar um encontro com ele, a pretexto do emprego de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas... talvez possa aproveitar esse novo encontro para descobrir mais sobre a Profecia.

Mas o bruxo o ouvia ainda meio distraído. Voltou a falar, quase como se estivesse pensando alto:

- A Profecia se refere a alguém que vai nascer, certo? Um bebê bruxo, poderoso o suficiente para me derrotar... Claro, a história é cheia de coisas desse tipo, como a previsão sobre o nascimento de Merlin... e eu não serei ingênuo de cometer o erro histórico de ignorar uma Profecia desse tipo e me deixar ser derrotado.  
Severo achou que não devia responder nada e esperou. Depois de uma pausa muito pequena, Voldemort continuou:

- Provavelmente, a criança deve ser filho de alguém da Ordem da Fênix... Alguém muito leal a Dumbledore...Nascido de quem o desafiou três vezes, ela disse? Bem, isso elimina possíveis filhos de trouxas. Só bruxos poderiam me desafiar. Mas quem? ... pode ser filho de um traidor do nosso lado, também... Isso vive acontecendo, o mundo é cheio de traições. No final do sétimo mês, ela disse, não foi? Estamos em dezembro...isso quer dizer que...janeiro, fevereiro, março... Interessante. O bebê deve nascer no final de julho. Então, devemos procurar entre as mulheres no início de gravidez... um bebê que talvez nem os próprios pais saibam que existe...

Riu diante da pequena ironia da situação. E, voltando-se para Severo, com ar de satisfação:

- Muito bem, Severo! Realmente muito bom. Preciso refletir com muita calma sobre essas palavras.

- Sim, com toda a certeza, Senhor.

- Mas, é claro que saber da Profecia, com essa antecedência, nos dá uma grande vantagem!

Severo pôde ver os olhos de Voldemort modificarem-se, assumindo um brilho vermelho, que ele já vira antes.

- Dumbledore vai tentar proteger o bebê da Profecia, com certeza... Temos que nos antecipar a ele.

- Quer que eu descubra de quem pode ser esse bebê, Senhor?

- Provavelmente não será necessário, Severo. Tenho um espião dentro da Ordem da Fênix. Um covarde, um desprezível traidor dos próprios amigos... claro que, por isso mesmo, muito útil para mim!

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada maligna e continuou:

- Através dele posso descobrir tudo sobre os casais leais a Dumbledore.  
O bruxo ficou calado por um momento, parecendo pensativo a respeito de alguma coisa, mas logo concluiu, sorridente:

- Excelente, Severo! Saberei recompensá-lo, tenha certeza! Além de ser um bruxo extremamente inteligente e talentoso, você tem sido um servo fiel e leal! O melhor entre todos, Severo! Muito bem, pode ir, agora. Você certamente precisa de um descanso merecido.

- Sim, Senhor.

Com uma nova reverência, Severo se retirou e aparatou direto para casa. Estava mesmo cansado. Mas saber que tinha conseguido informações valiosas para o seu Mestre compensava. Sabia que Lorde Voldemort ia passar ainda algum tempo dissecando aquelas palavras, antes de decidir o que fazer. Anotou para si mesmo a informação a respeito do traidor entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Ele já desconfiava disso, mas ouvira a confirmação do próprio Lorde Voldemort. E, meio vagamente, ficou curioso em saber: quem poderia ser o bebê da Profecia? Ou melhor, quem seriam os pais da criança?

Nos dias que se seguiram, três casais comemoraram, felizes, uma mesma descoberta: a descoberta da gestação do seu primeiro bebê. Thiago e Lílian Potter, Frank e Alice Longbottom, e Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy não conseguiam conter a alegria.


	4. Chapter 4 PRIMAVERA

CAPÍTULO 4

"PRIMAVERA"

Os dias de inverno passaram, lentamente dando lugar às manhãs de sol suave e às noites perfumadas de primavera. A guerra continuava intensa, com muitas perdas dos dois lados. Mas, embora a resistência continuasse valente, Voldemort ia ganhando cada vez mais poder. Com isso, cada vez mais bruxos o procuravam, abertamente ou em segredo. Eram tempos cada vez mais sombrios. Nem a chegada da primavera parecia melhorar o clima.  
Respondendo a um chamado do seu Mestre, Severo tinha se dirigido rapidamente para a mansão. Ao chegar ao portão, notou a forte segurança ostensiva. A idéia, Severo tinha certeza, era demonstrar poder. As medidas de segurança realmente importantes eram invisíveis, ele não se iludia: feitiços cada vez mais poderosos para identificar cada um dos visitantes. Severo passou por eles discretamente, quase sem ser percebido pelos bruxos à porta.

Tinha hora marcada e o Lorde das Trevas estava sentado, esperando por ele, numa grande poltrona na sala principal da casa. Snape curvou-se, na reverência costumeira, cumprimentando seu chefe.

- Severo, meu servo fiel! Estava mesmo à sua espera...

- Sim, Lorde...

- Alguma novidade?

- Tenho uma reunião marcada com Dumbledore para hoje à noite, Senhor.

- Ótimo, ótimo! Quero ser informado sobre tudo, assim que o encontro terminar!

- Com certeza, Senhor!

- Mas tenho outra... tarefa para você, Severo. Nada que exija dedicação tão grande quanto sua missão principal, claro...

Severo encarou-o curioso, sem dizer nada, esperando. Depois de uma pequena pausa, Voldemort continuou, com uma expressão indecifrável:

- Como você já deve saber, Karkaroff e Dolohov foram capturados e mandados para Azkaban. Rosier e Wilkes, seus colegas em Hogwarts, foram mortos por Aurores.

- Sim?

- Temos algum espião entre nós, Severo. Um traidor. Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. E nem me surpreende, na verdade. Do mesmo modo como temos espiões infiltrados na Ordem, era de se esperar que acabássemos enfrentando o mesmo entre os nossos... A questão é saber: quem?

Severo continuava em silêncio, esperando. O Lorde levantou-se e, olhando pela janela, voltou a falar, num tom de voz sussurrante:

- Severo, você conhece bem os Malfoy?

- Superficialmente...

- Você sabia que a esposa de Lucio está grávida?

Lúcio Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte como ele. Cerca de seis anos mais velho do que Severo, tinha uma figura imponente: cabelos longos e loiros, alto, porte altivo. Descendia de uma família bruxa tradicional e aristocrática. Muito ricos, os Malfoy residiam numa grande mansão, que pertencia à família a várias gerações. Severo conhecia um pouco melhor a esposa de Lúcio, Narcisa. Um ano mais nova do que ele, era irmã de Bellatriz Black. Não podia haver duas irmãs mais diferentes. Bellatriz era morena, enquanto a irmã era muito loira. Bellatriz tinha sido uma garota marcante na escola: dona de uma beleza expressiva e de muita vivacidade. Narcisa era seu oposto: nem bonita, nem feia, pálida e dona de olhos azuis muito claros, tinha sido uma menina apagada, até mesmo um pouco tímida. Só uma coisa era idêntica nas duas: o insuportável ar de superioridade.

- Severo... – e Voldemort virou-se encarando-o firmemente. – quero que você se aproxime dos Malfoy. Visite-os, inicialmente em meu nome, mas depois vá estreitando laços com eles... Descubra mais sobre eles e, é claro, me mantenha informado. Nem preciso dizer que isso exige sigilo absoluto, não é?

- Com certeza, Senhor. Pode contar comigo.

- Confio em você, Severo. Quero notícias do seu encontro com Dumbledore. E vou falar com Lúcio, darei um pretexto qualquer para que você faça uma primeira visita a eles em meu nome. Agora vá.

- Sim, Mestre.

Severo cumprimentou-o cerimoniosamente e se foi. Aparatou diretamente para Hogsmeade e foi se hospedar no Três Vassouras. Sozinho no seu quarto, fez um inventário mental do seu encontro com Lorde Voldemort. O Mestre suspeitava da existência de um espião entre eles. Suspeitava, não, tinha praticamente certeza. O que isso teria a ver com a sua tarefa de aproximar-se com os Malfoy? Será que o Lorde das Trevas suspeitava de Lúcio? E a notícia de que Narcisa estava esperando um bebê, o que significaria? Seria deles o bebê da Profecia?

Ainda era cedo, e ele só ia se encontrar com Dumbledore, em Hogwarts, à noite. Resolveu, então, sair um pouco, dar uma volta pelo vilarejo, quem sabe até fazer algumas compras. Subiu a rua, distraído e pensativo, como de costume. E, de repente, ele a viu. Fazia tanto tempo... Ele sentiu que o ar tinha sumido, e que tudo se movia em câmera lenta ao seu redor. O coração apertado parou por um segundo, e logo em seguida disparou, martelando na cabeça. Lílian Evans. Era ela, do outro lado da rua, saindo da Dedosdemel. Linda, iluminada, os mesmos cabelos vermelhos brilhando ao pôr-do-sol, o mesmo sorriso. Os mesmos olhos amendoados incrivelmente verdes, inconfundíveis. Parecia sonho. Era quase a mesma imagem dos sonhos que ele sempre tinha. Só que, nos seus sonhos, era para ele que ela sorria. Nos seus sonhos, Lílian Evans não estava grávida. E, com certeza não estava de mãos dadas com Thiago Potter, como agora, ele pensou, interrompendo a fantasia com irritação. Sentiu um aperto desconfortável quando pensou novamente que ela estava grávida. Podia estimar pelo tamanho da barriga, mais ou menos... quantos meses? Uma idéia meio vaga e desagradável passou pela cabeça de Severo, mas ele a reprimiu, cheio de horror. Parado ali na esquina, apoiado na parede, ele torceu para não ser notado. Podia ouvir um esboço da conversa do casal.

- Lily, você tem comido tanto caldeirão de chocolate que desse jeito o menino vai acabar nascendo com cara de caldeirão... ria Thiago.

- Larga de ser bobo, Thiago! Lílian censurou, engasgando de rir.

Depois, recuperando o fôlego, com olhos brilhando ainda mais, disse:

- Sabe de uma coisa? Tenho certeza de que nosso filho vai ser a sua cara...

Thiago sorriu para ela, parecendo transbordar de felicidade, mas respondeu com um ar fingido de desgosto:

- Espero que ele não tenha esse azar...

Lílian riu, enquanto ele complementava:

- Bom, ele pode herdar o meu charme, claro... ou o meu talento no quadribol... mas tomara que tenha os seus olhos...

Eles se afastaram, brincando e trocando beijos, e Severo não conseguiu ouvir mais nada. Parado ali na rua, ficou alguns minutos sem ação até se recuperar e conseguir resolver o que fazer em seguida. Era melhor caminhar até os portões de Hogwarts. Estava adiantado, mas assim ia ter um tempo para se recuperar, esquecer...

"Eu sem você não tenho porque  
Porque sem você não sei nem chorar  
Sou chama sem luz, jardim sem luar  
Luar sem amor, amor sem se dar  
E eu sem você sou só desamor  
Um barco sem mar, um campo sem flor  
Tristeza que vai, tristeza que vem  
Sem você, meu amor, eu não sou ninguém..."  
Vinicius de Moraes  
Dumbledore, sentado em sua sala, observava, pensativo, o lindo por-do-sol. Os últimos dias tinham sido intensos, por assim dizer. Notícias de mortes, desaparecimentos e ataques chegavam de toda a parte. Batalhas eram travadas todos os dias. Mas, além das preocupações do dia-a-dia da guerra, uma coisa o perturbava. A lembrança da Profecia de Sibila Trelawney não lhe saia da cabeça.

Ele não era um homem que acreditasse, de modo geral, em coisas como previsão de futuro ou profecias. Na sua opinião, as conseqüências das nossas ações podiam ser tão complexas, tão diversas, que prever o futuro era praticamente impossível. A Professora Trelawney, bendita fosse, era a prova viva disso- ele pensou, com um sorriso maroto. Mas as conseqüências de uma previsão como aquela, tendo sido ouvida por um seguidor de Voldemort, eram imprevisíveis. E com certeza, perigosas para todos os envolvidos.  
O professor sentiu uma sombra de preocupação ao pensar nos bebês que estavam para nascer em julho. Eram dois, ambos filhos de membros importantes da Ordem da Fênix. Frank e Alice, dois Aurores; Lílian e Thiago, dois Inomináveis. De quem seria o bebê da Profecia?

Dumbledore voltou seu olhar para Fawkes, a bela fênix que dormia sossegada na gaiola sobre a mesa. Estava aguardando um encontro com Severo Snape. O pedido de emprego, os dois sabiam que era inútil. Mas Dumbledore estava curioso a respeito de Severo. Esperava ser um legilimente hábil o suficiente para descobrir o quanto o bruxo tinha escutado naquela noite.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entre! Disse Dumbledore, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Severo entrou sem ruído. Seu rosto estava muito mais pálido do que o habitual, num contraste mais intenso com suas vestes e sua capa, tudo muito preto. Dumbledore percebeu a palidez, mas não demonstrou nada. Com um sorriso amistoso disse:

- Boa noite, Severo! Não quer sentar?

- Obrigado.

- Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?

- Aceito, por favor.

Com um gesto discreto com a varinha, uma garrafa empoeirada e dois copos apareceram sobre a sua mesa. Ele serviu a bebida, ergueu o copo como se brindasse e então falou:

- Prove este hidromel... é o melhor hidromel envelhecido em barris de carvalho por Madame Rosmerta, sem dúvida.

Tomou um gole, apreciando a bebida, e só então voltou novamente sua atenção para o seu convidado:

- Então, Severo... a que devo a sua visita?

Apesar de estar preparado para a conversa, Severo sentia-se, agora, um pouco intimidado. E ficava irritado por ter que admitir isso, mesmo que só para si mesmo.

Podia perceber,por trás do sorriso,o olhar penetrante do professor fixado nele, tentando ler alguma coisa dos seus pensamentos. Recuperando o controle com dificuldade, fechou a mente e respondeu:

- Vim procurá-lo para solicitar uma vaga de professor. Como eu havia dito antes, naquela noite em que nos encontramos no Cabeça de Javali, soube que vocês estão precisando de um professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Ah, quer dizer que você quer voltar a Hogwarts, Severo? E o que você tem feito desde que saiu da escola?

- Tenho prestado serviços, professor...

Dumbledore ergueu as sombrancelhas.

- Ah, sim... entendo. Mas, então, me diga: se você vier ser professor em Hogwarts, como fica o seu relacionamento com aquele a quem você presta serviços? Como fica a sua situação de, segundo os boatos que correm, Comensal da Morte?  
Severo ficou surpreso, não tanto com o que Dumbledore demonstrava saber, mas com a franqueza que o professor estava disposto a usar com ele.

- Meus amigos, assim como aqueles a quem eu presto serviço, seguirão tranquilamente sem mim, tenho certeza.

Dumbledore terminou sua bebida calmamente, pousando o copo vazio sobre a mesa. Endireitou-se, apoiando as costas na cadeira de espaldar alto, e uniu as pontas dos dedos, num gesto bem típico seu.

- Incrível como essa conversa é parecida com uma que eu tive aqui mesmo, há muitos anos atrás... eu não sei se você sabia, Severo, mas aquele para quem você trabalha, Lorde Voldemort, também veio um dia pedir esse mesmo emprego...

Severo empalideceu ainda mais, mas não disse nada. Dumbledore continuou:

- Sendo você um rapaz inteligente, como eu sei que é, já deve saber que eu nunca lhe daria esse emprego... portanto, minha pergunta é: O que você pretendia com a sua visita, Severo?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, encarando-se. Dumbledore observava atentamente o ex-aluno, deixando-se tomar pela tristeza. Aquele era um jovem brilhante, inteligente, um bruxo talentoso. O professor sabia das dificuldades da família, tinha uma boa idéia do sofrimento do bruxo quando menino. Isso talvez explicasse o caminho que ele escolhera. Mas sentia alguma coisa diferente agora. Não tinha conseguido acessar nenhuma lembrança sobre a profecia, mas tinha percebido algo. O bruxo que estava ali na sua frente não era aquele cheio de sarcasmo, fingimento e rancor de alguns meses atrás. Apesar de todo o tempo que ele tivera para se preparar para esse encontro, e mesmo sendo um excelente oclumente, o bruxo que estava ali na sua presença agora estava visivelmente perturbado com alguma coisa. Isso quase dava esperanças a Dumbledore. Quebrando o silêncio, Severo resolveu responder:

- Eu não sei o que o senhor está querendo dizer, professor. Mas se sua resposta final é um não, acho que não temos mais nada a conversar no momento.

Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente:

- Ah, Severo, Severo... você não é como eles, você não percebe?

- Eu volto a repetir, professor, não sei o que o senhor quer dizer com isso. Não me subestime.

- Não, Severo, nunca! Eu nunca o subestimei. Você é quem está se subestimando ao se unir a essas pessoas... você não é um assassino, Severo. Você é capaz de sentimentos que os seus companheiros desconhecem completamente... e tem muito mais coragem do qualquer um deles, até mesmo do que Tom Riddle jamais teve.

.  
Severo estava tão surpreso com o comentário que arregalou os olhos, nem se dando ao trabalho de disfarçar. Dumbledore então acrescentou, baixinho:

- Severo, venha para o lado certo… Podemos protegê-lo.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Severo lembrou de Thiago e Lílian, felizes, em Hogsmeade. Uma sensação conhecida, uma mistura de ciúmes, inveja e amargura, tomou conta dele. Levantou-se e respondeu, com um sorriso enviesado:

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando, Professor Dumbledore. Sinto muito. Adeus!

- Eu também sinto muito. Mas de qualquer maneira, lembre-se sempre que, se algum dia você mudar de idéia, ou se precisar de alguma coisa, venha me procurar.

Severo saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Muito abalado com a conversa, que tinha seguido um rumo completamente inesperado, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar espionar alguma coisa. Precisava de um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem, antes de voltar e prestar contas ao Lorde das Trevas.


	5. Chapter 5 NASCIMENTO E MORTE

**CAPÍTULO 5******

**"NASCIMENTO E MORTE"**

- Sirius!  
Sirius arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Havia um vulto na sua lareira.   
- Hã? O que? Quem está aí?  
- Sirius, sou eu, Régulo!  
- Régulo? O que você está fazendo na minha lareira, a essa hora? O que você quer?  
- Sirius, eu preciso falar com você! É urgente!  
- Urgente? O que você quer? Faz mais de dois anos que a gente não se fala, irmãozinho... o que você quer comigo agora?  
- Sirius, é sério! Preciso de ajuda, preciso falar com você! Você é a única pessoa em quem eu posso confiar...  
A voz amedrontada do irmão caçula assustou Sirius. Eles nunca tinham sido muito próximos, não tinham feito parte da mesma Casa em Hogwarts, não se falavam há anos. O que poderia fazer Régulo procurar por ele agora?  
- Nossa! O que aconteceu, meu irmão?  
- Sirius, não posso falar agora... eu acho ... eu estou sendo vigiado... não é seguro. Vem pra casa, amanhã à noite... nossos pais têm um jantar, acho que na casa dos Malfoy... por favor, é urgente!  
- Ir aí? Você só pode estar brincando! Quando eu saí de casa, há 3 anos atrás, eu jurei que nunca mais ia por os pés na mansão dos Black! De jeito nenhum!  
- Então...então... vamos nos encontrar, amanhã, em outro lugar. No Caldeirão Furado, às 11h da noite.  
- Preciso pensar, Régulo. O que está acontecendo? E por que você não pode vir na minha casa?  
- Eu... eu acho que estou sendo vigiado, pode ser perigoso. Posso ser seguido... Melhor um lugar público.  
- Vigiado? Seguido? Que negócio é esse? E os seus "amiguinhos", aquela corja com quem você se dá?  
- Sirius, eu... eu deixei de ser... você sabe o quê !! Eu descobri uma coisa... uma coisa horrível... eu preciso... não sei, eu tenho que fugir, mas antes preciso te contar...  
- Táa, tá, táa bom... amanhã, às 11h, Caldeirão Furado. Mas se for uma cilada, você vai se arrepender, irmãozinho, eu te juro!  
- Obrigado!  
Sirius continuou olhando, incrédulo, para a lareira de casa, mesmo depois da figura ter desaparecido. Alguma coisa na voz, no jeito do irmão, fazia com que ele acreditasse que era verdade. O que estaria acontecendo? Ele percebeu que não ia conseguir dormir, e resolveu conversar com alguém. Foi até o quarto, e, de dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo, retirou o espelho que há muito tempo não usava.  
- Thiago Potter!  
Uma voz sonolenta imediatamente respondeu ao chamado:  
- Sirius? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Que horas são?  
- Desculpaí, amigão. Mas aconteceu uma coisa bem esquisita.  
- Fala!  
- O Régulo...  
- O seu irmão? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?  
- Ele veio falar comigo na lareira. Faz quanto tempo que a gente não se fala? Dois, três anos? Nem sei direito. Pois então, ele apareceu na minha lareira, com uma voz, um jeito esquisito... pedindo ajuda, diz que quer falar comigo... acabei marcando de encontrar com ele amanhã à noite, no Caldeirão Furado...  
- Mas... você tem certeza de que não era uma cilada? Você sabe, né, Almofadinhas... desculpa, ele é seu irmão, eu sei... mas ele está metido com o que há de pior... boatos correm que ele é Comensal da Morte...  
- Thiago, eu sei de tudo isso. Fica frio, pra mim, o único irmão que eu tenho é você... mas alguma coisa na voz dele, deu pra sentir... medo. Acho que esse chamado foi de verdade. E se ele resolveu desertar? A gente precisa ajudar, né?  
- OK. Mas eu vou com você. E vou deixar o pessoal da Ordem avisado. Não é bom facilitar.  
- Obrigado, Pontas!  
- Agora, vamos dormir... a Lily está te mandando um beijo, e diz que seu afilhado também...  
- Beije os dois por mim!  
Enquanto isso, Régulo escrevia uma carta. Sabia que o irmão fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix. Era muito importante que eles soubessem o que ele tinha descoberto. Só a Ordem poderia derrotar Voldemort, e isso só seria possível se eles ficassem sabendo o terrível segredo que Régulo tinha descoberto. Ele tinha certeza de que não escaparia com vida. Mas, pela primeira vez na sua vida, enquanto assinava a carta com suas inciais, R. A. B., ele se lembrou das palavras do Professor Dumbledore:  
"Às vezes temos que escolher entre o que é certo, e o que é fácil".  
Ele finalmente escolhera o certo. Esperou que não fosse tarde demais...

... 

Na noite seguinte, um calor inacreditável denunciava a chegada do verão. Severo detestava o calor. Verão significava férias em casa, cabelos oleosos, suor... Ele respirou fundo, tentando melhorar a postura, antes de tocar a campainha da mansão dos Malfoy. Sentia-se vagamente inadequado ali. Sacudiu a cabeça, com raiva, racionalizou: era uma absurdo sentir-se assim. Ele era um bruxo de sucesso. Tinha apenas 20 anos, e era um dos homens de confiança do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. E tinha sido convidado para jantar naquela casa, com parte da aristocracia bruxa da Inglaterra. Tocou a campainha, um pouco mais confiante. O elfo doméstico atendeu quase que imediatamente, fazendo uma reverência muito exagerada:  
- Boa noite, meu senhor! Seja benvindo! Dobby vai levar o senhor até a sala... o senhor quer que Dobby anuncie seu nome? Meu senhor, quer dar a Dobby sua capa?  
- Não é necessário. – Snape respondeu secamente, sem olhar. Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao salão principal, seguido pelo elfo. Lá, o dono da casa o esperava sorridente.  
- Severo! Que prazer recebe-lo em nossa casa! Fique a vontade... Você já conhece minha esposa, não é?  
Severo fez um cumprimento elegante, beijando a mão de Narcisa  
- Claro. Como vai, Narcisa?  
- E esses são velhos amigos da família... Sr Orion e a Sra Walburga Black, e os meus sogros, Druella e Cygnus Black. Lá adiante estão os Lestrange, e minha cunhada... acho que você também já os conhece, foram seus contemporâneos de Hogwarts, não é mesmo?  
Severo cumprimentava as pessoas conforme iam sendo apresentadas. Acenou de leve com a cabeça na direção de Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange, que sorriram para ele. Orion e Walburga eram os pais do detestado Sirius, mas também de Régulo, um Comensal como os demais. Estranhando a ausência do filho caçula do casal, Severo perguntou discretamente:  
- E Régulo, não veio com os pais?  
- Não... Parece que está doente, alguma coisa assim... vamos lá, Severo, você toma o que? Vinho de elfos, uísque de fogo? Trouxe um vinho importado dos elfos franceses, fenomenal, você tem que experimentar!  
Aos poucos, Severo foi relaxando, com a hospitalidade de Lucio. O jantar foi servido, e todos fizeram um brinde ao futuro bebê dos anfitriões. Severo percebeu que Narcisa estava pálida, abatida. Logo depois do primeiro prato, pediu licença e foi se deitar. Lúcio desculpou-se com os convidados:  
- Ela tem andado um pouco indisposta nesses últimos dias... o calor, a ansiedade pelo primeiro filho...  
- Faltam uns bons meses ainda, o bebê deve nascer só em julho! Não sei como a Cissy vai agüentar até lá, desse jeito... – Bellatrix comentou, venenosa.  
- Filha, não comente do que não sabe... quero só ver quando for a sua vez... – censurou a mãe.  
Severo notou um ar de apreensão em Lucio pelo resto da noite, mas ele se manteve o mesmo excelente anfitrião. A casa era imensa, ricamente decorada. Retratos dos ancestrais Malfoy decoravam as paredes do grande salão central, que se abria num arco para a sala de jantar. Luxo e requinte era o mínimo para descrever aquele lugar, pensou Severo. Era aquilo que ele ambicionava para si. Estar ali, cercado pelos bruxos de mais puro sangue, da verdadeira aristocracia. Poder e fortuna, esse era o objetivo. Naquela mesma noite, em outro ponto de Londres, Sirius e Thiago preparavam-se para o misterioso encontro.  
- Tomem cuidado, vocês dois!  
- Fica tranqüila, Lil...- Thiago beijou a testa da mulher com ternura, abraçado a ela. - Qualquer sinal suspeito, a gente se manda, e dá a deixa pros Aurores.  
- Desculpa por arrastar o maridão nessa história, Lil... mas...  
- Eu entendo, Sirius, nem precisa dizer nada. Você tinha que aceitar esse encontro, é seu irmão! E é claro que o Thiago não podia deixar você ir sozinho! Só tenham cuidado, e voltem inteiros pra casa, OK?  
Lílian deu um abraço apertado em Sirius ao dizer isso. Ao longo desses últimos anos, ela passara a conhecê-lo, e amava-o como um verdadeiro irmão. Sirius beijou as bochechas dela e, passando a mão sobre a sua já enorme barriga, disse baixinho:  
- Cuide do meu afilhado, está bem? Prometo que cuido do maridão.   
Thiago beijou os lábios da esposa e abraçou-a sem dizer nada. Os dois saíram, sem olhar para trás. Eram dias perigosos, os três sabiam muito bem. Aparataram direto para a entrada do Beco Diagonal, na porta do Caldeirão Furado. Mesmo sem olhar, sabiam que dois outros membros da Ordem da Fênix já estavam lá, fazendo guarda. Entraram em silêncio e escolheram uma mesa no canto, de onde podiam observar o movimento sem chamar a atenção. Já eram onze horas, Régulo estava para chegar a qualquer momento.  
Os dois acharam melhor tomar cerveja amanteigada enquanto esperavam, e fizeram o pedido para Tom, o barman.  
Muitas cervejas amanteigadas depois, Sirius começava a ficar aflito:  
- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele parecia tão assustado, com medo, mesmo...  
- Você tem certeza de que era ele, né? Você acha que ele pode ter mudado de idéia?  
- Era ele. Não sei, não, Pontas... mas, pelo que eu entendi, ele abandonou os Comensais. E você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que esse não é o tipo do emprego que dá pra pedir demissão e sair numa boa, né?  
- Ah, isso é, com certeza... mas, Sirius, já é madrugada. Vamos embora. Ele não veio até agora, acho que não vem mais. Eu fico preocupado de deixar a Lílian sozinha em casa. Falta mais de um mês pro bebê nasce, mas sei lá...  
- Tem razão, vamos embora.  
Os dois pagaram a conta e saíram, num silêncio apreensivo. Sirius fez questão de voltar para sua casa, esperando, quem sabe, um novo contato do irmão. Nem ele, nem os Potter conseguiram dormir naquela noite.   
Na manhã seguinte, todos os bruxos liam no "Profeta Diário":

"Encontrado assassinado, ontem à noite, o jovem bruxo Régulo Black. Régulo, de apenas 18 anos, era o filho caçula de uma das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais e de sangue puro. Fontes que não quiseram se identificar garantiram que ele fazia parte dos partidários do poderoso bruxo das Trevas, "Vocês-sabem-quem", o grupo conhecido como Comensais da Morte.  
O Departamento de Aurores nega qualquer vínculo com o crime. Ninguém do Ministério quis dar qualquer declaração a respeito.  
Parece não haver nenhuma pista a respeito doa autoria do crime. O bruxo apresentava sinais de ter sido torturado, antes do que foi considerado, pelos bruxos que o encontraram, como um cruel assassinato. A dúvida permanece: Terá sido obra dos Aurores, num flagrante caso de abuso de poder? Ou terá sido obra dos próprios partidários das Trevas, numa espécie de "queima de arquivo"? Terá sido obra de algum grupo secreto de resistência, numa espécie de "ação de justiceiros" ?  
A família Black, desolada, negou-se a dar entrevistas. A Sra Walburga Black, mãe de Régulo, foi levada às pressas ao St. Mungus, depois de sofrer um colapso nervoso, tendo colocado fogo em diversos pertences dos filhos, Régulo e Sirius. Sirius Black, 20 anos, o irmão mais velho, não foi encontrado pela nossa equipe de reportagem.  
Leia mais na página 4...

Nasceu, na madrugada de ontem, o primeiro filho de Lúcio Malfoy, herdeiro da tradicional família bruxa. O bebê só era esperado para o final do próximo mês, mas a mãe, Narcisa Black Malfoy, entrou em trabalho de parto durante a madrugada, tendo sido atendida pela urgência Maternidade St Brighid. Fontes ligadas aos Malfoy declararam que tudo correu bem graças à intervenção do bruxo Severo Snape, amigo da família, que, aos primeiros sinais do parto iminente, preparou, rapidamente, um pouco de uma Poção de Desenvolvimento Acelerado para o bebê. Mesmo assim, devido ao baixo peso e à prematuridade, o bebê, que recebeu o nome de Draco, deve ficar ainda algumas semanas no hospital, mantido num berço mágico aquecido. Fontes do hospital declaram que mãe e bebê passam bem.  
Leia mais na página 10..." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**TRAILER DO CAPÍTULO 6****  
**  
Estamos em julho de 1980. É verão na Inglaterra. Uma Profecia, feita alguns meses antes, disse que no final desse mês nasceria alguém muito especial...

" Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..."

Lorde Voldemort conhece esse pedaço da Profecia, e está determinado a matar a criança. Só que nasceram dois bebês que preenchem os critérios da Profecia.

Chegou a hora: como Lorde Voldemort irá decidir qual bebê deve ser assassinado?

"- Seja como for, Severo, eu quero ter certeza. Quero que você tente obter a informação para que eu tenha certeza. Você pode ter a honra de selar o destino daquele que estiver marcado pela profecia. Você me entendeu?"

Por que, e quando, Severo Snape foi procurar Dumbledore novamente?

"- Mas, voltando ao que interessa... a respeito de Dumbledore. Se ele não o recebe porque sabe que você é meu servo... Mostre a ele que você não tem mais vínculo comigo, Severo! Procure o diretor novamente... Conte a ele uma história comovente, de arrependimento pelo seu passado ligado a mim... Ofereça seu auxílio, seus serviços... Pessoas como Dumbledore são tão fáceis de manipular...  
Com uma risada sarcástica, o bruxo completou:  
- Ofereça seus serviços, como espião para a Ordem... Irônico, não é?"

ESTÁ CHEGANDO A HORA... NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!! 


	6. Chapter 6 DOIS BEBÊS NASCIDOS

**CAPÍTULO 6******

**"DOIS BEBÊS NASCIDOS AO TERMINAR DO SÉTIMO MÊS..."****  
**

Os meses de junho e julho tinham sido estranhamente monótonos. Era inevitável pensar na Profecia, conforme o sétimo mês terminava. Por isso, uma certa ansiedade tomou conta de Severo quando ele foi chamado, no último dia do mês de julho, ao encontro de Lorde Voldemort.

Ele se sentia um pouco desconfortável ao pensar nos resultados medíocres dos seus esforços desde o último encontro. Seu último mês tinha sido dividido entre viagens a Hogsmeade, tentando obter alguma informação sobre Dumbledore, e visitas diárias aos Malfoy, que demonstravam, sempre, serem leais ao Lorde das Trevas e seus ideais.   
Caía uma chuva fina, mas Severo parecia insensível aos pingos que faziam a maioria dos pedestres se encolher debaixo das suas capas e guarda-chuvas. Caminhava rapidamente, sem alterar o passo, e quase sem olhar para as pessoas ao seu redor. De repente, sem parar para olhar o trânsito, ele atravessou a avenida e entrou em uma travessa praticamente sem movimento. Só o ruído dos seus passos rápidos ecoava entre as fachadas de casas semi-abandonadas. Lorde Voldemort tinha escolhido um novo local para o encontro, longe da mansão, e Severo seguia, apreensivo, para lá, guiado pela Marca Negra latejante em seu braço.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele parou e virou-se, de frente para um muro branco sem nenhum detalhe aparente. Sacudindo a cortina de cabelos oleosos que cobria seu rosto, ele olhou para os lados mais uma vez, checando se a rua estava mesmo deserta. Porém, não havia nada com que se preocupar, já que a porta que tinha surgido no muro à sua frente seria invisível a qualquer um que não fosse Comensal da Morte como ele. Satisfeito, ele mergulhou através da passagem, com um movimento brusco.

- Entre! Ordenou uma voz alta e fria, vinda de dentro da sala, e ele obedeceu.

A sala estava na penumbra, e Voldemort estava em pé, coberto por uma enorme capa, de costas para a entrada.

- Severo! - disse o anfitrião, sem se virar.

- Meu Senhor! Severo murmurou, respeitosamente, curvando-se de leve.

- Severo, meu jovem servo! O que você tem para contar hoje?

- Tenho me empenhado nas missões que recebi, Senhor.

- Ótimo! E o que você me traz de resultado?

- Bem... Tenho estado em contato próximo aos Malfoy, há cerca de 2 meses. Como o Senhor já soube, o bebê dos Malfoy nasceu, no início de junho. Por isso, claro, ele não pode ser o bebê da profecia. Além disso, minha convivência com Lúcio tem demonstrado que ele é um servo leal, Mestre. Talvez um pouco covarde, mas leal.

Voldemort sorriu de leve, e disse:

- E quanto à sua missão principal, Dumbledore?

- Bem... Tenho estado em Hogsmeade com freqüência, atrás de notícias sobre Dumbledore. Tenho tentado segui-lo quando ele está fora dos limites de Hogwarts, mas isso é quase impossível. Ele é realmente bom em disfarces e Transfiguração. De qualquer modo, tenho muito pouco a acrescentar ao que já sabemos. Desde o meu último encontro com ele em Hogwarts, Dumbledore deixou bem claro que não quer aproximação comigo. Ele sabe que sou um Comensal, que sirvo ao Lorde das Trevas...

Severo fez uma pausa, esperando algum comentário, mas Voldemort mantinha-se em silêncio, com uma expressão enigmática. Os dois permaneceram assim até que, mais para quebrar o silêncio do que qualquer outra coisa, Severo deixou escapar, quase involuntariamente:

- Mestre, perdão, mas... gostaria de questionar uma ordem sua, se não for muita impertinência…

- Impertinência? Sim, Severo, geralmente é impertinência questionar o Lorde das Trevas. E, como você bem sabe, o Lorde das Trevas não tolera esse tipo de comportamento...

Havia uma ponta de excitação e crueldade na sua voz, e suas narinas dilataram-se, como se ele estivesse tentando farejar algum sinal de medo no ar.

- Mas agora sou eu quem está curioso. Vamos, diga! Qual a sua dúvida?

- Bem, nada importante, na verdade, Senhor... é que, observando os Malfoy, não pude deixar de me perguntar... O Senhor suspeitava que o bebê da profecia pudesse mesmo ser o filho deles? Por que a desconfiança? Eles já o desafiaram alguma vez? Como surgiu a suspeita?

Voldemort sorriu, com um brilho malicioso nos seus olhos vermelhos.

- Severo, Severo... Eu conheço você muito bem. Você não é o tipo de pessoa acostumada a se esforçar para agradar os outros, não aprecia o convívio humano, não cultiva relacionamentos, nem se interessa em fazer novas amizades. Eu tinha a certeza de que a única maneira de fazer você se aproximar dos Malfoy seria ordená-lo a fazer isso. E suspeitei que só cumpriria bem essa ordem se isso envolvesse espionagem, suspeita... Pelo visto, eu estava certo, mais uma vez... Mas quanto a Lúcio Malfoy... na realidade eu nunca tive qualquer indício de traição que me fizesse suspeitar dele. E eu não sou de deixar passar traições, veja o que eu fiz com o Régulo...

O bruxo deu uma gargalhada histérica e continuou:

- O que eu queria, principalmente, com a sua amizade com ele, era apresentá-lo ao poder, Severo! Pessoas como eu e você, Severo, não conheceram, na infância, as facilidades e o poder que a fortuna, a aristocracia, o sangue-puro, pode propiciar. Ambicionamos isso, não é? Conhecer o poder é querê-lo com maior fervor, e é isso que eu quis que você percebesse.

A voz de Voldemort elevou-se e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam ainda mais conforme ele continuou:

- O poder elimina toda a dor. O poder elimina o medo. O poder nos traz a glória, nos mantém sempre no comando... Poder é tudo! Era isso que eu queria que você provasse, por si mesmo, ao tornar-se próximo aos bruxos ricos e poderosos como os Malfoy...

Severo estava boquiaberto. Voldemort continuou, o sorriso de malícia mais intenso:

- Além disso, eu ordenei que você vigiasse Lúcio, e a Lúcio que vigiasse você! Você por acaso imagina que qualquer um dos Comensais da Morte é da minha inteira confiança, Severo? Não, meu caro, eu não tenho essa ilusão ingênua. Mantenho vigilância sobre todos... O temor é um ótimo estímulo para a obediência, também... Outro benefício da amizade de vocês era manter ambos sob vigilância...

Voldemort riu mais uma vez. Surpreso com a explicação, Severo nada respondeu. Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Voldemort voltou a falar, agora num tom de voz sussurrante e aveludado, típico de quando tinha algum novo plano em mente:

- Mas, voltando ao que interessa... a respeito de Dumbledore. Se ele não o recebe porque sabe que você é meu servo... Mostre a ele que você não tem mais vínculo comigo, Severo! Procure o diretor novamente... Conte a ele uma história comovente, de arrependimento pelo seu passado ligado a mim... Ofereça seu auxílio, seus serviços... Pessoas como Dumbledore são tão fáceis de manipular...

Com uma risada sarcástica, o bruxo completou:

- Ofereça seus serviços, como espião para a Ordem... Irônico, não é?

Severo não respondeu nada, mas encarou o seu Mestre com admiração. Era um plano brilhante, maquiavélico. E arriscado. Voldemort complementou:

- É claro, perfeito! Você pede proteção ao bruxo que imagina que pode me enfrentar, diz estar arrependido do seu fascínio pelas Artes das Trevas. Ele vai acreditar, ele tende a confiar nas pessoas... Mas, lembre-se: Dumbledore é um bruxo extremamente inteligente. E um excelente Legilimente, quase como eu mesmo. Seu trunfo, Severo, é a sua grande habilidade em Oclumência.

O anfitrião dirigiu-se para um canto da sala onde estava uma mesinha lateral. Com um gesto rápido com sua varinha, acendeu algumas velas sobre a mesa e conjurou duas cadeiras de braço, sentando-se em uma e gesticulando para Severo acomodar-se na outra à sua frente.

- Bem, mas tenho outro assunto importante a tratar com você. Uma das razões principais desse nosso encontro, Severo. Sente-se!

- Sim, Meu amo!

- Eu quero ouvir mais uma vez as palavras exatas da profecia que você escutou naquela noite no Cabeça de Javali. Quero saber se você se lembra de mais alguma coisa que tenha escutado daquela conversa.

O Lorde das Trevas observava Severo atentamente à luz das velas. O seu olhar penetrante parecia querer esquadrinhar seu cérebro. Uma sombra de inquietação cruzou a face pálida de Severo.

- Certamente, Senhor, mas eu já lhe mostrei a lembrança toda.

- Pode ser, pode ser... Mas alguns fatos chegaram ao meu conhecimento... Meu espião me trouxe notícias hoje... Bem, vamos dizer que eu preciso ouvir mais uma vez. Palavra por palavra.

- Sim, Mestre. Como eu expliquei, eu fiquei atrás da porta, e pude ouvir parte da conversa do professor com a vidente. De repente, a voz dela se modificou, ficando mais alta, mais grave, um pouco rouca. Eu a ouvi dizer claramente:

" Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..."

- Sim, mas o que mais?

Severo franziu a testa.

- Como o Senhor sabe, eu, infelizmente, fui descoberto nesse momento. Fui pego por aquele barman detestável do lugar e, na luta com ele, na tentativa de me soltar, não consegui ouvir mais nada. Mas eu não acredito que tenha havido muito mais. Eu ainda estava tentando me soltar das garras do barman quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Dumbledore nos descobriu...

- Mas deve haver mais alguma coisa! Escapou algum fragmento, que me diria qual...

- Perdoe-me, Mestre, mas o que o fez pensar que há mais?

- Porque há dois!

- Dois o quê?

- Dois bebês! – Voldemort assobiou, perdendo a paciência. - Existem dois bebês que preenchem as características da profecia: um nasceu ontem, dia 30, e outro nasceu hoje, dia 31. O final do sétimo mês! Os pais dos dois ousaram me desafiar e escaparam, por três vezes. Era importante saber se o resto da Profecia diz como diferencia-los. Agora, por isso, é extremamente urgente que você se aproxime de Dumbledore, consiga o emprego de professor em Hogwarts e descubra o que falta saber sobre a profecia... A profecia completa está na mente de Alvo Dumbledore, ele deve saber qual dos dois...

Severo estava ainda mais pálido do que de costume. Molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e perguntou, em voz baixa:

- Mestre, se o Senhor permite a curiosidade... quem são esses dois bebês?

Com um gesto de irritação, Voldemort respondeu:

- Bem... não faz diferença, que seja... Um é o filho daqueles traidores do sangue e escravos do Ministério, os Longbottoms. Patéticos! Eles são aurores, marionetes do Ministério e de Dumbledore, e ousam caçar meus Comensais da Morte... Ah, eles ainda vão pagar, de um jeito ou de outro!

Severo acenou com a cabeça em concordância e perguntou:

- E o outro bebê?

Voldemort encarou-o com um sorriso maligno:

- Ah, você vai gostar dessa, Severo! Você, cujo gosto pela vingança é talvez tão refinado quanto o meu... Você vai achar... delicioso! Pense, Severo: quem, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, você mais detesta?

- Thiago Potter. – ele respondeu, imediatamente, num tom como se o nome fosse veneno em sua boca.

- Mais uma ironia do destino, não é? Um traidor do sangue, odiado por você desde os tempos de escola, casado com uma trouxa idiota. Os dois também me escaparam por três vezes, e tiveram um bebê, que nasceu hoje.

Severo estava com a cabeça baixa enquanto escutava a novidade. Quando voltou a encarar seu mestre, estava mais pálido do que nunca, os lábios contraídos, mas seu olhar estava vazio e sem emoção, e sua voz soou firme quando respondeu:

- Mandarei novo recado para falar com Dumbledore, Meu Senhor. Farei o máximo esforço para penetrar a mente dele, para ganhar sua confiança e conseguir me manter próximo a ele. Mas, Mestre, de qualquer modo... na minha opinião… é muito pouco provável que seja o bebê de Thiago e Lil... que o pirralho dos Potter seja o bebê da Profecia, que seja uma ameaça à sua liderança. É absurdo, ridículo, risível, imaginar que a criança de um... arrogante... é ultrajante, vergonhoso, vil... uma criança de uma união tão desprezível pudesse ameaçar os interesses do poderoso Lorde das Trevas. Com certeza, é dos Longbottom o bebê a que se refere a profecia. Não pode ser de outro modo.  
- Seja como for, Severo, eu quero ter certeza. Quero que você tente obter a informação para que eu tenha certeza. Você pode ter a honra de selar o destino daquele que estiver marcado pela profecia. Você me entendeu?

- Sim, meu amo e senhor.

- Ótimo! Agora você pode ir. Preciso ficar sozinho. Você tem me servido bem, Severo. Parabéns. Mas fique de sobreaviso. Eu o chamarei se obtiver alguma resposta antes de você.

- Sim, Mestre. – Severo respondeu, levantando-se. Uma vez em movimento, ele não perdeu tempo, parando apenas pelo tempo suficiente de curvar-se, numa reverência ligeira, antes de disparar porta afora.

Depois daquela noite, os dias passaram muito rápido, sem que Severo tivesse conseguido fazer ou pensar em nada. Menos de uma semana depois, veio o chamado. A Marca tatuada a fogo em seu braço queimava, mais negra do que nunca. E ele respondeu à convocação inconfundível imediatamente, aparatando, guiado pela Marca.

Ainda era verão, mas nada no lugar onde ele chegou lembrava o calor da estação. O vento uivava ruidosamente, e o lugar cheirava a morte. Ele logo percebeu que era uma reunião geral, com todos os Comensais da Morte. Os bruxos foram chegando e se posicionando em círculo, no alto de um penhasco. Estavam numa praia, que parecia ser na Escócia. Era um lugar estranho para uma reunião, mas o Lorde das Trevas tinha suas razões e ninguém questionava. Severo segurou firme as suas vestes, protegendo-se do vento. Na escuridão em que estavam, ele não conseguiu identificar Voldemort. Mas, então, ouviu a voz potente e inconfundível:

- Bem- vindos, Comensais da Morte! Meus seguidores, meus servos... Sintam a magnitude e a pureza do nosso poder reunido aqui, hoje!

Os comensais, um a um, aproximaram-se de joelhos para beijar as vestes de Voldemort, para depois recuar e se levantar, voltando a formar um grande círculo silencioso. Voldemort então voltou a falar, agora em voz baixa, hipnótica:

- Estamos todos unidos sob a Marca Negra?

Em resposta, todos se ajoelharam e sussurraram "Sim, Meu Amo!". Em seguida, ele continuou, mantendo o mesmo tom de voz:

- Eu, que tenho o sangue de Salazar Slytherin correndo em minhas veias, que venho provando a imensidão do meu poder, estou prestes a terminar mais uma etapa da sua nobre missão. A missão de dar forma a um novo futuro para a raça bruxa, um futuro para nós, um futuro determinado pelo maior bruxo das Trevas que jamais existiu! A raça pura triunfará, em breve, sobre os inferiores e todos os traidores do sangue perecerão!

O grupo, mantendo-se em círculo, levantou-se e continuou em silêncio, esperando. Parecia haver eletricidade no ar. O bruxo no centro do círculo voltou a falar:

- Eu chamei todos vocês aqui para compartilhar uma informação muito importante, uma decisão. Há vários meses, chegou ao meu conhecimento uma Profecia. Não foi feita diretamente a mim, nem a nenhum de nós, mas dizia respeito a mim. Segundo essa profecia, estava para acontecer o nascimento de um bebê com poder para me derrotar.

Nascido no final do mês de julho, filho de um casal que já escapara de mim por três vezes.

Um murmúrio percorreu o grupo, como um surto de arrepios.

- Usei todos os meus contatos e todas as informações que pude obter para chegar a uma conclusão: quem é o bebê da Profecia?

Ninguém falou nada. Ninguém ousava se mexer. Todos ali esperavam, eletrizados, que o Lorde das Trevas fizesse a grande revelação. Lorde Voldemort fez uma pausa, olhando de um por um para os bruxos em círculo, antes de continuar:

- De um lado, os Longbottom. O filho nasceu no dia 30 de julho. Marido e mulher são aurores, agentes de campo de Dumbledore. Destruí-los poderia significar destruir a vantagem tática de Dumbledore no Ministério. De outro, os Potter. O bebê deles nasceu um dia depois, dia 31 de julho. O marido é um puro-sangue, de longa linhagem bruxa. A mulher, uma ridícula filha de trouxas. Os dois são funcionários do Departamento de Mistérios, são Inomináveis. Provavelmente o setor inventivo da Ordem da Fênix. Destruí-los seria destruir a vantagem intelectual de Dumbledore dentro de sua própria organização. Mas quem seria a maior ameaça? De quem seria o bebê da Profecia?  
Um murmúrio geral quebrou o silêncio. Aparentemente, cada bruxo ali tinha sua opinião a respeito. Mas Voldemort fez um gesto brusco pedindo silêncio para continuar:  
- Mantive, durante esse período, espiões direcionados aos Logbottom e aos Potter. E, então, a resposta me ocorreu. Meu espião dentro da Ordem da Fênix trouxe informações suficientes sobre a organização de Dumbledore para que eu soubesse quem escolher...

Fez uma pequena pausa dramática, observando a curiosidade de todos à sua volta e, então acrescentou:

- Escolhi o menino que parece ser a maior ameaça para mim. E, interessante, embora eu considere os bruxos puro-sangue acima dos demais, escolhi aquele que, como eu, tem sangue trouxa nas veias. Escolhi o bebê que todos vocês devem procurar, encontrar e vigiar, para que eu mesmo possa matá-lo! O bebê dos Potter!


	7. Chapter 7 LÁGRIMAS DE FÊNIX

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**LÁGRIMAS DE FÊNIX**

Ele não saberia dizer que horas eram, mas já era bem tarde, quando ouviu baterem na porta.  
- Severo!  
Ele congelou ao ouvir aquela voz feminina chamando seu nome. Pensou ter reconhecido a voz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, achou a idéia completamente absurda. Resolveu abrir uma pequena fresta na porta, tentando entender o que estaria acontecendo:  
- Mas... que diabos…  
E então, ele engasgou. Através do espaço estreito, ele pôde ver claramente a mulher que batia à sua porta, ao mesmo tempo em que ela deixava cair o capuz do seu manto. Mesmo no escuro da noite, ele podia reconhecer facilmente quem era. Aquela cascata de cabelos vermelhos, aqueles olhos amendoados cor de esmeralda, faiscantes, inconfundíveis. Inesquecíveis.   
- Lílian! Severo exclamou, encarando-a boquiaberto.- Mas que surpresa agradável!  
- Sou eu, sim, Severo! Ela sorriu, deixando Severo incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido por alguns minutos. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi ficar ali parado, encarando-a. Então, quebrando o silêncio, ela voltou a falar, parecendo ansiosa.  
- Severo, eu preciso falar com você! É importante!  
- Mas é claro! Ele colocou-se de lado, abrindo mais a porta, para que ela entrasse.  
- Mas... o que é tão importante assim que fez você me procurar? O que posso fazer por você? – A surpresa pela presença dela era tão grande que ele mal conseguia manter um tom de voz normal.  
- Severo... me perdoe por vir, assim... mas preciso muito da sua ajuda.   
Lílian parecia muito pálida, como ele nunca tinha visto. Seus olhos brilhavam com determinação e seriedade. Ele ficou encarando-a em silêncio, tentando imaginar o que ela teria de tão importante para lhe dizer.  
- Severo... Eu pensei muito antes de vir procurar você. Mas... Eu acho que você é a única pessoa que pode ajudar...  
Sua expressão séria e um pouco hesitante, aumentava o mistério da sua visita. Ele resolveu servir um pouco de vinho de elfos para os dois, mais numa tentativa de se acalmar do que num gesto de hospitalidade genuíno. Enquanto enchia os cálices, não pôde deixar de perguntar:  
- Desculpe a curiosidade – inevitável- , mas me responda uma coisa, antes de mais nada: por que eu, especificamente?  
- Severo, existem algumas coisas que você precisa saber. Eu esperava nunca ter que contar, nem a você nem a ninguém. Mas, agora, você precisa saber...  
Severo, que estava prestes a tomar um gole do vinho, interrompeu o movimento. Alguma coisa na voz de Lílian o fez sentar-se e esperar, com uma pontada de apreensão.  
- O quê? Ele perguntou, a voz soando um pouco mais agressiva do que tinha pretendido.  
- Veja bem... Antes, quero lhe dizer que eu não teria vindo, se achasse que tinha escolha. Eu teria poupado você da dor... poupado a nós dois...  
O comentário dela o fez recompor-se. Dor?  
- Como assim? O que você quer dizer...  
- É verdade, Severo. Desculpe, mas o tempo é curto, tenho que ser sincera e direta. Eu vim aqui pedir que você faça... – Lílian recomeçou a falar, quase num sussurro e parou, parecendo procurar pelas palavras certas.- Não é uma coisa fácil, e vai exigir muito mais do que eu ousaria pedir a você, se a situação fosse outra. Mas você precisa conseguir, você me entende?  
- Conseguir o quê? Severo perguntou, sem compreender.  
- Sim, Severo. Escute. Você precisa proteger uma pessoa, que é muito importante para todos nós... Importante para nós dois.  
- Quem?  
- Harry... O meu filho. Ela respondeu, abaixando os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
Severo torceu a boca, num sorriso irônico. Ele faria, com gosto, qualquer coisa para Lílian. Mas, só o pensamento de ter que ajudar, proteger, o filho do seu arquiinimigo e rival, fazia-o sentir um gosto amargo na boca. Que ironia! Ele desviou o olhar do rosto triste de Lílian, como se as lágrimas dela fossem indecentes.  
- Mas me responda uma coisa: por que eu, entre todas as pessoas? Por que não pedir a Dumbledore, ou a algum amigo de vocês na Ordem da Fênix? Sirius Black, por exemplo... Tenho certeza de que existem dezenas de pessoas que se candidatariam à honra de ajudar seu filho... Severo tentou imprimir um tom de sarcasmo à pergunta.  
Lílian hesitou. Aparentemente, era muito difícil continuar. Ela encarou-o ansiosa.  
- Harry… - Ela começou, com voz baixa, e então desviou o olhar novamente.- Ele não é filho de Thiago...  
Severo ficou completamente desconcertado.  
- Não?  
Agora, pensando no assunto, ele mal conseguia sufocar o riso, imaginando que a mulher de Thiago tinha sido infiel a ele. O tolo!  
- Bem, mas então quem é o pai? Ele perguntou, disfarçando a animação. Qualquer desgraça de Thiago sempre o deixaria contente.  
- O pai de Harry... é você, Severo!  
- O QUÊ??  
- Você precisa saber... Meu grande amor é você, Severo. Sempre foi, sempre vai ser. O Thiago...foi só uma ilusão. Eu fiquei fascinada, ele era o garoto mais popular da escola... Eu nunca iria admitir isso, nem pretendia procurar você... Mas então eu soube... Ah, Severo!  
- Mas … ele engasgou, perplexo.  
- Quando eu soube que Lorde Voldemort colocou os Comensais da Morte atrás do meu filho... do nosso filho... eu sabia que tinha que contar a você, e pedir a sua ajuda...  
- Você não devia ter vindo... nunca... você nunca deveria me procurar... Isso é um... absurdo...

POF!

A cabeça de Severo bateu na parede do quarto, com estrondo. Ele gemeu. Esfregando o lugar da batida e piscando na escuridão, ele tentava encontrar o caminho de volta à realidade. Tinha sido um sonho? Por um momento, ele ficou quase feliz. Um filho! Uma criança que fosse dele, que não o rejeitasse, mas sim o amasse. Ele iria ensinar a ele todos os segredos do preparo de poções, contra-azarações que só ele conhecia, explicaria tudo sobre plantas e animais, colecionando ingredientes para poções. E ele ouviria tudo com entusiasmo, ansioso por aprender. Não como os imbecis idiotas como Thiago e sua turma, que só pensavam em se divertir à custa dos outros, e que nunca entenderiam a ciência e a arte do preparo de uma poção, nem que o professor tentasse enfiar o conhecimento a marteladas nas suas cabeças. Mas, é claro, só podia mesmo ser um sonho, ele pensou, com amargura, agora que estava totalmente acordado. Só então ele se deu conta, completamente, do que tinha sonhado.  
O sol da manhã começava a surgir, entrando pela janela alta. O quarto estava silencioso, tranqüilo. Severo levantou-se, tonto e sonolento, e começou a caminhar na direção do banheiro. No meio do caminho, viu de relance o seu reflexo no espelho. A face magra, bochechas ossudas, a pele muito pálida coberta pela cortina de cabelos pretos e oleosos. Dois olhos abatidos o encaravam.  
"Meu Deus, Severo, você está com uma aparência ainda pior do que de costume, se é que isso é possível. O que aconteceu com você?"  
Ele tinha passado os últimos anos tentando se livrar de todo o sofrimento que esse amor impossível tinha causado. E agora, tudo parecia voltar, como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Todas as emoções: a dor, o desespero, o medo, a raiva... Tudo o que ele tinha se esforçado para manter trancafiado no canto mais escuro da mente, escondido dele mesmo, de repente vinha à tona. A cabeça de Severo estava um caos completo. Não era uma tempestade - não, era um furacão, com ventos muito, muito selvagens. Ele podia a sentir a mão irônica de Deus no que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele não era uma pessoa boa, altruísta. Não. Ele era ambicioso, egoísta, rancoroso. Fosse qualquer outra criança, ele talvez não estivesse nem pensando mais sobre o assunto. Se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse escolhido o outro bebê, o filho dos Longbottom, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Ele podia odiar essa criança desconhecida por toda a sua vida, só pelo fato de não ter sido ela a escolhida. Mas era o filho da Lílian que corria perigo. Queria o destino que fosse também o filho do seu rival, do homem que ele mais detestava nesse mundo. E, embora o sonho tivesse sido um absurdo completo, num universo paralelo, talvez, numa realidade alternativa, quem sabe... Aquele bebê que corria perigo, o filho de Lílian, poderia ser o seu filho.   
Ele sabia, meio vagamente, o que teria que fazer agora. A única pessoa que poderia ajudar, o único bruxo que poderia enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas, era Dumbledore. E era ele que Severo teria que procurar.  
Mil, duzentos e oitenta e sete. Esse era o número de degraus até a sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Enquanto subia, devagar, Severo contava cada um deles, tentando, assim, não pensar no que teria que fazer ao chegar. Ele ainda não sabia se teria mesmo a coragem, e a capacidade, de fazer o que era preciso. O final da escada, depois do gárgula de pedra, o levou a uma enorme porta de carvalho, que se abriu sem ruído assim que ele a alcançou.   
Ele entrou, silenciosamente, na grande sala circular já conhecida. Os instrumentos de prata sobre a mesa do diretor faziam estranhos ruídos. De onde ele estava, em pé, podia avistar o campo de quadribol, através de um dos janelões. O campo estava vazio hoje, assim como o resto da escola, porque as férias de verão ainda não haviam terminado.  
- Como vai, Severo? Dumbledore cumprimentou-o com simpatia.  
- Muito obrigado por me conceder uma segunda entrevista, Professor Dumbledore.  
- Ora, é claro... Vamos dizer que a conversa com você é sempre interessante. Por favor, sente-se. Acredito que você aceita um copo daquele hidromel da Madame Rosmerta, não é?   
Dumbledore serviu, como da outra vez, dois copos de hidromel, oferecendo um a Severo. Depois de um gole da sua bebida, ficou esperando que o rapaz continuasse a conversa. Por um instante, os dois olhares se encontraram, e Severo pôde sentir Dumbledore tentando investigar a sua mente. Num tom absolutamente causal, Dumbledore perguntou:  
- O seu Mestre sabe que você está aqui?  
- O senhor acreditaria se eu dissesse que não? Severo respondeu, com ironia.  
- Talvez. Esse é o problema, sem dúvida. Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que eu não tenho motivos para acreditar em você. E é pura perda de tempo tentar penetrar sua mente, você já era um excelente oclumente muito antes de deixar Hogwarts.  
Severo enfrentou o olhar de Dumbledore. Já estava preparado para a desconfiança.  
- Eu vim por minha livre escolha, minha própria vontade. E não precisava ter vindo. Eu não vim pedir emprego mais uma vez.   
Pela primeira vez, desde o início da conversa, Dumbledore pareceu genuinamente interessado.  
- Ah, não? Então, posso saber o motivo da sua visita?   
Severo tomou fôlego, fazendo força para se manter calmo e controlado antes de começar a falar, tentando manter a voz fria e sem emoção:  
- É sobre a Profecia.  
- Sobre o quê?  
- A Profecia. – Severo encarou o diretor com dureza. – Aquela que eu escutei, quando o senhor estava entrevistando Sibila Trelawney, no Cabeça de Javali.  
- Sim? Dumbledore ergueu a sombrancelha.  
- Por favor, senhor, pare de se fingir de bobo, certo? Eu contei ao Lorde das Trevas sobre a Profecia, o senhor sabe disso. Contei a ele a parte que pude ouvir.  
- Eu já esperava que você fizesse isso. Dumbledore respondeu, calmamente.  
- Ele sabe que há mais, que eu não consegui escutar tudo, mas ele, como eu mesmo, acha que eu ouvi o suficiente. Para os propósitos dele, quero dizer.  
- Eu imagino que sim.  
- Ele vai matar… Ele vai tentar assassinar a criança, os pais, todos eles.  
- Eu não esperaria outra atitude partindo dele...  
Severo fez uma pausa, sentindo o coração acelerar.  
- Ele acredita ter descoberto qual é o bebê da Profecia, ou, pelo menos, ele já decidiu qual ele pensa ser.  
Uma ponta de amargura atingiu Severo, e ele desviou o olhar, deixando a cortina de cabelos oleosos cobrir seu rosto.  
- É Lílian. Quero dizer, é o bebê de Lílian Evans. - Ele concluiu, com a voz rouca.  
Dumbledore fechou os olhos por um instante. "Ah, é isso, então. É por isso que o garoto está aqui". Ele já suspeitava. Os Potter ou os Longbottom. Ele sabia das possibilidades. E tinha feito as duas famílias se esconderem, assim que os bebês nasceram.  
- Então, você tem certeza do que está dizendo?   
Severo acenou em concordância.  
- Sim… Ele… Ele reuniu todos os Comensais da Morte para anunciar a escolha, e colocou todos na caçada aos Potter.  
- E você veio até aqui para me contar isso? Por quê? Dumbledore ergueu de novo a sombrancelha.  
Um brilho de desprezo surgiu no olhar de Severo:  
- Eu não dou a mínima para o que possa acontecer com Thiago Potter, o senhor sabe. Mas... – e ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, voltando a olhar para baixo. Era visível que ele estava fazendo força para se manter calmo e sem emoção.   
- Mas, quanto a Lílian, o assunto é outro, não é? Dumbledore completou.  
- O senhor tem que mantê-la a salvo. Eles têm que ser avisados.  
As mãos de Severo apertavam a beirada da mesa do diretor, como garras, as articulações dos dedos pálidas, na única demonstração de sua angústia. Dumbledore manteve-se em silêncio por um instante, antes de continuar:  
- É bem diferente, não é? Quando os cadáveres são pessoas com quem a gente se importa...  
Severo prendeu a respiração, e, por um momento, apertou ainda mais a ponta da mesa. Depois, num repente, levantou-se, com os cabelos chacoalhando sobre seu rosto.  
– Bom, eu já falei tudo o que eu tinha para falar. É tudo o que eu sei sobre esse assunto. Ele ainda não sabe onde os Potter estão, mas todos os Comensais estão procurando. É isso.  
- E agora, Severo? O que você vai fazer? Vai voltar ao seu Mestre?  
- Ah, sim, com certeza. Talvez vá direto daqui. O senhor pode mandar esterilizar a cadeira quando eu sair. – Severo não pôde evitar a resposta sarcástica, enquanto se virava em direção à saída.  
- Não é tarde demais, Severo, você sabe... Dumbledore disse, com voz suave.  
Severo ficou paralisado ao ouvir isso. Virou-se para Dumbledore, com um misto de horror e perplexidade.  
- O senhor é inacreditável! O que o senhor esperava? Alguma grande confissão? O senhor, por acaso, achou que eu entraria aqui e cairia de joelhos pedindo perdão pelos meus erros? O senhor esperava minha declaração de arrependimento?  
- Você se arrepende?  
- E, por acaso, o senhor ao menos se importa? Ora, por favor... Não tente, nem por um instante, me fazer acreditar que o senhor se importa! Eu sei que o senhor me despreza.  
- Mas com certeza eu me importo! Nunca o desprezaria, Severo!   
Dumbledore ficou em silêncio, encarando-o com tristeza.  
Severo, um pouco mais controlado, continuou, com um sorriso amargo:  
- O senhor sabia que eu sou um dos favoritos do Lorde das Trevas? É, é verdade... Ele diz que sou um dos bruxos mais talentosos que ele já conheceu... Isso é uma das coisas que me agrada, de verdade. Alguém, finalmente, reconhece que eu tenho talento, valor...  
"...além da Lílian Evans", ele completou, em pensamento.  
- Severo, eu já vi outros se orgulharem de você!  
- Quem, o velho Slug? Ah, ele só estava interessado no meu desempenho escolar. "O aluno brilhante em poções"... Mas ele nunca se importou comigo, de verdade.  
- E você acha que o seu Mestre se importa com você? Você acha que ele é capaz de gostar, de realmente se importar com alguém?  
Severo ficou em silêncio e baixou novamente os olhos. Depois de alguns instantes, respondeu, em voz baixa.  
- Gostar… O que é gostar? O amor é uma fraqueza.  
- Ah, é? Então por que você está aqui?  
Não houve resposta.  
- Então, eu volto a repetir. Não é tarde demais.   
Severo voltou a encará-lo, arregaçando a manga da sua veste.   
- Ah, não… agora já É tarde demais. Está vendo isso? – Ele disse, apontando para a Marca Negra tatuada no braço. – O senhor sabe o que isso significa? Eu fiz um juramento, isso foi tatuado a fogo, envolto em magia, arte das trevas... Eu estou ligado a ele. Para sempre. Até a MORTE!  
Dumbledore encarou-o, os olhos azuis faiscando por trás dos oclinhos em meia-lua, e perguntou:  
- Severo, eu só preciso saber de uma coisa: você ainda acredita nos ideais de Voldemort ? Você ainda concorda com os planos dele? Porque, me corrija se eu estiver enganado, mas me parece que os seus sentimentos mudaram um pouco, não é? Talvez, quando você era mais novo, quando você ouviu a propaganda do grande Lorde das Trevas pela primeira vez … você pode ter acreditado. Quando você estava muito infeliz, pareceu a solução, não é? Ele é sedutor, sem dúvida. E a promessa de poder é muito atraente. Eu conheço sua família, sua casa. Eu sei que a vida não foi fácil para você. Então, foi fácil ser convencido. Mas a realidade é bem diferente do que você imaginava, não é? Talvez você já esteja cansado disso tudo...

Severo não disse nada. Primeiro, encolheu os ombros, tentando aparentar indiferença à pergunta. Mas, em seguida, concordou com a cabeça, parecendo esgotado.  
- A verdade, professor, é que eu estou exausto. Conheci o poder, a riqueza, tudo aquilo que eu achava que eu queria... Mas continuei vazio por dentro. A simples idéia de que a Lílian está em perigo fez voltar tudo aquilo que eu achava que tinha conseguido destruir dentro de mim. E o que o Lorde das Trevas faz, tudo o que ele pretende fazer, não faz mais sentido para mim.  
- E você acha que ele desconfia disso?  
- Não.  
Dumbledore, então, fechou os olhos, muito concentrado.  
- Então... Pode haver uma saída. – Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele continuou, como se estivesse pensando alto. – Os seus poderes em Oclumência são extraordinários...  
- É, são mesmo, não é? - Severo sorriu, arrogante.- O senhor não consegue saber se eu estou dizendo a verdade ou não, não é? Porque eu posso bloquear sua Legilimência, o senhor não consegue ver nada da minha mente...  
- Mas, e o Tom? Ele conseguiria?  
- Não. Eu posso bloqueá-lo do mesmo jeito que consigo com o senhor.  
- Ótimo! Então, e se, vamos dizer… E se ele lhe pedisse para vir aqui falar comigo?  
- Pode ser que ele já tenha mandado... Severo respondeu, desconfiado. -Quando contei a ele sobre a minha primeira entrevista de emprego... Bem, contei que o senhor não conseguiu penetrar minha mente. Só por isso ele já ficou satisfeito, me mandou voltar e insistir... Ele ainda espera que eu venha trabalhar aqui, espione o senhor para ele...  
- Perfeito, então! Volte, conte a ele que esteve comigo, que eu reconsiderei e que eu aceitei o seu pedido de emprego.  
Severo encarou-o como se ele fosse completamente maluco.  
- O senhor não está entendendo? Ele quer que eu espione Hogwarts, espione o senhor para ele. Ele me quer como seu agente, infiltrado aqui em Hogwarts! Com os alunos!  
- Sim, eu entendi perfeitamente. E é exatamente isso que você será, pelo menos no que constar para ele.  
A expressão de Severo se alterou com a compreensão do plano.  
- O senhor está me pedindo para ser... uma espécie de... agente duplo?  
- Sim.  
- Isso é loucura! E o senhor não precisa disso. A Ordem já tem gente espionando junto a ele, não tem?  
- Ninguém tão ligado a ele, ninguém com a sua influência junto a ele... E, se eu posso acrescentar, ninguém tão inteligente.  
- Ah, não, por favor, nem tente esse tipo de jogo de sedução. Esse é o tipo da coisa que ELE falaria.  
- Mas é verdade.  
Severo não respondeu.  
- Então, quer dizer que você veio aqui hoje só para me avisar sobre Lílian e o bebê. E o que pretendia fazer em seguida, fugir?  
De novo, nenhuma resposta.  
- Com certeza, você pode fazer mais do que isso, Severo! Você mesmo admitiu que gostaria de impedi-lo, de fazê-lo parar...  
- Não, professor, eu só estou cansado. Eu não sei se alguém pode fazer isso...  
- Mas você mesmo ouviu a própria Profecia que diz que alguém pode.  
- Ah, não... um bebezinho?  
- Bem... Ele não vai ser um bebê para sempre, não é?  
Isso fez Severo lembrar o motivo da sua ida até Hogwarts. A angústia, ao pensar em Lílian, voltou  
- Por favor, proteja a Lílian. É tudo o que eu peço, é tudo o que eu preciso. Eu não sou bonzinho, não sou altruísta. Só…  
- Ama. E é isso que me faz ter a certeza de que não é tarde demais para você, Severo. Pense na Lílian. Ela está em perigo por sua causa. Você deve isso a ela, para ajudar a protegê-la. E ao bebê.  
Severo piscou, imóvel, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Percebendo o efeito, Dumbledore continuou, animado:  
- Venha lecionar, então, a partir do próximo mês! Só não poderá ser Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Muitos já suspeitam das suas ligações, eu estaria colocando você em perigo nessa posição. Como você sabe, o Professor Slughorn gostaria de se aposentar. Tenho certeza de que ser professor de Poções é um cargo perfeito para o seu talento na área! E, com certeza, é muito mais seguro para você.  
Não muito contente com a proposta, mesmo assim, Severo acabou concordando. Aproximou-se do diretor, estendendo a mão.  
- Certo, então. Eu aceito.  
- Ótimo! Antes que você vá, só mais uma coisa.  
- O que, senhor?  
- Por favor, Severo, me perdoe.  
Severo parou, mas continuou em silêncio, esperando. Dumbledore parecia triste e envelhecido quando continuou:  
- Eu falhei com você. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não demonstrei o quanto valorizava você, não o protegi. Mas, você pode ter certeza de uma coisa, Severo: eu nunca julguei mal você, não importa o que você pense.  
Severo não se moveu. Dumbledore percebeu que ele próprio nem respirava, na expectativa, observando aquela figura de longos cabelos oleosos, vestes negras e manto puído. Depois de uma longa pausa, o rapaz à sua frente disse, ainda sem se mover, as vestes tremendo um pouco.  
- O senhor não precisa se desculpar, Professor. As coisas são como são.  
Ele começou a caminhar na direção da saída, mas então voltou-se mais uma vez:  
- Eu vou organizar minhas coisas e voltarei para o início do ano letivo. Mas só lhe peço mais uma coisa.  
- O que, Severo?  
- Nunca, ninguém poderá saber o motivo de eu ter vindo e aceito voltar. O motivo de eu ter traído o Lorde das Trevas. Tenho certeza de que ninguém, nem mesmo a própria Lílain, nunca desconfiaram... do que eu sinto. Odiaria fazer papel ridículo.  
Dumbledore olhou-o com carinho.  
- É claro. Isso é um assunto que só diz respeito a nós dois.  
Severo acenou em concordância, e em seguida saiu da sala. Rapidamente ele desapareceu nas sombras do corredor.  
Dumbledore continuou em silêncio, olhando para a porta enquanto esta se fechava sozinha.  
- Você podia ter sido um pouco mais suave com ele. Podia ter mostrado um pouco mais de simpatia. – Dilys falou, do seu retrato na parede.  
- Você acha? Não, ele não teria aceito. Não agora, pelo menos. Ele é um garoto cheio de ressentimento.  
- Então, quer dizer que você acredita nele? Phineas Black perguntou, asperamente, do seu quadro.  
- O que você acha?  
- Ah, com certeza. Quando a raiva toma conta do rapaz, ele perde completamente o controle. Não sei como Voldemort não percebeu isso ainda.  
- Eu acho que eu tenho um certo efeito sobre ele. Sim, a raiva, mas, principalmente, a angústia, a devoção ao seu amor, que são transparentes nele, me faz acreditar. Se ele tivesse se mantido controlado, sem emoção, como é a sua postura habitual, eu não teria acreditado em nada do que ele disse.  
- Perfeitamente. – Phineas concordou, com olhar astuto.- Mas e depois? Você acha que vai poder confiar nele daqui por diante, independente do que aconteça?  
- Ainda não sei. Mas algo me diz que sim.  
Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça na direção da fênix, na gaiola sobre a mesa. Fawkes, a bela ave, do tamanho de um cisne, com plumagem vermelho e dourada, estava, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, chorando.

...


	8. Chapter 8 O PRIMEIRO HALLOWEEN DE HARRY

**CAPÍTULO 8 ******

**O PRIMEIRO HALLOWEEN DE HARRY POTTER******

  
"Silêncio, até que enfim!" Thiago pensou, atirando-se no sofá. Os Marotos tinham ido embora, depois de comer quase todo o conteúdo da sua geladeira. Bem, pelo menos, Remo tinha tido a decência de lavar a louça que eles usaram. Tinham comemorado o primeiro Halloween do bebê, na maior folia. Não podiam sair pela rua pedindo doces e fazendo travessuras, era muito perigoso hoje em dia. Mas ficaram comendo e rindo com os amigos, curtindo o bebê. Agora, Lílian e Harry já estavam dormindo no quarto. Mas ele tinha ficado para as despedidas finais, e ainda estava muito agitado para conseguir dormir. Mesmo tendo dormido um total de quatro horas na última semana. Primeiro, tinha sido a euforia do filho recém-nascido. Depois, a adaptação aos horários dos cuidados com o bebê. E as visitas. Todas aquelas pessoas queridas, loucas para conhecer o pequeno Harry Potter. Mas que depois não tinham a menor pressa de ir embora, ele pensou, exausto. Ah, ele não via a hora de cair na cama e entrar em coma por algumas horas.  
Nem teve tempo de concluir o pensamento, ouviu alguém batendo na porta. "Ai, pelas barbas de Merlim... Outra visita há essa hora?"  
- Sou eu, Thiago! – Ele ouviu uma voz bem conhecida dizer.  
- Dumbledore? Mas que surpresa! Thiago abriu a porta, tentando sufocar um bocejo.  
- Peço desculpas por atrapalhar o seu descanso, Thiago... – Dumbledore disse, com um sorriso perspicaz.  
- Tudo bem, senhor. Por favor, fique à vontade! Thiago respondeu, com uma tentativa de sorriso. - O senhor come alguma coisa, Professor? Eu devo ainda ter doces que sobraram do Halloween, em algum lugar... – Ele perguntou, enquanto gesticulava, oferecendo o sofá e sentando-se à frente do diretor.  
- Não, Thiago, só vou querer um chá, talvez... Mas não se preocupe, não quero incomodar.  
Dizendo isso, Dumbledore sacou sua varinha, fez um aceno rápido, e um bule de prata surgiu, juntamente com duas grandes xícaras de porcelana, flutuando no ar à frente dele.  
- Imagino que você queira me acompanhar, não é?   
Thiago simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em concordância, enquanto Dumbledore servia as duas xícaras de chá quente. Depois, mexendo distraído com a colherzinha, tomou a iniciativa:  
- E então, senhor, o que o traz aqui?  
- Eu imagino que Lílian e Harry já estejam dormindo...  
- Ah, sim, eles estão lá em cima. O senhor queria ver o bebê? Ele deu uma boa engordada desde a última vez que o senhor esteve aqui... e está todo cheio de gracinhas...  
- Quem sabe mais tarde, Thiago, se você me permitir. Mas primeiro, eu tenho um assunto importante a tratar com você. Importante e sério.  
- O que foi, senhor? Alguma coisa da Ordem? Alguma novidade sobre Voldemort?  
- Não, não é nada relativo à Ordem. Pelo menos, não diretamente. É sobre Voldemort, sim, mas é uma coisa mais particular. Diz respeito a vocês, Thiago. É sobre Voldemort e o seu filho.  
- Meu filho? Não estou entendendo, professor. O senhor quer dizer sobre o Harry? Mas... como assim?  
- Por favor, deixe-me contar tudo, antes de fazer perguntas, Thiago. – Dumbledore o interrompeu e recomeçou, com calma, mas muito sério. – Eu preciso contar a você o que eu já devia ter lhe dito antes... Eu esperei até ter certeza... Esperei até que fosse inevitável, que fosse absolutamente necessário contar. Agora, eu garanto que vou lhe contar tudo. Eu só peço um pouco de paciência. Você vai ter a chance de me perguntar o que quiser, de fazer o que quiser, quando eu tiver terminado.  
Thiago se calou, boquiaberto. Dumbledore respirou fundo e continuou:  
- Há cerca de um ano, uma vidente previu a queda de Voldemort. Ela previu o nascimento de um bruxo poderoso, que traria o fim a esses dias de terror que estamos vivendo. Deixe-me mostrar como foi a Profecia toda.  
Só então Thiago percebeu que o Diretor tinha conjurado sua Penseira ali. Dumbledore, com um suspiro, ergueu a varinha e apontou para sua têmpora. Logo, um fio sedoso e prateado começou a sair, e ele o depositou na bacia. Em seguida, tocou com a ponta da varinha a substância prateada. Ergueu-se da Penseira uma mulher estranha, envolta em xales e colares, de olhos enormes por trás de óculos de lentes muito grossas. A figura começou a falar, com uma voz rouca:  
"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."  
Fez-se um silêncio pesado.  
- Professor Dumbledore? Thiago disse baixinho. – Isso não quer dizer... O que isso quer dizer?  
O professor ainda contemplava a Penseira, absorto em pensamentos, e nada respondeu.  
- Espera aí um momento! O senhor não está querendo dizer que o meu Harry é esse aí... essa criança de que fala essa Profecia, está? Foi por isso que o senhor nos mandou para cá, logo que Harry nasceu? Foi por isso que tivemos que nos esconder? Thiago, incrédulo, agora aumentava o tom de voz.  
Dumbledore deu um novo suspiro.  
- Sim, Thiago. Dois bebês nasceram no final do mês de julho, que poderiam ser a criança mencionada na Profecia.  
- Dois?  
- Sim, o seu filho e Neville Longbottom.  
- O filho de Frank e Alice? Então é por isso que eles também desapareceram, de repente, logo que o bebê nasceu?  
- Sim. Tanto eles quanto vocês enfrentaram Voldemort em três situações e conseguiram escapar. Eu sabia que eles estavam sendo vigiados mais de perto, por serem Aurores, e consegui transferi-los para um lugar seguro. Assim como insisti para que saíssem de Londres e ficassem aqui, nessa casa, logo que Harry nasceu. Aqui temos a vigilância de gente da Ordem, 24 horas por dia.  
- Meu Deus! Matar Voldemort... ou ser morto por ele! Isso é assustador!  
- Mas isso não é tudo. Agora, a vigilância que temos não é mais segura o suficiente para vocês...   
- Mas, por quê? Eu não entendo! Por que todo esse cuidado agora? Eles ainda são só bebês! Mas... quando essa vidente falou... quando ela fez a Profecia, havia mais alguém com vocês? Por que tanto perigo? Mais alguém sabe dessa Profecia?  
- Estávamos só nós dois, mas havia um espião de Voldemort no Cabeça de Javali. E ele conseguiu ouvir a primeira parte da Profecia. A parte que prevê o nascimento de um menino no final de julho, cujos pais o desafiaram três vezes. Minha sorte... Nossa única sorte... foi que o espião foi descoberto, antes de poder ouvir o resto, e foi expulso do lugar. Mas, o pouco que ele ouviu, Voldemort conhece, tenho certeza.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Thiago estava pálido, sua respiração parecia difícil.  
- Tenho uma fonte segura, um espião da Ordem, que me trouxe a informação, a uns 2 meses, de que Voldemort escolheu o seu filho. Ele escolheu o seu filho como o bebê da Profecia. – Dumbledore disse lentamente, como se cada palavra lhe custasse muito esforço. – É por isso, Thiago, que temos que tomar providências. Temos que levar a sua família a um lugar mais seguro, mantê-los escondidos. Vocês têm que fugir o mais rápido possível. Temos que acompanhar de perto, e em segredo, o crescimento do seu filho. Pelo menos até o momento de poder treiná-lo para o que o espera.  
- Como é que é? - Apesar da voz suave, os olhos castanhos faiscavam por trás dos óculos, denunciando a sua fúria. – Esse "bebê da Profecia" a quem o senhor se refere é o MEU filho, Professor, e o nome dele é Harry. Harry Thiago Potter. Ele não é um soldado ou robô, para ficar sendo monitorado, treinado... Ele é só um bebê, tem o direito de ter um crescimento normal, de brincar, de jogar quadribol, de conviver com os amigos...  
- Desculpe, Thiago, se o meu modo de falar soou dessa maneira para você. Não foi o que eu quis dizer, de jeito nenhum. Mas deixar vocês continuarem aqui, aonde muita gente já veio visitar, muitos sabem onde vocês estão, pode ser potencialmente fatal para toda a sua família. Eu sei como você está se sentindo. Eu entendo, mas temos que tomar precauções urgentes quanto à segurança de vocês...  
- Não, o senhor não sabe como eu me sinto, não... – Thiago interrompeu, agora com voz mais alta e forte. – Como o senhor pode saber? O senhor não faz a menor idéia...   
Dumbledore ficou em silêncio, encarando-o com uma expressão bondosa. Thiago levantou-se, dando as costas para o diretor, olhando decidido para a janela. Já era madrugada, a rua estava completamente deserta e silenciosa.  
- Mas o senhor disse... Neville nasceu um dia antes de Harry... e os pais dele também... Por que, Professor? Por que o meu Harry?  
- Ele escolheu o seu filho, Thiago.  
- Mas como o senhor sabe? Como pode ter certeza? Ele pode ter escolhido a criança errada!  
- Mesmo que não fosse a criança prevista inicialmente, só o fato de ele tê-lo escolhido já muda tudo, Thiago. Pense! "... Ele o marcará como seu igual..." A simples escolha já pode tê-lo marcado!  
- Mas quem garante que ele escolheu, Professor? Quem trouxe essa informação ao senhor? Ninguém da Ordem poderia ter essa garantia!  
- Eu tenho um novo informante.  
- QUEM É, PELO AMOR DE MERLIM??  
Dumbledore respirou fundo, já preparado para a reação:  
- Severo Snape.  
- O QUÊ??? O SENHOR AGORA CONFIA NAQUELE... NAQUELE... RANHOSO??? Thiago agora berrava, o rosto vermelho de fúria.  
Os dois ouviram um choro de bebê vindo do andar de cima.  
- Thiago, por favor, me escute. – Dumbledore tentou interromper, com tranqüilidade.  
- Eu não acredito! Professor, o que ele lhe disse para que o senhor passasse a confiar nele? A gente sabe, quase com toda a certeza, que ele é um Comensal da Morte, um seguidor do círculo mais íntimo de Voldemort! Desde Hogwarts ele adora as Artes das Trevas! Ele sempre andou com aquela gangue da Sonserina, que não tem ninguém que preste! Como o senhor pode acreditar no que ele está dizendo?  
- Isso, Thiago, é um assunto entre eu e Severo. – Dumbledore sustentou o olhar de reprovação de Thiago por alguns segundos, e então completou. – Tudo o que posso dizer é que ele me deu motivos suficientes para ganhar minha confiança. Posso garantir que eu acredito no que ele contou.  
- Professor Dumbledore – Thiago respondeu, mais controlado. – Com todo o respeito, senhor, eu agradeço muito a sua preocupação, mas eu não sou mais um garoto ingênuo. Eu conheço Severo Snape muito bem. Ele não presta. O senhor pode acreditar no que ele diz agora, achar que ele se regenerou... Mas eu me recuso a levar em consideração qualquer coisa que esse... esse indivíduo tenha dito ao senhor, especialmente sobre mim, sobre a minha família!  
Dumbledore levantou-se do sofá, com um suspiro, e disse a Thiago:  
- Acho melhor eu ir embora agora. Vá ver o seu filho, converse com Lílian. Eu aguardo notícias suas.  
- Boa noite, senhor. – Thiago respondeu secamente.

Quando Thiago subiu, Harry já estava calmo, aninhado no colo da mãe.   
- Amor, olha só pra ele... Olha só, que delícia. – Lílian sussurrou, olhando encantada para o filho. – Ele não é perfeito?  
Thiago sentiu o coração se encher de ternura ao ver os dois juntos. Aquele pacotinho, de cabelos pretos, espetados feito um ouriço, no colo daquela mulher maravilhosa. Como era possível amar tanto duas pessoas? Ou melhor, uma pessoa e meia...  
- Ah, é sim... A minha cara e os seus olhos? A gente conseguiu a perfeição total, logo na primeira...  
Ela revirou os olhos, divertida.  
- Quem estava aí? Pensei que todo mundo tinha ido embora logo que eu subi...  
- Eles já tinham ido embora, mesmo. Era Dumbledore.  
Alguma coisa na voz dele deixou Lílian alarmada.  
- Dumbledore veio aqui? Há essa hora? O que ele queria?  
- Hmmm.  
- Thiago?  
- Hmm... Ele queria... hmmm... contar umas coisas.  
- O que ele disse?  
- Ah, umas coisas aí, amanhã eu te conto. Vamos deitar.   
Ele tomou o filho dos braços da mulher, beijou a cabecinha com cuidado e o ajeitou no berço. Lílian o abraçou pelas costas, enquanto ele ainda fitava o bebê, extasiado.  
- Fala, Thiago, o que Dumbledore disse? Era alguma coisa sobre a Ordem?  
Ele se virou e a abraçou, apoiando a cabeça na dela.  
- Não, amor... não exatamente.  
- Então era o que?  
- Ele ouviu umas coisas aí... umas coisas que podem ter a ver com a gente... mas não é nada, amanhã eu te conto.  
Lílian se afastou do abraço, com uma onda de alarme.  
- Com a gente? A gente quem? Eu e você? Nós três?  
- Não fica preocupada, Lílian, não é nada. Tenho certeza, vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos dormir agora, amanhã a gente conversa.  
Ela o encarou, desconfiada, tentando ler no rosto do marido alguma pista. Então, voltou-se para o bercinho de Harry.  
- É bom, mesmo. Porque se alguma coisa acontecer a você... ou ao Harry...- ela falou, parecendo determinada, mas deixando a frase no ar.  
- Não vai acontecer nada, Lil. Não vai acontecer nada com a gente. Agora, vamos dormir. Eu estou exausto. – Ele a puxou de novo, abraçando com força e beijando o topo da sua cabeça.  
- Eu te amo tanto, Thiago... Amo tanto vocês dois!  
- Eu sei, Lil, eu sei. Eu também te amo demais.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, olhando apaixonados para aquele bebê tão precioso, que dormia tranqüilo, chupando o polegar. Lílian achou melhor não insistir. Mas ele estava muito enganado se imaginava que ela ia esquecer aquela história.

Dumbledore passou o resto da noite na sua sala. Era inútil ir se deitar, se ele tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir. A música de Bach, que saía de um dos instrumentos de prata da sua mesa, o ajudava a relaxar. "Ainda vão descobrir os poderes mágicos da música de câmara" ele pensou.  
Esse último mês estava sendo muito mais difícil do que o esperado. A guerra estava ficando mais dura a cada dia. Os Comensais da Morte pareciam estar ampliando a vantagem. Estando em maioria, numa proporção de vinte para um em relação aos membros da Ordem, eles estavam matando e torturando muitos, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas.  
Dumbledore temia pela segurança de Severo. Teria preferido que ele já estivesse na segurança do castelo, dando aulas ainda este ano. Mas não tinha conseguido convencer os chefes das Casas a confiar em Severo assim tão rápido, e não queria expor o segredo que o rapaz o confiara. Era muito importante que Severo tivesse certeza de que podia confiar em Dumbledore. Para o rapaz, isso valia o risco de ficar mais um ano em Spinner´s End. Ele ainda teria muito trabalho pela frente até conseguir trazer Severo para a segurança de Hogwarts.  
O Ministério estava sendo pressionado a adotar medidas mais drásticas contra o inimigo. Era um perigo ceder à tentação de usar os mesmos métodos dos bruxos das trevas. Ele era completamente contra isso, mas a opinião dele era, cada vez mais, minoritária.  
Dumbledore deu um suspiro profundo e fechou os olhos. De repente, ele se sentiu velho e cansado. Sua maior preocupação era a conversa que tinha tido com Thiago essa noite. Ele nem tinha tido a chance de rever o pequeno Harry. Tinha esperado dois meses para contar a eles, tinha adiado o máximo possível. Mas era inevitável, eles precisavam saber do perigo, tinham que fugir e se esconder. O pequeno Harry Potter corria um grande perigo. "Pobre criança, você não faz idéia do destino terrível que tem pela frente. E a sua vida depende agora de quem mal deixou de ser criança: Thiago, Lílian, Severo." Dumbledore deu um novo suspiro ao lembrar do rapaz amargurado. "Pobre Severo, e eu o deixei acreditar que todo esse horror é culpa dele."  
Dumbledore tentou se forçar a se manter a concentração nos problemas mais imediatos. Ele podia entender a reação de Thiago. Agora, ele teria que esperar Thiago pensar melhor, se acalmar, contar tudo a Lílian. Talvez os dois viessem procurá-lo, espontaneamente, logo.  
"Mas eles não vão saber nunca. Pelo menos isso eu posso fazer por você, Severo. Nenhum deles jamais saberá quem levou a Profecia a Voldemort. Eles só vão saber que foi você, agora, quem os protegeu."

Thiago não conseguiu dormir, apesar do cansaço. Deitado no escuro, em silêncio, tinha passado a madrugada pensando na conversa com Dumbledore. Assim que o sol começou a nascer, ele se levantou da cama. Tentando não fazer barulho, foi ao quarto do filho.  
- E aí, filhão? Ele sussurrou, enquanto pegava o bebê com cuidado. – tudo tranqüilo, até agora? Será que é mesmo você, filho? Harry Potter, o bruxo poderoso que vai derrotar Voldemort? E que vai ajudar centenas, milhares de pessoas a viver em paz? Ah, filho... eu queria poder te proteger de tudo isso...  
- Thiago? O que foi?  
Ela também não tinha conseguido dormir.  
- Nada, amor. Eu só vim bater um papo, de homem pra homem, com meu filhote.  
Lílian sorriu ao ver a cena. Harry parecia uma bolinha cabeluda, rindo no colo do pai, que fazia cócegas e sussurrava.  
- Thiago! Você não pode ficar pegando o bebê no colo a toda hora desse jeito! Vai acabar deixando o menino mal-acostumado!  
- Ah, Lil, que nada! Meus pais diziam que eu, quando era bebê, não saía do colo, e, como você pode ver, o resultado foi perfeito! Não é, filhão?  
- Ah, táa, eu que o diga... – Ela riu. Mas em seguida completou com expressão mais séria: – Mas deixa o Harry dormir uma soneca no berço, porque a gente precisa conversar.  
- Desculpa, filhão, mas a mamãe é quem manda...   
Os dois foram para a cozinha e se sentaram em silêncio.  
- E então, o que Dumbledore disse ontem há noite? E por que eu ouvi você gritar com ele? Lílian perguntou ansiosa.  
Thiago hesitou por um momento. Depois, respirou fundo e começou a contar. Lílian escutava, cada vez mais pálida. Quando ele acabou de falar, ela o encarou por um instante, depois se levantou, as pernas tremendo, correu até a pia e vomitou. Thiago se levantou e a segurou:  
- Calma, meu amor! Lil, não fica assim!  
- Thiago, o que nós vamos fazer? Eu quero dizer... nós enfrentamos mesmo Voldemort três vezes, e Harry nasceu dia 31 de julho! Se essa história é verdadeira, pode ser ele mesmo a criança da Profecia! Mas... se Voldemort sabe, onde a gente poderia se esconder dele?  
Thiago olhava desesperado para a mulher sem responder. Depois, sem encará-la diretamente, ele complementou:  
- Mas eu não acredito que Voldemort já tenha se decidido por qual criança perseguir. Acho que, pelo menos isso, é invenção do Snape só pra me deixar apavorado.  
- Thiago, não seja criança! Você pode ter lá a sua implicância com Severo, mas eu sempre me dei bem com ele. Eu o conheço melhor que você. Ele não ia inventar uma história dessas!  
- Ele não presta, Lil! Escuta o que eu digo, ele não vale nada. Não foi ele que chamou você de "sangue-ruim" no quinto ano?  
- Mas ele pediu desculpas depois! E, se a gente fosse levar em conta o que disse com quinze anos, eu não teria me casado com você, não é? Mas isso nem vem ao caso! De qualquer jeito, temos que nos esconder, porque Harry pode mesmo ser o bebê da Profecia!  
Thiago ficou em silêncio e voltou a sentar, derrotado. Era verdade, não adiantava descontar a raiva em Severo Snape. A Profecia existia, de fato, e seu filho podia mesmo ser a criança prevista. E corria perigo.  
Lílian, vendo o marido daquele jeito, procurou recuperar a calma. Thiago esperava que ela fosse forte. Recompondo-se, disse:  
- Bem... nós já escapamos de Voldemort antes, amor. Podemos lutar.  
- Mas agora é diferente, Lil. Ele está nos caçando, colocou todos os Comensais atrás de nós.  
Lílian não agüentou. Disfarçando as lágrimas, enxaguou o rosto na pia, enxugou-se com um guardanapo e encarou o marido.  
- Eu estou com medo, Thiago!  
Ele a puxou para si num abraço protetor, recostando a cabeça na dela.  
- Eu sei, meu amor, eu também estou. Mas eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa: eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você ou com o bebê. Eu dou a minha vida para salvar vocês dois.  
Ficaram em silêncio abraçados na cozinha. De repente, Lílian teve uma idéia.  
- A gente pode ir para Surrey, Thiago! Para a casa da minha irmã Petúnia... Lá, no meio dos trouxas, talvez ninguém nos encontre.


	9. Chapter 9 O NATAL NA R DOS ALFENEIROS

**CAPÍTULO 9**

O NATAL NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS

Os meses foram passando, e Dumbledore conseguiu garantir a fuga dos Potter. Viajando por terra, disfarçados como trouxas, pelo interior da Inglaterra, eles seguiram lentamente para Surrey, para a casa da irmã de Lílian. Antecipando certa reação de Petúnia, contrária à visita da irmã, Dumbledore tinha enviado uma carta garantindo a sua colaboração. Ele detestava ameaçar trouxas, mas, nesse caso, uma exceção valia a pena.

Com o início de dezembro, o tempo esfriou muito. Tudo ao redor de Hogwarts parecia coberto de neve e de geada, e as vassouras tinham que ser descongeladas todas as manhãs.

Da sua sala, Dumbledore podia avistar os treinos de quadribol, a preparação para a nova temporada. Mas todos esperavam ansiosos pelas férias de Natal. A violência da guerra contra Voldemort e seus seguidores tinha crescido. O Profeta Diário trazia, todas as manhãs, notícias que o mundo bruxo, agora, já estava acostumado: mais assassinatos de trouxas, desaparecimento de bruxos importantes, relatos de leitores histéricos, queixando-se de que Voldemort estaria atrás deles. Diante de um mundo como esse, coisas como o campeonato de quadribol da escola, a aproximação do Natal, a possibilidade das famílias bruxas estarem reunidas nessa data, davam uma sensação de normalidade à vida, que servia como esperança.

Olhando pela janela, o diretor viu chegando alguém que estava se tornando uma presença constante em Hogwarts: Severo Snape, naquele seu caminhar desengonçado, encurvado, parecendo uma aranha. Os chefes das Casas, e os professores na sua maioria, estavam se acostumando com a presença dele, e com a idéia de confiar naquela figura estranha. O diretor tinha a certeza de que, no próximo ano, ele já seria aceito como professor da escola por todos.

E, verdade seja dita, o rapaz estava se esforçando por merecer a confiança, Dumbledore concluiu, para si mesmo. Durante todos esses meses, todas as semanas, ele tinha vindo e revelado os planos de Voldemort, um após o outro. Severo cumpria uma espécie de ritual imutável: abria a porta da sala do diretor silenciosamente, cumprimentava Dumbledore, sentava-se na cadeira à sua frente e começava a falar. No início, seu autocontrole admirável deixava impossível saber o que ele estivesse pensando a respeito do que falava.

Mas, gradativamente, começava a parecer um garoto nervoso, sacudindo a perna, remexendo-se na cadeira, gesticulando para se expressar melhor. Muitas vezes, parecia quase orgulhoso: do seu desempenho como espião, por saber tanto sobre Voldemort e seus objetivos. Mas, com uma freqüência cada vez maior, contava tudo com uma ponta de desconforto, certa vergonha, como um menino apanhado no erro, prestes a receber um castigo. Dumbledore suspeitava que o rapaz nunca tivesse revelado esse lado diante de Voldemort. Aquele rapaz orgulhoso nunca sonharia em parecer fraco, em se mostrar incapaz do completo controle emocional, diante do seu temido Lorde das Trevas. Apesar da preocupação, Dumbledore não pôde deixar de sorrir com o som da porta da sua sala abrindo-se. Ele tinha a sorte de conhecer um Severo que Voldemort nunca veria. O ser humano.

- Como vai, Severo?

- Bom dia, Professor. - Severo curvou-se discretamente, num cumprimento elegante.

- Aceita uma bebida?

- Não, senhor, obrigado.

- Vamos tomar um uísque de fogo hoje, para esquentar. – Dumbledore ignorou a negativa, começando a servir dois copos da bebida.

Enquanto servia, observou com atenção o rapaz silencioso à sua frente.

– O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Severo? Como foi a reunião dos Comensais com Voldemort?

- Houve um ataque, logo depois da reunião.

Dumbledore encarou o rapaz. Severo parecia mais pálido do que de costume, com olheiras escuras em volta dos olhos. Seus cabelos compridos escondiam parcialmente o que parecia ser um corte profundo no rosto.

- Você está ferido!

Severo esquivou-se.

- Está tudo bem, não foi nada. Consegui desviar do pior. Eu fui escalado para um ataque a Edgar Bones. Houve uma explosão enorme, logo de cara, então ninguém desconfiou de nada quando eu caí. E, é claro, já que eu estava machucado, não podia continuar a lutar. Assim, eles continuam me achando valente. Ao serviço do meu senhor. – Ele completou a última frase com um toque de ironia e amargura.

- O que aconteceu?

- O objetivo da missão foi alcançado. – Severo falava com voz fria, a expressão dura. – A Ordem perdeu dois, e os Comensais não tiveram nenhuma baixa entre os cinco enviados contra Edgar e a mulher.

- Eram cinco contra dois, então? Uma sombra de tristeza escureceu o olhar do diretor.  
Severo acenou concordando com a cabeça, enquanto tomava um grande gole da sua bebida.

- Ah, sim, o Lorde das Trevas respeita muito os Bones. Ele sabia que Edgar não morreria sem lutar muito. Nem ele, nem a mulher. Precisaram dos outros quatro para derrotá-los, já que eu estava caído. Eles lutaram muito.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Dumbledore respondeu, com voz grave. – Edgar Bones foi um dos melhores batedores do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, na sua época de escola. E, com certeza, era um grande bruxo, um dos melhores.

Severo ficou olhando fixo para os seus joelhos, desconfortável.

- Eu não devia estar aqui. Não posso deixar de pensar que o senhor preferia que fosse eu ao invés deles.

- Eu não penso isso, Severo.

- Não acredito no senhor.

- Mesmo assim, é verdade.

Severo torceu a boca num muxoxo.

- Ah, é claro, eu esqueci. Eu sou ÚTIL. O senhor não pode perder o seu precioso espião. – respondeu irônico.

- Isso é verdade. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente. – Nós precisamos de você. Eu não sei se existiria alguma esperança de resistirmos sem a sua ajuda.

- Eu não ligo a mínima.

A aparente agressividade era um progresso perto da frieza de antes. Um brilho de triunfo iluminou os olhos muito azuis do velho bruxo. Aquela era mais uma demonstração da verdade. A Oclumência podia esconder sentimentos e emoções, mas não era capaz de fabricá-los.

- Eu disse ao senhor, quando aceitei isso: eu não lhe devo nada. Eu odeio todos vocês. Cada um de vocês da Ordem. Nenhum nunca me trouxe nada a não ser dor.

- Até a Lílian?

A expressão de Severo congelou. O rapaz o encarou em silêncio por um longo instante, e então se virou para a janela.

- Eu tinha Edgar na minha mira, sabia? Quando eu estava lá, caído no chão, fingindo que estava inconsciente. Eu podia tê-lo acertado, ele nem ia me ver chegando. Há um ano atrás, eu teria feito isso, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu teria matado mais um sem hesitar.

Dumbledore encarou o bruxo à sua frente, e os olhares se encontraram. Quantos anos ele tinha? Vinte? Vinte e um? A vida o estava forçando a amadurecer muito rápido.

- Muita coisa mudou em um ano.

- Era muito mais fácil, antes.

Severo voltou a olhar para os próprios joelhos, sua voz perdeu o tom desafiador.

- Emma gritou quando foi atingida. E depois ficou lá, deitada, e continuou gritando, de dor, de preocupação com os filhos. Os filhos caíram... um depois do outro... Edgar estava lutando, ele não podia fazer nada... Pareceu demorar tanto tempo... até que ela finalmente ficou em silêncio...

Dumbledore fechou os olhos e não disse nada.

- Eu fiquei lá, parado, no chão, vendo todos morrerem, um depois do outro. Fiquei escutando Emma gemer, até se calar. E naquela hora, tudo que eu consegui pensar foi que eu preferia estar no lugar dele. Mesmo que isso significasse estar morrendo, em agonia. Eu preferia ter tido a vida dele, suas memórias, família, amigos. – Severo deu um suspiro e levantou o olhar para Dumbledore. – Eu podia tê-lo salvado. Eu poderia ter salvado todos eles. Nós três juntos... Eu acho que nós teríamos tido uma chance contra os outros quatro. Eu fiquei pensando nisso, enquanto estava lá, deitado, fingindo.

- Você fez o que tinha que fazer, Severo. Você esperou que o pessoal da Ordem chegasse. Você não podia se revelar. Você nos avisou da possibilidade do ataque, os Bones sabiam do perigo, os membros da Ordem estavam de prontidão...

- Ah, é... Eu esqueci. Eu tenho que permanecer em segredo, não é mesmo? Eu tenho que ficar assistindo as pessoas morrerem ao meu redor. Eu tenho que assistir os outros serem heróis... Tenho que ser desprezado por aqueles a quem estou tentando ajudar... enquanto traio quem ainda me considera parceiro... Mesmo os Comensais da Morte, pelo menos são honestos. Eles não estão traindo seus companheiros. Traindo seus únicos amigos, feito eu...

Severo falava cheio de sarcasmo e amargura. Fez uma pequena pausa e, então, continuou, em voz mais baixa:

- Tem uma coisa... O senhor precisa saber. O Lorde das Trevas já sabe onde os Potter estão. Ele sabe que os três estão em Surrey, na casa da irmã trouxa de Lílian.

- Mas... Só eu e os amigos mais próximos fomos avisados... – Dumbledore ficou pensativo, uma ruga se formando entre as suas sobrancelhas.

- Pois é, senhor… Pelo visto, entre os… Marotos… existe alguém ainda mais desprezível do que eu. Alguém que está mantendo o Lorde das Trevas informado de cada passo do casal. – Severo tinha recuperado a ironia na voz.

Dumbledore encarou-o com gravidade.

- Vá avisá-los, Severo. Fale com ela, tenho certeza de que ela vai ouvi-lo.

Severo não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto. Arregalou os olhos para Dumbledore, empalidecendo ainda mais.

- Como é?

- Você está tentando salvar as vidas deles, não é? É justo que eles saibam disso.

- Mas... Professor… eu…

- Thiago sabe que eu confio em você. E sabe que foi você quem me contou sobre a escolha de Voldemort, se é essa a sua dúvida.

Severo continuava imóvel, encarando-o sem dizer nada.

- Avise-os. E me dê notícias assim que possível.

- Sim, senhor.

Severo curvou-se em reverência e saiu, obediente.

- Por que você o mandou lá, Dumbledore? Não teria sido mais fácil enviar um recado pelo seu patrono? Armando Dippet, do seu retrato, não pôde conter a curiosidade, assim que o rapaz saiu da sala.

- Porque ele tem razão, Armando. Ele precisa que pelo menos os Potter o respeitem pelo que ele está tentando fazer.

- Nossa, eu estou com tanta fome que seria capaz de comer um hipogrifo... ou dois! Sirius reclamou, enquanto entrava na casa.

Thiago deu uma risada. Era véspera de Natal, e Lílian tinha saído com a irmã e o sobrinho Duda para algumas compras de última hora, tendo deixado Thiago e o pequeno Harry sozinhos em casa. Petúnia tinha recomendado milhares de vezes para que o cunhado não abrisse a porta, não deixasse ninguém entrar, nem deixasse os vizinhos perceberem a sua existência. O marido dela, Valter Dursley, tinha preferido fazer hora extra na fábrica de brocas a ficar em casa com Thiago. Ele só ia voltar à noite, para a ceia.

- Isso é o que você ganha por ficar bebendo com Pedro e Remo nesses bares de beira de estrada, dormindo até tarde e pulando o café da manhã...

Sirius gemeu. Os dois entraram na casa, seguidos por Pedro e Remo. Os quatro estavam vestidos como trouxas, mas era impossível não chamar a atenção da vizinhança mesmo assim. Parecia um grupo de roqueiros punk.

- Você não está sendo muito legal comigo, Pontas, levando-se em consideração que estamos escondidos por sua causa... Já que a sua cunhadinha não nos deixa freqüentar a casa...

Thiago ficou em silêncio. Com certeza, essa estadia na Rua dos Alfeneiros estava sendo muito mais difícil do que ele imaginara. Os Dursley eram trouxas extremamente preconceituosos com relação à magia. Medievais, mesmo. Thiago, um bruxo puro-sangue que nunca tivera qualquer contato com o mundo dos trouxas, tinha muita dificuldade em entendê-los, ou a adaptar-se às regras da cunhada. Depois de alguns dias de convivência, Thiago achava surpreendente que Petúnia tivesse aceitado recebê-los como seus hóspedes, mesmo sendo irmã de Lílian. Ele suspeitava que aquilo tivesse tido a intervenção de Dumbledore, de alguma forma.

- Essa é a casa da irmã da Lílian, hein? Pelas barbas de Merlin! Parece uma exposição de móveis para trouxas! Pelo menos a comida é boa? - Sirius entrou direto na cozinha, disposto a assaltar a geladeira.

- Ei, Pontas? É tão... limpinha sua cunhada, né? - Pedro olhava em volta, espantado com a limpeza e arrumação impecável, que fazia a casa não parecer sequer habitada. Quase como para garantir nas possíveis visitas uma sensação de desconforto... que Thiago também tinha sentido. - Essa casa parece um... mausoléu, sei lá. Até para trouxas, eu acho...

- Por favor, não mexam em nada! Se ela descobre que eu deixei vocês entrarem, minha vida vai virar um inferno...

"Se é que dá pra ficar pior...", ele completou, desgostoso, em pensamento.

- Não vai me dizer que você tem medo da cunhadinha, Pontas?

- Você sabe que eu não conheço a palavra "medo", Aluado!

- Bem, vocês sabem que o Pontas aqui não conhece um MONTE de palavras, na verdade... – Sirius rebateu na hora com uma gargalhada.

- Não entendi... resmungou Pedro.

- Honestamente, Rabicho, se você fosse mais devagar andaria pra trás... – Sirius rebateu, levantando a sobrancelha.

Pedro ficou imediatamente vermelho. Os quatro riram alto por alguns minutos, como antigamente.

- Você está bem, Thiago? Você parece, sei lá, exausto. - Remo notou, observando o amigo.

- Estou ótimo. Foi bom ter vindo para a casa da irmã da Lílian. Com tudo isso acontecendo, ela queria passar esse Natal com a família... ou o que sobrou da família, depois que meus sogros morreram. – Deixou escapar um suspiro e continuou. - Só estou um pouco cansado...

Sirius virou-se para encarar o amigo, observando-o com atenção.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro!- Thiago deu um sorriso forçado. "Se a gente levar em conta o efeito de saber que o meu filho é o escolhido da profecia, eu estou ótimo...", ele pensou.

- Vou aproveitar pra dar uma olhadinha no Harry, tá? - Remo disse, subindo a escada na direção do quarto.

- Cara, você está começando a se parecer com o Remo, sabe? Abatido, com olheiras profundas, face encovada... – Sirius caçoou, aproveitando a ausência do amigo.

- Por falar nisso, o que há com o Remo, hein? – Pedro falou, em voz baixa, num tom de fofoca, os olhos brilhando com insinuação.

Thiago encolheu os ombros, meio surpreso com a pergunta.

- O Remo? Não sei... Sei lá... Por quê?

- Não sei... Eu não quero ser fofoqueiro, nem desconfiado, mas... Ele tem estado pouco estranho... E ele parece... não sei. Distraído? Um pouco temperamental.

- Nhm... eun nãrnhac notrnhei nanhamda... Sirius respondeu, de boca cheia.

- Isso é totalmente nojento, Almofadinhas! Não basta encher a boca desse jeito, tem que mastigar de boca aberta, falar de boca cheia... Sem contar que nós vamos ter que limpar tudo depois... – Thiago ralhou, tentando disfarçar a risada, antes de responder - Ah, Rabicho, acho que deve ser porque está chegando a lua cheia... Pra ele tem sido ainda mais difícil do que pra todos nós, você sabe...

Pedro concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas ainda com cara de dúvida.

- Pode ser. Mas também ... poderia... ser alguma outra coisa, não é?

- O que, Pedro?

Pedro lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de significado, mas só respondeu:

- Não sei.

- Ei, caras, vocês tomam café?- Sirius ofereceu, de novo indo na direção da cozinha. - Vai lá chamar o Remo, vai, Rabicho!

Assim que o amigo subiu as escadas, Sirius serviu duas xícaras de café e perguntou:

- Fala aí, Pontas, como você está levando?

- Cara, é mais difícil do que eu imaginei! Irmãos... Depois de analisar os últimos acontecimentos: você e Régulo... a Lílian e a Petúnia... Nossa, eu dou graças aos céus de ser filho único!!

Os dois caíram na risada, só interrompendo ao ouvir o ruído de pessoas chegando.

- Rabicho! Aluado! Rápido!

Os três se esconderam no armário debaixo da escada. De lá, espremidos, eles não podiam ver nada, mas podiam ouvir a conversa.

- Ei, porque nós temos que ficar os três espremidos aqui?

- Almofadinhas, você conseguiu arrumar a cozinha depois de comer?

Sirius deu uma olhada rápida na direção de Remo e sorriu:

- Taá, eu sei que geralmente eu não ajudo a arrumar as coisas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não SAIBA fazer, não é?

- Ah, quer dizer que não é uma questão de incompetência, é folga mesmo... – o amigo riu em resposta.

- Silêncio, caras! Ou a trouxa maluca vai perceber que a gente está aqui e fazer um escândalo.

- E você tem medo dela, é, Rabicho?

- Dela, não. Tenho medo do Pontas, que ia esfolar a gente vivo se isso acontecesse...

- Vamos ficar só mais um pouco, daqui dá pra escutar o Pontas fazendo papel de bobo pra esses trouxas...

- Você quer dizer de MAIS bobo do que o normal...

De novo, Sirius e Remo começaram a rir, enquanto Pedro suava de medo.

A porta se abriu, e duas mulheres entraram. Uma ruiva e outra loira. Duas irmãs, mas completamente diferentes. Petúnia Dursley, dois anos mais velha do que Lílian, era alta e magra, com um pescoço muito comprido. Tinha uma cara de cavalo e era toda ossuda. Enquanto a irmã era a perfeição em forma de garota, mesmo vestida com roupas de trouxa, pensou Thiago. Desde que as duas eram adolescentes, Petúnia ressentia-se do fato da irmã ser bruxa, e dos pais delas admirarem essa "aberração", como ela definia. Com o casamento, Petúnia estava decidida a esquecer que tinha uma irmã, e a fingir que não existia essa coisa de "bruxaria" no mundo. Mas agora, ela estava sendo obrigada a encarar a realidade, com a vinda da irmã, o cunhado e o sobrinho.

- Bem, Lílian, eu agora vou ferver água para o banho do Dudinha. Por favor, não me acompanhe. Vou colocar máscara esterilizada, não posso ficar com ... com ... alguém como você por perto. Antes, claro, deixe que eu mesma coloque o peru para assar. O Valter não comeria se soubesse que foi você que cozinhou.

Lílian não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Alcançou o marido, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios e sussurrou:

- E aí, tudo tranqüilo, Pontas?

Pelo comentário, e o brilho do seu olhar, Thiago percebeu que ela sabia. Petúnia, fazendo força para ignorar a presença de Thiago, dirigiu-se a Lílian, num tom falsamente informal:

- Válter vai chegar daqui a pouco. Isso vai nos dar uns... quarenta minutos para o peru terminar de assar e podermos servir o jantar. Farei petit gateau para a sobremesa, que pode ser assado na hora.

Assim que a irmã entrou na cozinha, Lílian perguntou num sussurro:

- E aí, onde é que eles se esconderam?  
Thiago sentiu as bochechas queimando. A mulher conseguia realmente enxergar através dele.

- No armário, embaixo da escada.

Lílian riu baixinho, divertida. Bateu de leve na porta do armário.

- E aí, rapazes, tudo bem? Confortáveis aí dentro?

A porta se abriu um pouco, sem ruído, e os três começaram a gemer:

- Ai, Lil, você bem que podia ter um pouco de pena da gente, não é? Essa sua irmã não pode ser compreensiva? A gente só queria ficar com vocês no Natal, oras...

- Eu sei... É difícil para nós também. Mas estamos aqui de favor, escondidos, fugitivos... Vocês têm que sair. Amanhã, quem sabe, a gente se encontra em algum lugar perto daqui, OK?

Os três fizeram uma reverência cômica, dizendo "seu desejo é uma ordem!" e aparataram. Lílian abraçou o marido. Sabia o quanto era duro para ele ficar separado dos amigos.   
Quinze minutos depois, Válter Dursley, marido de Petúnia, estava chegando em casa. Valter era a pessoa mais trouxa que Thiago jamais tinha conhecido na vida. Era um homem gorducho, quase sem pescoço, que usava um bigodinho que parecia encerado. Trabalhava numa fábrica de brocas, pelo que Thiago tinha entendido. O que Thiago não conseguia entender realmente era o QUE ERAM essas tais brocas de que ele tanto falava. Todas as noites, desde que eles tinham chegado a Surrey, ele entrava, olhava com desprezo para Thiago e Lílian, sem cumprimentá-los, e gritava:

- Querida, cheguei! Onde está o meu Dudinha?

E logo começava a reclamar do clima, do trânsito, ou de qualquer outra coisa chata. Nessa noite, mesmo sendo véspera de Natal, não era diferente.

- O frio está um horror lá fora. Dizem que vai nevar a noite toda... O trânsito na cidade está infernal! Essa gente que deixa para fazer as compras de Natal em cima da hora...

Ele falava meio que para o nada, fingindo ignorar a presença de Lílian e Thiago, enquanto entrava para trocar de roupa e lavar as mãos. Exatamente igual a todas as noites.  
Petúnia andava de um lado para outro, atarantada. Pendurava enfeites, conferia o jantar na cozinha, arrumava a mesa. Lílian e Thiago se ofereceram para ajudar, mas ela não aceitou, com uma careta. Quarenta minutos depois de elas terem chegado, precisamente, o jantar estava pronto para ser servido. Em silêncio, os quatro sentaram-se à mesa, deixando os dois bebês nos carrinhos.

- Você aceita um copo de vinho? – perguntou Petúnia, dirigindo a palavra a Thiago pela primeira vez no dia.

- Ah, sim, claro. Muito obrigado! - Thiago agradeceu, tentando parecer o mais educado possível. Já que ela tinha resolvido falar com ele, Thiago achou que podia fazer uma tentativa de agradar, puxando uma conversa casual – Petúnia, ainda não tive oportunidade de comentar, mas... Que linda a sua decoração de Natal!

- Eu não ponho muito enfeite, junta muita poeira, pode estragar o papel de parede, o Dudinha pode ter alergia e... Muito obrigada. Foi bem cara.

- Ah, na minha casa, meus pais me deixavam fazer a nossa própria decoração... eu desenhava e recortava hipogrifos com gorros vermelhos, e...

Os Dursley fizeram uma careta e se entreolharam. Seguiu-se um novo silêncio desconfortável e Thiago, sentindo-se responsável pelo ambiente estranho, tentou puxar conversa de novo:

- E então, Valter, como é que vai o trabalho?

- Muito bem! Eu fui promovido recentemente. Sou o novo diretor da fábrica de brocas agora, não sei se você sabe... – Ele e Petúnia trocaram um olhar orgulhoso.

Lílian sorriu para o marido, admirando seu esforço. Animado, Thiago continuou:

- O que eu não consigo, na verdade, é entender o que SÃO brocas... Eu não fiz o curso de Estudos de Trouxas em Hogwarts, sabe? Eu sempre preferi matérias com mais... ação, sabe como é? Do tipo Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços... Ah, é claro, eu era bom mesmo no Quadribol...

Petúnia e o marido se entreolharam, abismados. Válter começou a ficar vermelho, a veia do pescoço saltando, como se ele estivesse prestes a explodir. Thiago percebeu que tinha feito alguma coisa errada, porque Lílian mantinha o olhar fixo no prato de comida, com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele suspirou, imaginando se fosse Sirius que estivesse em seu lugar, se o amigo teria esse grau de autocontrole. Provavelmente não. Ah, mas a melhor saída para sobreviver ao tormento com a família de Lílian era manter a mente aberta e a boca fechada. Almofadinhas ficaria orgulhoso da maturidade do amigo, Thiago pensou, num esboço de sorriso.

Os Dursley resolveram voltar ao comportamento habitual desde que os hóspedes tinham chegado. Isso queria dizer: ignorar a presença deles completamente. Começaram a conversar, como se estivessem os dois sozinhos na mesa. Válter ia começar a contar algo sobre uma grande venda, ou algo assim, quando bateram na porta.

- Quem pode ser, a essa hora, numa noite como hoje? Você está esperando visitas, querida?

- Não, é claro. Não convidaria ninguém com ... eles... aqui.

- Provavelmente alguém esperando ser convidado para a ceia, vindo assim tarde numa noite como hoje.

Valter levantou-se da mesa extremamente mal-humorado para atender a porta. Nada que saísse da programação o agradava.

- O que o senhor deseja? Eu não quero ser rude, mas é véspera de Natal e... – Valter começou, num tom de voz que realçava a rudeza em cada sílaba.

- Boa noite. Não quero incomodar, senhor, mas preciso falar com os Potter.

- Co...co..como é? PETÚÚNIIAAAA!!

Por um momento, todos ficaram perplexos ao ouvir esse sobrenome. Lílian deixou cair a jarra de suco, que se espatifou no chão com estrondo. Petúnia paralisou, ao ver sua linda jarra de cristal quebrada, e ouvir o marido, prestes a um colapso, chamando-a na porta. Thiago, sem pensar muito, sacou sua varinha do bolso, num gesto rápido.

- Evanesco!

A poça de líquido amarelo do chão imediatamente desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Thiago, então, apontou a varinha para os cacos de vidro no chão.

- Reparo!

A jarra de cristal imediatamente voltou à velha forma, consertada.

- Accio jarra! - Thiago invocou a jarra, pegando-a e entregando-a para a cunhada, num gesto gracioso. Mas, ao invés de vê-la feliz com a sua ação, ele percebeu que ela estava pálida, os lábios muito apertados, pequenas linhas de contrariedade em volta da boca e dos olhos.

- PARE COM ISSO! NÃO QUERO ISSO NA MINHA CASA!

Valter tinha parado de gritar chamando a mulher. Virou-se para o visitante e perguntou, agressivo:

- E quem é o senhor? Quem deu esse endereço para o senhor? Como ousa aparecer, assim na porta da minha casa? PETÚÚÚNIIIAAAA!!

- Eu sou Severo Snape.

- SNAPE?? Lílian e Thiago deixaram escapar um grito de espanto.

- Com sua licença, senhor, mas é realmente perigoso ficarmos aqui fora. – Severo disse, com voz educada e firme.

Lílian recobrou a calma primeiro, e resolveu tomar a iniciativa, antes que o ambiente degenerasse de vez.

- Severo, mas que surpresa! O que você veio fazer aqui? Como soube que estávamos aqui?

- QUEM É ESSE... ESSE... Petúnia não conseguia se decidir como completar a frase, enlouquecida de fúria. Lançou um olhar cheio de nojo, desprezo e indignação na direção de Severo.

Ah, Severo conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. Aquele era o olhar que o seu pai dirigia a ele. Era o olhar que o fizera odiar trouxas. E também, o olhar de muitos colegas da sua época, quando o encaravam.

- Como vai, Lílian? – Ele dirigiu-se à única pessoa que o interessava ali, ignorando o resto.

- Como vai, Severo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Foi Dumbledore quem o mandou aqui?  
-Snape! - Thiago sentiu o sangue ferver, levantando-se da mesa com a varinha na mão. – Pensei que você ia se juntar aos amigos de Lúcio Malfoy numa data como essa... Você não faz parte daquela corja?

- Eu fiz. Mas depois eu cresci, amadureci. Coisa que vejo que não aconteceu com você. –Snape não pôde deixar de responder, com uma careta de desprezo.

- Ora, cale essa boca imunda, Snape! O que você veio fazer aqui, seu Ranhoso filho & $#?

- Vejo que educação não é realmente o forte do seu marido, Evans... – Severo comentou, com um brilho de ironia no olhar, frisando o sobrenome de solteira de Lílian. – Eu vim a mando de Dumbledore. Vim numa missão que diz respeito à segurança de vocês.

- Cale a boca, Ranhoso! Você não tem o direito de dirigir a palavra a Lílian! Quantos iguais a ela você já ajudou Voldemort a matar, hein?

Severo ficou muito pálido, mas não respondeu. Lílian observava os dois, e resolveu intrervir:

- Thiago, chega! Severo, por que Dumbledore mandou você aqui? O que aconteceu?

- Ah, é verdade, parece que Dumbledore acredita numa história de que o Ranhoso, aqui, se arrependeu, se... redimiu... abandonou aqueles velhos hábitos... Pois a mim você não engana! Dumbledore é bom demais, otimista demais... confia demais. Vai, vai, Snape, volta lá pros seus companheiros, os Comensais da Morte! Nós não precisamos de você aqui!

- CHEGA, THIAGO! - Lílian, exasperada, tentava separar os dois bruxos que se encaravam em desafio e desprezo mútuo no meio da sala.

Os Dursley estavam encolhidos, em pânico. Esse era o pior pesadelo que eles podiam ver materializado. Lílian, então, dirigindo-se a eles, e ao marido, disse, tentando ensaiar uma voz calma:

- Petúnia, por favor, vá com o Valter e o Duda para a cozinha um instante. Leve o Thiago com vocês, ele precisa respirar um pouco. Enquanto isso, eu e Severo podemos conversar.   
Lílian lançou um olhar enérgico para o marido, do tipo que não admite contestação. A irmã, ainda chocada, de olhos fechados, resmungou:

- Vo..você não espera que eu... eu...fale com ele, não é? Você e esse seu marido... e faça o seu bebê tirar o brinquedo do Dudinha da boca! Vou ter que esterilizar tudo de novo!

- Vá, Petúnia!

- Lil, eu não posso deixar você sozinha com ele! Eu não confio nele!

Severo, muito pálido, respondeu:

- Você pode não concordar, Potter, mas o diretor de Hogwarts parece achar que minha colaboração é bem-vinda.

- Ah, claro. Até que você o traia, apronte alguma armadilha e acabe, quem sabe, matando-o com suas próprias mãos! Nós já perdemos muita gente da Ordem, Ranhoso!

- Thiago, chega! Vá lá pra cozinha com os Dursley, esfrie a cabeça. Eu sei me defender se for preciso. Mas se Dumbledore confia nele, eu também confio. E quero saber o que é tão importante que ele tem a dizer que o fez vir aqui, e enfrentar esse seu ataque de macho.  
Furioso, Thiago seguiu os Dursley rumo ao interior da cozinha. Não sem antes advertir:

- OK. Mas eu volto em cinco minutos.

Lílian esperou até que o marido e os cunhados saíssem para virar-se de novo para Severo.

- E então, Severo, o que aconteceu?

- Eu vim avisar vocês de que o Lorde das Trevas sabe que vocês estão aqui. Vocês precisam ir embora. Eu esperei até hoje para vir, porque imaginei que você... que vocês quisessem passar o Natal com a sua família, e... Mas ele convocou uma reunião para essa noite, daqui a pouco. Tenho quase certeza de que planeja um ataque a vocês, hoje ou amanhã.

- Mas... mas... Como isso é possível? Como?

- Não sei, mas um dos amigos de vocês é um traidor. Um deles informou o Lorde das Trevas de cada passo dessa viagem de vocês.

- Quem? - Lílian estava muito pálida agora, seus olhos assustados cheios de lágrimas. Encarou Severo por um breve instante, e ele se sentiu afogar. Mas logo em seguida correu para o carrinho e pegou o filho no colo.

Só então Severo percebeu a presença do bebê ali. Curioso, aproximou-se e olhou para ele. Imediatamente teve que sufocar o furacão de emoções que a imagem daquele bebê produziu nele. Uma miniatura de Thiago! Igualzinho ao pai... com exceção dos olhinhos muito verdes, como a mãe.

- O Lorde das Trevas não contou a ninguém a identidade do espião. Tenho tentado descobrir... – Severo se deu conta do que estava dizendo e, tentando disfarçar o desconforto, completou, num tom irônico.- Como você vê, seu marido tem uma certa razão de querer me entregar aos Dementadores, Lílian. Graças a esse papel que represento, continuo ligado aos Comensais da Morte. Continuo participando de reuniões com o Lorde das Trevas, de ataques e assassinatos...

- Mas você não gosta! Senão, não teria procurado Dumbledore, não teria mudado de lado...

- Eu não vim buscar absolvição, Lílian. Não sei se eu mereço ser absolvido. Talvez no final eu mereça mesmo Azkaban e o beijo dos Dementadores... – Severo abaixou um pouco seu rosto, escondendo-o debaixo da sua cortina de cabelos. Era impossível não lembrar da profecia, do seu papel naquilo tudo.

- Eu não estou aqui para absolvê-lo, Severo, eu não posso fazer isso. Só você mesmo pode. Mas eu conheço você, lembra? Eu sempre disse que você era melhor do que eles. Que você era um bruxo brilhante. E capaz de atos de coragem, de bondade... Eu estava certa, porque Dumbledore, que é o mais inteligente dos bruxos, confia em você. Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. Um dia, quando tudo isso tiver passado, quando Voldemort tiver sido derrotado, eu espero que sejamos amigos de novo!

Naquele jeito impulsivo que ele conhecia tão bem, ela se aproximou dele o apertou num abraço, com o bebê no meio dos dois. Depois, afastou-se e disse:

- Mas agora eu acho melhor você ir. Como você deve ter percebido, tenho uma família trouxa, muito, muito trouxa... para acalmar, antes de fugir de novo. Obrigada, mais uma vez! Diga a Dumbledore que eu agradeço a ele também. Feliz Natal! – Ela complementou abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Ele fez uma rápida reverência e saiu porta afora, as vestes pretas esvoaçando com o vento frio. Do lado de fora, teve que se apoiar na parede da casa, recuperando-se do encontro.

Do lado de dentro da casa, Lílian colocou Harry de novo no carrinho e respirou fundo, antes de se dirigir à cozinha. Não ia ser fácil.

Quando abriu a porta, percebeu que a irmã tinha ficado de orelha colada, tentando escutar a conversa, enquanto os homens tinham se sentado, um de cada lado da mesa, mal-humorados, comendo o resto da ceia.

- O que aquele cara queria com a gente? Thiago resmungou, assim que ela entrou.

- Depois eu explico... Primeiro preciso falar com minha irmã. Vocês não querem voltar para a sala? Tenho certeza de que deve estar começando algum programa interessante na TV...

Thiago se animou um pouco. A televisão era um daqueles aparelhos de trouxa que mais o fascinava. Ignorando a má vontade do cunhado, levantou-se. Valter, temendo que aquele estranho fosse tocar na sua preciosa televisão nova, correu na frente.

Petúnia estava parada, em pé, fitando o horizonte. Os lábios tão apertados que mal dava pra ver mais do que uma linha.

- Petúnia! Precisamos conversar...

- Não vejo motivo, Lílian. Só porque você passou o ultimo mês atrapalhando o andamento da minha casa, impondo sua presença e do seu... marido anormal... Só porque você estragou a minha ceia de Natal?

- Petúnia, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas... eu preciso te contar umas coisas...

- Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero ouvir!

- Petúnia... – Lílian começou a falar, num tom de voz suave, mas firme.- Você tem lido o jornal ultimamente... assistido as notícias na televisão?

- Sim, como todo mundo.- Petúnia respondeu, nervosa.

- Então você tem visto o que está acontecendo – mortes de troux...- mortes de pessoas comuns, explosões misteriosas, colapso de prédios importantes, mudanças inexplicáveis no clima... e a lista é longa...

- Sim.

- E você já parou para se perguntar o porquê? - Lílian manteve a voz mais firme.

- Ah, essa é fácil, não é? Coincidência. Uma triste coincidência. Coisas desse tipo acontecem todo o tempo, em todo o mundo. Eu não nego que ultimamente esse tipo de coisa tem acontecido com mais freqüência... – Petúnia interrompeu-se, e seus olhos se arregalaram de terror, ao perceber onde a irmã queria chegar.

- Petúnia, têm sido tempos difíceis para todos nós. Há um bruxo muito poderoso que está determinado a controlar tudo – o mundo bruxo e o mundo dos trouxas, ou seja, o mundo dito "normal" para você. Ele é um homem perverso, e o bruxo mais maligno que jamais existiu. Os seus conhecimentos mágicos são imensos, sem comparação com ninguém. E ele tem se tornado mais poderoso a cada dia, cada vez com mais seguidores, entre os bruxos e outras criaturas terríveis.

Petúnia encarava a irmã boquiaberta, os olhos azuis demonstrando que o medo tinha vencido qualquer outro sentimento. Lílian continuou, no mesmo tom:

- Têm sido dias perigosos, Petúnia, para todos. Ninguém sabe quando poderá sofrer um ataque... Ele e os seguidores podem torturar, enfeitiçar e hipnotizar qualquer pessoas para mantê-la sob seu controle, para que ela cometa atrocidades sem nem saber... Existem alguns que parecem estar contra o lado das Trevas mas que secretamente apóiam Voldemort...

- Voldemort?

- Sim, esse é o nome do bruxo das Trevas que lhe falei. Seus seguidores mais leais e malignos se chamam Comensais da Morte...

- E Dementadores? Quem são?

Lílian olhou para a irmã surpresa com a pergunta. Duas rodelas vermelhas tingiram as bochechas de Petúnia, enquanto ela se explicava:

- Eu... escutei essa palavra... eu escutei aquele rapaz horrível falando deles para você.

- Dementadores são os guardas da prisão dos bruxos. – Lílian começou a explicar compreensiva. – Os bruxos das Trevas, quando são presos, são enviados para a prisão de Azkaban. Os Dementadores são seres horríveis. Estão entre as criaturas mais horríveis que exitem no planeta. Eles infestam os lugares mais sombrios, se alimentando das emoções positivas das pessoas, sugando o que há de bom, deixando apenas o desespero. Mesmo os trouxas podem sentir a presence deles num lugar, mesmo sem conseguir enxerga-los. Aqueles que ficam presos em Azkaban, com o tempo enlouquecem, ou morrem, pelo contato com os Dementadores... a única coisa que acaba sobrando neles são suas piores experiências.

Lílian fez uma pausa para respirar e continuou:

- Mas, voltando a Voldemort... ele e os seus seguidores estão atrás de nós, estão procurando por Thiago e eu. Nós temos fugido desde que Harry nasceu. Nós somos membros de uma organização de resistência, um grupo de bruxos e bruxas que luta contra Voldemort. A Ordem da Fênix. Os membros da Ordem têm sido procurados, caçados...

- Como é? Você veio aqui, ficou na minha casa, e está sendo perseguida por esse... por esse... – Petúnia estava vermelha, engasgada de fúria e de horror.

- Sim, eu vim aqui não só para visitar vocês. Eu e Thiago viemos nos esconder...

- Fora daqui!

- Petúnia... por favor...deixa eu acabar de falar...

- FOR A DAQUI!! VOCÊ E ESSE SEU MARIDO ANORMAL!

A gritaria fez com que os homens corressem para a cozinha. A conversa entre eles também não tinha seguido um caminho agradável. Depois de ligar a televisão e sentar-se na poltrona favorita, Válter tinha anunciado, do seu jeito rude:

- Aproveitando que estamos só nós dois, quero deixar bem claro: não vou querer a aproximação dos nossos filhos. Não quero amizade entre eles... Filho desse tipo de gente... com essa aberração, só Deus sabe como a laia de vocês se reproduz...

- Do mesmo jeito que a sua. – respondeu Thiago. Seu autocontrole recém-adquirido tinha limites.

Nesse momento, os dois ouviram Petúnia gritar e correram.

- FORA DAQUI!

- Petúnia, me escute...

- CALE A SUA BOCA! FORA DAQUI, SUA ABERRAÇÃO ANORMAL!

- Você é minha única irmã e nem ao menos se importa conosco, não é?

- Eu tinha uma irmã. Mas essa irmã saiu de casa aos 11 anos, foi viver num outro mundo, um mundo de esquisitices... e ela morreu! Você não é a minha irmã! Agora, você vem de repente na minha casa, estraga o meu Natal, o primeiro Natal do meu Dudinha... com essas esquisitices, com essas coisas horríveis... o seu marido estranho e vagabundo... e com esse bruxo horrível e perigoso atrás de vocês!! Você não é minha irmã... vocês todos são umas... ABERRAÇÕES! ABERRAÇÕES PERIGOSAS!!

- Eu acho que você não se importa com nada, você não é capaz de sentir nada! Você vive só para as aparências. Você me chama de anormal? Pense bem, Petúnia! Você é que é a anormal aqui! Você não é humana! Você e suas milhares de regras... a sua água fervida duas vezes para o banho do bebê... sua máscara esterilizada para lidar com ele... seus móveis impecáveis com capa de plástico... os milhares de brinquedos do Duda que ninguém pode encostar... o seu ridículo carro novo... as ridículas brocas...

As duas estavam gritando a plenos pulmões, sem pausa para respirar, lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

- E NÃO CHAME AS BROCAS DO VÁLTER DE RIDÍCULAS!

- Vamos embora, Thiago. Pegue o Harry. Petúnia, é uma pena. Eu esperava contar com você, apesar de tudo, mas vejo que eu me enganei. O laço de sangue não é suficiente. Fica tranqüila, eu nunca mais vou procurar você de novo!

- FORA DAQUI! É bom mesmo! Eu nunca mais quero ver vocês dois na minha vida, entendeu bem? NUNCA MAIS!

Lílian abraçou firme o bebê adormecido e aparatou imediatamente. Thiago seguiu-a, mas só depois de fazer a cabeça do cunhado ficar totalmente verde. Não ia durar mais do que duas horas, mas era o mínimo que um Maroto podia fazer...

Petúnia seguiu para a sala, respirando fundo. A primeira coisa que viu foi a jarra de cristal que Thiago tinha consertado com mágica sobre a mesa. Estava linda, limpa e perfeita como nova. Pegou a jarra com força, num movimento incomum, e foi arremessá-la com toda a força no lixo, fazendo com que ela se estraçalhasse em milhares de cacos. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 CORAÇÃO DE LEÃO

**CAPÍTULO 10  
CORAÇÃO DE LEÃO**

_(With a Little Help from my Friends - Beatles)_

_"What would you do if I sang out of tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ear and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_What do I do when my love is away?  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I high by with a little help from my friends_  
_Gonna try with a little help from my friends"_

- FLASHBACK- 01/SETEMBRO/1971

Antes que a turma de alunos do primeiro ano saísse completamente do controle, a Professora McGonagall foi até eles e tentou acalmá-los, explicando brevemente o que iria acontecer. Mas era uma missão quase impossível. A bruxa alta e magra, vestida de verde esmeralda, tentava fazer sua voz sobrepor-se ao murmúrio geral:  
- ... A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante... Existem quatro Casas nessa escola, criadas pelos quatro fundadores. Sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão às aulas com os alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa... Cada Casa tem a sua história honrosa... Seus símbolos animais representam sua virtude característica principal: a mente aguçada da Águia representa a inteligência da Corvinal... o Leão, a coragem da Grifinória...  
Os alunos novatos, ansiosos, não conseguiam ouvir mais do que uns fiapos da explicação, mas isso não fazia a menor diferença.  
- Quietos, agora! Façam uma fila bem organizada, por favor! Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam. – Concluiu a professora, lançando um olhar severo na direção de um grupinho especialmente barulhento de meninos. Pouco a pouco, toda a turma foi fazendo silêncio, conforme a expectativa crescia. Depois de um intervalo, que pareceu de horas, a professora Minerva finalmente voltou e os colocou em fila para a entrada no salão. Imediatamente, o medo e a ansiedade de todos foram substituídos pelo deslumbramento.  
Mesmo para aqueles que, sendo filhos e parentes de bruxos, já tinham ouvido falar muito sobre Hogwarts, a primeira visão do Salão Principal era uma emoção de tirar o fôlego. Havia de ser inesquecível aquela sensação, as portas se abrindo pela primeira vez. O Salão muito amplo, iluminado por milhares de velas flutuando no ar. O pé-direito muito alto, terminando num teto enfeitiçado para parecer, sempre, um lindo céu de noite enluarada. As quatro mesas muito compridas, onde os alunos mais velhos já estavam sentados, aguardando a cerimônia, cheios de expectativa. As mesas postas com pratos e talheres dourados. Misturados aos alunos, dezenas de fantasmas, brilhando feito uma névoa prateada. E, lá na frente, a mesa comprida e solene dos professores.  
Enquanto os calouros admiravam, boquiabertos, todo aquele espetáculo, a professora tinha colocado um banquinho diante do primeiro da fila. Sobre o banquinho, ela colocou com cuidado um chapéu de bruxo, muito velho e remendado, que, para a surpresa da maioria dos novatos, começou a cantar. Assim que acabou, foi saudado por uma explosão de aplausos.  
- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês devem pôr o chapéu na cabeça e se sentar no banquinho para a seleção. Abbott, Helen!!

- LUFA-LUFA! – anunciou o chapéu, depois de uma pequena pausa.

- Black, Sirius!  
- É a minha deixa, meninas... – sussurrou o garoto moreno, com ar galante, na direção das meninas logo atrás dele na fila.  
Ao sentar-se, porém, ele perdeu o ar displicente. Fechou os olhos com força, apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "Sonserina, não, Sonserina, não!"

"Hmmm… Mas, que interessante! Sonserina, não, hein?- a vozinha sussurrou imediatamente em resposta. – Toujours pur ... A nobre e mais tradicional família Black... Você pode ser grande, você faz parte de uma longa tradição, você sabia, não é?"   
"Sonserina, não! Eu odeio isso! Eu odeio essa mania de pureza! Sonserina, não, por favor!" – o garoto pensou, já tremendo de ansiedade.  
"OK, então. Vejo que você tem muita coragem, meu rapaz... Tem uma mente aguçada... Tem muita vontade de provar seu valor... É capaz de tudo por um amigo… e há de ser implacável com os inimigos... Ah, com certeza, você vai ficar melhor na..."

GRIFINÓRIA!! – foi o só o que o resto do Salão ouviu depois de uma pausa longa.

Ao invés da explosão de aplausos, fez-se um silêncio cheio de espanto. Sirius se ergueu ainda trêmulo do banquinho e olhou de relance para a mesa da Sonserina, onde todos estavam boquiabertos. Sentiu o olhar penetrante da prima Bellatriz, um misto de desaprovação, espanto e curiosidade, dirigido a ele. O professor Slughorn, Chefe da Sonserina, sentado na mesa dos professores, parecia ter sofrido uma punhalada pelas costas. Mas Sirius estava tão feliz e aliviado que nada o incomodou. Nem a fraca recepção dos ainda espantados companheiros da Grifinória. Enquanto isso, a seleção continuou:  
- Boot, John!!

CORVINAL!!

- Avery, Thomas!!

SONSERINA!!

E assim foi indo. Sirius, nervoso no seu canto e ainda desentrosado, aplaudia as escolhas.  
- Lupin, Remo!!

"Você tem uma grande sede de conhecimento, eu posso ver isso. E um senso de justiça que seria muito adequado à Lufa-Lufa... Mas há muita coragem no seu coração… sim, coragem para encarar as dificuldades, o preconceito... Sim,! Com certeza, é isso o que eu mais sinto em você. Sem dúvida, seu lugar vai ser…" - a vozinha murmurou na cabeça dele, concluindo em voz alta:

GRIFINÓRIA!!

Ele se acomodou ao lado do garoto moreno que tinha provocado a maior comoção da cerimônia ao ser escolhido para a Grifinória. Com o coração batendo forte, ele recebeu uma acolhida animada do colega.  
- Oi! Eu sou o Sirius Black... Mas não deixe que isso conte pontos contra mim... – o garoto completou rindo.  
- Ah, oi! Eu sou o Remo... – o outro riu também. Já se sentia quase tão feliz do que quando tinha recebido a confirmação de que poderia, mesmo, ir para Hogwarts  
- Pettigrew, Pedro!!  
Um menino gordinho, o mais baixo de todos, engoliu em seco. O garoto tímido caminhou com as bochechas muito coradas até o banquinho e se sentou, com o Chapéu Seletor quase afundando na cabeça. Mas o que o Chapéu enxergou foi uma coisa muito diferente.  
"Hmmm... Mas que interessante! Muito interessante!! Você vai fazer parte de algo grande, garoto! Você terá que fazer escolhas de muita coragem... Para o bem ou para o mal... Para trazer as Trevas, ou a Ordem... Escolhas muito, muito importantes! Você tem muita coragem, por incrível que pareça! Afinal, é preciso coragem para escolher, para lutar ou trair... Pode parecer estranho, mas seu lugar é na..."

GRIFINÓRIA!!

O garoto desceu do banquinho, ainda suando, para se juntar aos colegas que aplaudiam entusiasmados, com uma única certeza: nunca diria a ninguém o que o chapéu tinha lhe dito.  
- Potter, Thiago!!

"Ah! Vejo que o garoto Black vai ter um parceiro à altura! Você tem a mente aguda da águia, uma inteligência privilegiada, garoto! Vejo muito talento em você! Poderia se dar muito bem na Corvinal, sem dúvida… Muito orgulhoso, também... Mas tem o coração de ouro... leal e justo... tem a coragem do leão! Com certeza, seu lugar é na..."

GRIFINÓRIA!!

Os quatro garotos sorriram e se cumprimentaram. Felizes e famintos, os quatro começaram a atacar o banquete, enquanto conversavam animados. Nenhum dos quatro nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz na vida.

- FIM DO FLASHBACK – MADRUGADA DE 24 DE DEZEMBRO/ 1980

- Vocês… vocês… Eu não posso acreditar! Você, Lil, suspeita dos nossos amigos? Dos nossos amigos, Lil?? Professor Dumbledore?  
- Ah... Thiago! - Ela começou a chorar, as lágrimas brilhando nos seus cílios compridos. – Realmente, eu não sei mais...  
- Calma,Thiago, veja bem! Nós temos que encarar os fatos, temos que pensar em tudo!  
- Mas, professor... Me desculpe, mas é muito difícil acreditar nessa história...  
- Eu sei disso. – Dumbledore respondeu com gentileza. – Mas nós precisamos analisar a situação objetivamente... Veja bem: Voldemort sabia exatamente onde vocês estavam escondidos. Se não fosse pela intervenção de Severo, a casa da irmã de Lílian teria sido atacada essa noite, sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido...  
- Mas, professor, quem disse isso foi o Ra...SNAPE!! Ele sempre odiou a gente. Parece até a vingança perfeita: finalmente, ele vai conseguir o que sempre quis, desunir os Marotos, semear a desconfiança entre nós... Aquele cara é que não merece confiança... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que o senhor confie nele... Ele sempre foi desprezível, fala sério! E os meus amigos... Eles não fariam isso... Isso é ridículo! Nenhum dos nossos amigos iria nos trair!  
- Thiago! Eu já te pedi pra não falar assim do Severo! Lílian zangou-se.  
- Thiago, você não está me ouvindo. – Dumbledore tentava acalmá-lo, chamando-o à razão. - Severo trabalha para nós! Ele é da minha máxima confiança, deu provas disso. E ele não teria como saber a localização de vocês se a informação não tivesse vazado. Isso é muito sério! Vou repetir: esse assunto é muito sério!   
- Ah, se o assunto é "sério", deveríamos chamar o "Sirius"... – Thiago deu uma risadinha. Depois da piada infame, ele esperava, quem sabe, aliviar o clima. Mas, nem Dumbledore, nem Lílian sorriram. O diretor lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, cheio de gravidade, os olhos muito azuis faiscando por cima dos óculos. Thiago compreendeu o significado, imediatamente:  
- SIRIUS NUNCA NOS TRAIRIA! – ele gritou furioso. - Tenho certeza de que Sirius preferiria morrer a nos trair! Ele é mais do que um irmão para mim! Eu confiaria a minha vida a ele! Confiaria a vida do meu filho!  
Lílian começou a chorar baixinho, segurando o bebê adormecido no colo.  
- Eu sei… - Dumbledore respondeu gentilmente. – Eu sei que você pensa assim. Mas estamos diante de uma situação muito perigosa.Temos que descobrir quem é o traidor, antes que seja tarde demais... Eram muito poucos que sabiam do esconderijo de vocês, Thiago. Quatro pessoas, para ser exato. Julgo desnecessário afirmar que não fui eu quem passou a informação adiante. Assim, para descobrir quem é o traidor, infelizmente... temos que procurar entre aqueles que são muito próximos a vocês.  
- Sirius nunca me trairia! – Thiago repetiu.  
- O Remo também nunca faria uma coisa dessas... – Lílian garantiu, sem hesitar.  
- Nem o Pedro! – resmungou Thiago.  
Os três ficaram um instante em silêncio, pensativos. Então Thiago voltou a falar em voz alta aquilo que ficava martelando em sua cabeça:  
- O Pedro nunca faria isso... nem o Remo... A não ser que o senhor queira... O senhor não vai querer insinuar alguma coisa só porque ele é um lobisomem, vai?  
- Thiago! Você me conhece bem! – Dumbledore censurou. – De maneira nenhuma! Pois se fui eu mesmo que permiti que ele viesse estudar aqui!!  
Dumbledore parecia muito triste e cansado. Com um suspiro, continuou a falar, num tom paternal:  
- Eu sei o quanto isso é difícil e doloroso. Eu mesmo tenho muita dificuldade em acreditar que um deles seja o traidor. Mas essa discussão é inútil sem nenhuma pista, sem nenhuma prova. O que é mais importante agora é que vocês conseguiram escapar e estão em segurança. Infelizmente, não posso mantê-los aqui no castelo. Vocês precisam de um lugar para ficar, para se esconderem. O inverno está muito rigoroso, não é seguro que vocês façam viagens longas agora. Proponho que vocês fiquem provisoriamente... Vocês entraram pela passagem da Casa dos Gritos, não foi? Vocês podem ficar lá, por um tempo... Ela está vazia há muitos anos, abandonada... E ninguém se aproxima de lá, por causa das lendas sobre fantasmas e assombrações... Ficarão seguros lá. E posso fazer alguns feitiços, enviar elfos domésticos do castelo, para que ela fique razoavelmente confortável... Pelo menos até a primavera, para que possam viajar.  
Thiago não pôde conter um sorriso irônico diante da sugestão. Dumbledore não fazia a menor idéia do que aquela casa representava para ele...

- FLASHBACK – MARÇO/ 1975  
- Ei, Aluado! Vem cá, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa!  
Remo não tinha visto Thiago tão animado desde a final do campeonato de Quadribol no ano anterior. Seguiu o amigo, cheio de curiosidade, até a Sala Precisa. Lá dentro, ele viu apenas um cachorro grande e preto, pulando e correndo em círculos. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio sem entender nada, Remo finalmente exclamou:  
- Sirius?  
O cachorro deu um pulo ainda maior, abanando a cauda todo feliz. Remo se aproximou para examinar melhor o cachorro, quando alguma coisa macia o cutucou pelas costas. Ele se virou e viu-se de frente a um cervo, enorme e imponente.  
- Thiago! Isso é incrível! - Ele sussurrou cheio de admiração. – Mas… cadê o Pedro?  
Imediatamente ele sentiu alguma coisa puxando suas vestes. Olhando para baixo, pôde ver um rato gorducho e, se é que isso é possível, parecendo ofendido.  
- Desculpaí, Pedro! Eu não tinha visto você... Você também ficou ótimo!  
Imediatamente, os três amigos voltaram à forma humana, com um barulhinho suave de "pop".  
- SURPRESA!! – os três gritaram juntos, animados.  
- Aposto que você não esperava, não é? - Sirius exclamou.  
- Ah, Sirius, você está estragando tudo! Você tem que esperar a apresentação oficial primeiro! – Pedro zangou-se.  
Thiago deu um passo à frente e, com ar solene, curvou-se numa reverência elegante, dizendo:  
- Senhor Aluado, como presente pelo seu décimo quinto aniversário, nós temos o orgulho de lhe apresentar os sensacionais Senhores... Rabicho! Almofadinhas! E… Pontas!  
Os três bateram palmas e curvaram-se para agradecimentos conforme o ensaiado. Remo estava boquiaberto.  
- Mas... Vocês disseram que não iriam conseguir antes da Páscoa... – Remo balbuciou, em choque.  
- Pois é... Mas resolvemos realmente usar a cabeça e acelerar um pouco as coisas... – Sirius respondeu, fazendo um ar fingido de pouco caso.  
- Vocês são malucos! Os três! – Remo exclamou, recuperando-se, maravilhado da surpresa. – Vocês são completamente, maravilhosamente, irrecuperavelmente... malucos! Vocês não sabem que isso é extremamente perigoso… e… ilegal?  
- É!! Os três gritaram em resposta, na maior alegria.  
- Não é o máximo? Totalmente radical! Pedro exclamou, com as bochechas coradas de euforia.  
- O maior barato! Sirius concordou.  
- Foi só uma demonstração... Agora estamos prontos, quando a lua cheia chegar a gente vai encontrar com você na Casa dos Gritos! Você vai passar a sua primeira Lua cheia acompanhado, cara!!  
- Não tem melhor presente de aniversário que esse, tem?  
Remo engasgou, com os olhos brilhando cheios de lágrimas.   
- Caras, vocês não tem noção do que isso representa pra mim...  
Sua vontade era a de abraçar os amigos. Mas os três riram e Sirius brincou, revirando os olhos:  
- É claro que se for pra você se derreter, feito um bebê manhoso, em cima da gente, podemos mudar os planos, não é, Pontas? Blargh...  
- Ah, seus bestas!! Eu adoro vocês, seus pestes!

- FIM DO FLASHBACK – MADRUGADA, 25 DE DEZEMBRO DE 1980

- Thiago!  
- Hã? Ah! Sim, professor…  
- Então está tudo acertado?  
- Ah, sim... Claro. Tudo certo!  
- Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para pensar... Quero encontrar um bom lugar para vocês se instalarem em definitivo. Um lugar que seja seguro e confortável, que Harry possa brincar à vontade... Vocês podem, - melhor dizendo, DEVEM - depois de instalados no esconderijo definitivo, fazer um Feitiço Fidelius. Eu me ofereço para ser o Fiel do Segredo. Bom, mas isso é para depois, para outra hora... Agora, vocês precisam ir descansar... Você, eu tenho certeza, pode mostrar a Lílian como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador... – Dumbledore sorriu, com os olhos brilhando cheios de insinuações divertidas. – Eu tenho que ir, agora. Tenho uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem, vou me ausentar do castelo por algumas horas...  
- Alguma novidade, Professor? Quer que a gente vá também?  
- Não! Ninguém deve saber onde vocês estão, pelo menos por enquanto. Assim que eu voltar, eu prometo que trago notícias para vocês. Vão! Vocês devem estar exaustos!  
- Obrigada, Professor! - Lílian abraçou o diretor, que se emocionou com o gesto.  
O casal se acomodou debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, Lílian segurando o bebê com todo o cuidado no colo, e saiu caminhando pelo jardim da escola, rumo ao Salgueiro Lutador. Em poucos minutos, estavam na Casa dos Gritos, onde elfos domésticos do Castelo já haviam deixado tudo arrumado: cama, berço, lareira acesa e comida quente. Dumbledore ficou olhando pela janela por alguns minutos, enquanto eles partiam, para depois seguir também, rumo ao esconderijo da Ordem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já estava amanhecendo quando Dumbledore finalmente chegou na sede da Ordem. Apesar do horário, o pequeno grupo de bruxos e bruxas da resistência às Trevas estava todo reunido ali, espremido na sala de reuniões da sede. Alguns tentavam disfarçar o cansaço e o sono, enquanto outros distribuíam xícaras de café e poções.   
- Dumbledore chegou! – Alastor Moody, o Auror, que estava chefiando a reunião enquanto todos aguardavam a chegada do diretor, anunciou. – Começamos a reunião agora a pouco, Alvo.  
- Boa noite a todos! Não sei se é adequado, mas em todo o caso, feliz Natal! – Dumbledore sorriu para a platéia abatida à sua frente. Depois, compenetrado, voltou-se para o bruxo ao seu lado. – E então, Alastor, quais são as notícias até agora?  
- As notícias não são nada boas, Alvo. Houve um ataque, há dois dias atrás. Os McKinnions foram encontrados assassinados dentro de casa, pela polícia trouxa. A Marca Negra estava sobre a casa...  
Um silêncio pesado se abateu sobre todos. Moody continuou:  
- E, agora a pouco, ainda hoje, soubemos que Dorcas Meadows foi assassinada. Pelo que contaram os primeiros Aurores que chegaram ao local, havia indícios de que o próprio Voldemort...  
Um murmúrio de desconforto percorreu a assistência ao ouvir o nome do bruxo. Moody, assim como Dumbledore, não pareceu se importar com a reação.  
- Como eu estava dizendo... Parece que ela foi assassinada pelo próprio Voldemort.  
Dumbledore olhou para a platéia, procurando entre os presentes o rosto de Sirius. Dorcas tinha sido colega dele na escola, e era sua namorada há alguns meses. O rapaz estava sentado, cercado pelos seus dois amigos, extremamente abatido. Os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que ele tinha chorado. O diretor sentiu o coração apertar de tristeza. Aqueles garotos eram ainda tão jovens… o mundo para eles era tão duro, difícil, doloroso...  
- Aquela menina era uma bruxa e tanto! Uma grande perda para a Ordem... – Moody comentou em voz alta, tirando Dumbledore dos seus pensamentos. O Auror deu um suspiro alto e prosseguiu. – Logo em seguida da descoberta do assassinato, e logo antes da nossa reunião, todos os Aurores foram convocados para uma reunião extraordinária no Ministério...  
- E qual foi o objetivo?  
- Bartô Crouch, na qualidade de Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério, baixou novas medidas de emergência. Medidas de Segurança para o Combate ao Terror, é como ele chamou a coisa toda… Bom, em primeiro lugar, ele determinou que Aurores, Bruxos do Serviço Secreto e Dementadores devem trabalhar em conjunto, agora; todas as informações conseguidas nas investigações de qualquer departamento do Ministério devem obrigatoriamente ser compartilhadas com a Força-Tarefa de Segurança Bruxa.  
Em segundo lugar, o que mais nos chamou a atenção: os direitos civis foram revogados. Não existe mais o direito a Hábeas Corpus, os bruxos considerados suspeitos que forem detidos pelo Serviço de Segurança podem ser presos sem julgamento, podem ser interrogados sem advogado, podem ser condenados após julgamento sumário. E, o pior de tudo: Aurores e Bruxos do Departamento de Segurança estão OFICIALMENTE autorizados a empregar QUALQUER método na captura de bruxos das Trevas. Inclusive Maldições Imperdoáveis! E ninguém será responsabilizado por qualquer ferimento causado num suspeito durante uma prisão, perseguição ou interrogatório. Em resumo: podemos prender sem julgamento, podemos matar ao invés de prender...  
Houve uma nova agitação, um murmúrio geral na platéia, seguido de um princípio de tumulto. Aparentemente, as medidas anunciadas dividiam as opiniões, mesmo entre os membros da Ordem.

- Silêncio! SILÊNCIO!! – Dumbledore se levantou, sua figura imponente se destacando no meio da confusão e pediu silêncio para falar ao grupo.  
- Eu sei que este é um momento muito difícil para todos nós da Comunidade Bruxa. Eu acredito que estejamos enfrentando um dos momentos mais difíceis e sombrios da nossa história. Muitos nesta sala já perderam parentes e amigos nas mãos de Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores. Muitos de vocês já sofreram pessoalmente nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte. Muitas famílias têm sido destruídas pelos atos cruéis desses bruxos...

Um murmúrio de aprovação inundou a platéia. Dumbledore fez um gesto pedindo silêncio novamente e continuou:

- Num momento como esse atual, surge a tentação, como alternativa que parece ser o melhor, o único jeito para lidar com o horror, de ceder ao impulso de usar as mesmas armas dos nossos oponentes. Combater a violência desenfreada com mais violência! Acabar com a injustiça, agindo com uma ausência ainda maior de justiça! Isso não é a solução para o caos, é ilusório! Não podemos ceder e compactuar com a violência desenfreada, com a perda da garantia dos direitos individuais a um julgamento justo, ao direito de defesa, ao esclarecimento da verdade, à necessidade de apresentação de provas irrefutáveis antes de uma condenação apressada! Tenham certeza: Não sou ingênuo, nem santo. Quero a punição exemplar dos culpados de tanto horror e sofrimento! Quero o fim dessa guerra sangrenta. Mas quero que os verdadeiros culpados sejam encontrados e punidos com justiça!

Alguns na platéia acenavam com a cabeça, outros ameaçavam aplaudir. Dumbledore respirou fundo, e continuou no mesmo tom inflamado e contegiante:

- Nós estamos em menor número, sim. Mesmo assim, nós podemos resistir e impedir o avanço do terror e a vitória das Trevas. Mas só poderemos lutar se nos mostrarmos firmes, se mantivermos forte o nosso vínculo de amizade e de confiança.  
Nesse momento, depois de uma olhada geral na platéia, Dumbledore voltou a atenção, encarando com firmeza, o canto onde estavam Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Mantendo o olhar fixo neles, Dumbledore continuou:  
- Perdemos, na noite de hoje, uma jovem bruxa, uma garota ainda... Uma moça exemplar: boa, corajosa, leal, justa, cheia de vida e de talento... Uma jovem que morreu só por estar, de algum modo, atrapalhando os planos egoístas de poder de Lorde Voldemort. Dorcas Meadows morreu por um ideal. Morreu porque, diante da necessidade de escolher entre o que é o certo e o que é fácil, ela escolheu resistir. Ela acreditou, como eu mesmo acredito, que existem verdades na vida que são tão importantes que vale a pena morrer por elas...  
Alguns na platéia aplaudiam, outros começavam a chorar discretamente, outros se remexiam desconfortáveis nas cadeiras.

- Nós podemos resistir. Nós podemos lutar. Nossa prioridade número um, agora, deve ser garantir a segurança uns dos outros, manter a união e buscar alianças. Temos que nos manter unidos e continuar lutando pelo que é certo. Essa Guerra pode demorar muito, mas ela será vencida por nós, senhores, não tenham dúvidas! A Luz sempre vence a Treva, é uma verdade que não há como refutar. Ainda temos muita coisa pela frente, tempos difíceis a encarar. Quando precisarem de uma razão para continuar, lembrem-se de Dorcas Meadows! Lembrem-se de Marlene McKinnion! Lembrem-se dos irmãos Prewetts, de Edgar Bones!! Lembrem-se daqueles companheiros, amigos e parentes que deram a vida por uma causa justa, julgaram que é melhor morrer pelo que se acredita do que viver numa mentira! Vamos honrar Dorcas Meadows com nossa luta!

Nesse instante, a platéia emocionada explodiu em aplausos. A reunião foi considerada oficialmente encerrada, alguns bruxos saíram, e alguns pequenos grupos se formaram para comentar em particular o discurso, os últimos acontecimentos, ou tomar decisões sobre missões especiais. Minerva McGonagall aproximou-se de Dumbledore:  
- Dumbledore!  
- Sim, Minerva?  
- Quero aproveitar a reunião aqui, longe da escola, para perguntar uma coisa que está me incomodando...  
- Sim?  
- Você acha realmente prudente colocar Severo Snape como professor de Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo, devido às... você sabe... atuais circunstâncias? Tem havido uma série de denúncias de que ele talvez seja um... Comensal da Morte!  
Dumbledore encarou a bruxa, sorrindo divertido.  
- Ah, Minerva, eu lhe agradeço por expressar, repetidas vezes, a sua preocupação! Mas pode ficar sossegada! Eu posso lhe garantir que o rapaz é MESMO um Comensal da Morte...   
Dumbledore alargou o sorriso diante da expressão horrorizada de espanto da professora. Mas, antes que a bruxa o considerasse completamente louco, ou tivesse um ataque cardíaco, ele logo continuou, explicando com seriedade:  
- É um Comensal arrependido, Minerva, é o que quero dizer! Ele me procurou há algum tempo, deu provas do seu arrependimento verdadeiro, tem demonstrado diversas vezes a sua lealdade... E é um espião realmente útil para a Ordem! Posso garantir que confio plenamente nele!  
A professora se afastou, cheia de dúvidas. Nesse momento, Remo, Sirius e Pedro se aproximaram do diretor.  
- Professor Dumbledore!  
- Sim? – Dessa vez os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram ao encarar os três amigos ansiosos à sua frente. Focalizando um de cada vez, o diretor tentava escanear as mentes e, quem sabe, obter a resposta às suas dúvidas.  
- E Thiago e Lílian, professor? O senhor tem notícias deles? Soubemos que eles fugiram da casa da família da Lílian, mas não tivemos mais nenhuma notícia deles depois...  
- Eles estão bem. Estão em segurança, é tudo o que eu posso dizer por enquanto.  
- Mas...  
Dumbledore cortou-os com uma expressão enérgica:  
- Se vocês querem o melhor para seus amigos, e eu acredito que é isso que querem... Tenham paciência. Assim que for possível, eles farão contato.  
E se virou, rapidamente, para a saída, não dando chance a mais perguntas. Os três ficaram ainda alguns minutos parados ali, surpresos. Então, devagar, Sirius sussurrou, quase como se falasse para si mesmo:  
- Ele suspeita de nós... Dumbledore suspeita de nós...  
- O quê? Pedro imediatamente retrucou, as bochechas coradas.  
Remo ficou em silêncio, muito mais pálido do que o habitual. Sirius continuou, no mesmo tom:  
- É claro... Por isso ele olhava para nós naquele trecho do discurso. E é por isso que ele escolheu manter Thiago e Lílian escondidos de nós...   
Os três voltaram a ficar em silêncio, remoendo as conclusões. Por fim, com a sala praticamente vazia, e Alastor Moody encarando-os com ar de interrogação, Pedro puxou os dois amigos para fora, quebrando o silêncio:  
- Ei, vamos embora! Alguém quer tomar um uísque de fogo pra afogar as tristezas?  
- Ah, não, Rabicho... desculpa. Eu estou realmente mal com isso tudo: a morte da Dorcas, a história da fuga do Thiago... Acho que é melhor ficar sozinho um pouco... – Sirius fungou, enxugando uma lágrima que teimava em cair.   
- Eu também... Quero ir pra casa, descansar um pouco... – Remo completou, com voz rouca.  
- Então, OK...  
- Tchau! A gente se fala... - Sirius montou na motocicleta e saiu voando dali.   
Os outros foram caminhando juntos ainda um pedaço em silêncio.  
- Remo? Pedro falou, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Sim?  
- Você às vezes fica apavorado, com a guerra e tudo o mais?  
Remo parou para olhar para o amigo. Pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que Pedro parecia muito mais cansado do que de costume. Ele parecia ter ganhado umas linhas de expressão na testa, como rugas precoces. E parecia estar perdendo cabelo. Não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de pena dele. Afinal, estava sendo muito difícil para todos, e Pedro era mais fraco, tinha menos talento, menos forças para lidar com todo aquele horror. E parecia sentir vergonha por não se julgar à altura dos amigos.  
- Às vezes? Sempre, o tempo todo, Rabicho! - Remo respondeu, com um sorriso amargo.  
- Você, às vezes, não deseja que, talvez, sei lá... – o amigo interrompeu e hesitou. Ele estava obviamente desconfortável com alguma coisa.  
- Talvez o quê? – Remo tentou ajudar o amigo a se abrir, gentilmente.  
- Ah, deixa pra lá... – Pedro respondeu. Em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça como se para espantar esses pensamentos, e continuou a falar num tom diferente:  
- Diz uma coisa... você não acha que Sirius estava meio... esquisito hoje?  
- Esquisito? Pedro, tenha dó, a namorada do cara foi assassinada pelo Voldemort em pessoa, o melhor amigo é um fugitivo de quem não se sabe o paradeiro... e Dumbledore desconfia da lealdade dele... É um bom motivo pra alguém ficar esquisto, não é, não?  
- Não é isso que eu quis dizer, Remo... é claro que eu entendo... é dureza pra todos nós, não é? Mas eu achei que ele foi meio... distante. Sei lá, pode ser só impressão. – Em seguida sorriu, encerrando a conversa e despedindo-se:  
- Aluado, essa é a minha deixa, como diria o Sirius. Eu fico por aqui. Amanhã a gente se fala...  
- Falou! Vou tentar descansar um pouco, faz isso também, Rabicho… Até mais.

Mas nenhum dos quatro Marotos dormiu naquele dia, nem nos que se seguiram. Além da tristeza com a perda de companheiros da Ordem, o medo e a insegurança com relação ao futuro, agora também uma sombra da desconfiança tinha se abatido sobre eles. E, sem conseguir evitar, cada um dos quatro passava o tempo a relembrar os passado, os melhores momentos juntos, as brincadeiras e piadas dos tempos de irresponsabilidade, as conversas entre eles...

- FLASHBACK - 1974 –

- E aí, Senhor Potter, diga sinceramente... como você se sente sendo rejeitado mais uma vez pela senhorita Evans? Como é isso para você? – Sirius, sentado na cama, perguntou, assim que ao amigo entrou no dormitório.  
- Um lixo... – Thiago respondeu, simplesmente, deitando-se pensativo.  
- Hmm, entendo... – agora o amigo Sirius fazia de contas que tomava notas, numa imitação perfeita de psicanalista trouxa, sentando na cabeceira da cama do amigo. – E você acha que isso talvez o faça temer futuras rejeições dela? – Ele coçou uma barba imaginária, fazendo cara muito séria. Os outros faziam a maior força para segurar o riso.  
- Não.  
- Ah... sei, sei... Então, trata-se de um caso clássico de falta de autocrítica... ou de auto-estima, talvez... Serei forçado a recomendar a Ala de Problemas Mentais do St. Mungus...  
Os outros dois explodiram na gargalhada com o comentário.  
- Ah, não me amola, Almofadinhas! – Thiago reclamou em resposta, levantando-se e jogando o travesseiro no amigo.  
Foi o que bastou para que Sirius começasse também a acertar o amigo com o seu próprio travesseiro. Os dois começaram uma animada guerra de travesseiros. Thiago pulou da sua cama para a de Sirius, depois, de uma para a outra, numa defesa estratégica.  
Remo gargalhava com a cena, mas Pedro parecia realmente preocupado com a segurança dos amigos:  
- Ei, caras, não se matem, por favor! Cuidado!  
- Ah, caro Rabicho, tarde demais... – Sirius havia conseguido render Thiago, e fazia uma pose cômica imitando o gesto de sufocá-lo com o travesseiro.  
Pedro ficou pálido de puro terror. Thiago e Sirius se entreolharam e resolveram parar a brincadeira, pelo bem da saúde de Pedro, enquanto Remo se acabava de rir, rolando no chão.  
Assim que eles se recuperaram, Thiago pensou alto:  
- De que tipo de flores será que a Lílian gosta?  
Os outros se entreolharam e não responderam. Balançaram a cabeça, concluindo que Thiago era mesmo um caso perdido...  
- Se a gente fosse planta, que tipo de planta será que a gente seria? - Pedro se animou a perguntar, aproveitando a deixa para tentar mudar de assunto e falar bobagem.  
- Algum tipo de planta carnívora bem selvagem... - Remo imediatamente respondeu, sem hesitação.  
- Uma planta peluda... será que existe? Ei, Sirius, você sabe se as mandrágoras têm pelos? - Thiago palpitou.  
- Eu acho que eu seria um Salgueiro Lutador. - Sirius logo se candidatou, fazendo pose heróica.  
- Eu acho que, nesse caso, eu seria... uma batedeira... - Pedro respondeu, pensativo.  
- Batedeira não é planta, Rabicho! Batedeira é um eletrodoméstico, uma daquelas máquinas que os trouxas usam na cozinha... pra fazer coisas tipo bolos, eu acho... - Remo explicou, calmamente. Ele era o único meio-trouxa dos quatro, o único que tinha alguma noção do mundo dos trouxas.  
- Mas pode ser uma planta também... - insistiu Pedro, resmungando.  
- Não, não pode. - Remo respondeu.  
- Quem disse que não? - Sirius logo entrou na conversa.  
- É, isso mesmo! Quem garante? Você pode provar que não?  
- Bom, não aqui, agora. Não existe nem eletricidade, nem lojas de aparelhos eletrodomésticos nas redondezas de Hogwarts...  
- Ah, desculpas, desculpas, meu amigo... você está dando desculpa... Sem uma evidência que comprove o que você diz, o Conselho Maroto declara que podemos considerar que "batedeira" pode, sim, ser uma planta! Todos que forem a favor digam "SIM"!  
- "SIM"!! Pedro, Sirius e Thiago gritaram bem nas orelhas de Remo que, injuriado, não se conformava com o rumo absurdo da conversa.  
- Não pode, gente! Uma coisa é uma coisa, não pode ser outra...  
- Tarde demais, senhor Aluado! Não, não, não... O Conselho Maroto acaba de aprovar por aclamação, o decreto número...hmmm, se não me engano... 978: batedeira é uma planta!  
Imediatamente, Thiago voltou provocar Sirius com o travesseiro, querendo recomeçar a guerra.  
- Ah, eu desisto! Remo riu, entrando na brincadeira. - Só não vá escolher um buquê de batedeiras para dar para a Lílian, eu garanto que isso não vai melhorar sua imagem com ela... Não vai parecer muito romântico...

- FLASHBACK - JUNHO DE 1978  
– CASAMENTO DE LÍLIAN EVANS E THIAGO POTTER –

- E aí, como é que você está, Pontas? Tudo tranqüilo? – Remo entrou na sacristia, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro do amigo.  
- Beleza, tudo tranqüilo! – Thiago se apressou em concordar, mas com um tom de voz tão ansioso que os amigos não resitiram e começaram a rir.  
- Bom, quer dizer que... então é isso... – Sirius começou.  
- É o grande dia... – Remo continuou, concordando com o amigo.  
- O primeiro a se amarrar! – Pedro concluiu, pensativo.  
Thiago fez uma careta e, num impulso, enlaçou os amigos num abraço emocionado:  
- Obrigado, caras! Vocês são mais do que amigos pra mim...   
Depois de um rápido instante, Thiago soltou o abraço e, ansioso, começou a perguntar:  
- E aí? Será que está tudo certinho? Vocês já deram uma checada geral nas coisas...  
- Está tudo perfeito, cara! – Sirius interrompeu, segurando o amigo pelos ombros. - Relaxa! Está tudo lindo, organizado, perfeitamente em ordem, e qualquer coisa mais que eu precise dizer pra garantir que você não entre em pânico...  
Thiago fez uma pausa, franzindo a testa e tentando se controlar. Mas logo em seguida, não se segurou:  
- Remo, você não quer dar uma olhada na Lílian? Ver se ela está bem, se está tudo bem? Se a família dela está... ah, sei lá, eles são trouxas, você entende mais de trouxas do que eu...  
- Ah, ela está maravilhosa, Thiago, fica frio. Eu encontrei com ela e o pai logo na entrada. Ela está linda! Quero dizer, muito mais do que de costume... – Pedro e Sirius cutucaram Remo ostensivamente, mas ele continuou falando, compenetrado. – Ah, claro, o pai dela estava lá, sabe... dizendo que não é tarde demais pra ela mudar de idéia, que é pra ela pensar bem, essa coisa de casamento é muito séria, e ...  
Thiago foi ficando pálido, arregalou os olhos, escandalizado:  
- O QUÊ??  
Os três caíram na gargalhada. Só aí Thiago percebeu que os amigos estavam curtindo com a cara dele. Remo continuou falando, agora meio engasgado com a risada:  
- Eu vou lá fora com o Rabicho, Thiago, pode deixar... Eu vou tentar convencer a Lílian a não desistir... Afinal, não se pode desperdiçar uma boa festa... Enquanto isso, o Rabicho distrai o seu futuro sogro...  
Remo e Pedro saíram, ainda rindo. Thiago e Sirius ficaram sozinhos na sacristia, dando os últimos retoques nas suas vestes de gala, enquanto agüentavam as críticas ranzinzas do espelho mágico de lá. De repente, Thiago virou-se para o amigo, tomando fôlego e disse:  
- Sirius... Quero te pedir uma coisa.  
- Não sendo beijo na boca, cara... - o amigo respondeu, gozador.  
- Ei, pára, eu estou falando sério. Quero que você me faça uma promessa. A gente está no meio de uma guerra, a coisa está feia, pessoas morrendo... a gente se arrisca fazendo parte da Ordem, com as missões e tudo mais... Prometa pra mim uma coisa...  
- Ai, fala, rei do drama...  
- Prometa que, se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, você vai tomar conta da Lílian por mim. Você vai cuidar pra que ela fique bem, fique segura...  
-Ei, ei... pára com isso, cara! – Sirius interrompeu o amigo, ainda divertido. – Que papo é esse? Não vai acontecer nada com ninguém, certo? A gente é invencível, esqueceu a regra número um do Código dos Marotos?  
- Eu estou falando sério, cara. Prometa pra mim. Eu não posso me casar, tirar a Lílian da família dela, sem essa promessa...  
Sirius, finalmente não disfarçando a emoção, segurou o ombro do amigo, encarando-o firme, denunciando seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Thiago Potter, você é o meu melhor amigo, o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter na vida. Você me acolheu na sua casa, me recebeu como um irmão... Eu considero você mais que um irmão, cara. Nem precisaria pedir uma coisa dessas: eu prometo mais. Prometo que vou defender você e a Lílian com a minha própria vida. E, se um dia, sei lá, alguma coisa sinistra acontecer... é claro que eu vou cuidar da Lílian! Eu prometo!  
Os dois se abraçaram. Logo em seguida, Sirius continuou a falar, mas agora com uma expressão inconfundível de divertida malícia:  
- Inclusive... sabe aquela coisa sobre beijo na boca? A restrição não vale pra Lílian... caso isso seja necessário, eu me prontifico...  
Foi interrompido por um tapão não tão divertido do noivo;  
- Ah... Mais respeito com a minha noiva, Almofadinhas!

- FIM DO FLASHBACK - MADRUGADA DE PRIMEIRO DE JANEIRO/ 1981

- Feliz Ano novo, meu amor!  
- Pra você também, Lil... Feliz Ano novo!  
Os dois se aninharam num abraço apertado. Podiam finalmente descansar e curtir um pouco a companhia um do outro, agora que Harry tinha finalmente pegado no sono. Ficaram assim, em silêncio, por alguns instantes, até que Thiago falou, com uma seriedade maior do que o habitual:  
- Eu te amo, Lílian! Eu sempre te amei, e sei que sempre vou te amar. Nunca houve outra, de verdade. Você é a mulher da minha vida. E eu vou estar sempre do seu lado, eu prometo!  
- Thiago? Lílian ficou nervosa com o tom da declaração, seu corpo tremendo de encontro ao dele.  
- Eu só queria que você soubesse disso, que eu te amo. E mesmo que essa profecia estúpida seja verdade, que essa guerra horrível demore anos pra acabar, que um dos meus melhores amigos seja um traidor nojento... que eu seja obrigado a confiar e a ser grato àquele...Ranhoso... inacreditável... eu não me arrependo nem por um instante da minha vida, do que sinto por você, do fato de querer passar o resto da minha vida do seu lado, ou de termos querido ter um bebê tão cedo... - Thiago murmurou baixinho, apertando-a nos seus braços.  
Sentindo-se, de repente, sem ar, a única coisa que Lílian conseguiu fazer foi abandonar-se naquele abraço, unir sua boca na dele, num beijo cheio do amor mais profundo que podia sentir. Um amor que fazia a vida valer a pena, mesmo que fosse uma vida breve, ela pensou, estremecendo.  
- Lil, o que foi que houve?  
- Ai, Thiago...  
- Ei... olha pra mim!  
Lílian levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, tentando manter o controle e não demonstrar todo o medo e tristeza que estava sentindo. Thiago sorriu para ela, cheio de carinho:  
- Se os nossos amigos estivessem aqui agora, sabe o que eles diriam? Essa é uma violação grave do Código dos Marotos: estamos melosos e dramáticos...   
- Eu sinto tanto a falta deles...  
- ah, Lil, eu também! Eu também! – Deu um suspiro e voltou a abraçá-la, dizendo: - Nós vamos ter que encontrar um jeito de voltar a conviver com aqueles malandros, Lil... Temos que enfrentar qualquer possível risco. Afinal de contas... Eu posso estar errado e Dumbledore certo, um deles pode estar nos traindo. Mas, ainda assim... Temos pelo menos três Marotos inocentes, afastados... Eu tenho você e o Harry, mas os outros... sem voltar à nossa amizade antiga, como enfrentar esses tempos de Guerra?  
Lílian sorriu apoiando a cabeça no peito do marido. Esse era mais dos motivos pelos quais ela o amava tanto. O Chapéu Seletor tinha mesmo razão: acima de qualquer coisa, ele tinha o coração enorme e corajoso do leão.

_(Beatles : Stand by me)_

_"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only  
Light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
No, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me  
And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, now,  
Stand by me  
Stand, stand by me..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	11. Chapter 11 DECISÕES DE UM VELHO BRUXO

**CAPÍTULO 11 ******

**DECISÕES DE UM VELHO BRUXO ******

  
Vários meses se passaram sem que as coisas se modificassem. A guerra contra as Trevas, cada vez mais sangrenta, estava mantendo os membros da Ordem da Fênix muito ocupados. Dumbledore tinha destacado pequenos grupos para garantir a segurança de lugares, postos e pessoas estratégicos, usando as informações fornecidas por Severo. Isso fazia com que a maioria do grupo estivesse em trânsito constante.  
O inverno rigoroso forçara os Potter a se manter dentro do esconderijo improvisado da Casa dos Gritos. Não tinham muito a reclamar, na verdade, porque os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts se esmeravam para que os três tivessem o máximo de conforto possível e as melhores comidas e guloseimas da cozinha da escola. Mas, com a chegada da primavera, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil manter o pequeno Harry, que agora engatinhava e ensaiava os seus primeiros passos, o tempo todo dentro de uma cabana pequena. Era uma época muito perigosa, Dumbledore era obrigado a frisar inúmeras vezes, e os três só tinham permissão para ficar na área protegida em volta do castelo e longe dos olhares dos alunos. Isso reduzia o espaço permitido às proximidades da cabana de Hagrid e a margem da Floresta Proibida, mas já era suficiente para muita diversão. Não dava para saber quem estava gostando mais dessa novidade, se era o bebê ou o seu novo companheiro de brincadeiras, Hagrid.  
Dumbledore conseguia aproveitar alguns desses momentos de descontração para observar de longe. Era muito bom, reconfortante, mesmo, saber que, mesmo num momento difícil como aquele, uma criança tão especial, correndo tanto perigo, podia crescer em relativa paz e normalidade, cercado pelo amor dos pais, e brincar alegre, junto com gente amiga e confiável, como Hagrid. Era um consolo, na verdade, diante de todas as preocupações e notícias tristes que o diretor recebia diariamente. Sentado na sua sala, observando a imagem de Harry Potter brincando ao lado dos pais e de Hagrid, através do janelão, Dumbledore suspirou e tomou um último gole do seu conhaque. Não podia se dar ao luxo de demorar mais tempo ali. Tinha que ir, um membro da Ordem tinha sido assassinado. Pegou uma chaleira, entre os seus inúmeros pertences, apontou sua varinha para ela e disse:  
- Portus!  
E, com apenas um toque na Chave de Portal recém-criada, seguiu rumo ao seu destino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto o diretor observava de longe, Lílian e Thiago, sentados juntos na soleira da porta da cabana de Hagrid, acompanhavam de perto as brincadeiras do filho. Depois de tantos meses de frio e reclusão, era ótimo aproveitar um pouco do sol gostoso de primavera.

- Olha só o Harry tentando andar com o Hagrid, Thiago! Olha que graça!

- Hã? Ah, é...

Lílian desviou a atenção do bebê para o seu marido. Thiago tinha levado as cartas que recebera dos amigos na última semana para ler ao ar livre. Mas a leitura o tinha enchido de tristeza e preocupação.

- O que foi, amor? O que eles contam?

- Hmm... Sem grandes novidades...

- Thiago! Falaí, "Pontas", eu te conheço! E depois, eles são meus amigos também, não são? Qual é o problema?

Thiago deu um suspiro:

- Ah, Lil... Na verdade, eu não sei o que pensar. Os três têm nos mandado carta praticamente todo dia. Os três dizendo que estão morrendo de saudades da gente, perguntando muito sobre o Harry... Eu, sinceramente, não consigo acreditar que um deles é traidor! E eles estão tão solitários, tão baixo-astral... Imagine você que eles não se encontraram mais desde o Natal! Desde aquela reunião na sede da Ordem, depois daquela noite em que Dumbledore deixou bem claro as suspeitas que tem... Eles não se encontraram mais!

- Mas... E o que eles dizem?

- Ah, você pode imaginar... O Remo fala pouco, você conhece o cara... Quando ele tem um problema, quando está triste, fala menos ainda. Bem, ele está mais reservado e tristonho do que nunca. Procurando um emprego fixo, na maior dificuldade por ser lobisomem, ainda mais nos dias de hoje... Ele está amargurado, acho que tem medo de que a gente esteja desconfiando dele, já que todo mundo sempre desconfia de lobisomem... Dá até pra perceber, lendo nas entrelinhas, que ele tem as suspeitas dele. Acho que ele suspeita do Sirius! Já o Sirius, por sua vez, é o oposto, como sempre: escreve páginas e mais páginas contando absolutamente TUDO o que ele acha sobre TUDO... Ele está descontrolado, furioso e triste com a morte da Dorcas, com a nossa fuga, com a possibilidade de um dos três ser um traidor... Ultimamente, ele jura que vai PROVAR que o culpado de tudo é o Remo! E o Pedro... Ah, pobre Rabicho! Esse, coitado, está completamente perdido... Está sozinho, morto de medo, de preocupação por todos, inseguro, desamparado com a falta dos amigos... Triste de dar dó!

- Ai, Merlin... Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer! Quero dizer, a gente sempre soube dos riscos da guerra, do perigo de ser membro da Ordem... Já escapamos por um triz do próprio Voldemort... Enfrentar as Trevas, lutar pelo que é certo, tudo bem... Mas viver um clima de suspeita assim, desse jeito, entre os nossos melhores amigos de toda a vida? Nunca podia imaginar!

- É isso que me incomoda, Lil! Eu não consigo enxergar nenhum deles como traidor e não me conformo deles desconfiarem uns dos outros! Eles três não têm família, como nós. Nós temos sido a família uns dos outros desde sempre... E eles estão passando por toda essa coisa de missões secretas, batalhas, atentados... toda essa guerra horrorosa... sozinhos!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos e preocupações, vendo o filhinho brincando. Alheio a tudo, Harry dava seus passinhos desengonçados segurando no dedo enorme de Hagrid, os dois felizes com a brincadeira. Lílian e Thiago não puderam evitar um sorriso com a cena.

- Um dia tão lindo, esse céu azul, solzinho gostoso... a gente aqui, vendo nosso filho, assim, crescendo, brincando alegre, saudável... A gente precisa de tão pouco pra ser feliz, na verdade, não é? O duro é que esse pouco é, ao mesmo tempo, tão frágil... – Ela sussurrou, pensativa. Depois concluiu com um suspiro: - Não sei se dá pra entender o que eu estou querendo dizer...

- Entendo, sim, meu amor...- Thiago abraçou a mulher com carinho e deu um beijo nos cabelos dela. – E concordo plenamente com você. A gente tem muita sorte, Lil... A gente tem tanta sorte de ter um ao outro, ter o Harry! Eu acho que minha vida estaria perfeita agora se não fosse por essa história dos nossos amigos...

- Perfeita? - Lílian sorriu, divertida. Retribuiu o beijo com um nos lábios, de leve, segurando o rosto do marido com ternura. Depois, olhando firme nos olhos dele, completou:

- Ah, esse meu marido... É um otimista, mesmo! Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra, que por sinal estamos perdendo... Estamos fugindo, escondidos, sem-teto... Metidos numa cabaninha mixuruca e provisória... Perseguidos e jurados de morte pelo pior vilão de todos os tempos... a vida do nosso filhinho bebê correndo perigo por conta de uma Profecia que diz que ele é quem vai enfrentar o tal bruxo vilão... e você ainda diz que a vida está QUASE perfeita? Não quero nem ver quando você achar que nós temos problemas...

Thiago riu e respondeu:

- Mas é verdade, Lílian, pensa! A gente está nessa guerra desde os tempos de escola... Essa coisa de guerra não me impede de te amar loucamente, nem de ser imensamente feliz por ter você do meu lado! Não me impede de admirar a maravilha extraordinária que é ter um filho como o Harry, perfeito... – deu uma risada maior porque sabia que o filho era a sua cara. - ... Saudável, alegre, esperto... Sou incrivelmente feliz de poder acompanhar e curtir o crescimento do nosso filho do seu lado...

- Mas...

- Ah, Lil, eu sei o que você vai dizer. Eu não sou bobo. Nem maluco. Eu sei do perigo que a gente corre. Mas aprendi... Como é mesmo que o professor Binns falava?

- Professor Binns?- Lílian deu uma grande risada. – Eu nunca soube que você prestasse a mínima atenção nas aulas de História da Magia, Thiago!  
- Eu sou um homem de inúmeros talentos, minha cara... Ui! – Ele se esquivou por pouco de uma cotovelada divertida da mulher. - Ei! É sério! Ah, lembrei... "Carpe Diem"... "Aproveite o dia"... Há muito tempo eu aprendi a aproveitar o presente...

Interrompeu a sua fala, emocionado, perdido naqueles olhos muito verdes fixos nele, cheios de amor. A doçura daquele olhar o fez perceber que sabia o que tinha que fazer:

- Lil, é isso, está decidido! Vamos dar um jeito de reunir os amigos para comemorar o aniversário de 1 ano do Harry... Vamos falar com Dumbledore, pensar num jeito... Nós temos que resolver essa situação. Eu tenho que conversar com esses caras, pessoalmente. Cara a cara, tirar a limpo as suspeitas... Tirar a dúvida. Se um de nós é traidor, tenho que descobrir quem é. E, de qualquer maneira, reunir os Marotos de novo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, isso só pode ser o inferno", pensou Alastor Moody. O céu mais limpo e azul que ele já vira, a grama mais incrivelmente verde, os lírios florescentes deixando um delicioso perfume no ar... Até uns malditos passarinhos cantando! Uma manhã perfeita como aquela, e eles reunidos ali para ver Angélica Fenwick deitar as primeiras flores sobre o túmulo recém coberto do seu marido Benjo. Um bruxo de 25 anos...  
Até mesmo as pedras das tumbas pareciam brilhar ao sol daquela manhã maravilhosa de maio. Estavam todos lá. Membros de uma mesma irmandade, unidos ali, sentindo-se como uma espécie em extinção. Dédalo Diggle, mais atrapalhado do que nunca, fungando muito, ao lado de Elifas Doge, usando aquele seu chapéu ridículo e inconfundível. Uma mulher esquisita, mal vestida e cheirando a gato e repolho, que Moody reconheceu como sendo a Arabela Figg, logo atrás. Na frente deles, a figura imponente, mesmo estando muito abatido, de Alvo Dumbledore, ladeado por Minerva McGonagall e um grupinho de bruxos mais jovens. Encolhidos, cabisbaixos, quietos, lá estavam Sturgio Podmore, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Emmelina Vance, Hestia Jones, e o trio, que agora parecia ser de ex-amigos: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.  
Nesse instante, uma espécie de gemido alto quebrou o silêncio. No começo parecia algum lamento ininteligível, mas logo em seguida o conteúdo ficou mais claro:

- Eles o mataram! – era Angélica, a viúva, quem gritava. – Os Comensais da Morte mataram meu marido! Torturaram e mataram... Só sobraram pedacinhos dele! É tudo por causa da Ordem! Porque ele fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, como todos nós... Eles estão nos caçando, um por um...

"Ah, cale essa boca, mulher, pelo amor de Merlin!" Alastor Moody pensou furioso. Tudo bem, um enterro era uma cerimônia particular, mas cemitérios são espaços públicos, sabe-se lá quem podia estar ouvindo esse desabafo de Angélica... Alastor Moody podia compreender a dor e o sofrimento alheio, mas isso nunca o fazia esquecer do dever, nem da segurança do grupo. "Vigilância constante!" ele vivia repetindo.  
Algumas mulheres se aproximaram e a abraçaram, tentando consolar a jovem viúva. Angélica, então, acabou desabando num choro silencioso, amparada pelo pequeno grupo.  
"Bem... é hora de dizer umas últimas palavrinhas inúteis de simpatia para a família e sair daqui. Voltar ao trabalho" pensou Moody. Hora de sair à caça do miserável que tinha torturado o companheiro, um bruxo tão jovem e talentoso. Hora de lutar pela justiça contra quem o reduziu a pedacinhos. Hora de descobrir quem foi o canalha que fez isso.

- Eu acho que podemos deixar Angélica em paz, Alastor. Acho que Emmeline e Héstia estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho ao lado dela, agora.  
Moody se voltou na direção da voz inconfundível de Dumbledore.

- Ah, então você está aí?

- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo... – Dumbledore respondeu suavemente.  
- Mas eu não vi você se aproximando...

- Eu não queria chamar a atenção. Não quero impor a minha presença, não depois do que Angélica disse...

- Hmpf... – Moody resmungou em resposta, sombrio.

- Bom, até mais, Alastor! Vou voltar para o castelo.

- Ah, não! Espere um instante, Alvo! Eu também já ia voltar ao trabalho, mas isso pode esperar. Precisamos trocar umas palavrinhas antes...

- OK, então. Já que está perto da hora do almoço, podemos dar um pulo no Caldeirão Furado...

- Ótimo! Vamos antes que sejamos vistos.

Moody deu uma rápida olhada em volta. Estavam todos concentrados, depositando flores cuidadosamente sobre o túmulo. Aproveitando o momento, os dois bruxos desaparataram discretamente, com um ruído suave de "pop".  
Reapareceram alguns segundos depois na porta do Caldeirão Furado. O lugar estava quase deserto. Dumbledore e Moody escolheram uma mesinha discreta num canto mal iluminado e fizeram seus pedidos. Assim que Tom se afastou, deixando os pratos e as bebidas na mesa, Moody finalmente começou a conversa, em voz baixa:

- Algumas notícias ruins são as mesmas de sempre... O Caradoc Dearborn, esse continua desaparecido... nem sinal do homem! Com certeza os Comensais o pegaram. Só não demos a notícia oficialmente para a família ainda... Bem, mas, em compensação, eu consegui, graças às dicas do seu espião, prender, pessoalmente, dois Comensais: Travers e Mulciber, aqueles dois ratos nojentos! Isso me leva ao assunto mais importante que queria tratar com você, Alvo. Eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa que interessa a você, eu acho... O Ministério iniciou uma investigação, por enquanto sigilosa, por conta de algumas denúncias... Bem, vão indiciar o Severo Snape.

Dumbledore levantou o olhar do prato na direção do amigo, mas não disse nada. Alastor Moody esperou alguns instantes, avaliando a reação do diretor. Sem conseguir chegar a uma conclusão, ele finalmente acabou perguntando, no seu jeito franco:  
- Você confia mesmo nesse rapaz?

Dumbledore sorriu e respondeu apenas:

- Confio, sim, Alastor. Plenamente.

- E aí, o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

- Tomar as medidas necessárias, meu amigo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duas semanas depois, Severo estava do lado de fora do Décimo Tribunal, esperando a sua audiência.

- Senhor...? – O jovem bruxo tentou perguntar, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro pelo corredor de pedra do Ministério, ainda mais pálido do que o habitual, suas vestes negras esvoaçando atrás dele.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Severo. – Dumbledore respondeu a pergunta não formulada. – Pense que, depois do depoimento de hoje, ninguém mais vai poder mexer com você no futuro.

- Mas e se o Ministro Crouch decidir me mandar para Azkaban mesmo assim?

- Ele não vai fazer isso. – a voz de Dumbledore soou firme e determinada, como que para por um fim a qualquer dúvida. – Eu vou testemunhar a seu favor, vou empenhar minha palavra em seu nome. Você vai descobrir que a minha palavra tem muito peso...

As pesadas portas do tribunal foram abertas nesse instante e um bruxo magricelo saiu e anunciou, numa voz sem emoção:

- A Suprema Corte chama Severo Snape para ser ouvido agora.  
Severo respirou fundo e fez um esforço para consertar a sua postura. Em seguida, entrou caminhando com passos firmes e cabeça erguida, decidido, rumo ao centro do salão.

Dumbledore seguiu logo atrás dele, observando-o com uma ponta de admiração. Aquele que há poucos segundos atrás era só um rapaz assustado, tinha se transformado, num instante, diante dos seus olhos, num bruxo adulto firme, decidido, orgulhoso... Até mesmo um tanto arrogante! Dumbledore sabia que ninguém no tribunal era bom legilimente, mas mesmo assim, tentou conferir uma entrada na mente de Severo. Nada. Onde antes havia um tumulto de emoções era agora uma tela em branco. O diretor surpreendeu-se com a firmeza e o autocontrole daquele jovem bruxo, de apenas 22 anos.  
A sala estava praticamente na penumbra. A única iluminação vinha de archotes pendurados ao longo de toda a extensão das paredes de pedra. Várias fileiras de bancos estavam dispostas em níveis sucessivos ao longo de todo o salão e todos os bancos estavam lotados de bruxos e bruxas. O secretário indicou uma cadeira para que Dumbledore se acomodasse, ao lado de Severo, no centro do salão.  
À frente de todos, destacando-se dos demais bancos, estava uma espécie de mesa comprida de mármore preto polido, em formato de uma lua crescente. Atrás dela, acomodados em cadeiras de espaldar alto, estavam os doze bruxos membros da Suprema Corte, vestidos com seus trajes oficiais mais solenes, negro e escarlate.  
Apesar da multidão que parecia lotar o tribunal, reinava um silêncio pesado lá dentro. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para o bruxo pálido e magricelo, de longos cabelos pretos ensebados, sentado no centro do tribunal.

- Severo Snape, você foi intimado a comparecer para prestar depoimentos à Corte Suprema do Ministério da Magia, para responder à acusação de ser um Comensal da Morte. – a voz forte e ríspida de Bartô Crouch ecoou pela sala. – O que você alega?

Severo se levantou da cadeira, tremendo quase que imperceptivelmente e encarou Crouch com firmeza:

- Eu não tenho nada a esconder perante essa Corte, senhor Ministro. Eu me declaro culpado da acusação!

Um murmúrio geral percorreu a sala do tribunal. Crouch foi obrigado a gritar pedindo ordem no tribunal, e a bater seu martelo por três vezes, para que a platéia se acalmasse e fizesse silêncio de novo.  
Antes que a audiência continuasse, o professor Dumbledore se levantou e pediu a palavra, dirigindo-se à corte.

- Ministro Crouch! – Ele disse. – Meu nome é Alvo Percival Wulfric Brina Dumbledore. Eu estou aqui para fazer a defesa de Severo Snape.

- O que você tem a declarar perante essa corte, Dumbledore, já que o próprio réu se declarou culpado?

- Eu estou aqui para testemunhar em nome dele, para garantir com a minha palavra a credibilidade de Severo Snape. Eu testemunho aqui, sob juramento, que ele veio me procurar, há alguns meses, de livre e espontânea vontade, declarando seu arrependimento por ter seguido o caminho das Trevas e querendo desertar dos Comensais da Morte. Apesar de se expor a um enorme risco pessoal, no entanto, ele concordou com a minha proposta de se tornar um espião na minha cruzada contra Lorde Voldemort...  
Um novo burburinho percorreu a sala, e Dumbledore esperou que o silêncio voltasse para continuar:

- Eu o nomeei meu novo Professor de Poções em Hogwarts, no lugar do Professor Slughorn, que vai se aposentar. Ele se mudou para o castelo há 1 semana. Eu o tenho na minha maior estima e confiança. Declaro aqui perante todos vocês que confiaria minha própria vida a Severo Snape.

Bartô Crouch parecia extremamente aborrecido com o testemunho de Dumbledore. Vários outros membros da corte remexiam-se em suas cadeiras, num evidente desconforto com a situação. Mas a Ministra da Magia, Millicent Bagnold, uma velha bruxa de ar circunspecto e grave, pediu a palavra:

- Diante desse testemunho, eu proponho que o conselho vote a moção de manter o bruxo Severo Snape sob supervisão e vigilância de Alvo Dumbledore, liberando-o das penalidades cabíveis. Quem for a favor dessa decisão levante a mão.

Praticamente todos os bruxos do conselho levantaram a mão. Apenas Bartô Crouch e uma bruxa baixinha ao lado dele não votaram a favor. 

- Muito bem. – o Ministro Crouch retomou a palavra. – Severo Snape, é decisão aprovada por esse Conselho que você seja mantido sob supervisão de Alvo Dumbledore. Ele assume a garantia do cumprimento da sua palavra. Se em algum momento soubermos que você voltou à sua antiga vida, você será capturado e mandado para Azkaban para prisão perpétua, sem necessidade de novo julgamento. Eu fui claro?

- Perfeitamente, senhor! Severo respondeu.

- Então, eu declaro essa sessão da Corte oficialmente encerrada. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poucos minutos depois, Dumbledore e Severo estavam de volta a Hogwarts, à sala do diretor. Dumbledore parecia muito satisfeito com o desfecho de tudo. Tinha conseguido que a audiência fosse marcada para uma semana depois da mudança de Severo para Hogwarts, tornando-o, assim, oficialmente professor da escola e sob sua proteção, mesmo antes da saída definitiva de Slughorn. Tinha avisado Severo com tempo suficiente para que ele fosse procurar Voldemort e contasse a ele sua estratégia de defesa. O rapaz estava seguro agora. Pelo menos dos perigos externos.   
Severo, no entanto, ainda estava sombrio. Observando Dumbledore em silêncio, enquanto o diretor abria seu armário e preparava, tranquilamente, dois copos de conhaque para um brinde, ele fazia força para sufocar e manter sob controle as suas emoções. Caminhou até a janela lateral e ficou observando o lado de for a do castelo. Já estava anoitecendo, mas o céu nublado não permitia ver o pôr do sol com nitidez. Ele não sabia porque, mas isso o entristeceu. Ele tomou a liberdade de abrir a janela, querendo um pouco de ar fresco. Enquanto respirava fundo, sentindo a brisa leve, ele tentava refrescar a memória com o porquê de estar ali.  
"Eu devo ser mesmo um completo idiota, traindo o lado vitorioso da guerra, me unindo a esse caso perdido", pensou Severo. A única coisa de que ele tinha certeza, no início de tudo, era a necessidade de salvar Lílian Evans. Era vital para ele fazer tudo o que fosse preciso para garantir que ela sobrevivesse. Tinha sido por esse motivo que ele aceitar ser um espião. E embora parecesse uma completa estupidez, embora fosse extremamente perigoso, arriscado, trabalhar assim como um agente duplo, ele sabia que não voltaria atrás nunca mais. Ele não sabia identificar direito o motivo, nem para si mesmo. Afinal, há muito tempo ele tinha deixado de se importar com a opinião dos outros sobre ele. Ele também não pensava no que é certo ou errado, ele não achava que aquilo era uma espécie de segunda chance para ele ou algo assim. Ele não se importava realmente com relacionamentos, com amizade ou confiança. Certamente não se importava em conquistar a confiança de um velho bruxo bondoso e crédulo. Quase ingênuo.  
Ele balançou a cabeça numa negativa muda e irritada. Mas mesmo assim, ele tinha certeza de que faria todo o esforço, energia e talento naquele trabalho. Era agora a sua missão. Para quê, afinal? Não teve tempo de pensar na resposta. 

- Então, Severo, vamos fazer um brinde ao sucesso da audiência! Saúde!  
- Obrigado, senhor! – Severo fez um leve aceno de cabeça enquanto brindava também.

- Ora, ora, Severo, eu também tenho que agradecer por tudo o que você tem feito!

- Não glamurize os fatos, senhor. O senhor precisava de um espião, um traidor, e eu concordei em fazer o trabalho...

- Eu precisava de um guerreiro. A arma certa no lugar certo. Isso é uma guerra, para lutar precisamos de todo o tipo de soldados.

- Por sorte, o senhor podia contar comigo, esperar que eu fosse desprezível o suficiente para me aliar aos Comensais... e ainda mais para traí-los. – Severo respondeu, cheio de ironia e amargura.  
Dumbledore encarou o rapaz com seriedade.

- Eu sabia do tamanho da raiva e da angústia que você carregava, Severo. E Tom sabe jogar com esses sentimentos muito bem. Você, melhor do que eu, sabe que poucos entre aqueles que servem ao Lorde Voldemort o fazem por amor à sua causa. Muitos se aliaram a ele porque querem poder, ou porque ele lhes dá a oportunidade de satisfazer seus próprios desejos cruéis. Mas a maioria acaba se unindo a ele para escapar do medo, da revolta – ele manipula esses sentimentos para atrair no início, e depois eles sabem que não podem mais escapar.  
A resposta surpreendeu Severo, que ficou mais pálido e seu olhar assustado. Dumbledore deu um suspiro pesaroso e continuou:

- E eu não consegui impedi-lo. Não consegui impedir nenhum deles de se tornar um Comensal. Eu não pude impedir Tom de recrutar seus primeiros seguidores. Eles já eram adultos o suficiente para que eu já não tivesse influência sobre eles. Eu deveria ter feito mais... Se pelo menos eu tivesse me tornado diretor uns 10 anos antes... As outras pessoas acabam pagando pelos meus erros, e eu tenho falhado com muita freqüência...  
Ele levantou o olhar e voltou a encarar Severo.

- Acho que esse deve ser o preço de aceitar o cargo. Você sempre vai falhar. Você pode no máximo esperar que os seus acertos superem em número e importância os seus fracassos...

Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa, mas Severo continuou calado, olhando para ele. 

- Eu espero que, um dia, você possa me perdoar por ter deixado as coisas seguirem o rumo que seguiram, Severo. Espero que, um dia, você possa me encarar com menos rancor. Eu sou um homem velho, e já sou velho há muito tempo... Eu muitas vezes me esqueço do que é ser jovem e solitário. Do que é sentir-se um excluído. E ao mesmo ser muito, muito brilhante, inteligente, talentoso. Os problemas de sala de aula muitas vezes parecem tão pequenos vistos da sala do diretor... os meus próprios problemas como aluno foram há tanto, tanto tempo atrás! Tantas outras batalhas acabam tomando minha atenção...  
Ele sorriu com tristeza.

- Veja agora, por exemplo. Eu espero que uma inocente criança pequena, quase um bebê, cresça para ser o herói que pode destruir Voldemort. Veja que destino horrível para se desejar para uma criança! E mesmo assim, eu farei tudo o que puder para garantir que isso aconteça... Que tipo de pessoa faz coisas como essa?

- Mas o senhor só faz porque isso pode representar o fim do Lorde das Trevas, o fim desse horror...

- Sim! É isso mesmo. O fim desse horror! E assim, eu faço o que tem que ser feito. Apesar de ainda não conseguir enxergar nenhuma luz no fim do túnel, pelo menos não num futuro próximo.

Ele tomou mais um gole da sua bebida e ficou em silêncio. Severo finalmente resolveu falar:

- Eu sou muito grato ao senhor por confiar em mim, professor. Mas ao mesmo tempo isso me aflige. E se nem eu mesmo souber se sou digno de confiança?

Dumbledore encarou o jovem e sorriu:

- Acho que você pode acreditar no julgamento de um velho experiente, Severo.

- Mas, professor... Pelo menos o senhor pode me prometer que não irá confiar tão facilmente. Nem em mim, nem em ninguém, mesmo os mais próximos. Se o senhor conseguiu ter um homem junto ao círculo mais íntimo do Lorde das Trevas, ele também pode estar fazendo a mesma coisa! O senhor parece às vezes... tão ingênuo, disposto a acreditar no melhor das pessoas!

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso largo.

- Pensei que você confiasse um pouco mais na minha inteligência, Severo!

- Não se trata disso, senhor...

- Eu sei do que se trata. Mas pode acreditar: a confiança é a melhor política.

- Não é, se isso acabar levando o senhor a ser morto! O senhor quer que eu continue vivo, que eu sobreviva a tudo isso, não é? Tem feito tudo para me salvar. Então o senhor tem que me prometer que também vai tomar cuidado, que vai sobreviver!

Um brilho de triunfo passou pelos olhos de Dumbledore.

- Não é uma promessa fácil para um homem da minha idade, e na minha posição, cumprir. Mas eu prometo que vou tentar. Apesar de saber que, nessa guerra, qualquer um de nós pode ser chamado a se sacrificar por um bem maior. Com certeza, eu daria minha vida, se isso fosse necessário para a nossa causa, em algum momento. Mas eu vou tentar me manter vivo, Severo, eu prometo. Agora vá descansar. O dia de hoje foi muito desgastante... Vá! Boa noite, Severo.

- Boa noite, senhor.

Severo saiu rapidamente e em silêncio da sala. Dumbledore continuou tomando o resto da sua bebida, sorrindo sozinho. Aquele rapaz era melhor do que ele próprio imaginava. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era bem tarde da noite quando Dumbledore resolveu chamar os Potter para conversar em sua sala. Em poucos minutos, Lílian e Thiago, levando um Harry sonolento nos braços, estavam à sua frente.

- Lílian! Thiago! É sempre bom ver vocês e o pequeno Harry... aqui e em segurança, devo acrescentar.

- Boa noite, professor! Confesso que eu já estava ansioso... Viemos lhe falar sobre a questão do aniversário do Harry há umas duas semanas atrás, eu estava aguardando uma resposta...

- Claro,Thiago! Não esqueci da nossa conversa! Pensei muito a respeito e quero propor uma sugestão a vocês, que me parece a melhor.

- Diga, professor, por favor!

- Para a segurança de vocês, eu proponho que vocês fiquem por aqui até o aniversário. No dia, algumas horas antes, eu mesmo providenciarei para que os seus amigos sejam avisados e venham para comemorar conosco o primeiro aniversário do Harry. Podemos fazer uma boa festinha secreta, aqui no castelo mesmo, na Sala Precisa! Os elfos do castelo terão o maior prazer em preparar guloseimas especiais para a ocasião...

- Sala Precisa? Onde é isso?

- Tenho certeza de que Thiago terá o maior prazer em lhe contar tudo sobre essa sala especial do castelo, Lílian! – Dumbledore sorriu malicioso na direção de Thiago, que também sorria. – E aí, vocês concordam?

- Claro! – os dois disseram animados ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, então está combinado. Podemos passar para o outro tópico dessa nossa conversa.

Os dois olharam confusos para o diretor. Que outro tópico?

- Ah, sim, deixe-me explicar. Eu tenho pensado muito sobre a situação de vocês e aquela minha idéia de encontrar um local definitivo e seguro para vocês morarem. Pensei numa solução que me pareceu perfeita, mas, tive que tomar uma série de providências antes de falar com vocês. Agora, finalmente, acho que está tudo resolvido. Tomei uma decisão e acho que tenho condições de resolver a questão e contar algumas coisas para vocês.

- Desculpaí, professor, mas nós não estamos entendendo!

- Bem... Sentem-se. Preciso contar uma historinha rápida para que vocês entendam. Alguns segredos que me foram confiados e eu decidi que agora está na hora de serem revelados. Sobre a sua família, Lílian.  
E Dumbledore começou, com voz pausada, a contar tudo a eles. Depois de alguns minutos, fez uma pequena pausa. Lílian e Thiago silenciaram, boquiabertos, com o que Dumbledore tinha acabado de lhes contar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12 DE AMIGOS E FESTAS

**CAPÍTULO 12.**

**DE AMIGOS E FESTAS**

O Solstício de Verão, bem no meio da estação, é a época de uma das maiores festas do calendário bruxo. Comemora-se o momento em que o poder do sol chega ao auge, a exuberância da natureza, o dia mais longo do ano. Nessa data, em toda a Grã-Bretanha, desde os tempos mais remotos, as casas dos bruxos se enchem de cor, de música, de muita comida e fogueiras nos jardins. É dia de fazer feitiços de amor, de casamentos bruxos, bom para adivinhação e para colheita de ervas mágicas.

Algumas regiões especiais costumam atrair bruxos de todo o país para uma tradicional celebração ao ar livre do Solstício. No condado de Witshire, por exemplo, onde estão os famosos Círculos Mágicos de Pedra de Stonehenge e de Avebury. Através dos séculos, Stonehenge tem sido cenário de comemorações ao ar livre dessa data, reunindo bruxos e bruxas de todo o país. A elite bruxa, é claro, procura celebrar nas suas propriedades rurais na região, com mais luxo e exclusividade. Os Malfoy, por exemplo, sempre fizeram questão de organizar a maior, mais luxuosa e concorrida festa todos os anos nessa época, aproveitando-se da localização da Mansão Malfoy, em Witshire, próxima a Stonehenge.

Este ano, a festa prometia ser ainda mais espetacular. A elite do mundo bruxo tinha sido convidada, com muita antecedência, e os convites estavam sendo disputados quase que a tapa. A festa seria também uma homenagem especial ao velho professor de Poções de Hogwarts, Horácio Slughorn, que estava se aposentando. Era o evento do verão, como ressaltou a coluna social do "Profeta Diário".

"Luxo e requinte, como sempre", pensou Severo. Ele mal podia acreditar que estivesse ali de novo. O som da festa chegava até os portões externos da Mansão e era sedutor, mesmo para ele. Mas aquela casa lhe trazia memórias que, embora fossem recentes, pareciam ser de uma outra vida. De um tempo em que tudo o que ele acreditava ambicionar era estar ali, cercado pelos bruxos da aristocracia bruxa, os puro-sangue, a riqueza. Severo balançou a cabeça, mal humorado, tentando espantar esses pensamentos incômodos, e apressou o passo na direção da entrada principal da casa. Mas os ecos do passado recente eram muito persistentes. E o que mais o incomodava era que as lembranças reforçavam a sua percepção nítida de ser um outro homem agora. Aquele jovem bruxo que participara de várias reuniões e jantares na Mansão há alguns meses atrás não existia mais. "Só nos meus pesadelos", Severo completou sombriamente.

Sem perceber, ele parou e ficou admirando, imóvel, o movimento da casa através das janelas abertas. Mesmo já tendo vindo ali várias vezes, a Mansão Malfoy ainda o surpreendia. A enorme propriedade rural, com aqueles incontáveis acres de terra cercando o palacete. O casarão antigo, enorme e majestoso, mantido impecável através de mais de 400 anos. Da fachada, Severo costumava admirar a visão dos seus quatro andares, as mais de 60 enormes janelas e o belíssimo jardim principal, cheios de flores raras e plantas exóticas de todas as partes do mundo. Ele sabia que na parte de trás da casa havia um caminho de pedras regulares levando às estufas, um dos lugares da mansão que ele mais gostava. Lá, ele tinha encontrado uma variedade muito maior de ervas, fungos e plantas exóticas do que na própria estufa de Hogwarts. Ao lado das estufas, estava um imenso e luxuoso corujal, com uma dezena de belíssimas corujas. Mais adiante, ficavam as cocheiras. Lucius orgulhava-se da sua criação de belíssimos cavalos alados árabes. A propriedade toda formava um conjunto espetacular, que parecia transmitir uma aura de poder, o tipo de poder feito para durar através de gerações.

Aquela prometia ser uma belíssima noite de verão, iluminada pela lua cheia e sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Mas também insuportavelmente quente. Com um sorriso sarcástico, Severo se lembrou de uma noite quente como aquela, há pouco mais de um ano atrás. Naquela noite, ele tinha tocado a campainha com a mesma sensação de inadequação que agora. Só que, suprema ironia, por motivos completamente diferentes.

A marca no seu braço parecia latejar e o seu humor fazia a sensação ficar ainda mais intensa. Ele sentia o estômago embrulhado. "Vá na festa, se achar que agüenta a pressão...", tinha lhe dito Dumbledore. Isso tinha soado quase como um insulto para Severo. Sugerir que ele não fosse capaz! É claro que ele iria e que conseguiria manter o seu disfarce de agente duplo com perfeição. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse todo aquele mal-estar.

Conforme ele chegou mais perto da porta principal, ela se abriu, revelando o dono da casa. Lucius gostava de receber pessoalmente os seus convidados nessas ocasiões especiais.

- Severo! É sempre um prazer... – O anfitrião indicou a entrada com um sorriso e entregou o manto do convidado para o elfo doméstico. – Está elegantemente atrasado, meu caro...

O interior da casa parecia ainda mais esplêndido. A iluminação especial, os requintados arranjos de flores, o aroma forte de perfume de mulher, fumo de cachimbo e especiarias, tudo tornava a casa ainda mais rica.

- É bom vê-lo de novo! Já faz algum tempo desde a sua última visita!

- Eu estava sendo investigado, tive que me mudar para Hogwarts bem mais cedo do que imaginava...

- Ah, sim, eu soube... Seu sucesso no Ministério foi o comentário geral...

Os dois entraram nesse instante no grande salão de festas da mansão, inteiramente decorado de vermelho. O salão possuía um terraço amplo que se abria para os jardins, onde se podia ver uma grande fogueira. Os sentidos de Severo foram bombardeados por uma explosão de luz, som, aroma e sabor. Havia alguma coisa especial nos bruxos puros-sangues e ricos. Eles pareciam não suar. Só ele ficava molhado e oleoso. Os outros ali pareciam transpirar graça, elegância, estilo, classe. Mesmo naquele calor infernal.

Severo!

Ele se virou, para cumprimentar Hugo Crabbe, que o saudava com entusiasmo. O som do seu nome pareceu ecoar pelo salão. E, para seu maior horror, vários convidados vieram se aproximar dele, cumprimentando-o efusivamente, com tapinhas nas costas e apertos de mão. Duas mulheres exageradas e sorridentes aproximaram-se.

- Já não era sem tempo, Sev! – Elinora sibilou, fazendo charme, abraçada a Bellatrix.

- Ah, o homem do momento! O novo professor de Poções em Hogwarts, então?

- Bella… Elinora... – Severo cumprimentou as duas com um aceno de cabeça.

- Parece que só grandes ocasiões conseguem tirar nosso amigo recluso da sua toca... – Lucius entrou na conversa, trazendo um copo de uísque de fogo para Severo. Os quatro imediatamente levantaram seus copos num brinde:

- Ao Lorde das Trevas!

- E aos amigos ausentes!- Lucius completou, com o olhar distante, recebendo uma resposta imediata dos outros três.

"Então eles estão assustados também, apesar de tudo...", pensou Severo.

Lucius! Não faça esse tipo de brinde no dia de hoje! Temos convidados que não são... – Narcisa deixou a frase incompleta, mas suficiente para que o marido, e quem estivesse por perto, compreendesse. Depois, voltou-se sorridente para Severo. - Como vai, Severo? Sentimos muito a sua falta no aniversário do Draco!

Antes que Severo tivesse chance de responder, Bellatrix interviu:

- Ora, Ciça… Você sabe que o nosso amigo Severo aqui não é muito de festas, não é mesmo? Ainda mais festinhas infantis...

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que, se ele pudesse, ele teria vindo, minha irmã! Afinal, foi só graças a ele que eu e o meu filho estamos vivos!

- Ah, não, por Merlin! Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo mais uma vez a minha esposa relembrar a noite do nascimento de Draco, enaltecendo Severo... Desculpe amigo, mas essa história eu já ouvi algumas centenas de vezes... Com licença, vou ver se está tudo bem com o nosso convidado de honra. – Lucius se afastou rapidamente na direção de Slughorn, que parecia imensamente feliz por ser o centro das atenções. Severo notou que Narcisa parecia visivelmente contrariada com o comentário do marido, mas não disse nada. Resolveu aproveitar a deixa também, dizendo, com uma mesura elegante:

- Bem, acho que devo cumprimentar também o homenageado... Com licença, senhoras.

- Severo! Meu caro discípulo, que prazer! Slughorn cumprimentou-o alegre, parecendo alcoolizado. – Eu estava agora mesmo falando de você, aqui para o pai do Lucius. Estava comentando com Abraxas que talento natural para o preparo de Poções você sempre teve! Foi por minha indicação pessoal que Dumbledore o chamou para me substituir em Hogwarts. Claro, eu não podia deixar por menos...

Os bruxos em volta dele sorriram, concordando. Talvez alguém desconfiasse de que ele estava mentindo, mas não fazia a menor diferença. Aquele velho tolo... Provavelmente nem imaginava que estava cercado pelos temidos Comensais da Morte...

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, que podia tanto significar concordância quanto agradecimento, Severo se afastou.

E aí, Morcegão! – Rodolfo Lestrange o abordou no meio do caminho.

Ah, é, até que enfim a gente se encontra, hein? Mas… conta uma coisa aqui pra nós... Cadê a namorada? Veio sozinho de novo, Sev? Rabastan ironizou, passando o braço pelos ombros dele. – Vou apresentar você para uma bruxa fantástica, amigão! Ei, Fedora, vem cá um minuto!!

Severo olhou na direção do chamado. Uma bruxa ruiva, exuberante, com maquiagem muito exagerada e um decote gigantesco sorria maliciosa na direção deles, em resposta. "Ah, me traga o Lorde das Trevas, logo de uma vez...", ele pensou, empalidecendo. Os Lestrange pareciam adorar o constrangimento dele.

- Acho que ele não gostou da escolha... E eu que achava que você gostasse de ruivas... Que tal uma morena, então? Serena, dá um sorriso!

- Ah, irmãozinho! Acho que o Morcegão não ficou animado com a sua oferta, também. Hmmm... Acho que não faz o tipo dele... Quem sabe, então, se a gente apresentasse um tipo... diferente... pra ele, hein? O Sanguini está por aí? Ou quem sabe o Greyback?

Os dois irmãos caíram imediatamente na maior gargalhada diante da insinuação maldosa.

- Ah, é tão bom estar entre amigos de novo, não é? - Severo respondeu com sarcasmo. Deu um gole enorme no seu uísque e seguiu, discretamente, em busca de nova dose. A festa talvez ficasse menos dolorosa se ele conseguisse se embriagar rapidamente.

Encheu o copo e tomou a nova dose de um só gole, e tornou a enchê-lo. Finalmente, sentiu que o uísque começava a fazer efeito. A sua garganta apertava, a visão ficou um pouco turva, os ouvidos captavam fragmentos de todas as conversas do salão, misturando tudo:

"- ... ah, foi uma viagem ótima, mesmo, e..."

"-… escolheu uma varinha sem …"

"- … acho que ela queria dizer alguma coisa na hora, mas..."

"-… é claro que o casamento só daria certo se…"

"- … eu disse que deixava meu quadril parecendo enorme..."

Severo seguiu, tentando não ser notado, para o terraço, longe da animação. Talvez ele conseguisse atravessar o resto da noite sem ter que agüentar mais especulações a seu respeito. A respeito da sua vida amorosa. Ou não-vida, ele pensou com desdém.

Sozinho, Severo? Veio tomar um ar fresco aqui fora?

Estava só… observando a beleza da noite…

Realmente, está um espetáculo, mesmo... Talvez mais tarde possamos ver os fogos de Stonehenge daqui.

Narcisa sorriu de leve, notando o suor que escorria pelo rosto do bruxo.

Eu sei o quanto esse calor o incomoda. Vou conjurar uma brisa… - tomando sua varinha, com um gesto sutil, sem dizer nada, Narcisa fez com que surgisse uma brisa leve e perfumada.

Severo não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa com a habilidade dela. Narcisa sorriu de novo, percebendo a reação dele.

Surpreso? Pois é, eu não sou só a boneca de porcelana que Lucius costuma exibir aos convidados... Eu sempre fui uma ótima aluna em Feitiços, o professor Flitwick sempre elogiou o meu talento...

Realmente notável. – Severo percebeu o ressentimento e a ironia no comentário dela.

Os dois ficaram ali, em silêncio, por alguns instantes.

- Você deve conhecer a obra daquele bruxo que viveu disfarçado de trouxa, William Shakespeare, não?

- Sim, já li alguma coisa... – Severo teve um flashback rápido dos seus tempos de escola trouxa, antes de Hogwarts.

- O Solstício de Verão sempre me faz lembrar da peça "Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão"...

Aquela mulher era surpreendente.

Lá de dentro vinha o som da voz de Lucius, convidando todos a dançar, comandando a animação. O som das risadas e das conversas estava também mais alto. A bebida corria solta, e a maioria dos convidados já devia estar alcoolizada a essa altura.

- Ah, eu odeio essas festas... – Narcisa deixou escapar, com um suspiro.

Severo não respondeu, mas virou-se para encará-la, curioso.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Severo. Você sabe que eu odeio. E eu sei que você gosta delas tanto quanto eu.

Severo sorriu zombeteiro.

- Não sei por que... Hmmm, bem, vejamos… Crabbe e Goyle são dois idiotas. Jugson é um maníaco homicida. Avery é um pervertido. Macnair é obcecado com tortura e sádico. Seu cunhadinho é um perverso, assim como Rabastan, o irmãozinho dele. Quer que eu continue?

- Então por que você vem?

- Eles são meus amigos. Por Merlin, o que isso depõe a meu respeito?

Narcisa riu.

- OK, mas você não disse nada sobre Lucius.

- Questão de tato, eu acho...

Narcisa riu de novo, e se aproximou um pouco mais dele. Nesse momento, algumas vozes vindas do interior do salão ficaram mais distintas, invadindo a paz do terraço:

… fica à parte dos outros, Lucius.

Ele sempre ficou à parte, Walden. É o jeito dele, sempre foi esse o jeitão dele, você sabe.

Você sabe dos rumores? Dizem que ele está próximo demais de Dumbledore.

Mas é claro que está! – a voz de Lucius soou impaciente. – O Lorde das Trevas deseja isso, não é mesmo? Não foi essa a missão que foi dada a ele?

Então por que nós temos que ficar de olho nele?

E como é que você sabe se o Mestre não tem alguém de olho em você, Walden? Dá um tempo...

Severo empalideceu um pouco, mas não perdeu o controle.

- Parece que estão preocupados comigo... – ele sussurrou, ironicamente, e deu um novo gole no seu uísque.

- Ah, sim, eu sei disso. Eles não sabem o que pensar sobre você.

- Mas será que as pessoas andam tão sem assunto que até mesmo eu virei objeto de discussão?

- É o que parece... - ela respondeu, quase engasgando com uma risada.

- Então, o mundo está perdido. – Severo resmungou.

- Nem tanto... Nem tanto... Na verdade, ninguém desconfia, mas eu conheço o seu segredo, Severo. – Narcisa o encarava agora com um brilho estranho no olhar.

Ele sentiu suas entranhas congelarem. Sabia que tinha ficado mais pálido, mas não se deixaria abater.

Ah, é? E qual seria esse segredo, Narcisa? – Severo perguntou, erguendo a sombrancelha. Apesar da sensação crescente de pânico, ele procurou esvaziar e bloquear a mente.

Eu não preciso penetrar sua mente para saber o que eu sei, Severo...- ela pareceu adivinhar.- Eu posso muito bem reconhecer os sinais.

Sinais?

Ah, sim… Nós dois temos o mesmo problema, Severo. É por isso que eu logo reconheci.

Problema? – Severo agora estava realmente confuso. Confuso e curioso. Qual era o problema dela, afinal?

Ah, sim... Amor não correspondido. É isso.

Severo a encarou sem responder nada, na expectativa. Em parte, ele ficara aliviado por ser isso o que ela queria dizer. Mas esse era também um terreno potencialmente perigoso. Mantendo o olhar, ela continuou:

- Talvez seja ainda aquela trouxa dos tempos de escola, a ruiva que era sua parceira nas aulas de Poções...

Severo engoliu em seco, mantendo o autocontrole à custa de todas as energias.

- Eu me lembro da Bela ter comentado sobre aquela garota e você... Pode ser outra, eu não sei… Mas é evidente, para quem conhece os sintomas, que o problema é esse. Toda essa... amargura. Esse seu jeito anti-social... Esse sarcasmo... Eu sei muito bem o que é isso, pode acreditar. Não tem nada a ver com traição ao Lorde das Trevas, celibato religioso, alguma deformidade repulsiva, impotência incurável, ou homossexualidade não-assumida. É dor de coração partido, amor impossível.

Ele deu risada diante do comentário.

Quer dizer que circulam todas essas teorias ao meu respeito?

Ah, sim... Essas são as mais cotadas... – ela respondeu, segurando o riso também. – E as menos absurdas também.

E mais alguém acredita na sua teoria?

Não falei a ninguém. – Ela ficou séria de novo.

Um pensamento incômodo passou pela cabeça de Severo.

- Mas... E quanto a você? Por que a ilustre, bem nascida e bem casada senhora Malfoy alega sofrer do mesmo mal?

Ela encarou-o divertida.

- Não é o que você está pensando, Severo, eu não sou apaixonada por você ou algo assim. É mais patético, na verdade. Eu sou totalmente apaixonada pelo meu marido.

Severo surpreendeu-se a admirando pela primeira vez. Ela era muito mais inteligente do que deixava transparecer à primeira vista. E mais bonita também. Levantou a sombrancelha, interessado, mas sem dizer nada.

- Você deve imaginar que o meu casamento foi arranjado, as duas famílias de sangue mais puro e tradicional do mundo bruxo, pelo menos da Grã-Bretanha, unindo-se harmoniosamente. Isso é uma meia-verdade. Desde que vi Lucius pela vez eu o quis para mim. Nossas famílias adoraram o arranjo, é claro.

Ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. Desviou o olhar para o interior do salão de festas, onde se podia ver, agora, Lucius dançando com Fedora, a ruiva exagerada.

- Lucius parecia corresponder à minha paixão, pelo menos no início. Eu sei que, mesmo agora, eu tenho qualidades que ele admira, que são importantes para ele. Eu sou discreta, elegante. Tenho educação, classe. Sou bonita, mas não exuberante ou vulgar. Sou uma boa anfitriã, uma boa esposa, boa mãe. E dei a ele o herdeiro dos Malfoy, a continuação do sangue de que ele se orgulha tanto...

Severo estava impressionado com a confissão espontânea. Ela deu novo suspiro, desviou o olhar do casal dançando para o luar.

- Sou só um bibelô, uma boneca... Lucius manteve o interesse por mim até a gravidez, o nascimento de Draco. Depois disso, ele não se deu nem ao trabalho de disfarçar. Eu sei que ele não me ama, eu sei que ele nunca me amou. Acho que ele não é capaz de amar ninguém, na verdade.. Ninguém além dele mesmo. E eu continuo apaixonada por ele. Eu amo Lucius, loucamente. O mais ridículo é que eu acho que ele nem percebe isso.

A luz do luar iluminou os olhos azuis muito claros dela, e ele percebeu que estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela então retribuiu o olhar dele com um sorriso triste.

- Como você pode ver, Sev, temos muito em comum... Mas pode ficar tranqüilo. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

Aproveitando a proximidade, ela se inclinou e beijou os lábios dele muito de leve.

- Amigos?

Pego totalmente de surpresa, Severo só conseguiu concordar, com voz rouca:

- Amigos.

Pouco mais de um mês depois, Sirius Black recebia uma coruja. Tinha passado o verão todo viajando, voando na sua motocicleta. Estava investigando por sua própria conta, tentando descobrir o espião infiltrado na Ordem. Sem nenhum sucesso, diga-se de passagem. Abriu a carta, que continha uma mensagem curta e simples.

"Almofadinhas,

Hogwarts, 31 de julho.

Você sabe como e porquê.

Encontre-se conosco na Sala Precisa, às 16 horas.

Pontas"

Ele sorriu e guardou o bilhete no bolso. É claro que iria. Mas agora, tinha que sair e comprar um presente para o afilhado.

Remo fechou a porta de casa, com um suspiro. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido pela última noite de lua cheia com os lobisomens e a turma de Greyback. Era uma missão difícil, a que Dumbledore o tinha encarregado. Mas ele sabia que era necessária, e que ele era a pessoa perfeita para o trabalho. O que o enchia de vergonha e amargura. Ele tinha passado a noite em claro, a serviço da Ordem. Mas ainda não tinha a coragem de falar sobre com ninguém a não ser Dumbledore. Ele jogou seu casaco sobre a cadeira mais próxima, e se jogou no sofá. Só então notou a pequena coruja parada ali. Pegou a mensagem que, mesmo sendo bem curtinha e concisa, o encheu de entusiasmo.

"Aluado,

Hogwarts, 31 de julho.

Não é lua cheia, então... sem desculpas. Você sabe como e porquê.

Encontre-se conosco na Sala Precisa, às 16 horas.

Pontas"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pedro tinha acabado de chegar em casa. Tinha acabado de prestar contas ao Lorde das Trevas, e mais uma vez ter sido advertido pela ausência de informações. Ninguém sabia do paradeiro dos Potter. Fazia tempo que ele nem recebia mensagem nenhuma deles. Ia fechar a janela, quando viu uma coruja cinzenta entrando com uma carta para ele. A mensagem era curta, mas não deixava dúvidas.

"Rabicho,

Hogwarts, 31 de julho.

Você sabe como e porquê.

Encontre-se conosco na Sala Precisa, às 16 horas.

Pontas"

Seu olhar brilhou na escuridão da sala, enquanto amassava o papel. Eles teriam o seu dia. Em breve teria alguma novidade para seu Mestre.

Os dias passaram lentamente até o final de julho. Thiago não tinha recebido nenhuma coruja em resposta, mas tinha certeza de que os amigos viriam. Assim, faltando muito pouco para a hora marcada, os Potter tentavam se arrumar para a festa na maior ansiedade.

Harry!! Vem cá vestir a sua calça, vem, meu amor!

Nããã… - o pequeno Harry deu uma risada malandra e saiu meio cambaleante na direção oposta.

Ei, bebê, onde você pensa que vai assim pelado, hein?

Nããã… pe'ado…

Thiago, venha cá me ajudar, por favor!

O que está havendo aí? - Thiago olhou para o filho que imediatamente sorriu feliz para ele.

Papa!

Muito bem! Esse é o meu filhão! – com um abraço carinhoso, Thiago arrebanhou o bebê e vestiu a calça nele, sem problemas. Depois, deu um beijo na testa dele: - Ei, quem faz aniversário hoje nessa casa, hein?

Nenê!

Muito bem!!

Thiago soltou o filho no chão e ficou observando o andar bamboleante do bebê, fascinado. Só depois de alguns minutos ele se voltou para a mulher, com um abraço carinhoso.

Ei, você já está pronta?

Quase... Ah, esse menino! Cada dia ele fica mais parecido com você!

Você quer dizer, assim… mais lindo, esperto, fofinho... irresistível?

Não! Ele me deixa louca! – Lílian respondeu, rindo. Os dois apertaram o abraço e trocaram um beijo. Ainda abraçada ao marido, Lílian perguntou:

E aí, Pontas, animado com a festa?

Com certeza…

Lílian percebeu alguma coisa diferente no tom de voz de Thiago.

- O que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

- Não! - Thiago respondeu muito depressa, igualzinho a Harry quando queria negar que tinha aprontado alguma.

- Você parece o Harry quando apronta alguma. – Ela reconheceu, levantando a sobrancelha. – Vamos, fala logo!

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Thiago Potter!

- Ai, não escapa nada dessa mulher... por Merlin! OK... Eu estive agora a pouco com Dumbledore...

- E?

- Sobre aquele assunto… aquela história que ele contou na outra noite...

- 'Tá, e aí?

- Vamos viajar no final do verão, é melhor.

- E o que você acha, Thiago? Será que vamos conseguir ter paz, finalmente?

- Acho, não... Tenho certeza! Dane-se Voldemort, chegou a hora da gente ser feliz! – Ele a abraçou de novo e rodopiou com ela pela sala pequena. – Acho que nesse Natal vamos estar infinitamente mais felizes do que no do ano passado!

Harry observava os pais, sorridente, apoiado na parede. Soltou-se bamboleante e começou a bater palminhas, todo animado.

- O mínimo que você poderia ter feito era ter se barbeado, não é? Afinal, é dia de festa, aniversário do seu filho! – Lílian reclamou baixinho, enquanto entravam no castelo debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Ao entrarem na Sala Precisa, tiveram a agradável surpresa de encontrar tudo arrumado para a festinha: bolo, docinhos, balões, decoração.

- Mas por que tudo verde? – Thiago estranhou, ainda lembrando os tempos de escola, da rixa Grifinória contra Sonserina.

- Fui eu que escolhi a cor... por causa dos olhos dele!

- Ah, 'tá! – Thiago pareceu concordar tranquilamente, mas tirou sua varinha do bolso e com um movimento discreto trocou tudo para as cores da Grifinória, vermelho e dourado.

Lílian virou-se para ele, chocada.

- Só pra que os nossos amigos não tenham uma idéia errada, sabe como é, né?

- Inacreditável... – Lílian sacudiu a cabeça, conformada.

Os convidados começaram a chegar poucos minutos depois. Não era muita gente, na verdade. Dumbledore tinha impedido que Thiago fizesse uma festa muito grande e convidasse todos os membros da Ordem, como era a sua idéia original.

Dumbledore, a professora MacGonagall e Hagrid chegaram primeiro, porque já estavam no Castelo. Mas, logo em seguida, chegaram os Marotos.

Quando a porta da sala se abriu, fez-se um clima estranho e silencioso. Os quatro ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes sem se mexer ou dizer nada. Thiago quebrou o gelo, com um sorriso sincero:

Ei, caras! Que bom que vocês vieram!!

Eu não perderia isso por nada nesse mundo! – Remo respondeu, abraçando o amigo, emocionado.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades de vocês... do meu afilhadão, aqui! – Sirius abraçou o amigo em seguida, mas já carregando Harry no colo.

É bom estarmos juntos de novo!- Pedro respondeu. – Tem sido horrível ultimamente...

Eles pararam e ficaram novamente em silêncio, dessa vez perdidos em seus pensamentos.

- O Harry cresceu pra caramba! E está ainda mais bonito! - Remo comentou enternecido.

- Vai ser muito mais bonitão do que o pai... – Sirius emendou, brincalhão. – Não que isso seja muito difícil, não é? Sorte dele que a mãe é a Lil...

- Ele tem os olhos da Lil, vocês repararam, né?- Pedro completou, rindo.

- Bem, eu estou feliz em ver que vocês continuam me dando aquele apoio, como sempre... – brincou Thiago. Mas o comentário acabou provocando um novo silêncio desconfortável. O próprio Thiago acabou recomeçando, abrindo os braços e enlaçando os amigos, num abraço:

- Caras, é muito bom ver vocês!

- Há alguns meses atrás, nós quatro juntos... nosso encontro seria muito mais fácil... – murmurou Remo, quase como se estivesse pensando alto.

- Parece que as coisas mudam, não é? – Sirius comentou, com um traço de amargura, sem encarar os amigos.- Nem sempre pro melhor...

- Lembra que a gente disse... prometeu, mesmo... que nada ia mudar, nunca? Pedro resmungou. - Que ingenuidade…

- Era mais uma esperança do que uma promessa, eu acho… - comentou Remo, pensativo.

Os quatro concordaram, em silêncio. Thiago olhou para os amigos, de um por um:

- Foram bons tempos, não?

- O quê, Hogwarts? – Sirius perguntou, e riu, sonhador. – Foram os melhores anos da minha vida, com certeza!!

- Meus também... – Remo concordou, dando uma espiada em Sirius, que olhava para ele com uma mágoa incrível. Todos os quatro, até mesmo Pedro, sentiam o coração se partir de tristeza com a situação.

Lílian veio abraçar os amigos, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nem conseguia dizer nada além de "que saudades!"

Os quatro continuaram em pé, lado a lado, e em silêncio, observando a festinha, as brincadeiras de Harry, ouvindo a conversa ao redor. Mesmo calados, só o fato de estarem juntos de novo permitia que eles esquecessem, nem que só por algumas horas, a dissolução do grupo. Servindo-se de uísque de fogo, um copo atrás do outro, logo os quatro estavam alcoolizados o suficiente para abraçarem-se mais uma vez, cantando "Parabéns a você", várias vezes seguidas. Harry passou de colo em colo, até finalmente chegar aos braços do pai, que beijou a cabeleira maluca do bebê com orgulho. Harry apertou o dedo do pai em resposta, abrindo a boca num sorriso banguela que fez os quarto caírem na risada. Dumbledore, Minerva e Hagrid se despediram e deixaram a sala, discretamente, deixando apenas os amigos ali.

- E aí, Marotos, o que vocês têm feito? Têm tido sucesso nas missões da Ordem? – Thiago, tendo ficado todo esse tempo longe da ação, por força da necessidade, não podia agüentar de curiosidade. - E aí, Remo, tem conseguido alguma coisa com o grupo do Greyback?

Remo deu um sorriso amargo, um pouco desconfortável.

- Não. Eles não conversam comigo sobre nada. Eu acho que não confiam em mim.

- Se pelo menos o seu "pessoal" fosse um pouco mais... confiável... Apesar de que ser distante talvez seja bem conveniente para um agente duplo, eu acho...- Sirius resmungou, sem completar a frase.

Fez-se um silêncio gelado. Remo continuou olhando para o copo sem dizer nada, segurando o copo com tanta força que as articulações ficaram pálidas.

- Por que você não diz alguma coisa, Remo? P&! Negue, pelo menos uma vez, por favor!! – Sirius explodiu.

- Eu não deveria ter que negar se você fosse realmente meu amigo... ou se tivesse certeza de alguma coisa. – Remo respondeu, com voz contida.

- Como é que eu vou saber, se você fica sempre tão quieto, tão... distante? Você nunca se abre, ninguém sabe o que você está pensando, M#$! Eu não estou sendo irracional... Remo, tudo se encaixa! O que eu posso pensar, se a sua raça é toda tão...

- EU SOU DA MESMA RAÇA QUE VOCÊ, P#$!!- Remo gritou, finalmente perdendo o controle. – Eu só não sou um impulsivo descontrolado...

- NÃO SE ATREVA A ME ACUSAR!! Seu… lobisomem duas-caras!!

Um momento de silêncio tenso. Harry começou a choramingar.

- Chega, vocês dois! – Thiago estava pálido. Sua expressão se contorceu de um jeito esquisito, enquanto ele tentava consolar o bebê no seu colo, enquanto ele próprio estava sofrendo.

Lílian se aproximou, tremendo visivelmente.

Ah... Eu só queria… - E começou a chorar baixinho, sem conseguir terminar a frase.

Sirius olhou para ela cheio de culpa.

Não chora, Lil… Me desculpa! – Ele pediu com a voz tremida.

Me desculpa, também, Lil, por favor!- Remo emendou baixinho, com os olhos muito vermelhos.

Pedro soluçava ruidosamente, inconsolável. Thiago deu uma fungada. Sirius mordeu o lábio, as lágrimas teimando em cair. Remo enxugou o rosto com um gesto brusco, virando o rosto decidido para o outro lado. Harry, então, fez um barulho engraçado com a boca e começou a bater palmas, alheio a tudo. Isso acabou fazendo os adultos relaxarem, numa espécie de trégua. Sirius riu alto, chorando ao mesmo tempo, e comentou:

Grande festa, Lil!

Ah… eu estou me sentindo tão másculo, agora… maior machão... - Thiago riu, olhando para o teto, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de rolar.

Foi uma gargalhada geral, junto com o choro. Remo ergueu o copo de uísque de fogo, num brinde:

- A Dumbledore e a vitória final!

Sirius imediatamente complementou:

- E ao nosso pequeno Harry, que seja o herói dessa guerra um dia!

Todos o seguiram, emocionados, os olhos brilhando. Thiago descabelou Harry energicamente e deu um beijo apertado na testa dele. Lílian riu e enxugou os olhos. Os quatro estavam sofrendo. Sofrendo horrivelmente, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Então, Thiago decidiu:

- Vamos beber!

Rindo, os quatro encheram de novo os copos. Aquela ia ser uma longa noite, Lílian pensou. Com um sorriso, tomou Harry no colo.

Severo estava no seu quarto, nas masmorras, ao lado da sua futura sala de aula. O castelo estava ainda praticamente vazio e em silêncio, por causa das férias de verão. Mas ele não conseguia dormir. Sabia que não ia pregar o olho aquela noite. Era dia 31 de julho, e em algum lugar do castelo estava acontecendo a festa de primeiro aniversário de Harry Potter. Isso significava que ela estava lá, bem perto dele. Por um momento, ele se lembrou do comentário de Narcisa no dia da festa: "Amor não correspondido... aquela trouxa dos tempos de escola, a ruiva que era sua parceira nas aulas de Poções...Toda essa... amargura. Esse seu jeito anti-social... Esse sarcasmo... Eu sei muito bem o que é isso, pode acreditar. Não tem nada a ver com traição ao Lorde das Trevas, celibato religioso, alguma deformidade repulsiva, impotência incurável, ou homossexualidade não-assumida. É dor de coração partido, amor impossível." Deu um sorriso amargo e pensou "É... talvez ela me entenda um pouco, no fim das contas..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a mansão dos Malfoy fica em Witshire: ver Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, p. 256. Sobre Witshire e Stonehenge: ver Harry Potter Lexicon (Mansão Malfoy, Wishire: e

Wikipedia( http://en. a descrição da Mansão Malfoy, ler a fic:" Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas" - Cap. 18 - "Famílias" da Sally Owens ( A minha descrição foi uma pequena homenagem à dela...

Esse foi um capítulo bem difícil, espero que não tenha errado a mão no drama na festinha do Harry... mas eu tentei me colocar na situação e não dava muito pra ser diferente...

Quanto ao Ranhoso, pobrezinho... hehehe... espero que curtam!

Pra saber como evolui essa amizade entre Severo e Narcisa, algum tempo depois, leiam outra fic minha daqui: NADA É O QUE PARECE ( a todos e, por favor... comentem!!


	13. Chapter 13 GODRIC'S HOLLOW, A HISTÓRIA

CAPÍTULO 13

**Godric's Hollow**

Há cerca de 1000 anos atrás...

Dois garotos contemplavam o pôr-do-sol em silêncio. Um deles, mais alto, parecendo já adolescente, com os cabelos cor de fogo compridos à moda celta, parecendo uma juba de leão. Com grandes olhos sonhadores, cor de mel, focados no horizonte distante, mas inquietos, parecia enxergar as inúmeras aventuras que o mundo estava reservando para ele. O outro, um pouco mais jovem, parecia um menino ainda. Tinha os cabelos mais escuros, com reflexos avermelhados, mais curtos, e grandes olhos verdes cor de esmeralda, que fitavam a paisagem pantanosa à sua volta de um jeito tranqüilo e amoroso. Os dois compartilhavam um tipo de amizade que parece unir opostos e, apesar das diferenças de personalidade, conseguiam se entender, mesmo sem palavras.

Por isso mesmo, Gwydion, o mais jovem dos dois, sabia que Godric ia partir em breve. Tinha tanta certeza disso quanto de que ficaria a vida toda na sua vilinha sem nome. Amava aquele lugar, a paisagem galesa, a charneca, a floresta de carvalhos mais adiante. Amava a quietude de uma região de difícil acesso, uma linda área vazia, só com uma ou outra estradinha rural cortando, de vez em quando, a paisagem de vales e colinas. Amava ser bruxo ali, ser um aprendiz de druida.

Godric, no entanto, era um garoto impetuoso, sonhador. Desde muito pequeno ansiava com viagens, aventuras, batalhas. Adorava ouvir o avô contar as histórias antigas sobre as batalhas contra os saxões que tentaram, em vão, conquistar a região. E enxergava na paisagem à sua volta um reflexo dessas histórias. Nos tempos pré-históricos, ali estava localizada a fortaleza da elite religiosa conhecida como os druidas. Defesa e conquista eram temas constantes na história do País de Gales. Gales nunca tinha sido conquistado pelos anglo-saxões devido à feroz resistência do seu povo e ao terreno montanhoso. Mas isso era passado. Era esse o tipo de aventura que ele sonhava encontrar, e sabia que não encontraria ali. E, tendo completado 15 anos, achava que já era hora de partir. O aprendizado druida só terminava aos 17 anos, mas ele não conseguia mais esperar. Aprenderia o que faltava sobre magia e bruxaria viajando, se aventurando.

- Quando você vai, Godric? - Gwydion perguntou com voz mansa, sem olhar para o amigo.

Godric sobressaltou-se com a pergunta, virando-se para o amigo de olhos arregalados:

- Credo, garoto, você agora lê pensamentos também, é?

O menino riu com gosto do espanto do amigo.

- Não preciso disso quando se trata de você, Ruivo. Você é meio... transparente, na verdade...

Foi a vez de o outro rir.

- É, acho que sou mesmo. – deu um suspiro, enquanto olhava em volta. - Vou embora hoje à noite... – Segurou o ombro do amigo e complementou, com voz grave. – Venha comigo, Gwydion! Vamos viajar, conhecer o mundo lá fora, juntos! Pensa como pode ser divertido!

Gwydion encarou-o, muito sério, com os olhos verdes brilhando:

- Não, amigo. Eu sei que o seu destino é partir, tanto quanto o meu é ficar. Vou ser um druida. Meu lugar é aqui.

Os dois amigos se abraçaram numa despedida silenciosa.

Godric, eu tenho um presente para a sua viagem. Nesse caso, acho que é hora de entregá-lo.

Ah é?

Sem falar nada, o menino fez um sinal para que o outro o seguisse, até uma pedra mais adiante. Sacando sua varinha, com um gesto suave levantou a pedra alguns metros acima das cabeças dos dois. No pequeno buraco descoberto, estava brilhando uma espada. Gwydion puxou-a para fora, recolocou a pedra no lugar e ofereceu a espada ao amigo com um gesto solene. Godric não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela espada, maravilhado. A lâmina de aço brilhava como ele nunca tinha visto igual. O cabo era ornado com grandes rubis.

Não posso aceitar…

Claro que pode! Me deu o maior trabalho para conseguir que meu pai fizesse sem você perceber!

Godric pegou a espada, cheio de emoção.

- Muito obrigado!! Prometo que eu nunca vou me separar dela! E nunca vou me esquecer de mandar notícias pra você!

- É bom, mesmo... O mínimo que eu espero é receber sempre notícias das suas aventuras!

Os dois riram e começaram a caminhar juntos, lentamente, de volta para casa. Enquanto Godric experimentava a sua espada nova, ensaiando alguns movimentos desajeitados, a cabeça já cheia de sonhos de aventura, Gwydion já começava a sentir saudades do amigo.

O tempo passou...

Godric nunca esqueceu de mandar uma coruja para o amigo, contando tudo sobre suas viagens. Gwydion acompanhou, de longe, o surgimento da amizade com Salazar Slytherin, assim que ele chegou a Londres. Algum tempo depois, soube que os dois viajaram juntos para a Escócia, onde conheceram Rowena **Ravenclaw e **Helga **Hufflepuff, duas bruxas da mesma idade deles. E soube, em primeira mão, da idéia dos quatro de fundar uma escola de magia e bruxaria. **

**Gwydion se casou, algum tempo depois, com uma trouxa. A pequena vila cresceu, e ele passou a ser o druida da região. Os feitos de Godric começaram a se espalhar, seu nome ficando cada vez mais famoso, principalmente depois da abertura de Hogwarts. **

**Por conta disso, quando chegou o momento de finalmente dar um nome para a vila, a maioria dos habitantes concordou com a idéia de Gwydion de chamá-la de "Godric's Hollow", em homenagem ao seu amigo, agora ilustre, nascido ali. Alguns poucos habitantes reclamaram, alegando preferir homenagear o nome de **Bowman Wright, outro antigo habitante ilustre da vila, inventor do pomo de ouro. Mas a maciça votação feminina acabou fazendo com que o nome de Godric vencesse a disputa com facilidade.

Quando o primeiro filho de Gwydion completou onze anos, tornou-se logo um dos primeiros alunos de Hogwarts, fazendo parte da Casa de Godric, a Grifinória, é claro.

Mas, depois de tantas gerações mágicas, mais de duzentos anos passados, nasceu uma menina na família que não era bruxa. Cheio de tristeza e de vergonha, tentando proteger a filha da desilusão, o pai mudou-se com a família para Surrey, região próxima a Londres. Lá, eles poderiam criar a menina como uma família trouxa, dando uma vida normal e feliz para ela. E assim foi feito. Só quando ela já estava adulta os pais revelaram toda a história da família, e contaram sobre os parentes distantes que viviam em Godric's Hollow. A essa altura, ela já estava noiva, de um jovem trouxa inglês, Arthur Evans.

A jovem Catherine Evans era feliz como trouxa, mas passou a sonhar com a possibilidade de ter filhos bruxos. 

...


	14. Chapter 14 A CAMINHO DE GODRIC'S HOLLOW

CAPÍTULO 14

A CAMINHO DE GODRIC'S HOLLOW

"Ele tinha os olhos verdes, iguais aos seus...".  
Essa frase ainda ecoava na mente de Lílian, desde a estranha e surpreendente revelação que Dumbledore lhes fizera, há alguns meses atrás. Devagar, ao longo dos dias de preparação para a festa do aniversário de Harry, e também da inevitável partida deles de Hogwarts, ela tivera algum tempo para digerir todas aquelas informações novas. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ela achava, até começar realmente a viajar. Agora, diante da realidade da viagem, ela tentava lembrar dos detalhes exatos daquela conversa, e com isso, conseguir assimilar totalmente o que tinha ouvido.

- FLASHBACK -

Já era tarde da noite quando eles receberam o patrono de Dumbledore chamando-os para conversar. Mesmo assim, em poucos minutos, ela e Thiago, levando um Harry sonolento nos braços, tinham chegado até a sala do Diretor. Porém, até aquele momento, nenhum dos dois tinha a menor idéia do verdadeiro motivo da conversa.

- Lílian! Thiago! É sempre bom ver vocês e o pequeno Harry... Aqui e em segurança, devo acrescentar. – Dumbledore cumprimentou-os de modo caloroso, apesar de aparentar cansaço evidente.

- Boa noite, professor! – Thiago, que não tinha sossegado um instante pensando nos seus amigos distantes, e na possibilidade de reuni-los no aniversário de Harry, não conseguiu segurar a ansiedade. - Confesso que eu já estava ansioso... Viemos lhe falar sobre a questão do aniversário do Harry há umas duas semanas atrás, eu estava aguardando uma resposta... 

- Ah, sim... Claro, Thiago! Não esqueci da nossa conversa! Pensei muito a respeito e quero propor uma sugestão a vocês, que me parece a melhor.

- Diga, Professor, por favor!

- Para a segurança de vocês, eu proponho que vocês fiquem por aqui até o aniversário. No dia da festa, algumas horas antes, eu mesmo providenciarei para que os seus amigos sejam avisados e venham para comemorar conosco o primeiro aniversário do Harry. Podemos fazer uma boa festinha secreta, aqui no castelo mesmo, na Sala Precisa! Os elfos do castelo terão o maior prazer em preparar guloseimas especiais para a ocasião...

- Sala Precisa? Onde é isso? – Ela tinha perguntado intrigada. Conhecia tão bem o Castelo, depois de tantos anos, e nunca tinha escutado falar naquela sala.

- Tenho certeza de que Thiago terá o maior prazer em lhe contar tudo sobre essa sala especial do castelo, Lílian! – Dumbledore sorriu malicioso na direção de Thiago, que também sorria. – E aí, vocês concordam?

- Claro! – os dois responderam, animados, ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, então está combinado. Podemos passar para o outro tópico da nossa conversa.

Os dois olharam confusos para o diretor. Que outro tópico?

- Ah, sim, deixe-me explicar. Eu tenho pensado muito sobre a situação de vocês e aquela minha idéia de encontrar um local definitivo e seguro para vocês morarem. Pensei numa solução que me pareceu perfeita, mas, tive que tomar uma série de providências antes de falar com vocês. Agora, finalmente, acho que está tudo resolvido. Tomei uma decisão e acho que tenho condições de resolver a questão e contar algumas coisas para vocês.

- Desculpaí, professor, mas nós não estamos entendendo!

- Bem... Sentem-se. Preciso, antes, contar uma historinha rápida para que vocês possam entender. Alguns segredos que me foram confiados e eu decidi que agora está na hora de serem revelados. Sobre a sua família, Lílian.

Os dois se sentaram em silêncio, aguardando. Dumbledore respirou fundo e começou, com voz pausada, a contar.

- Bem, na verdade, essa história não é tão rápida assim. Ela começa há muitos anos atrás. Há uns mil anos, para ser um pouco mais exato. Por isso, eu vou precisar de um pouco de paciência e atenção de vocês. Pode não parecer a princípio, mas isso tudo que eu vou contar é muito importante. Tenho certeza de que logo tudo vai ficar muito claro...

E então ele começou a narrar, quase como se estivesse lendo em um livro, a história dos dois garotos de uma vilinha sem nome, no centro do País de Gales. Dois meninos bruxos, amigos desde o nascimento, mas que seguiram caminhos bem diferentes ao crescer. O nome de Godric Gryffindor foi muito fácil de identificar, é claro. Mas Lílian nunca tinha ouvido falar de Gwydion Myrddin, o menino que cresceu para se tornar o druida da vila, que mais tarde receberia o nome de Godric's Hollow.  
A história continuava misturando-se um pouco com a própria história da fundação de Hogwarts. Lílian já conhecia alguma coisa, por ter lido, meio por alto, o livro "Hogwarts, Uma História". Mas nada daquilo dizia respeito à família dela, uma família trouxa! Aí então, a história começou a tomar um novo rumo, mais pessoal, sobre a família de Gwydion e seus descendentes. Os Potter estavam entendendo cada vez menos qual a relação deles com tudo aquilo, até que Dumbledore finalmente chegou aos tempos mais atuais, com o nascimento de Catherine Jones, a primeira descendente aborto de Gwydion, depois de várias gerações.  
"Epa... Catherine Jones? Esse era o nome de solteira da minha mãe..." foi o pensamento de Lílian, meio lentamente. E então, tudo ficou... Surpreendente! A Catherine Jones da história ERA MESMO a sua mãe, a moça que se casara com Arthur Evans em Londres!  
Percebendo o espanto, Dumbledore achou melhor fazer uma pequena pausa. Lílian e Thiago silenciaram, boquiabertos, com o que tinham acabado de ouvir. Dumbledore deu um suspiro profundo e esperou, encarando-os com os olhos azuis brilhando por detrás dos oclinhos em meia-lua.

- Mas... Mas, Professor... Minha mãe... Quer dizer que...

- Professor, o senhor está dizendo que a mãe da Lílian, a minha sogra, a Catherine Evans que nós conhecemos, não era trouxa? Ela era, na verdade, um aborto? Um aborto de uma família meio importante de bruxos celtas? É sério?

- Exatamente isso, Thiago. Você entendeu perfeitamente! – Dumbledore cumprimentou-o, como se ele tivesse respondido certo uma questão na prova dos NOMs.

Lílian ainda sacudia a cabeça, incrédula, segurando firme o bebê adormecido.

- Mas isso não é possível, Professor! Eu saberia... Ela teria me contado...

- Pois é, Lílian... Aí vem a outra parte dessa história. Sua mãe sofreu muito com tudo isso. Não tanto com o fato de ser um aborto. Ela tinha sido criada como trouxa, muito amada pelos pais, tinha um marido trouxa que a amava. Acho que ela era feliz do seu jeito. Mas ao saber da história da família, ela criou expectativas em relação aos filhos. Afinal, havia a possibilidade de que seus filhos fossem bruxos! Quando sua irmã Petúnia nasceu, seus pais vibraram de ansiedade e expectativa. Durante vários anos, expuseram a pobre menina a sustos e testes, na tentativa de identificar possíveis poderes mágicos nela. Mesmo sem ter nenhum sinal, eles esperaram, chamaram parentes distantes para vê-la, sempre na esperança de que ela fosse bruxa.

Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa dramática, observando atentamente a reação de Lílian à história. Limpou os óculos, serviu-se de um cálice de conhaque e só então continuou.

- Você pode imaginar a frustração da pequena Petúnia quando todos perceberam que ela, afinal de contas, não era bruxa, e pararam de dar atenção a ela... Nessa época, ela estava já com mais ou menos uns cinco anos, você nasceu. Uma menina muito viva, diferente, desde o berço. Petúnia se encheu de ciúmes, fez birra, ficou doente. Seus pais ficaram tão preocupados com ela que abandonaram por um bom tempo a história de poderes mágicos na família. A cada vez que a frágil Petúnia ouvia falar em magia, dava um chilique, tinha crises de choro até perder o fôlego, ataques de alergia, desmaios... Isso, é claro, afastou definitivamente os parentes bruxos da sua família... Até que você completou 11 anos...

- Até que eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts... – Lílian murmurou, completando o pensamento em voz alta.

- Isso mesmo. Até que ficou claro, sem sombra de dúvidas, que VOCÊ era bruxa. Uma descendente da linhagem de Gwydion Myrddin. O que, na opinião pessoal, era meio evidente desde que você nasceu...

- Como assim, Professor?

- Pelas características físicas comuns aos bruxos da família, Lílian. Pelos traços comuns... Cabelos avermelhados, traços celtas... Mas principalmente os olhos! Gwydion tinha os olhos verdes, amendoados, dessa tonalidade esmeralda, iguais aos seus... Esses mesmos olhos inconfundíveis!

- Mas como o senhor sabe disso?

- Ah, em Godric's Hollow existe um retrato belíssimo dele, você vai ver... Muito bem pintado, bem realista... Mas não só por isso. Hogwarts tem recebido seus descendentes através das gerações, e eu pude ver esses mesmos olhos verdes amendoados, essa mesma tonalidade rara e brilhante de esmeralda, algumas vezes, por mim mesmo. – Dumbledore encarou-a por um momento, e, com um suspiro, voltou a atenção para a história. – Pois bem... Antes de você vir, para o início das aulas do primeiro ano, recebi uma carta de sua mãe. Na carta, sua mãe contava mais ou menos essa mesma história que eu estou contando aqui, e me pedia para que nada sobre o passado da família dela fosse revelado a você. Um dia, ela dizia, ela mesma contaria tudo a você. Embora eu não concordasse muito com a maneira da sua mãe encarar a situação, respeitei o seu pedido. Nunca disse nada nem deixei que nenhuma pista transparecesse...

- Mas... Eu não entendo. Por que todo esse segredo? Por que esconder tudo desse jeito? Por que não deixar que eu soubesse da história da família?

- Por sua irmã, Lílian. Sua irmã, na visão da sua mãe, tinha sofrido, e ainda sofria muito com tudo isso. E sua mãe se culpava pela infelicidade dela. Quando você veio para cá, tornou-se uma bruxa talentosa, feliz, realizada... Fez amigos, arrumou vários namorados e fãs, tornou-se bastante popular... – Dumbledore olhou para Thiago, divertindo-se com a cara ciumenta que ele fazia ao ouvir isso. – Era feliz, enfim. Sua mãe interpretou, erroneamente a meu ver, que você era forte e feliz, não precisava saber de tudo isso. Ela quis proteger a filha que considerava mais necessitada. Acho que ela pretendia contar, um dia. Mas infelizmente morreu antes de ter essa chance.

- Então era isso... – Lílian começou a compreender, de repente, o temperamento obsessivo da irmã, todo o horror que ela sempre demonstrava em relação à magia e ao mundo bruxo. Sentia uma mistura confusa de emoções, um pouco de raiva da mãe, um pouco de pena da irmã, uma vaga sensação de perplexidade com tudo... Olhou para o bebê dormindo sossegado no seu colo e uma parte dela compreendeu a decisão da mãe.

- Mas por que o senhor está contando tudo isso pra gente agora, Professor?

- Bem... Porque um tio-avô seu, Gawain Myrddin, faleceu há poucos anos atrás, deixando em testamento os seus bens para a filha bruxa de sua mãe. Ele não tinha herdeiros diretos e, mesmo sem ter podido conhecer você, intuiu que alguma filha de Catherine seria, sim, bruxa. E queria que essa filha pudesse ser incluída na velha linhagem, que conhecesse o passado da família... Nada melhor para isso do que lhe deixar de herança uma casa e alguns bens em Godric's Hollow...

O espanto de Lílian não parecia ter limites. Então ela era dona de uma casa, em um lugar que nem sabia que existia até poucos minutos atrás? Herança de um parente, de uma família, que ela nem sabia que existia? 

Dumbledore inclinou-se um pouco para frente, encarando-a de um jeito carinhoso.

- Eu estive lá em Godric's Hollow, conferi pessoalmente a casa, a vila toda. A casa está em ótimas condições, é um sobrado bem gostoso, acho que pode ser o lugar perfeito para vocês ficarem e criarem Harry em segurança e com conforto. A vila é escondida e sossegada o suficiente para que vocês se instalem sem alarde... Mas, mesmo assim, acho que temos que tomar algumas medidas extraordinárias de segurança, porque ainda não descobrimos quem é o traidor. Assim que vocês chegarem e estiverem instalados na casa, devem fazer um Feitiço Fidelius. Eu...

- Sirius!

- Como?

- Sirius vai ser o fiel do segredo, Professor. Desculpe, mas tem que ser ele.

- FIM DO FLASHBACK -

"Ele tinha os olhos verdes, iguais aos seus...", Lílian pensou novamente. Agora, olhando seu filhinho alegre, batendo palminhas encarapitado nos ombros do pai, ela se sentia orgulhosa. Seu bebê também tinha os mesmos olhos verdes, um pouco das características físicas comuns aos bruxos da família. Os mesmos olhos inconfundíveis!  
Tinham decidido viajar no final do verão, e viajar boa parte do trajeto como trouxas. Isso serviria bem como camuflagem, não deixando nenhum rastro de magia ligando-os a Godric's Hollow.

- Ei, Ruiva, que tal o passeio, hein? – Thiago, vermelho e suado pelo esforço de correr com o filho nos ombros, sorriu para ela. – Às vezes eu até acho que os trouxas sabem se divertir, afinal...

Lílian sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha do marido. Viajar desde Hogwarts, no norte da Escócia, até Godric's Hollow, no meio do País de Gales, significava atravessar a Grã-Bretanha. Para um bruxo, isso nada significava: bastava concentração e o treino para aparatar no lugar desejado. Mas para um casal de trouxas, viajando com um bebê de 1 ano, era uma experiência totalmente diferente. Especialmente para alguém criado entre bruxos, como Thiago, sem nenhuma experiência com a vida sem poderes mágicos. Era divertido, com certeza. Eles estavam fazendo a viagem como se fossem jovens mochileiros, por trilhas menos freqüentadas, parando em pequenas pousadas ao longo do trajeto. Evitavam as cidades maiores. Assim, podiam aproveitar a paisagem, que era ainda mais bela nessa época do ano.  
Voltando a prestar atenção no presente, Lílian parou para observar um pouco o marido e o filho. Thiago tinha resolvido soltar Harry na grama e correr com ele, aproveitando o trecho de planície do vale em que estavam. Não dava para saber quem estava se divertindo mais: o bebê bamboleante, que ria e batia palmas, dando gritinhos de "Papa! Papa!", ou o pai, que fingia correr ao lado, com os cabelos rebeldes espetados ao vento, as bochechas coradas e o sorriso orgulhoso.  
- Ei, Lil, tive uma idéia! Espera só um minuto. – Thiago gritou, já pegando o bebê no colo, que protestou imediatamente, e correu com ele na direção de uma pousadinha que avistou de longe.  
Sem ter idéia do que o marido ia aprontar, Lílian resolveu esperar quieta, sentando na beira da trilha, admirando o ambiente ao seu redor. Era uma paisagem atemporal: o campo, as margens dos lagos, nascentes de rios e encostas de montanhas, passando por monumentos pré-históricos misteriosos e cidadezinhas rurais.   
Distraída, ela só notou que os dois já estavam de volta quando Thiago gritou de novo:

- Ei, Ruiva! Olha só pra gente aqui!! – Ele estava trazendo duas bicicletas com eles. Deixando uma delas no chão, tentava se equilibrar pela primeira vez na outra, ensaiando as primeiras pedaladas com um Harry felicíssimo na cestinha.

- Bici'teta! Bici'teta!!

Ela não resistiu a uma gostosa gargalhada vendo o marido penando para manter o equilíbrio sobre duas rodas, fazendo um trajeto completamente tortuoso. Montou rápido na bicicleta extra, e saiu suavemente pedalando, ultrapassando os dois num instante.

- Mama! Mama! – Harry aplaudiu, com uma expressão que insinuava a sua vontade de mudar de carona.

Thiago não titubeou. Sacando a varinha do bolso, fez um gesto bem discreto sem dizer nada e a guardou de novo. Imediatamente, seu equilíbrio ficou ótimo e seu ritmo na bicicleta mais rápido. Lílian, que não tinha percebido o feitiço não-verbal, elogiou:

- Parabéns! Você pegou o jeito super rápido! Eu já devia imaginar, do jeito que você voa bem na vasso...

Mas ele nem chegou a completar a frase. Ao ser ultrapassada, ela percebeu que ele agora nem disfarçava usando os pedais. Seguia bem folgado, sorrindo, com os pés só apoiados nos pedais, enquanto a bicicleta continuava a deslizar, ganhando cada vez mais velocidade. E, no momento em que ela fazia o elogio, a bicicleta dele deu um leve tranco, levantando vôo, graciosa, com Harry novamente batendo palmas e dando gritinhos de felicidade.

- Aê, filhão, dá tchauzinho pra mamãe!

- Thiago! Isso é trapaça!! Você ia conseguir sem mágica num instante... – Não aguentou a zanga e continuou a gritar, rindo. – Parece até um filme que eu assisti há muitos anos atrás, ET... Ou então, a motocicleta voadora... – Depois, com um estalo de compreensão, completou: - Você é mesmo competitivo demais, bem que Sirius fala! Aposto que fez isso só pra garantir a preferência do Harry...  
A bicicleta do marido inclinou-se de leve e pousou suavemente ao seu lado, e os dois deram as mãos, sorrindo sem dizer mais nada.  
Dava quase para esquecer os tempos difíceis e pensar só em aproveitar o momento, a companhia um do outro e curtir o filho pequeno. Mas não dava para esquecer tudo. Tudo o que acontecia com eles, de alguma maneira os fazia lembrar dos amigos.  
A cada parada, Thiago mandava uma coruja para cada um deles, e recebia logo as respostas dos três, contando as novidades da Guerra, alguma coisa sobre cada um deles, e a queixa comum de saudades.  
Os cinco não viam a hora de poder se reunir de novo, apesar de tudo.

Longe dali, enquanto os Potter viajavam, Sirius vivia imerso na sua obsessão em descobrir o traidor entre eles. Ou melhor, em provar que Remo era o traidor. Com a fuga do casal de amigos, a morte de Dorcas e a possibilidade de um Maroto ser um traidor, Sirius tinha se tornado solitário, irritadiço, paranóico. Isolava-se nas reuniões da Ordem, prestando mais atenção no comportamento dos outros do que no que era falado.  
Mas a saudade era inevitável. Saudades dos tempos de brincadeiras e camaradagem, ou mesmo do início da Guerra, as missões compartilhadas com coragem e bravura entre os amigos.  
Tinha recebido uma coruja de Thiago naquela manhã, o que tornava a saudade ainda maior. Thiago insistia para que ele desse a Remo o benefício da dúvida, que todo mundo era inocente até que se provasse o contrário. Contava também que estavam quase chegando ao seu destino e que, assim que estivessem instalados, mandariam nova coruja com endereço para que Sirius fosse o primeiro a visitá-los. Falava muito das gracinhas de Harry, das brincadeiras dos 3 juntos. As novidades eram ótimas, mas tinham deixado Sirius com o coração apertado, dividido entre a culpa por condenar um amigo sem provas, a saudade dos tempos de escola e um pouco de inveja pela felicidade evidente de Thiago, apesar de tudo. Com tudo isso na cabeça, tinha resolvido procurar Remo.  
Chegando à porta do apartamentinho de Remo, tocou a campainha com o escarcéu que era a sua marca registrada. Esperou uns minutos, sem resposta.

- Remo? – gritou do lado de fora.

Mais uma vez, não houve resposta. Depois de alguns instantes, ele não teve dúvidas. Sacou a varinha com um gesto rápido:

- Alohomora!

Se isso fosse há alguns meses atrás, ele não teria a menor dúvida, o menor receio de ir entrando sem cerimônia, acomodando-se como se aquela fosse também a sua casa. Mas muita coisa tinha mudado entre eles, e Sirius ainda vacilou um pouco, na beira da porta, antes de, finalmente, entrar na casa do amigo, daquele jeito.  
O apartamento era minúsculo. E arrumação nunca tinha sido o forte do Aluado, pensou Sirius, dando uma olhada geral. Uma enorme pilha desordenada de papéis sobre a mesa da sala logo chamou a atenção dele. Remo sempre pareceu acumular mais papéis do qualquer outra pessoa. Isso se devia em grande parte ao fato de ele ser muito meticuloso, muito estudioso. Mas agora Sirius olhava aquele monte com outros olhos, cheio de suspeita.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius atravessou a sala, indo direto mexer na papelada sobre a mesa. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que procurar, mas tinha certeza de que saberia identificar se achasse alguma coisa importante.  
Espalhando um pouco os papéis, ele logo notou que a maioria não continha a caligrafia regular e bem conhecida de Remo. Era a letra de alguém completamente desconhecido.  
Mas então ele deu um pulo assustado, quando ouviu uma voz bem atrás dele. Virando-se rapidamente, ficou cara a cara com Remo, que vinha enxugando as mãos numa toalha.

- Sirius? Era você que eu ouvi me chamando?

- Hã? Emm... ah, eu toquei a campainha! Quase derrubei a campainha, na verdade. Você não respondeu, eu fui entrando... – Sirius tentava esconder o seu embaraço.

- Procurando alguma coisa?

- Não! Quero dizer… Procurando você, Aluado. Eu vim fazer uma visita, recebi uma carta do Thiago hoje...

- Eu também recebi. - Remo cortou, seco, encarando-o, desconfiado.

Sirius começou a se sentir culpado. Remo era um dos seus melhores amigos há tantos anos, não merecia ser espionado, tratado daquele jeito.

- Ah, e o que ele conta? – Sirius tentou mudar de assunto

- Falou um pouco sobre como eles estão, sobre a viagem como trouxa, sobre a Lílian e o Harry, você sabe... Provavelmente o mesmo que contou a você, não é? – Remo respondeu com uma ponta de ironia. Depois completou, com tristeza: - Na verdade, provavelmente você deve saber muito mais do que eu...

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor.

- E aí, como é que você vai, Aluado? Não tenho notícias suas desde o aniversário do Harry...

- Bem. Sobrevivendo. Mas a que eu devo essa curiosidade depois desse tempo todo?

- Saudades, provavelmente.

- Ah, tá. – Remo jogou a toalha numa cadeira próxima, pegando um paletó dali. – Bem, eu tenho que sair agora, se você me dá licença...

- Sério? E onde você vai?

- Eu… - Remo parou no meio da frase, encarando Sirius. – O que você quer? O que é isso na sua mão?

- O quê?

- Na sua mão. Você estava mexendo nos meus papéis?

- Eu? Eu não! Esse papel aqui é meu!  
- Não. É meu. Eu sei reconhecer minha papelada, mesmo que pareça a maior bagunça.

- Bom, tá certo. Eu estava xeretando, mesmo. Mas, veja bem… - Sirius levantou o pergaminho na altura do rosto do amigo. – Essa aqui não é a sua letra. Suspeito, né? Do que se trata?

- E desde quando eu devo satisfação a você, Sirius? – Remo respondeu sufocando a irritação, enquanto olhava melhor para o documento à mostra. - É do Dumbledore. Foi ele quem me deu isso.

- Mas essa não é a letra dele. – Enchendo-se de suspeita, de novo, Sirius subiu o volume da voz, assumindo um tom acusatório. - Eu conheço muito bem a caligrafia do Dumbledore.

- Eu sei. Ele me deu para que eu checasse se essas informações são corretas. 

Sirius aproveitou o momento e deu uma boa olhada no papel.

- É sobre Thiago e Lílian.

- Eu sei.

- Ei, mas… Pra mim ninguém deu nada disso!

- Bom, então, vá reclamar com Dumbledore, Sirius! – Remo agora gritava também, sem conseguir mais controlar a raiva. – Pode ser que ele tenha as razões dele pra dar essa função pra mim e não pra você! Ou então, ele esqueceu de te mandar uma cópia...

- Ah, muito engraçado!- Sirius observou Remo vestir o paletó. – Então, onde você está indo?

- Trabalho.

- Mas a gente não está de serviço hoje.

Remo virou-se e o encarou, com uma fúria evidente no olhar.

- Eu sei, Almofadinhas. Eu estou falando daquele tipo de trabalho para o qual a gente é pago. Eu sei que para alguém como você, que nunca teve que pensar em se sustentar, isso é estranho, mas gente como eu tem que arrumar uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro.

- Mas você não tem um emprego. – Sirius estava se controlando para não sacudir Remo de raiva.

- Mas eu tenho uma entrevista.

- Mas justo agora? A essa hora?

- O que que tem o horário? Ah, Sirius, não me amola! Desde quando você se interessa pela minha vida? Por acaso você está tentando me acusar de alguma coisa? Só se for de lobisomem, pobre e bagunceiro!

Silêncio.

- Você não está acima de suspeita, Remo. Ninguém está. – Sirius falou, por fim, parecendo recuperar a calma.

Remo retribuiu o comentário com um sorriso triste.

- Relaxa, cara. Tudo certo.Eu entendo. No seu lugar, acho que talvez eu tivesse a mesma reação. O lobisomem pobre é o suspeito óbvio.

- Não tem nada a ver! – Sirius resmungou, irritado, dividido entre a culpa e a suspeita.

- Bom, tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir. Se você quer continuar a olhar os meus papéis, o resto das minhas coisas... sinta-se à vontade.

Sem olhar para trás, Remo caminhou em passos rápidos e aparatou, deixando Sirius parado ali. Depois de alguns instantes, Sirius deixou o papel que estava segurando de volta sobre a mesa e saiu, furioso e frustrado. 


	15. Chapter 15 QUATRO GAROTOS INGLESES

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**QUATRO GAROTOS**

"Everything is clearer when you're in love". John Lennon  
_"Tudo fica mais claro quando você está apaixonado"_

"Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love...  
There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy"

_("Amor, amor, amor...__Não há nada que você possa fazer que não possa ser feito  
Nada que você possa cantar que não pode ser cantado  
Nada que você possa dizer mas você pode aprender a jogar  
é fácil...") All You need is Love_

O verão de 1981 parecia chegar ao fim com relutância na região de Godric's Hollow, mantendo a temperatura amena, e o início do outono dava ao lugar um visual mágico de tirar o fôlego.

A pequena vila combinava com a descrição feita por Dumbledore. Tudo ali parecia ter parado no tempo. Um lugar perfeito para alguém se esconder por um tempo sem chamar a atenção.

Não foi difícil para Thiago e Lílian descobrir onde ficava a casa nova. A papelada toda relacionada à herança da família estava na Prefeitura. No meio dos documentos, Lílian encontrou uma árvore genealógica detalhada, alguns escritos do tio e um mapa bem completo da vila, com a localização exata da casa e os contra-feitiços de segurança.  
E assim, depois de tanto tempo viajando, fugindo, se escondendo, finalmente os Potter estavam em casa. Um simpático sobrado, com um pequeno jardim na frente, um ótimo quintal atrás, e uma vista espetacular. No alto de um vale, cercada por duas montanhas, na periferia da vila, da sacada do quarto Thiago e Lílian podiam enxergar os lagos, os riachos descendo as montanhas, e, ao longe, uma floresta densa.

Com um pouco de imaginação e magia, em alguns instantes a casa estava pronta para os novos moradores. Algumas mudanças na mobília, uma boa limpeza, brinquedos, flores… Apesar de já estarem preparados, depois da conversa com Dumbledore antes de partirem, mesmo assim os dois tiveram um choque ao ver o retrato do antepassado de Lílian: aqueles olhos verdes eram incríveis, idênticos aos de Lílian e Harry.

Ela não conseguia deixar de se espantar com o quadro. Todo um lado secreto da sua família, da sua mãe, que só agora conhecia. Sentia uma mistura de saudades da mãe, tristeza por não poder compartilhar as descobertas com ela... e um sentimento novo, um pouco de compaixão pela irmã. Certamente depois do último Natal ela não esperava voltar a pensar na irmã com simpatia tão cedo. Agora, depois do que Dumbledore tinha contado, da chegada a Godric's Hollow, Lílian sentia, agora, que todo o ressentimento tinha passado, e pensou em escrever uma carta para Petúnia. Mas antes, tinham assuntos mais urgentes.

- Thiago, a gente tem que mandar uma coruja para Dumbledore. A gente prometeu avisar assim que chegasse, lembra? Agora que o Harry está no berço dormindo a sua soneca, que a gente já arrumou as coisas, você podia...

- Ah, por Merlin... Preciso de um descansinho primeiro! Às vezes eu acho que dou mais satisfação da minha vida a Dumbledore do que eu jamais dei à minha própria mãe... – Thiago respondeu numa tentativa de resmungo, sorridente.

- Ah, mas disso eu tenho certeza absoluta, coitada da minha sogra! – Lílian arrematou rindo com seu olhar característico de crítica. – Eu espero sinceramente que o Harry não me faça passar nem metade da aflição que a sua mãe passou...

- Ah, não fala assim, vai... Eu sempre fui um filho ótimo, super carinhoso...

- Amoroso, com certeza... Mas, irrequieto, levado, incontrolável, impossível…

- Sensacional, irresistível… - completou Thiago às gargalhadas, escapando com agilidade de uma cotovelada de Lílian no mesmo instante.

Em seguida, com ar muito sério, mas brilho malicioso no olhar, continuou:

- Mas eu acho que o meu problema foi ser filho único. É ruim ser filho único...  
Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, é?

- Ah, com certeza! É horrível ser filho único! Filhos únicos são mais agitados por natureza, numa espécie de... compensação.

- Hmmm…

- É sério! E os pais têm mais dificuldade em colocar limites, impor regras...

- Hmmm...

Enquanto argumentava, Thiago vinha se aproximando com cuidado dela, ágil, sutil como um gato, com a mesma habilidade que fazia dele um apanhador sem igual.

- E é por isso que eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer, Ruiva... – ele completou, com voz macia, a um passo de distância.

- Hmmm... E qual é essa proposta?

- Precisamos dar ao Harry um irmãozinho, com urgência! Agora que já estamos bem instalados...

- Thiago! Harry só tem 1 ano! – Lilian arregalou os olhos surpresa. - É praticamente um bebê ainda!

- Melhor ainda, Lil, pensa bem! Um novo bebê vai fazer companhia desde cedo para ele... nem vai dar para ele ficar enciumado...

Aproveitando o espanto que a fez parar, ele venceu a pequena distância entre os dois e a envolveu num abraço amoroso, para completar, no meio de beijos:  
- O mais importante é que podemos começar já a providenciar...

"...All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy...  
All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need..."

_(...tudo o que você precisa é de amor  
tudo o que você precisa é amorAmor é tudo de que você precisa_

Nada do que você possa conhecer não é conhecido  
nada que você possa ver não é mostrado  
Nenhum lugar que você possa estar que não seja onde você deveria estar  
é fácil  
tudo o que você precisa é amor  
tudo o que você precisa é de amor  
Amor é tudo de que você precisa...)

Dormiram abraçados, acordando muitas horas depois, com a luz da lua quase cheia iluminando o quarto.

- Eu te amo... – Thiago sussurrou, com o rosto mergulhado na massa de cabelos ruivos de Lílian esparramados no travesseiro. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

Lílian sorriu, ainda sonolenta.

- Ah, eu te amo, também... – ela respondeu, com um suspiro.

Thiago esfregou o rosto, espantando a preguiça e se sentou na cama.

- É sério, Lil... Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, mais que a própria vida. Eu nunca fui tão feliz na vida como desde que estou com você...

Lilian virou-se para encarar o marido, os olhos dela faiscando.

– Eu também amo você mais que tudo nesse mundo, Thiago... Também nunca fui tão feliz como agora...

Sentou-se também, bem junto dele, os rostos quase juntos. Ele ajeitou a cabeça de Lílian no seu ombro, envolvendo-a com seus braços. Os dois ficaram assim, um tempo em silêncio, aconchegados.

- Eu ainda tenho que escrever para Dumbledore, né?

Lílian riu. Thiago continuou a falar, como se estivesse pensando alto, animado.

- Eu pensei em escrever também para os marotos. Eles devem estar preocupados, sem notícias já faz tempo... E posso pedir para Sirius vir logo, amanhã mesmo. Assim fazemos o Feitiço Fidelius e quem sabe sossegamos um pouco. Falta uma semana pro Halloween, a gente podia reunir todo mundo aqui, como no ano passado e... – Thiago interrompeu a frase sentindo a voz falhar.

Sentados e ainda abraçados, Lílian segurou a mão de Thiago firme, começando a ficar com medo, de novo.

- A gente deve estar maluco... Tudo isso acontecendo, a gente fugindo, gente morrendo...  
Thiago a encarou sério, mantendo a mão dela num aperto firme.

- Pode ser, Lil... Já pensei nisso... Pode ser que eu e você sejamos dois malucos no meio dessa guerra, fugindo, tendo que se esconder, no meio de um monte de assassinatos sem sentido... com um bebê pequeno correndo risco de vida... e ainda assim, dizendo que estamos felizes... É, eu já pensei nisso. Aí, cheguei à conclusão de que não me interessa o resto, o perigo, a guerra. A gente se ama e está junto nisso para o que der e vier. Eu não posso evitar de me sentir feliz por isso... Não posso me impedir de me sentir assim, tão bem, quando estou ao teu lado...– antes que Lílian começasse a derramar as lágrimas que já brilhavam nos seus olhos aflitos, Thiago, rolou os olhos, numa expressão engraçada e continuou, num tom de voz diferente. – OK, OK, isso ficou nojento de meloso, né? Tem horas que nem eu mesmo me agüento com toda essa babação... A culpa é toda sua, Ruiva!!

- Minha? Ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa, já começando a rir.

- É, sim, senhora! Você, esses seus olhos verdes enfeitiçadores, essa sua cabeleira vermelha... faz mais efeito do que Amortentia, me enchendo a cabeça dessas falas melosas...

Lílian começou a bater nele com o travesseiro, rindo, enquanto ele fazia uma imitação gozadora de si mesmo recitando frases de amor. Então, sorrindo, com um novo brilho malicioso nos olhos, ele segurou firme os braços dela, imobilizando-a junto à cabeceira da cama e propôs:

- Ei, Ruiva, que tal se a gente... – e completou a proposta num cochicho na sua orelha.

- Thiago!

E um travesseiro voou na direção dele mais uma vez, em meio a gargalhadas dos dois...

"…All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)..."  
…."Oh yeah - she loves you yeah yeah  
yeah - she loves you yeah yeah yeah""

_"...tudo o que você precisa é amor(Todo juntos agora!)  
__tudo o que você precisa é de amor(Todo mundo!)  
tudo o que você precisa é amor, amor(Amor é tudo de que você precisa...)  
Amor é tudo de que você precisa...(Amor é tudo de que você precisa...)  
Amor é tudo de que você precisa...(Amor é tudo de que você precisa...)  
...Oh, sim... ela te ama sim, sim, sim  
ela te ama, sim, sim, sim..."_

"What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I get high with a little help from my friends,  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends..."

_"o que você faria se eu cantasse fora do tom  
você se levantaria e me sairia daqui comigo  
Me empreste seus ouvidos e eu cantarei pra você uma canção,  
e eu tentarei não cantar desafinado.  
Eu vou seguindo, com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos   
Eu fico embriagado com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos  
Eu vou tentar com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos..."  
With a Little Help from My Friends_

Muitas horas depois, dia 25 de outubro de 1981...

Amanhecia ainda quando a coruja chegou ao esconderijo de Sirius Black.

Sirius abriu a carta já esperada a tanto tempo quase rasgando de ansiedade. Mesmo adivinhando o conteúdo, o coração acelerou. Com uma rápida conferida no que estava escrito, viu logo o mapa. Pegou a capa apressado e, sem pensar duas vezes, aparatou. Seus amigos tinham chegado ao destino. Seu irmão, não de sangue, mas de coração. Seu pequeno afilhado, de quem já morria de saudades. Sua amiga Lily. Saber que estavam bem e que chamavam por ele valia a espera.

"Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people..."

_"Ah, veja toda essa gente solitária  
Ah, olhe veja toda essa gente solitária..." Eleanor Rigby_

Ao mesmo tempo, perto dali...

Uma outra coruja foi recebida com a mesma ansiedade na casa de Remo Lupin.  
Remo tremia de leve ao abrir a carta. Tanto havia passado! Tanto tempo aflito, sem notícias... sem ninguém.

Costumava conversar com Dumbledore com freqüência, é claro. Ia também a todas as reuniões secretas da Ordem. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Sentia tantas saudades dos tempos de Maroto que chegava a doer.

Desde a última discussão com Sirius, os dois não tinham mais se encontrado. Nem mesmo Pedro tinha dado notícias.

Releu a carta, com o coração disparado. Não havia muito. O que importava é que os três estavam vivos, a salvo, na sua nova casa. E em breve, ele iria visitá-los. Sim, porque não havia ainda endereço na carta, mas a promessa de mais informações e um convite para em breve conhecer a casa nova. Quem sabe no Halloween, se as coisas estivessem um pouco mais tranqüilas...

Remo deu um suspiro, o coração mais leve. Em breve, tudo estaria esclarecido. As suspeitas que pairavam sobre sua cabeça seriam desmentidas, ele voltaria a conviver com os amigos... Conversar com Lilian, brincar com Harry, falar bobagens com Thiago...

Olhou pela janela, o sol já se pondo, a lua crescente começando a iluminar o céu sem nuvens. Em breve, ainda teria mais uma lua cheia solitária pela frente. Mas valia a pena esperar...

"...All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all belong?"

_"... todas as pessoas solitárias (ah, veja todas as pessoas solitárias)  
de onde que elas todas vem?  
todas as pessoas solitárias (Ah, veja todas as pessoas solitárias)  
de onde elas fazem parte?"_

"Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone, help

When I was younger (So much younger than) so much younger than today  
(I never needed) I never needed anybody's help in any way  
(Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self assured  
(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors…"

_"Socorro, eu preciso de alguém  
socorro, não apenas qualquer um  
socorro, você sabe que eu preciso de alguém, socorro!_

Quando eu era jovem, bem mais jovem do que agora  
Eu nunca precisei de ajuda de ninguém pra nada  
Mas agora esse dias se foram eu não estou mais seguro de mim  
Eu percebi que mudei minha idéia e abri as portas..." Help!

Ao mesmo tempo, perto dali...

A carta recém-aberta parecia queimar a mão de Pedro.

Eles tinham chegado ao esconderijo, finalmente... Era estranho ter notícias deles, depois de tanto tempo. Pedro tinha tentando não pensar nos amigos, nem nas implicações de ter notícias deles. O Lorde das Trevas sabia de tudo, sabia de cada um dos seus passos... Certamente logo saberia da carta, antes mesmo que ele tivesse acabado de ler seu conteúdo. E ele seria forçado a fazer... o impensável.

Pedro sabia que não deveria entregar os amigos. Ele sabia que deveria resistir e proteger a segurança dos amigos, com sua vida, se fosse preciso. Seus únicos amigos.  
Se a Profecia fosse realmente verdadeira, então, uma traição poria não só seus amigos, mas o mundo todo em risco. Resistir seria mais heróico até do que o papel do próprio Escolhido.

Mas ele não queria morrer.

Além do mais, ele pensou, tentando se acalmar, se ele morresse em defesa dos amigos, quem podia garantir que o Lorde das Trevas não fosse conseguir a informação do mesmo jeito? E se Lorde Voldemort fosse atrás de um dos outros? Sirius? Remo? E se um deles traísse a confiança dos Potter? Um já desconfiava do outro, talvez qualquer um deles fosse capaz da mesma traição... Sua morte teria sido em vão…

Ele sabia que poderia escolher a morte com honra. Proteger seus amigos de um homem sem nenhum escrúpulo, capaz de matar um bebê inocente... Um homem sem limites, amante das Artes das Trevas, que talvez se tornasse imortal...

Mas ele não queria morrer.

Não ia demorar a aparecer um outro traidor, de qualquer jeito. Se não fosse um dos Marotos, seria outro. Os Potter estavam condenados de qualquer jeito... E se ele se unisse ao Lorde das Trevas, quem sabe ele até poderia impedir a desgraça de outros.  
Pedro sentia o gelo atravessar seu estômago. Sabia que estava tentando torcer a lógica, justificar o injustificável. Mas qualquer coisa que ele escolhesse, ele estava condenado.  
Tinha chegado até mesmo a torcer para que o Lorde das Trevas conseguisse encontrar os amigos e matá-los antes que tivesse notícias de novo.

De qualquer maneira, desde o momento em que o bruxo cruzara seu caminho, sabia que tinha perdido tudo. Morrer ou levar à morte e à desgraça todos aqueles por quem um dia ele se importara... Que tipo de escolha era essa?

Escolha morrer para salvar um bebê que talvez um dia salve o mundo... Só que você não estará mais aqui para ver essa salvação. Escolha viver e observe as conseqüências da sua traição...

Ele não queria morrer...

Ora, mas por que eu? Não estava acostumado a tomar decisões sem consultar Thiago, Remo ou Sirius... Não tinha coragem, nem poder de decisão. Ele era um fraco, sabia disso.

Olhou para a carta na sua mão com raiva. Todo mundo pensava na segurança dos Potter, dos Longbottom... Onde estava a Ordem da Fênix quando ele tinha sido capturado? Onde estava Dumbledore quando Lorde Voldemort o torturara? Onde estavam todos agora para protegê-lo?

Tudo bem, eles não tinham precisado fazer muito esforço para convencer Rabicho a colaborar. Afinal, ele não queria morrer... E as pequenas informações que ele levava ao Lorde das Trevas garantiam sua vida mais ou menos segura até ali. Mas agora, era diferente...

Uma camada fina de suor gelado cobria a sua testa, e ele passou a mão trêmula para enxugar, tentando se acalmar. Iria se encontrar com Sirius. Quem sabe, junto ao amigo, ele conseguisse se proteger de si mesmo.

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh…"

_Ajude-me se você puder, eu estou me sentindo pra baixo  
e eu vou apreciar que você fique por perto  
Me ajude a colocar meus pés de volta no chão (a me colocar em pé de novo)  
Você poderia por favor me ajudar, me ajudar, me ajudar, oh..."_


	16. Chapter 16 SETE DIAS parte1

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**SETE DIAS - primeira parte  
**

A verdade sobre aqueles sete dias não chegou a ser conhecida na época. Mesmo muito tempo depois, depois do fim da guerra, e com tudo o que aconteceu em seguida, as pessoas acabavam confundindo fatos e datas, e muita coisa ficou sem ser esclarecida. Afinal, os principais personagens envolvidos nos acontecimentos em questão estavam mortos, presos, foragidos ou derrotados. Ou, simplesmente, em silêncio.

Com o tempo, as pessoas foram compondo uma realidade diferente daquilo que realmente aconteceu, associando alguns poucos fatos conhecidos ao que veio depois, e completando os espaços com suas próprias deduções, suas interpretações e certa dose de imaginação. No final, o que contaram para as novas gerações, muito tempo depois, foi uma invenção: uma luz fictícia sobre alguns fatos e outras suposições, dando significado às cicatrizes que sobraram depois de tudo.

Ainda hoje é difícil reconstituir completamente esse período, porque aqueles foram tempos difíceis para todo mundo. E aconteceu muita coisa em pouco tempo, e tudo foi importante para gerar o que veio depois. Pouco tempo, poucos dias. Sete, para ser exata.

Mas chega de filosofar e vamos à história. Sete dias... e de todos os sete, o primeiro dia foi o mais decisivo. Porque foi o dia do Feitiço Fidelius.. O dia do Feitiço Fidelius.

**_25 de outubro de 1981 – 2h10min_**

Horror. Bartô Crouch não conseguia pensar numa palavra melhor para descrever a cena à sua frente. O cadáver de um bruxo na sala de visitas, seu sangue manchando o tapete branco. Sinais evidentes de luta, várias marcas de azarações e de tortura no dorso nu do homem, um pouco de pele chamuscada à mostra. Ele ainda mantinha sua varinha agarrada à mão já fria. Logo ao lado, caída sobre o sofá, uma bruxa, numa posição que parecia à primeira vista que estava recostada para um cochilo. Mas o rosto acinzentado, seus lábios arroxeados, o olhar fixo de espanto provavam outra coisa. Aos pés dela, o cadáver congelado de um pastor alemão, provavelmente morto enquanto defendia seus donos. Pelo que se podia perceber do conjunto, os assassinos tinham sido mais piedosos com o animal do que com seus donos, dando a ele uma morte rápida e sem sofrimento.

- Senhor, nós encontramos o corpo de um elfo-doméstico na cozinha.

- Mande para o Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas para identificação e investigação. - o chefe respondeu sem olhar.

O cheiro no interior da casa era insuportável, deixando difícil respirar ali. Impossível raciocinar. Ao invés de dar o mau exemplo e fazer um Feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha (ele não aprovava que os aurores fizessem, porque bloqueava o olfato, podendo comprometer a investigação), Crouch optou por sair e respirar um pouco de ar fresco. O brilho esverdeado que cercava a casa toda ainda era visível e, olhando para cima, ele viu a imagem tão conhecida, mas não menos ameaçadora, da caveira com a serpente na boca, flutuando de maneira macabra sobre a casa. A Marca Negra.

- Dawlish!

- Sim, senhor?

- Por que essa maldita marca não foi removida ainda? Será possível que todo mundo no meu Departamento é tão incompetente que nenhum auror se deu ao trabalho de remover essa... essa... monstruosidade? - Ele gritou cheio de fúria para o auror nervoso ao seu lado.

- Estamos com pouco contingente, chefe, com as ocorrências da noite, e...

- Posso citar isso textualmente, senhor? - uma voz esganiçada de mulher se sobressaiu no tumulto.

- Quem é você e o que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Uma loira com maneiras, roupas e maquiagem muito exageradas saiu da penumbra caminhando decidida e rapidamente na sua direção, oferecendo, sorridente, a mão para um cumprimento afetado.

- Rita Skeeter, do Profeta Diário. Eu...

Malditos jornalistas, pensou Crouch, rangendo os dentes.

- Queira me desculpar, Senhorita Skeeter, mas essa é uma área interditada pela justiça, cena de investigação de um crime. Não é permitida a presença de repórteres. Dawlish, por favor, acompanhe a moça em direção à saída... Cadê o Scrimgeour, hein?

Rita esquivou-se com agilidade do auror, sem interromper seu caminho na direção de Crouch.

- Senhor Crouch? Será que o senhor poderia, pelo menos, fornecer uma declaração oficial do seu Departamento sobre os massacres recentes? O mundo bruxo precisa saber...

- Massacres? - Crouch interrompeu, ficando vermelho - Eu acho que a senhorita está exagerando na sua colocação. Agora, com sua licença, nós precisamos trabalhar... Dawlish!

- Senhor Crouch, três famílias conhecidas de bruxos foram assassinadas só na noite de ontem. Os corpos de Edward Boardman, sua esposa Elizabeth e seus filhos adolescentes foram encontrados em casa com marcas de tortura há pouco mais de uma hora atrás. Edgar Carmichael, sua esposa trouxa Elise e sua mãe Hester, encontrados em sua casa em Kent há menos de meia hora... E aqui na nossa frente, no interior da casa, se eu não estou enganada, vocês e a Marca Negra no alto indicam que provavelmente todos os Thomas foram encontrados assassinados aqui também... Isso sem contar o ataque de vampiros na Romênia na noite anterior, e os 16 trouxas assassinados numa explosão, causada pelos gigantes, de uma estação de trem na Alemanha, com claros sinais de magia das Trevas... - a mulher falava sem tomar fôlego.

Sentindo-se subitamente acalorado, Crouch alisou de leve o bigodinho, tomou fôlego e respondeu, interrompendo-a, com um tom de voz que ele julgou o máximo de controlado possível.

- Senhorita Skeeter, nós estamos nesse exato momento dando início à investigação desses crimes e, com todo o respeito, a senhorita está impedindo o nosso trabalho. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita poderá obter todas as suas respostas na entrevista coletiva da Ministra Millicent Bagnold pela manhã. Agora com sua licença...

A mulher respondeu com um sorrisinho forçado, e rapidamente prosseguiu num tom de voz mais agressivo:

- Diga-me senhor... Três famílias, dois parentes próximos de bruxos condecorados com a Ordem de Merlin, foram brutalmente assassinadas. Em sua opinião, seria isso um reflexo da incompetência, nas suas próprias palavras agora a pouco, de todo o seu Departamento na capacidade de proteger a Comunidade Bruxa?

- Eu garanto que nenhum desses crimes ficará impune.

- Assim como as dezenas de mortes de nascidos trouxas e trouxas?

Ele era um homem extremamente controlado. Só mesmo isso o impediu de azarar aquela impertinente.

- Meu Departamento vai usar todos os meios necessários para assegurar que a justiça seja feita. Não descansaremos enquanto isso não for feito. Para todos. E pode citar isso textualmente. - respirou fundo e virou-se para entrar na casa. Nem todo o horror de lá de dentro superava a companhia daquela mulher. Depois de uma distância segura dos ouvidos da jornalista, gritou para um auror mais próximo:

- Marque uma reunião de emergência com todo mundo do Departamento em meia hora. E mande chamar Dumbledore!

Em voz sussurrante, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, Rita Skeeter ditava para sua pena de repetição rápida. "Apesar da explosão emocional diante do que ele mesmo classificou como incompetência de todos os membros do seu Departamento, o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério, Sr. Bartô Crouch, promete tomar novas medidas de emergência e garantiu que vai usar de todo e qualquer método para fazer justiça..."

**_25 de outubro de 1981 - 9 h 30 min_**

Severo já havia se incorporado à rotina de Hogwarts. A tranqüila solidão das masmorras tinha um efeito quase calmante sobre ele, assim como a organização dos ingredientes das Poções. Ele achava quase estimulante catalogar todas aquelas substâncias variadas, controlar o estoque, pensar nas diferentes misturas possíveis. Na verdade, descobriu que quase tudo que envolvesse o preparo de poções o fascinava.

Às vezes, ele até achava que seria capaz de gostar de ensinar Poções. Talvez, se pelo menos os seus alunos demonstrassem um mínimo de aptidão ou, pelo menos, um pouco mais de interesse no assunto. Se fossem crianças com um pouco mais de disciplina. Se não fossem todos um bando de crianças agitadas e imaturas, incapazes de valorizar o aprendizado de algo tão importante quanto o preparo de Poções. Conversavam durante as explicações, não prestavam atenção nas instruções, esqueciam ou trocavam ingredientes sem o menor cuidado. Era muito raro que alguém no meio de toda uma turma conseguisse se destacar ou, pelo menos, demonstrar um mínimo de dedicação à sua matéria. E ele sempre se irritava com a incompetência. Mas, pior do que isso tudo, era ter que se defrontar com os seus fantasmas.

Naquela turma de primeiro-anistas estava um deles, um dos piores. Um menino alto, de cabelos vermelhos brilhantes, comprido e magro. Gui Weasley, era esse o nome. Severo descobriu logo na primeira noite da Seleção das Casas. E, como era de se esperar, o Chapéu Seletor o colocou na Grifinória. Uma escolha totalmente lógica, tudo o que Severo podia imaginar. Porque ele era a imagem e semelhança de Fabian Prewett. Sua surpresa ao vê-lo pela primeira vez não durou muito, só o suficiente para se lembrar que Fabian tinha uma irmã mais velha, provavelmente a mãe do menino.

Mas a semelhança não deixava de ser incrível. Provavelmente seria um bruxo tão brilhante quanto o tio. Mas, vê-lo diariamente fazia todas aquelas imagens voltarem à sua mente. E Severo o odiava por isso. Imagens horríveis, que Severo imaginava ter conseguido apagar da lembrança. Uma luta sangrenta. Dois irmãos demonstrando coragem, habilidade e força sobre-humanas, contra cinco Comensais. Os dois mantiveram o mesmo jeito decidido e orgulhoso e nada revelaram sobre a Ordem da Fênix, mesmo sob tortura. Dolohov era um verdadeiro sádico, mas não conseguira extrair nada de nenhum dos dois. Poucos bruxos saberiam, mais tarde, a identidade dos cinco Comensais envolvidos naquele assassinato. Mas Severo sabia. Porque ele era um deles.

Ver Gui Weasley na sua sala de aula causava um desconforto físico em Severo. Cada olhar brilhante do menino dirigido a ele parecia uma acusação muda, cada brincadeira, um desacato. Depois de uma das primeiras noites povoadas de pesadelos, Severo tinha racionalizado a questão e concluído que o menino nada sabia, que era a sua própria culpa que o assombrava. Mas, bem acordado, como agora, diante de Gui, ele o odiava.

- Weasley!

- Sim, professor!

- Quais são os ingredientes de uma poção para curar furúnculos, em ordem?

- Hã... Urtigas secas... hmm... presas de cobras... hmm - o menino fez uma pausa, franzindo a testa na tentativa de lembrar do resto. - Lesmas?

- Menino idiota! - cortou Severo, com rispidez. - Você é incapaz de lembrar do que aprendeu na aula passada? Um ponto a menos para a Grifinória!

Ouviu-se um zunzum de protesto na turma inconformada com a injustiça.

- Ora, silêncio, todos vocês! Vocês não passam de uma cambada de babuínos cabeça-oca! E agora, ao trabalho! Em seus lugares! Abram seus livros e dividam-se em duplas para a aula de hoje...

Enquanto a turma alvoroçada se organizava, ele voltou seus pensamentos sombrios para outros assuntos. Dumbledore saíra na madrugada para uma reunião de emergência no Ministério. Voltara muitas horas depois, com um ar sombrio e determinado. Conversara longamente com a Ministra da Magia e com o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Tinha havido vários ataques na madrugada, somando-se ao caos do mês todo, com a expansão dos seguidores de Lorde Voldemort em outros países. Disse a Severo que fosse à sua sala mais tarde, teriam muito que discutir. Mas só depois que retornasse da outra reunião. A Ordem da Fênix. Se, pelo menos, ele pudesse ir também, ao invés de ficar ali, aturando aquele bando de indisciplinados sem nada na cabeça... Talvez não sentisse mais tanta culpa ameaçando afogá-lo.

**_25 de outubro de 1981 – 11h 20 min_**

Sirius desaparatou a poucas quadras de distância sede da Ordem, para poder caminhar um pouquinho e, com isso, aliviar a frustração. Ele tinha acabado de chegar ao vilarejo vizinho de Godric's Hollow, mal controlando a ansiedade por rever os amigos, quando recebeu o recado do patrono de Dumbledore, chamando para a reunião da Ordem. Assuntos urgentes... Por Merlin, parecia que tudo era urgente esses dias... Alguém mais tinha morrido, mas não era uma morte só, do contrário não teria havido a convocação. Vencendo o impulso inicial de rebeldia, ele retornou, para cumprir seu dever e para saber das notícias.

As pessoas ainda estavam começando a chegar, acomodando-se discretamente, quando ele entrou. A reunião era só ao meio-dia, mas Dumbledore, estranhamente, já havia chegado. De longe, Sirius conseguiu avistar a figura imponente do diretor de Hogwarts, conversando com Alastor Moody. Reconheceu logo o brilho cortante no olhar do Diretor, sinal de coisa grave. A curiosidade o fez se aproximar.

- Bom dia, professor Dumbledore... Moody... - cumprimentou os dois com um aceno de cabeça.

O auror apenas rosnou alguma coisa em resposta e se afastou. Dumbledore virou-se para encará-lo, com uma fisionomia preocupada.

- Como vai, Sirius?

- Bem. O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez, professor?

- Você soube das mortes de ontem?

- Não tive tempo... Eu tinha dado uma saída...

- Foram mais 3 ataques essa noite. Edward e Elizabeth Boardman... Edgar Carmichael e a esposa… e os Thomas… Discuti longamente com a Ministra mudanças na nossa estratégia de ação... – Dumbledore parecia cansado, mas mantinha uma firmeza de aço. – Temos que aumentar a proteção das famílias importantes, enquanto esperamos que nossos espiões infiltrados nos tragam mais informações sobre os planos de Voldemort. E quem sabe planejar um ataque... – deu um suspiro e voltou a encarar Sirius, agora com uma sombra de sorriso no olhar: - Por falar em famílias importantes... Já se encontrou com nossos amigos, Sirius? Eu recebi uma coruja hoje cedo, contando que chegaram bem.

- É, eu também recebi. Eu estava até a caminho, quando recebi o seu chamado para a reunião.

- Ah, como eu imaginei... – novamente sério, Dumbledore encarou Sirius. - Talvez tenha sido melhor que você não tenha conseguido ir ainda, Sirius... Talvez vocês todos devessem repensar essa questão...

- Qual questão? - Sirius sentiu o sangue começando a esquentar com o rumo da conversa. - Repensar o quê?

Dumbledore sabia reconhecer um ataque de raiva de Sirius quando via o início de um, por isso respirou fundo antes de continuar, com uma voz tranqüila, quase didática.

- Sirius... Eu sugeri a Thiago que fizessem um Feitiço Fidelius no esconderijo, e me ofereci para ser o fiel do segredo. Mas Thiago escolheu você, desde o início. Mas o que eu gostaria que você compreendesse... talvez essa não seja uma boa idéia.

Sirius puxou o ar com força antes de responder.

- Professor Dumbledore, com todo o respeito, mas... o senhor NÃO PODE estar tentando insinuar que desconfia de mim, não é?

- Sirius, meu filho... Thiago e Lílian confiam em você a ponto de colocarem suas vidas em suas mãos. Isso me parece o suficiente. A questão não é essa... Veja bem... Você é o melhor amigo de Thiago, sempre foi. Vocês dois sempre estiveram juntos, desde que entraram em Hogwarts. Fizeram todas as coisas juntos, eram muito populares... Você é a escolha óbvia. Todo bruxo saberia disso, ainda mais um bruxo inteligente e bem informado com Voldemort. Os Comensais estão agitados, criando um caos cada vez maior... Provavelmente não vai demorar para que Voldemort fique sabendo que os Potter já estão em seu esconderijo definitivo. Ele é inteligente, deve imaginar que faríamos um Feitiço Fidelius para proteger o local. E irá atrás de você, Sirius... Nós já estamos com pouca gente, divididos em várias missões...

- Eu sei me cuidar. - Sirius respondeu, contrariado.

- Eu imagino que saiba. Mas você deve saber que a segurança dos Potter é uma questão acima de qualquer outra para todos nós. Não podemos correr o risco...

- Professor, mesmo que eu fosse capturado, eu morreria antes de revelar qualquer coisa.

Sirius respondeu ríspido e se virou para procurar um lugar para sentar, deixando Dumbledore sem chance de retrucar alguma coisa, apenas observando-o através dos oclinhos em meia-lua.

A maioria já estava acomodada, a reunião não demoraria a começar. Viu Remo, sentado num canto perto da parede. A palidez extrema, assim como seu abatimento, demonstrava que a lua cheia estava próxima. Não pôde evitar um aperto no peito. Já não tinha tanta certeza sobre a traição do amigo, afinal.

Depois de alguns passos, ele viu Pedro, sentado perto da entrada. E a aparência do amigo o chocou. Abatido, bem mais magro, com olheiras. Ele parecia ter ganhado umas linhas de expressão na testa, como rugas precoces. E parecia estar perdendo cabelo. Sentiu um pouco de pena dele, e um pouco de culpa. Pobre Rabicho! Ele era mais fraco, tinha menos talento, menos forças para lidar com todo aquele horror. Durante todo esse tempo, Sirius tinha se dividido entre as missões da Ordem, as investigações por conta própria a respeito de Remo, remoendo a sua preocupação com a segurança de Thiago e Lílian, e esquecera de Pedro. E ele parecia solitário e infeliz ali sentado.

- Rabicho?

- Hã? Ah... Oi, Sirius...

- E aí, cara? Sabe o motivo dessa reunião?

- Hmmm... Sei de algumas coisas... acho que foram as mortes de ontem à noite. Os Boardman... Edgar Carmichael... e os Thomas. Parece que foi feia a coisa, sangrenta, eles tinham marcas de tortura... Escutei o Shackelbolt contando pra alguém. E o gigantes, parece que atacaram uma estação de metrô de trouxas na Alemanha... ou foram os vampiros... não sei mais. Mas sei que saiu um artigo no Profeta Diário desancando o ministério, o Crouch ficou louco da vida... Acho que devem ter aprovado o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis pelos aurores. Dumbledore parece muito preocupado...

Pedro estava parecendo estranho, meio aéreo. Cada vez com mais pena do amigo, Sirius cedeu ao impulso.

- Ah, levanta daí, Rabicho, vamos sair.

- Como é? Mas a reunião já vai começar!

- Deixa. Depois a gente fala com Dumbledore e se desculpa. Vamos dar um pulo na minha casa e tomar um chocolate.

Como Pedro continuasse indeciso, sem se mexer, Sirius completou com firmeza.

- Vai, levanta, homem! A gente está precisando arejar as idéia um pouco.

Nenhum deles chegou a perceber o olhar intrigado com que Remo os seguia de longe.

**_25 de outubro de 1981 – 12h 10 min_**

A reunião começou quase na hora. Todos os bruxos convocados pela Ordem compareceram, e estavam ali, quietos, aguardando notícias e ordens. Todos menos Sirius e Pedro, Dumbledore não pôde deixar de notar.

Como sempre, Alastor Moody fez um breve resumo dos últimos acontecimentos antes de passar a palavra. Dumbledore, então, se levantou como sempre fazia, sua figura imponente se destacando no meio da confusão, e pediu silêncio para falar ao grupo. Era um grupo cada vez menor, pensou o velho bruxo, com uma pontada de pesar. Mas um grupo admirável. Aqueles eram bruxos de valor sem igual, pensou logo em seguida, com orgulho. E então, sorriu rapidamente para a platéia abatida e começou a falar com voz firme:

- Bom dia a todos. As notícias, como vocês viram não são boas. Foram vários ataques, só na madrugada de ontem, indicando uma escalada na violência e no terror. Os Boardman... Edgar Carmichael... e os Thomas. Isso indica um planejamento, a coordenação de horários, na ação dos Comensais. Além deles, vários outros bruxos, muitos descendentes de famílias conhecidas, foram assassinados em toda a Inglaterra, e ao longo de toda a Europa, na noite de ontem. Vários bruxos nascidos trouxas, e várias famílias trouxas têm sido eliminadas ao longo dos últimos dias pelos seguidores de Voldemort. Muitos foram encontrados assassinados dentro de casa, pela polícia trouxa. Mas a Marca Negra estava sobre a casa...  
Bartô Crouch, na qualidade de Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério, em conjunto com a própria Ministra da Magia, solicitou uma reunião de urgência, da qual acabo de sair.

A Força Tarefa criada pelo Ministério pede oficialmente a nossa ajuda. Uma grande preocupação do Ministério é saber o que Voldemort está planejando. Parece que ele quer provocar uma guerra entre os trouxas também, ou pelo menos, levar à instabilidade política mundial. Assim, no início deste mês, usando Feitiço Imperius, eles conseguiram que o presidente trouxa do Egito, Anwar Sadat, fosse assassinado. Esse homem estava negociando a paz na região do Oriente Médio. Não sabemos ainda quais podem ser as conseqüências desse assassinato.

Eu espero que nossa estratégia de defesa esteja concluída ainda hoje, depois de entrar em contato com nossos espiões. Muito em breve, concluída a primeira fase, vocês receberão as instruções para as próximas missões. Ninguém deve se deslocar sozinho. Não deve haver nenhuma comunicação através de coruja ou lareira. Só devemos manter a comunicação através dos nossos patronos. E todos devem dar notícias diariamente.

Já fiz contato com os sereianos, que parecem dispostos a colaborar conosco. Os centauros, que geralmente preferem se manter neutros nos conflitos, agora se demonstram finalmente decididos a colaborar conosco. Hagrid seguiu a 2 dias em viagem para negociar com os gigantes. Depois do ataque deles na Alemanha, ficou ainda mais importante convencê-los a mudar de lado nessa guerra.

Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa, para que todos absorvessem as informações, respirou fundo, e continuou agora num tom mais inflamado:

- Eu sei que este é um momento muito difícil para todos nós da Comunidade Bruxa. Eu acredito que estejamos enfrentando um dos momentos mais difíceis e sombrios da nossa história. Mas estamos em ação, em vários pontos do Reino Unido, em vários pontos da Europa e junto às comunidades bruxas aliadas em todo o mundo. A guerra continua, e agora é necessária muita preparação.

Nesse momento de crise, é ainda mais importante a estratégia bem planejada, e a união de todos. Porque eu digo a vocês agora o que disse à Ministra hoje cedo: eu não posso prever nada além de sangue, sofrimento, suor e lágrimas no futuro próximo. Nós temos diante de nós uma prova difícil, do tipo mais doloroso possível. Nós temos diante de nós a expectativa ainda de muitos meses de luta e sofrimento. Estamos em menor número. Qual é o objetivo de tudo isso, então? A vitória. A vitória apesar de todo o terror. Vitória, mesmo que tenhamos um caminho longo e difícil até lá. Porque sem a vitória não podemos sobreviver. Para nós é muito claro que não há condições de sobreviver sem tudo aquilo de mais precioso e sublime que o ser humano busca e tem conquistado ao longo das eras, e que Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores tentam destruir. A arma dele é o terror, a insegurança, a desunião. Nossa arma será a coragem, a convicção, a nossa união. A união contra uma tirania monstruosa, como nunca antes havia surgido no sombrio e lamentável catálogo de criminosos do mundo bruxo.

Eu aceito a minha missão pessoal de chefiar a luta contra Voldemort com esperança. Eu estou convencido de que a nossa causa não será derrotada. Por isso, eu me sinto no dever de conclamar todos vocês, agora e dizer: Vamos lá, vamos lutar juntos, unidos com todas as nossas forças... pode demorar, mas vamos vencer!

O pequeno grupo aplaudiu, animado. Cada um começou imediatamente a abrir o seu pergaminho com detalhes de sua missão, com ânimo renovado. Remo se levantou, e se aproximou de Dumbledore, aproveitando o que parecia a movimentação de final de reunião.

- Bom dia, professor...

- Remo, como vai? - Dumbledore cumprimentou-o carinhoso. Em seguida, com uma voz cheia de autoridade, complementou. – Remo, você sabe... Daqui a dois dias...

- Eu sei, professor... A lua cheia.

- Então você já sabe o que eu devo pedir que você faça. Assim que você estiver pronto... quando estiver preparado...

- Eu só tenho uma coisa para fazer antes de ir... Mas pode contar comigo.

Ele não falava com entusiasmo, ardor, ou vivacidade. Havia um tom de reconhecimento do inevitável, de aceitação fria. Mas, apesar da sua extrema palidez e abatimento, do seu ar de cansaço, levemente tristonho, seus olhos brilhavam como aço em determinação. Fez um aceno discreto com a cabeça para Dumbledore e foi saindo, ainda murmurando para si mesmo.

- ... Só uma coisa antes...

**_25 de outubro de 1981 – 12h 32 min_**

A casa de Sirius era bem perto da sede da Ordem. Os dois chegaram rápido e foram direto para a cozinha. Pedro puxou uma cadeira, enquanto Sirius preparava duas canecas enormes de chocolate quente. Fechou os olhos, quase dominado pelo cansaço.

- Olha, o seu chocolate, Rabicho...

Abriu os olhos com o chamado, e viu Sirius sentado à sua frente, segurando duas canecas fumegantes. Ele apenas pegou a bebida e deu um longo gole, acenando em agradecimento.

- Você está bem, cara?

É claro que não.

- Sim, tudo bem... tudo na mesma... e você?

- Cansado... Tem falado com o Remo?

- Não. Nada. Ele anda meio sumido ultimamente, meio difícil de se achar... – Pedro sabia que não tinha nada a perder em alimentar a suspeita de um contra o outro.

Mas dessa vez, estranhamente, Sirius nada disse, mantendo as sobrancelhas unidas numa prega de preocupação, enquanto olhava fixamente para sua caneca. Pedro achou que era mais garantido continuar em silêncio e esperar.

A verdade é que Sirius estava confuso. Sentia saudades do amigo, e não conseguia deixar de pensar na imagem dele ali, sentado perto da parede, pálido e solitário. Faltavam só dois dias para a lua cheia. Tentando espantar esses pensamentos, olhou ao seu redor. A pequena cozinha não tinha muita coisa, mas estava razoavelmente arrumada. E foi nesse momento que ele notou. Uma marca na parede. Uma mancha, pequena, bem discreta. Poderia ter passado batida, se ele não tivesse certeza de ter limpado a cozinha na noite anterior, como forma de lidar com o stress. Levantou-se, sem dizer nada, resolvido a conferir de perto. Sim, não havia a menor dúvida, estava lá, uma pequena mancha que poderia ser um esbarrão. Olhou de novo ao seu redor, tentando perceber alguma coisa diferente. Copos, canecas... Abriu as gavetas. Era uma impressão sutil, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que alguém tinha estado ali na sua ausência, mexido nas suas coisas de cozinha.

Sirius entrou feito um tufão para olhar o resto da casa. Sim, estava tudo aparentemente arrumado. Mas a arrumação era diferente de antes. Papéis empilhados numa ordem diferente da que ele tinha deixado...

Primeiro, veio a incredulidade. O que...? Invadiram a casa, não restavam dúvidas! Quem...? Ele se lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore logo antes. "... Você é a escolha óbvia. Todo bruxo saberia disso, ainda mais um bruxo inteligente e bem informado com Voldemort. Os Comensais estão agitados, criando um caos cada vez maior... Provavelmente não vai demorar para que Voldemort fique sabendo que os Potter já estão em seu esconderijo definitivo. Ele é inteligente, deve imaginar que faríamos um Feitiço Fidelius para proteger o local. E irá atrás de você, Sirius..." ...Ele era um alvo agora...

Dumbledore talvez tivesse razão. Mas... quem poderia ter entrado ali sem disparar os feitiços de alarme? Toda a segurança mágica sofisticada que ele tinha instalado... Com a cabeça funcionando a toda a velocidade, centenas, milhares de pensamentos meio desconexos... Tinha que ser alguém que conhecesse a casa, alguém que conhecesse a segurança de casa. E só 3 pessoas sabiam como desarmar seus feitiços de alarme, além dele mesmo: Thiago, Pedro e Remo. _Remo_. Remo Lupin. O amigo, o parceiro, o maroto, o confidente… o lobisomem.

É claro, como ele podia ser tão estúpido? Remo certamente tinha recebido, como ele mesmo, Dumbledore e Pedro, uma mensagem de Thiago. Sem o endereço. Viera revistar a casa de Sirius, a escolha óbvia como fiel do segredo, tentando encontrar o segredo e entregar em primeira mão ao seu novo Mestre das Trevas...

Ah, como ele era estúpido, coração mole... Justo agora,e pensar que ele estava quase voltando a acreditar na inocência de Remo... Tinha até mesmo ficado com pena dele, abatido, pálido, solitário, lá na sede da Ordem! Devia estar desse jeito por não ter conseguido encontrar nada na casa de Sirius... Ele não era tão idiota a ponto de esquecer de destruir o endereço, assim que o decorara.

O grande ingrato! Eles tinham se tornado animagos por ele. Tinham compartilhado aventuras, tinham se mantido unidos, mesmo sabendo o quanto podia ser perigoso ficar perto de um lobisomem durante a lua cheia. Ele era tão solitário... Ele precisava de nós.

Talvez não precisasse mais de nós, afinal. Talvez a missão de permanecer junto aos lobisomens não tivesse sido tão desagradável assim, no fim das contas...

Quanto será que estavam lhe pagando?

Sirius sentia uma dor física que o fez se dobrar por um instante.

Sirius? O que foi? Você está bem?

Tudo bem, Rabicho… Um mal estar, não foi nada…

Tem certeza? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer que te leve pro St. Mungus pra alguém dar uma olhada em você?

Não! – Sirius quase gritou, recuperando-se. Virou-se para o outro bruxo – O que aconteceu, Pedro, é que entraram na minha casa! Arrombaram a $ da minha casa!!

Pedro gelou. Tinha a certeza de ter deixado tudo no mesmo lugar, exatamente como antes de entrar, de ter limpado tudo. Se o amigo desconfiasse dele, estava perdido.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou num fio de voz. – Pra mim parece que está tudo perfeito... Tudo tão arrumado... E você tem toda aquela segurança sofisticada... Ninguém ia conseguir ultrapassar sem disparar algum alarme.

- Eu SEI! Eu tenho CERTEZA DISSO! Algum bruxo filho da mãe entrou aqui apesar da $# de alarme e do monte de feitiços que eu coloquei pra proteger a casa!!

- E... E… quem pode ter sido, Sirius? Quem você acha ... – Pedro sentiu que começava a suar frio. Mas que diabos. Tinha ido lá em busca do conforto, da presença forte do amigo. Ele não estava. Isso pareceu um sinal do além para que ele espionasse, em busca de alguma informação para entregar ao Lorde das Trevas. E tivera tanto cuidado antes de sair...

- E QUEM VOCÊ ACHA? QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE TER SIDO, RABICHO??? –Sirius praticamente urrava agora, vermelho de fúria.

Pedro não disse nada, paralisado de medo, esperando pelo pior. Mas Sirius interpretou o silêncio do amigo do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia: lerdeza de raciocínio.

REMO, PEDRO!! REMO #$¨& LUPIN!!

Ah… - quase sem conseguir disfarçar seu alívio, foi a única coisa que Rabicho conseguiu responder. Mas recuperou-se depressa, e uma idéia muito maligna lhe ocorreu. Aprofundar ainda mais as suspeitas. – Bem que eu achei que ele estava meio... estranho quando chegou na sede da Ordem! Assim, meio... ofegante, sabe? E preocupado, não sei.. Frustrado… - ele descrevia aquilo tudo que ele mesmo tinha sentido ao sair.

Ah, é? – o brilho do olhar de Sirius seria capaz de matar alguém.

Bem... acho melhor eu ir indo... Você vai ter que fazer um inventário do que está faltando, do que foi mexido... depois, denunciar o Remo pro Dumbledore... – levantou-se e foi se dirigindo para a porta.

Sirius chutou uma cadeira e imediatamente se arrependeu quando sentiu a dor da pancada. A essa altura do campeonato, a reunião da Ordem já devia ter terminado. Talvez devesse ir conversar com Dumbledore. Ele era um alvo. Se Remo era o espião, já devia saber que Thiago e a família estavam no esconderijo, que o endereço estava com Sirius, que o Feitiço Fidelius seria feito ainda hoje... Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso, pensando, tentando pensar numa solução. Dumbledore tinha dito "a segurança dos Potter está acima de tudo"... Não dava tempo de esperar, denunciar, tentar convencer... Ele era mesmo a escolha óbvia de Thiago... A não ser que...

Claro!! Ele parou, espantado com a genialidade da idéia. É claro! Ninguém nunca suspeitaria de Pedro. Ninguém nunca esperaria que ele soubesse de alguma coisa importante! Aquele gordinho apagado e lerdo... Era perfeito!

Saiu correndo porta a fora, gritando:

Rabicho! Pedro! PEDRO!

Pedro não tinha ido muito longe, mas, em sua ansiedade, Sirius nem notou, gritando como se ele estivesse a quilômetros dali.

- Fala! O que houve?

- Pedro, eu preciso que você faça uma coisa... Eu preciso que você vá comigo para Godric's Hollow.

- Ah, ta... eu espero você lá em casa, mais tarde...

- Não, você não está entendendo. Eu preciso que você vá AGORA comigo pra lá.

Puxando o amigo espantado pela manga, continuou a falar.

- Vamos pegar a minha moto. A gente vai voando de moto, assim no caminho eu posso te explicar direito o meu plano...

**_25 de outubro de 1981 – 13 h_**

Lílian resolveu fazer sua primeira visita à vila de Godric's Hollow logo pela manhã. A casa deles era um pouco afastada do centro da vila, mas ela queria muito conhecer as pessoas que moravam ali, na terra dos seus antepassados.

E não era à toa que suas notas em Transfiguração sempre tinham sido tão boas. Tinha conseguido modificar sua aparência de tal maneira (rosto, cabelo, altura...) que alguém poderia mesmo suspeitar que ela fosse uma metamorfomaga. Thiago não ficava atrás, lógico. Assim, o casal podia passear sem medo, porque trouxas eram bem sensíveis à Transfiguração. Nunca reconhceriam seus verdadeiros rostos.

Tinha sido uma ótima idéia. E tinha valido a pena. Não que a vila tivesse muita coisa de diferente. Uma minúscula comunidade onde todas as pessoas se conhecem, ajudam umas às outras e sabem (e falam) da vida de todo mundo. Pareciam ser gente boa, e todos tinham sido muito simpáticos e solícitos com a família recém-chegada. Tinham, até mesmo, contado a ela, prevenindo-a, sobre o pequeno grupo de habitantes esquisitos que os outros gostam de apontar como excêntricos. Lílian tinha procurado mais detalhes, só para garantir que nenhum dos três "esquisitos" fosse, na verdade, um bruxo das Trevas, ou algum tipo de simpatizante de Lorde Voldemort. Mas não havia nenhuma razão para temer.

Mirabella Rochester era uma velha maluca que mora na saída da cidade junto com 19 cachorros e que jura ser uma condessa, a quem a rica família virou as costas quando ela decidiu fugir para casar com seu grande amor. Dêmocles Artog, um solteirão mal-humorado e inimigo número um das casamenteiras, viúvas e solteiras (especialmente as passadas da idade) da região. E Almerinda Pogg, que não chegava a ser uma pessoa de hábitos estranhos, mas, como a mulher mais rica do lugar, atraia comentários maldosos do mesmo jeito. Nenhum dos três era bruxo.

Não que a vida de um bruxo fosse difícil ali. A vila tinha convivido desde sempre com a magia sem problemas. Havia descendentes de celtas ali. Contavam histórias de duendes, príncipes das fadas, brumas encantadas, príncipes transformados em sapos. Poções de amor, de cura, de coragem... todo galês que se preza conhecia alguma coisa sobre o assunto.

Mas os Potter estavam lá para se esconder, mudar de identidade, integrar-se ao vilarejo como trouxas. E aparentemente tinham começado bem, depois de seu primeiro passeio na vila. Nenhum morador de Godric's Hollow pensaria em incluir na lista de esquisitices gente como o adorável casal Potter. O jovem Sr. Potter tinha se mostrado muito simpático e falante, e todos o consideraram um rapaz realmente gentil e educado. Outros tantos elogios eram feitos a Sra. Potter, tão bonita e sorridente. Os Potter, junto com o filho Harry, tinham deixado em todos da vila a mesma impressão: formavam uma família encantadora.

Depois do passeio de reconhecimento inicial, com umas comprinhas no mercado local, os três voltaram para casa. Nem Lílian nem Thiago tinham coragem de tocar no assunto, mas a verdade é que os dois estavam ansiosos pela visita de Sirius.

A casa já parecia um lar de verdade. Talvez fosse pelo cheiro que vinha da cozinha, uma mistura de cheiros de comidas gostosas, as favoritas de Thiago. Mas também havia algo mais, difícil de explicar, único, muito bom. Talvez amor tivesse cheiro, Thiago pensou, sorrindo enquanto entrava, depois de ter tirado Harry do cercadinho, para almoçar. Dentro da cozinha ele avistou um jarro de louça branca que derramava a massa das panquecas sobre a chapa do fogão, enquanto uma espátula as virava diligentemente quando ficavam coradas e depois as jogava sobre uma enorme travessa. Lílian tinha acabado de arrumar a mesa e estava agora sentada, esperando pelos dois.

- Panquecas? – estranhou Thiago

- Estou fazendo um bolo de carne com batatas para o jantar, mas achei que panquecas seriam práticas e rápidas para o almoço, já que a gente demorou muito na vila...

- Perfeito! A mulher tem olhos de deusa, pernas espetaculares... e cozinha bem! Eu tirei a sorte grande! Quer uma mãozinha aí?

- Não, não, não precisa... – ela sorriu, meio corada com o elogio. – Vão os dois lavar as mãos para o almoço.

Depois de menos de um minuto, os dois estavam de volta à cozinha, sorridentes, deixando Lílian cheia de suspeitas quanto à higiene da dupla. Antes de colocar Harry no cadeirão, Thiago esfregou o nariz no pescoço do bebê, dando beijinhos nas suas bochechas.

- Ai! E'peta, papa! Harry reclamou, fazendo uma imitação de careta risonha.

Levando a brincadeira adiante, Thiago esfregou os dedos nas bochechas do bebê e então puxou a mão para trás depressa, reclamando:

- Ai! A sua cara também espeta!!

- Na, na, nã! Papa!

- Não, senhor... a sua também espeta! – e puxou o filho para perto dele, cobrindo seu rostinho de beijos estalados, fazendo o menino se retorcer de cócegas, enquanto o colocava sentado no cadeirão. – Viu, Ruiva? Por isso eu gosto de deixar a barba por fazer... muito mais diversão! Não é, cópia do papai?

Por um momento, Lílian se deixou ficar ali só observando. O homem relaxado, brincando e rindo para o bebê sentado no cadeirão ao seu lado. O menino pequeno, a cara do pai, cabelos escuros em desalinho, rindo alto. Seu coração se comoveu. Ah, o homem que eu amo e o seu bebê precioso... Ela sorriu, seus olhos verdes de sereia transmitindo calor, junto com as sardas claras que se insinuavam em suas bochechas.

- O cheiro está ótimo! - Thiago comentou, ficando sem-graça ao perceber o seu olhar. – Que foi? É sério... e eu estou morrendo de fome!

Eles se serviram e começaram a comer, voltando a conversar sobre o pessoal de vila. Tinham acabado o almoço, e o cheiro de café fresquinho começava a se espalhar pelo ar, quando avistaram a motocicleta voadora inconfundível de Sirius, aterrissando suave na frente do jardim.

Thiago sentiu seu estômago se contorcer de empolgação. Correu para a entrada de casa, levando um Harry sorridente batendo palminhas no colo. Só aí percebeu que Pedro estava com Sirius. Nem lhe ocorreu questionar a presença do outro.

– Pontas!

Thiago nem conseguiu falar diante da emoção de rever os dois, depois de tanto tempo. Tinha medo de ferir o Código dos Marotos e ser meloso e dramático. Os dois recém chegados fizeram a maior festa quando Thiago se aproximou. Abraçaram-se na maior gritaria, deram cascudos falsos uns nos outros, fizeram uma rápida imitação de luta, despentearam o bebê, fizeram cócegas na sua barriguinha, fazendo uma algazarra tão grande que Lílian acabou achando melhor se intrometer.

- Ei! Ninguém me viu aqui, é? Será que fui parar debaixo da capa de invisibilidade sem saber, por acaso?

- Ahh, Lil não seja má – o padrinho de Harry fez cara de cachorro pidão – sentimos a maior falta do Harry. Deixa a gente tirar o atraso um pouco, com categoria...

- Deixem o bebê respirar um pouco, pelo menos. Vamos entrar e tomar um café, aí vocês contam pra gente todas as novidades da civilização... E quem sabe, alguém se lembra de me dar um beijinho também... de dizer que sentiu minha falta... – ela respondeu, com um beicinho fingido.

- Querida, nós morremos de saudades de você! A gente só não fala muito pra o Thiago não torcer nosso pescoço antes da gente poder apreciar o seu café inigualável... – Sirius se aproximou dela todo galante, abraçando-a e dando um beijo na curva do seu pescoço, com tanto entusiasmo que Thiago não pôde deixar de levantar a sobrancelha.

- Ei, Almofadinhas, larga a Lílian, sim? Deixa um pouco pra mim também... e a gente não vai querer que o Pontas seja obrigado a matar você antes mesmo da gente conseguir entrar na casa...

- Gente! O Rabicho fez uma piada? Eu estou até emocionado! Thiago retrucou imediatamente, provocando a gargalhada geral. – Vamos lá, caras, eu estou morrendo de saudades! Vamos entrar, a Lil fez panquecas!

- Ah, nada como estar em casa... – Sirius suspirou.

**_25 de outubro de 1981 - 17 horas_**

- Como vai, Severo? Dumbledore lançou o cumprimento sem olhar assim que Severo tocou na maçaneta da porta de sua sala.

- Professor. - Severo curvou-se discretamente, no seu cumprimento elegante habitual.

Dumbledore parecia muito concentrado em servir duas xícaras fumegantes de chá, colocando uma imediatamente à frente de onde o jovem bruxo se sentou.

- Imaginei que você fosse obviamente aceitar uma xícara de chá...

Severo já estava acostumado a sempre ser servido de uma bebida nas reuniões com o diretor, mesmo que não tivesse aceitado. Sendo assim, nem perdeu tempo dizendo alguma coisa. Segurou com cuidado a xícara quente, murmurando um agradecimento, e sorveu um pequeno gole.

- Se preferir, eu posso adicionar um pouco de uísque de fogo em sua xícara. Eu, particularmente, considero essa a única maneira civilizada de tomar um chá... - enquanto dizia isso, observou com atenção o rapaz silencioso à sua frente. – Você certamente soube do que aconteceu ontem à noite, não é, Severo?

- Sim, senhor.

- E recebeu algum chamado deles? Algum contato dele, ou mudança na marca?

- Nada, professor... Eu confesso que estou um pouco intrigado... Ser colocado à margem dos acontecimentos por... pelos dois lados da guerra... é um pouco inesperado para mim, a essa altura... – Os olhos muito escuros de Severo brilhavam de ironia ao responder.

Dumbledore o encarou por um momento antes de dizer alguma coisa. O rapaz parecia ter amadurecido, envelhecido até. Estava muito pálido, com olheiras maiores do que o habitual, seus longos cabelos negros sendo ao único contraste em seu rosto. Provavelmente voltara a ter os pesadelos terríveis do começo.

- Eu já disse inúmeras vezes a você, Severo... Não posso permitir sua presença nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Não por enquanto. Você é um espião precioso, poucos bruxos sabem que confio tanto em você. Esse é nosso grande trunfo.

- Ah, eu sei... Aquela velha história de permanecer em segredo, não é mesmo? De ser desprezado por aqueles a quem estou tentando ajudar... enquanto agüento pré-adolescentes agitados e incompetentes nas minhas aulas... O trunfo... O fato de eu parecer pouco confiável... - Severo falava cheio de sarcasmo e amargura.

- Sim. Exatamente isso.

Dumbledore respirou fundo, numa pequena pausa, antes de continuar. Seu coração ficava apertado em compaixão pelo rapaz. Imaginava o quanto era difícil para ele. Mas sabia também que não era da sua compaixão que Severo necessitava. O garoto era orgulhoso, não aceitaria nunca ser objeto de pena.

- Foram vários ataques ao mesmo tempo, ontem... A coisa toda parecia ... coordenada, de alguma forma. Eu só gostaria de entender o por quê.

- Terror.

- Como?

- Terror. Terrorismo aleatório. Os ataques podem simplesmente visar a propagação do medo geral na população, quem sabe, cansar a retaguarda, vencer por um sentimento geral de instabilidade. O Lorde das Trevas com certeza apreciaria isso.

- Não sei... Não sei... – Dumbledore parecia pensativo, as mãos unidas sobre a mesa. – Gostaria de ter essa certeza. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que pode haver alguma coisa a mais que me escapa...

- Que eu saiba, professor, os únicos alvos específicos do Lorde das Trevas são o senhor e o bebê dos Potter. Os demais são ganhos ou perdas colaterais...

- Pode ser... Pode ser... – Dumbledore deu um suspiro e voltou a encarar Severo com seus olhos penetrantes. – Eu contei a você que recebi notícias hoje?

- Não. – Severo não movia um músculo, impassível, seu rosto mantendo-se uma máscara indecifrável.

- Pois é! Recebi uma coruja de Thiago, contando que chegaram bem ao esconderijo. Fizeram uma viagem ótima, sem perturbações... Lílian e o bebê estão muito bem, adorando a casa nova...

- Uma coruja? Mas... Mas... Ele é um... irresponsável! – Sem conseguir manter seu disfarce, Severo sentiu o rosto queimar de indignação. – E se a coruja fosse capturada? E se alguém... se essa coruja caísse nas mãos de alguém próximo ao Lorde das Trevas?

- Calma, Severo... Afinal, nem havia nada muito secreto no que ele escreveu. Não mandou nada que o identificasse claramente, muito menos endereço.

Severo não disse nada, encarando Dumbledore com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eles ainda vão fazer o Feitiço Fidelius ali. Provavelmente o fiel do segredo venha me trazer o endereço pessoalmente...

- E não será o senhor? O fiel do segredo deles não será o senhor? - Severo deixou escapar a pergunta cheio de espanto.

- Não. A lealdade de Thiago aos amigos é maior do que qualquer pressão nesse sentido, Severo.

- Mas então, quem? Sirius Black? Aquele maluco descontrolado, irmão do Régulo? Dado a ataques de fúria e metido a valentão? - O rancor na voz de Severo era cada vez maior.

- Provavelmente... Eu só espero, para o bem de Thiago, Lílian, Harry ... e de todos nós, que a lealdade dos seus amigos seja tão grande quanto a dele próprio, Severo...

Severo ficou olhando fixo para os seus joelhos, desconfortável, sem responder.

**_25 de outubro de 1981 – 19h 55 min_**

_Feitiço Fidelius "... um feitiço extremamente complexo, que implica esconder o segredo, por meio de magia, em uma única pessoa viva. A informação é guardada no íntimo da pessoa escolhida, ou o fiel do segredo, e torna-se impossível encontrá-la, a não ser, é claro, que o fiel do segredo resolva contar a alguém." _

Eles tinham rido e brincadofeito crianças. Comido, elogiando mil vezes os dotes culinários de Lílian. Depois, falaram sério, contando aos Potter todos os últimos e terríveis acontecimentos. Ataques, assassinatos, desaparecimentos. A adesão dos gigantes, dos vampiros. As explosões em estações trouxa. E os misteriosos ataques a líderes politicos trouxas: o tiro no presidente dos Estados Unidos em março, no papa em maio e o assassinato a tiros do presidente trouxa do Egito, um pacifista, Anwar Sadat, no início do mês. No final do relatório, todos eles estavam se sentiam mais velhos, sombrios e preocupados.

E só depois Sirius começou a explicar sua idéia, seu plano, aos Potter.

- ... e depois da invasão da minha casa, eu tive a certeza de que Dumbledore estava certo!

Lílian olhava insegura de Pedro para Thiago, de Thiago a Sirius, antes de finalmente fixar o olhar em Harry.

- Ah, eu não sei, gente...

- Qual é a dúvida, Lil?

- Em primeiro lugar, essa história da invasão da sua casa, Sirius... Sem ofensa, eu acredito em você, mas... São tempos difíceis, você estava cansado e irritado, baseou sua teoria numas ... evidências, como você mesmo disse... muito sutis!

- Lil, eu...

- Eu sei, eu entendo. Nem precisa argumentar comigo. E sei que está todo mundo super preocupado com a nossa segurança... mas...

- Bem, eu tenho os meus receios também, na verdade... é um feitiço complexo, sabe como é...

- Exatamente! – disse Sirius, na maior animação. – Pensa um pouco, é perfeito! Ninguém nesse mundo jamais suspeitaria que você usou o Pedro! Sem ofensa, Pedro...

Pedro estava prestes a explodir de irritação. Era assim que eles o viam, não era? Um zero à esquerda, um bobo alegre, um pobre coitado incapaz...

- Nenhuma ofensa... – ele respondeu num sorriso forçado.

- Escuta, Thiago, eu não estou desistindo de nada, não estou querendo dar pra trás ou coisa parecida. Você sabe disso. É só que todo mundo com certeza viria... virá atrás de mim, e se eles me encontrarem... Eles teriam que me matar antes que eu falasse. Mas eu não sei como eu reagiria a um Veritaserum... será que funciona pra extrair segredos desse tipo à revelia? Ou a uma Maldição Imperius, sei lá...

- Tudo bem, Sirirus…

- Não, 'peraí… Eu p´reciso, antes de qualquer outra coisa, que você saiba, que você tenha a CERTEZA ABSOLUTA de que eu faria qualquer coisa por vocês! Eu faria isso, eu seria o fiel do segredo num instante se tivesse a certeza de que é essa a melhor opção. Eu só acho que concordo com Dumbledore quanto ao fato de eu ser muito visado.

Thiago esfregou o rosto, pensativo. Voltou-se para Lílian perguntado:

- E aí, Ruiva, o que você acha?

- Você quer fazer isso, Pedro? É isso o que você acredita também? Ninguém vai pensar nada de mal de você por você não querer se expor a esse risco.

- Eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso, Lil... – Pedro respondeu, com um sorrisinho tímido. Háhá... como se fosse possível vocês me terem em pior conta do que já tem... me considerar menos do que vocês já me consideram...

- Bom… na verdade… Eu acho que pode ser uma boa idéia…- Thiago falou devagar.

- Eu acho que de qualquer maneira deveríamos pedir a opinião de Dumbledore. Saber o que ele acha disso. – Lílian retrucou.

- Não há tempo. Mas podemos dizer que foi ele mesmo quem deu a idéia... praticamente. Foi ele quem disse a história de eu ser a escolha óbvia e tudo o mais. E depois, ele disse que o julgamento do Thiago bastava pra ele, não foi?

- Bom, isso é... OK, então, se é da vontade de Pedro, eu acho que devemos fazer isso. Vamos fazer logo de uma vez, porque estou louca para receber visitas...

Os outros se entreolharam. Sabiam de quem ela estava falando. Mas seria uma maneira de apaziguar suspeitas e diferenças fazer logo o Feitiço Fidelius. Mesmo que Remo fosse o espião, ele poderia vir, mas não poderia contar a ninguém a localização.

Tudo certo, então? Você tem certeza mesmo, Rabicho?

Tenho certeza absoluta. Nunca tive uma missão importante na Ordem, nem nada realmente perigoso ou difícil pra fazer por mim mesmo. É a minha chance de demonstrar um pouco de coragem também... não é? – Pedro respondeu encarando Thiago.

Os demais encararam a resposta dele como uma prova definitiva de lealdade.

- Bom, façam agora mesmo. Eu vou sair daqui. Vou ficar lá fora com o Harry, um pouquinho… Vamos lá, amigão. – pegou o bebê sonolento dando um beijo e uma fungada em seu pescoço. – Não querem a gente aqui, campeão. Moçada... eu volto já. Boa sorte!

Lílian correu para buscar sua varinha. O Senhor Olivaras dissera há muitos anos que era uma ótima varinha para Feitiços. Esperava que ela provasse isso agora.

**_25 de outubro de 1981 – 20h 40 min_**

Quando Lílian foi chamar Sirius e Harry para entrar, os dois estavam cochilando. O homem muito alto, longilíneo, longos cabelos pretos esvoaçando despenteados, com um bebê abraçado ao pescoço. Ressonavam tranqüilos. Era uma tentação deixar os dois ali, sossegados. Por isso, ela ainda demorou uns cinco minutos antes de acordar Sirius.

- Sirius, querido, já acabou...

- Hã...Hmmm... Ahá, ta. Deu tudo certo?

- Tudo certo. Só tem uma coisa que eu estivesse pensando enquanto fazia o feitiço. Pra dar certo o esquema que você pensou, as pessoas que receberem o endereço têm que continuar acreditando que você é o fiel, Sirius. Não adiantaria só os outros acharem isso. Cedo ou tarde alguém deixaria escapar. Entende? Só não sei como fazer isso... Uma Poção Polissuco pro Rabicho demoraria muito, acho que está fora de questão...

- Ah, isso é fácil. Quer dizer, manter o disfarce. O Pedro é excelente para falsificar minha letra. Muitas vezes ele assinou por mim em Hogwarts e ninguém percebeu a diferença.

Os dois entraram, passaram o bebê que dormia para o colo do pai, que foi colocá-lo no berço. Contaram a Pedro a idéia e ele imediatamente fez duas cópias escritas do endereço, imitando a letra de Sirius.

- Nossa! Ficou perfeito! Até eu mesmo não saberia distinguir se não tivesse visto e pegasse esse papel de repente... Amanhã cedo eu mesmo levo pro Dumbledore... e pro Remo.

- Ai, até que enfim, acabamos! Agora, acho que podíamos comemorar, o que vocês acham? Cerveja amanteigada ou uísque de fogo?

- Uísque de fogo! O dia hoje foi cheio demais... – Sirius respondeu, já pegando as canecas.

- Beleza, então... – Lílian encheu as quatro canecas e, todos prontos, ela mesma fez o brinde:

- À amizade!

Os quatro bateram as canecas, dizendo também:

- À amizade!

._..continua... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bom, moçada... é isso. Antes de mais nada, preciso falar umas coisinhas:

Toda a seqüência de eventos desses 7 dias está baseada na linha do tempo do site "The Harry Potter Lexicon" (Recomendo muito esse site, porque ele tem me ajudado muitíssimo para escrever a fic. Detalhes sobre os personagens, datas, feitiços etc... A única mudança importante é que passei, por conforto meu e para que ficassem mesmo só 7 dias, o dia do Feitiçlo Fidelius do dia 24 para dia 25. Como é uma data suposta, acho que não influencia muito pra fidelidade da história.

Sobre o Gui Weasley, antes que alguém mais sabido puxe a minha orelha, ou que eu dissemine falsas informações: não, ele não começou Hogwarts em 1981... **Trinity fazendo beicinho...** pra minha história, seria perfeito. E quando escrevi ainda achava que estava certa. Mas fui conferir no site citado lá em cima... e ele faz 11 anos só em novembro de 1981, tendo ido então em 1982 para Hogwarts. Mas o que eu queria demonstrar era o sentimento de Severo Snape diante de uma classe de alunos. Isso que ele sentiu com Gui, deve ter sentido com muitos outros, afinal, ele tinha sido um Comensal por muito tempo. Resolvi manter a história do Gui por uma espécie de "licença poética"... dar o exemplo usando alguém que a gente conhece muito bem, pra ficar claro. Uma pista do que eu acho que o Snape sente quando olha pro Harry...

Sobre o Feitiço Fidelius: só mesmo um grande, terrível engano, poderia levar à confusão que deu no que deu. Imaginei essa possibilidade, pensando que só diante de uma demonstração do perigo o Sirius recuaria e teria a idéia de colocar o Pedro pra ser o fiel. Imagino que o aconteceu mesmo, segundo a JKR, se não foi exatamente igual, foi algo parecido... (bem modesta, né?)

Ninguém desconfiou mesmo de Pedro. Então isso significava que, mesmo quem foi até Godric's Hollow (e não foram só Sirius, Dumbledore e Remo que visitaram os Potter...) continuou acreditando que Sirius era o fiel do segredo. Então, a única possibilidade que eu consegui pensar foi essa: bilhetes com o endereço numa letra que falsificava a de Sirius. Se ficasse a letra do Pedro, daria na vista, Dumbledore teria descoberto.

Minha super homenagem à fic da Sally "O Retorno das Trevas". Duvido que alguém que esteja aqui lendo o que eu escrevo não esteja ainda acompanhando essa fic, mas de qualquer jeito vale a propaganda. É sensacional! E eu aproveitei uma descrição que me deixou emocionada do que seria a vida de Harry em Godric's Hollow, dez anos depois dos eventos da minha história, se os pais não tivessem morrido. Espero que gostem... Sally, espero que você, especialmente, tenha curtido a idéia. O sonho foi real, mesmo que por brevíssimos momentos...

Eventos de 1981: tudo verdade (tirando o mundo bruxo que não sei...risos...) Anuar Sadat assassinado, tentativa de assassinato do Reagan em março, do Papa em maio... tudo real. Assim como a explosão terrorista do metrô alemão que aparece várias vezes. É, os Comensais estavam mesmo à solta...

Discurso de Dumbledore: não sei se alguém chegou a reconhecer ( a gente aprendia isso nas aulas de história...) O discurso foi baseado no famoso discurso de W. Churchill "Sangue, sofrimento, suor e lágrimas" em plena segunda guerra. Bacana pacas, né?

Na verdade, no dia 27 de outubro de 1981 a lua mudou para lua nova. Mas na fic, vai ser lua cheia. A tal da "licença poética" de novo, tudo bem?

Claro que eu pirei completamente ao escrever esse capítulo, né? E ele acabou ficando IMENSO, mais do que Grope. Então dividi onde achei que faria sentido. Nessa primeira parte acabou ficando só o primeiro dos 7 dias. Algumas coisas até que estavam nos trailers não apareceram... Prometo postar a outra parte logo, vou só dar uma revisada.

Só queria dizer pra vocês que vieram aqui ler, deixar uma palavrinha ou não: MUITO OBRIGADA!! ESPERO QUE CURTAM BASTANTE!!


	17. Chapter 17 SETE DIAS parte2

**SETE DIAS segunda parte  
**

**_26 de outubro de 1981 – 7 h 20 min_**

Aquela prometia ser uma bela manhã de outono, com certeza. Dumbledore achava reconfortante perceber que, apesar de todo o caos da guerra, a natureza continuava a oferecer a mesma beleza de sempre. Tendo acabado de tomar seu café da manhã, ele pretendia aproveitar o horário tranqüilo para colocar sua papelada em ordem, quando viu o vulto longilíneo de Sirius, sentado nos primeiros degraus da escada que levava à sua sala. Assim que ouviu passos, o jovem bruxo se adiantou, cumprimentando:

- Bom dia, professor Dumbledore. Desculpe a invasão, e a visita inesperada...

- Sirius! É sempre um prazer! Quando se trata se vocês, eu sempre espero... entradas inesperadas. – Dumbledore sorriu com uma pitada de malícia e completou. - Vamos entrar na minha sala... Podemos conversar mais à vontade lá dentro.

Dumbledore abriu as cortinas e deixou que a manhã ensolarada entrasse, antes de se sentar, oferecendo a cadeira à sua frente a Sirius.

- Sente-se, filho. Você já tomou seu café?

- Não, mas acho que eu aceito um chá.

- Ótimo... ótimo! – Dumbledore imediatamente fez um movimento rápido com sua varinha, e duas xícaras de chá fumegante materializaram-se à frente deles. O diretor pegou uma delas e fez um gesto para Sirius, oferecendo a outra. Deu um pequeno gole e quebrou o silêncio.

- A que devo a sua visita tão cedo, Sirius?

- Bem, professor... Antes de mais nada, eu queria me desculpar por não ter ficado para a reunião da Ordem, ontem. Eu estava... um pouco nervoso. E fiquei meio preocupado com a cara do Pedro, ele parecia tão mal! Bem, eu acabei obedecendo ao impulso de carregá-lo para tomar um chocolate quente, dar uma animada, sabe como é... Quer dizer, me desculpa, professor... Isso não vai se repetir. Eu sei o quanto essas reuniões são importantes e...

- Não tem problema, Sirius, eu entendo. Espero que Pedro esteja se sentindo melhor agora.

- Ah, sim... – antes que a empolgação o levasse a falar mais do que intencionava, Sirius interrompeu-se, respirou fundo e só então voltou a falar. – Mas, bem... a outra questão, professor... Eu vim lhe trazer, a pedido de Thiago e Lílian, o endereço deles, com um convite para que o senhor vá visitá-los assim que for possível. Eles estão ótimos, morrendo de saudades... Bem, pode ler.

Dizendo isso, estendeu o bilhetinho dobrado em seu poder. Dumbledore olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho. A caligrafia irregular de Sirius era fácil de identificar. Ele leu:

"_A casa dos Potter encontra-se no final da Bowman Wright Road, sem número, em Godric's Hollow". _

Um misto de alívio e apreensão cruzou a mente de Dumbledore, mas ele sorriu ao encarar Sirius de novo.

- Ah, finalmente! Fico muito feliz com o convite... E mais ainda por saber que os três estão bem.

Sirius mantinha-se na mesma posição, com a mão estendida, parecendo querer pegar o bilhete de volta. Dumbledore ignorou a insinuação, e dobrou de novo o pedaço de pergaminho, enfiando-o, sem cerimônia, num bolso interno das vestes.

- Perdoe-me se não destruo imediatamente o endereço, Sirius... Mas sou um velho, tenho receio de não decorar direito a informação. Pode ficar tranqüilo... Ninguém tem acesso aos meus bolsos. – E deu um sorriso tão doce que Sirius ficou sem graça e se remexeu na cadeira sem responder nada.

Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio, saboreando o chá.

- Sirius... Embora você tenha ficado um tanto irritado comigo ontem, quero que saiba que considero o que você fez como um ato digno de um verdadeiro amigo. Mais do que isso, uma prova de coragem, digna de um legítimo membro da Grifinória... – Dumbledore deu um sorriso maroto, amenizando a seriedade do que dizia.

Sirius sentiu as bochechas coradas como se tivesse voltado a ser um menino, ali, diante do diretor de Hogwarts. E viu que os olhos azuis de Dumbledore ficavam mais intensos e brilhantes por detrás dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Tome muito cuidado daqui por diante, filho. Esconda-se... Proteja-se... Não queira correr riscos desnecessários. A segurança dos Potter é mais importante do que qualquer outra missão da Ordem.

Sirius baixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado por mentir para o diretor, o líder da Ordem da Fênix. Mas, racionalizou, o próprio Dumbledore estava dizendo que a segurança dos Potter era o que mais importava agora. Levantou-se lentamente e despediu-se.

- Muito obrigado, professor... E pode ter certeza de que saberei me cuidar... Agora, se o senhor me der licença, vou encontrar outra pessoa...

- Ah... sim, claro! Espero que Remo tenha tempo de visitar os amigos antes da lua cheia... Mande um abraço a todos!

Surpreso com a perspicácia de Dumbledore, Sirius apenas concordou, antes de sair, quase dando um encontrão em Severo.

- Ah, claro... Eu também espero, professor. Até mais!

- Até mais, Sirius!

**_26 de outubro de 1981 - 7 h 45 min_**

Sirius estacionou a moto voadora do lado de fora do apartamento de Remo e respirou fundo. Vamos lá, é só o Aluado. Ele não pode fazer nada agora, não pode revelar o segredo, nem que queira. E você está aqui pra fazer a vontade dos seus amigos, da Lílian e do Thiago. Novo suspiro. OK, vamos lá, não pode ser tão difícil. Na verdade, Sirius estava, de novo, confuso, com medo de ter se precipitado com relação a Remo, com medo da reação do amigo... Desconfiado, ainda. Mas também desconfortável com a situação toda.

Bateu na porta com força, sabendo que, estando às vésperas da lua cheia, o amigo ainda estaria dormindo, para aproveitar a chance de um descanso. E com receio de que, caso Remo demorasse a atender, ele perdesse a coragem e tivesse que se explicar com a Lílian. Aquela ruiva quando ficava nervosa dava medo.

Remo abriu a porta com um ar visivelmente sonolento. Ver o amigo ali parado, pálido, descabelado, de pijamas e com ar meio desorientado pelo sono fez com que Sirius se sentisse um pouco mais à vontade com a situação. Era bem mais fácil achar engraçada a situação, fazer piada, do que se deixar levar pela desconfiança, raiva ou pena.

- Você está uma m3&, Aluado. – Sirius diagnosticou, com voz séria, assim que Remo abriu a porta.

- Muito obrigado. Prazer em vê-lo também... – Remo respondeu secamente, ainda com a voz meio rouca de sono.

Sirius foi entrando no apartamento com a velha intimidade de antes. Seguiu direto para a cozinha e com uma sacudida desleixada da varinha conjurou duas canecas fumegantes de chocolate. Uma pilha imensa de louça suja se esparramava pela pia. Com uma careta, Sirius fez mais um gesto rápido com a varinha e a pilha começou a se lavar, com tanta energia que alguns pratos se quebraram ao ser atirados de um lado para o outro no enxágüe.

- Toma. – ofereceu a primeira ao amigo, ainda surpreso com a súbita invasão. – Você está precisando. Eu só vou te acompanhar, porque sou guloso. Tomei chá com Dumbledore agora a pouco…

- Não, obrigado. Acho que vou fazer um café...

- Ah, larga de ser chato, cara. Um chocolate vai te dar uma animada. E eu tenho boas notícias.

- O que? Vai haver um eclipse da lua? – Remo rebateu com ironia.

- Não, Aluado... Quer dizer, não que eu saiba, pelo menos. Notícias interessantes, quero dizer. Trouxe o endereço do Thiago, eles te convidaram pra conhecer a casa nova... – estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho que trouxera para o amigo.

Remo se sentou, esfregou o rosto com as mãos, pegando a caneca de chocolate com uma das mãos e o bilhete na outra. Estava bem acordado agora. Podia reconhecer a letra de Sirius em qualquer lugar. Deu uma boa olhada no bilhete, enquanto sorvia o chocolate. Então era isso, o fiel do segredo era ele. Uma pequena pontada atravessou seu coração, lembrando da desconfiança que tinha a respeito do amigo. Mas espantou logo esses pensamentos. Estava aliviado, na verdade. Ninguém mais ia poder desconfiar dele, o lobisomem, o suspeito óbvio de traição. E ia finalmente poder rever os amigos.

- Maravilha. Preciso ir vê-los, logo... antes… você sabe.

- Claro. – Sirius puxou o bilhete da mão do amigo.

- A confiança que você deposita em mim é comovente... - Remo respondeu sarcástico.

Com peso na consciência pelo gesto, Sirius respondeu:

- Você não precisa do papel. Eu vim pra cá de moto, estou mesmo indo pra lá, levo você...

Remo ergueu a sobrancelha, encarando o outro em dúvida.

- Não precisa se incomodar... Eu decorei o endereço, posso ir por mim mesmo.

- Larga de bobagem... Sei que a gente andou se estranhando ultimamente, mas... Encare isso como um convite oficial da Lílian e do Thiago... Eu sou apenas o mensageiro... e motorista. – fez uma mesura exagerada, tentando manter o clima leve entre os dois.

Bom, ele não tinha mesmo nada a perder com uma carona, pelo contrário.

- Ok, então. Me dá dez minutos, vou tomar uma chuveirada rápida, e a gente vai. – fez uma pequena pausa para completar em seguida, com um sorriso irônico. – Sinta-se em casa, fique à vontade para terminar de arrumar a cozinha, ou espionar minha papelada...

Rumou para o banheiro antes que Sirius tivesse tempo de retrucar.

**_26 de outubro de 1981 - 9 h 45 min_**

Thiago estava começando a achar interessante a estranha vida de trouxa. Sentado no quintal de casa, ele desmontava o tal... como é que chamava mesmo? Ralador de grama? E cada pecinha que saia o deixava maravilhado. Como podia caber tanta coisa em tão pouco espaço? E a tal da gasolina, então? Que coisa mais... estranha... Era aquela?

- Thiago! Você pegou o cortador de grama novo que eu trouxe da vila?

Ah, então era esse o nome! Sacou a varinha, dando por terminada a sua experiência como trouxa, ele ordenou que o tal... cortador se remontasse. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente.

Lílian já estava perigosamente próxima, com as mãos nos quadris, um ridículo chapéu de palha na cabeça, meio torto, e olhos penetrantes e ameaçadores.

- Thiago Potter!

- O que foi, amor da minha vida? – ele tentou responder com voz sedutora, sorriso inocente, enquanto lutava para que as peças encontrassem os seus lugares dentro da engenhoca um pouco mais rápido.

- Não me venha com essa de "amor da minha vida", que eu te conheço! Você destruiu o cortador de grama que eu ACABEI de comprar?

- Não! Eu só estava fazendo um... reconhecimento interno... Sabe como é, para ser um bom trouxa, tenho que conhecer melhor os artefatos trouxa... Eu devia ter feito aquela matéria em Hogwarts...

- Não tente me enrolar, senhor meu marido! O que está acontecendo aqui? Parece que a loja de ferragens resolveu dar um baile no meu quintal! – ela apontava furiosa para as peças do cortador que voavam em alta velocidade de um lado para o outro em volta da máquina.

- Loja o quê?

- Ah, deixa pra lá... Eu...

Nesse instante os dois ouviram vozes e barulho na frente da casa.

- Salvo pela chegada das visitas... Mas não pense que você se livrou do assunto, não, ouviu, Senhor Potter?

- Sim, senhora! Ah, aposto que é o Sirius, ou quem sabe o Remo... Sempre se pode contar com um Maroto para salvar a pele... – Thiago respondeu, de um jeito cômico que fez Lílian dar risada a caminho do portão.

Com Harry no colo, Thiago veio logo atrás dela. Ao ver os amigos desmontando da motocicleta que ainda pairava a poucos centímetros do chão, ele teve a certeza de que era um caso perdido. Fungante e emocionado, melodramático, uma vergonha para o Código Maroto. Mas que se danasse o Código! Abriu um imenso sorriso, do tamanho da sua alegria em rever o amigo.

- Aluado!

- Pontas!

Os dois se abraçaram e trocaram tapas nas costas e soquinhos na cabeça um do outro.

- E aí, cara? Que saudades! Você está um lixo!

- Pois é... São fases... – Remo riu ao repetir a antiga brincadeira. E então se voltou para Lílian, que tinha ficado esperando logo atrás. – Também, não tenho a sorte de ter a senhora Olhos Verdes Evans pra cuidar de mim...

Esquivou-se de uma cotovelada brincalhona do Thiago, abrindo os braços para a amiga com um sorriso:

- Li, você não faz idéia da falta que sinto de vocês!  
- Nós também! - ela falou, com a voz meio tremida de emoçao ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, apertando o abraço. - Eu também, amigão!

Ele estava tão magro, abatido, cheio de olheiras. A roupa velha e puída estava meio larga. Ela apertou o abraço carinhoso ainda mais, antes de soltar.

- Deixa eu dar um boa olhada em você. Remo, faz tempo demais! E aí, como vão as coisas?

Remo agora pegava Harry no colo, e encostava seu nariz no pescoço do bebê, fazendo-o rir às gargalhadas.

- Vamos entrar, moçada. Essa reunião merece uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada pra comemorar... pelo menos uma pra começar... – completou Thiago, rindo, enquanto abria a porta da frente e dava passagem aos amigos.

**_26 de outubro de 1981 – 19 h 27 min_**

Muitas cervejas amanteigadas depois, risadas e lembranças, Lílian achou que já estava na hora de fazer alguma coisa mais substanciosa para comerem.

- Vou preparar uma comida do jeito trouxa para vocês experimentarem! Manicotti ao sugo!

- Uau! Só o nome já impressiona...

- A Ruiva está animadíssima com essa coisa de cozinhar à moda trouxa... Até comprou um livro de culinária na vila...

Remo se levantou, dizendo

- Vou te ajudar, Li. Deixa esses dois sangue-puros aí distraindo o Harry... Thiago já te contou a história da batedeira?

Os três marotos caíram na gargalhada. Thiago, então se lembrou e emendou, ainda engasgado com a risada:

- Falta só o Rabicho aqui pra completar...

- Pois é... Eu esperava encontrar o Pedro aqui também... – Remo observou, de passagem para a cozinha.

- Não encontrei com ele hoje... – Sirius rapidamente se esquivou. A verdade é que ele não tinha tido tempo de procurar o amigo desde a noite anterior.

Mas logo o assunto mudou para o quadribol e Pedro foi esquecido.

Na cozinha, Lílian acendeu o fogão, e começou a separar os ingredientes da massa.

- E aí, Remo... como vai a vida? – parou um instante para encarar o amigo, com um olhar carinhoso. – Está muito difícil?

Remo ainda pensou em fazer uma brincadeira e se esquivar de uma resposta. Mas estava tão cansado, que só conseguiu dar um suspiro.

- 'Tá duro assim, é?

- Digamos que os meus companheiros... os lobisomens... não são exatamente amistosos comigo. Tem sido bem difícil ganhar a confiança deles... pelo fato de ter tentado viver entre os bruxos, entende? – Remo desviou o olhar para a janela e ficou em silêncio.

Lílian largou o que estava fazendo, chegando mais perto dele, passando o braço em volta do seu ombro, com um carinho.

- Mas você é normal, oras! Lembra do que o Thiago sempre diz... você só tem

- "um probleminha peludo"... – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, e Remo acabou rindo descontraído.

- Ah, Li... o que eu faria sem vocês?

Lílian resolveu fazer uma pausa na culinária e se sentou em frente a Remo para ouvir seu desabafo.

- Ah, meu amigo! Eu posso só imaginar...

- Eu sinto... Ah, Li, eu sinto tanta falta dos tempos de Hogwarts! Eu nunca fui tão feliz! Eu tive amigos de verdade pela primeira vez na vida...

- Você TEM amigos de verdade...- Lílian cortou, corrigindo.

- A companhia dos Marotos me fazia enfrentar as transformações quase que numa boa... quase feliz! E você, Li... você foi minha primeira amiga, percebeu tudo e se calou, viu e valorizou coisas boas em mim que nem eu mesmo via...

-Ah, eu adoro você, seu bobão! – sentada bem à frente dele, ela esticou o braço por sobre a mesa, deu um aperto carinhoso em sua mão tensa. – . A melhor coisa que Dumbledore fez por nós foi ter nos chamado para ser monitores juntos... Eeu amo você, Remo Lupin! Foi maravilhoso arrumar, mais do que um amigo, um irmão em Hogwarts ...

Ele se remexeu na cadeira, meio desconfortável por se sentir comovido pela óbvia sinceridade do afeto de Lílian. Ela percebeu e achou divertido, e então resolveu completar, erguendo a sobrancelha com o comentário:

- E depois... com seu probleminha peludo... Arrumei um irmão e um bichinho de estimação...

Remo não conseguiu resistir a uma risada gostosa com o comentário. Os dois acabaram caindo na risada, depois ficaram ali, em silêncio, Remo olhando através da janela distraído e Lílian observando-o.

- E você e o Sirius, conversaram no caminho?

- Não.

- Pois eu acho que parte da sua angústia, Remo, é o clima entre vocês dois, um desconfiando do outro. Vocês quatro são amigos há tanto tempo, são mais unidos do que irmãos! Porque você não esclarece logo as coisas? Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você não é um traidor! Nem o Sirius! É teimosia isso... Um mal entendido infeliz... Lembra do que Dumbledore sempre dizia, é isso o que Voldemort quer, desunir as pessoas!

- Ele desconfia de mim porque sou um lobisomem! Vindo de um desconhecido, seria um preconceito abominável. Vindo de um amigo... é uma decepção. Ou uma tentativa de desviar a atenção de todos.

- Pois eu acho que você está sendo orgulhoso... e teimoso! Os dois são duas cabeças duras! Vocês me deixam louca com isso! Thiago tem essa coisa... essa lealdade masculina, sei lá... e não quer se meter... mas eu...

- Você sempre foi enxerida mesmo!- Remo cortou-a, com um sorriso. – Metida era seu nome do meio, não é?

- Pode ser. Mas é porque eu gosto dos dois! Dos três, aliás!

- Eu sei. – Remo deu um suspiro e olhou para Lílian com um sorriso tristonho. - A gente vai ficar bem, Li. – apertou a mão dela, antes de se levantar. – Mas agora, chega de papo, porque todo mundo deve estar morrendo de fome... Você conhece o Thiago, a gente fica de conversa aqui, daqui a pouco ele vai vir querendo me socar, achando que estou dando em cima da mulher dele...

Rindo, Lílian também se levantou e os dois mudaram de assunto, voltando a preparar a massa para o jantar.

**_27 de outubro de 1981 – 5 h 10 min_**

Ele parou no portão do jardim, admirando-a. Lílian era um espetáculo e tanto, ele pensou. Sentada displicente ali logo cedo, cercada por flores, cuidando do jardim como se fosse uma trouxa, distraída e feliz. Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam de leve, e ela toda parecia brilhar, iluminada pelos primeiros raios do nascer do sol. Aqueles olhos amendoados incrivelmente verdes, inconfundíveis. Cantarolava uma música indefinida, e sorria.

Então ela o viu. Na verdade, pareceu pressentir sua presença e se virou para encará-lo. Seu sorriso se tornou mais caloroso, alargando-se. Ela se levantou e veio caminhando na sua direção, os braços abertos num convite ao abraço. Uma borboleta azul esvoaçava em torno do seu ombro esquerdo, acompanhando-a num estranho balé.

Com o coração disparado, de amor e contentamento, ele suspirou, antecipando o encontro. Só mais um pouco, e ele já podia sentir seu perfume, antecipar o calor do seu corpo... Quando ela chegou, ele se inclinou, com a intenção de dar nela apenas um beijo de leve. Mas sentiu o clima mais quente, ao perceber que ela correspondia, e o beijo se aprofundou e demorou mais tempo do que o planejado. Sentia o corpo todo queimar, arder, e ele teve que se afastar para bloquear a necessidade urgente que sentia dela.

E foi então, que, ao olhar de novo para ela ali, nos seus braços, ele percebeu. O rosto dela perdia a cor, seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto, para em seguida se tornarem opacos. Ele sentiu que suas mãos estavam ficando molhadas, e viu horrorizado, quando ela levou a mão ao peito, que ela estava sangrando. As suas próprias mãos estavam agora encharcadas do sangue dela. O sangue jorrava, escorria entre os seus dedos, tingia as vestes dos dois, espalhando-se pelos seus corpos, por tudo ao seu redor.

Ele queria correr, precisava correr... Em pânico, sentiu as pernas paralisadas, e ficou ali, parado, impotente, o corpo todo ardendo, vendo-a cair sobre a grama...

NÃO!!!!

Severo acordou com o seu próprio grito na escuridão, o coração disparado querendo sair pela boca, o corpo molhado, empapado de suor. Ele gemeu, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse escutado. Esfregando o rosto e piscando na escuridão, ele tentava encontrar o caminho de volta à realidade. Só então ele se deu conta, completamente, do que tinha sonhado. E grunhiu com desgosto.

Os pesadelos eram seus companheiros noturnos habituais. Mas o que o deixava perturbado, mortificado mesmo, era perceber que não conseguia evitar o papel idiota, sentindo-se quase feliz com aquele pequeno momento romântico. Patético. Mesmo seus sonhos eróticos eram pesadelos, eram ridículos. E infelizes. Por pura mortificação, gemeu mais alto, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ele tinha desistido de lutar contra o sentimento com relação à Lílian Evans. Lílian Potter, ele corrigiu, serrando os dentes com raiva. Mas estava resolvido a transformar tudo aquilo em vontade de protegê-la. Pareceu-lhe que dava muito bem para canalizar sua energia na preocupação com a segurança dela, na sua proteção. Mas, ultimamente, os velhos pensamentos voltavam a atormentá-lo chegando com mais força e freqüência, misturados à culpa, ao medo, ao horror. E aquilo estava ficando muito difícil de controlar.

O sol da manhã começava a surgir, entrando pela janela alta. Severo, sentado na cama, tonto e sonolento, sentiu o corpo queimar. Talvez fosse frustração sexual, ele pensou num esgar de ironia. Não, pensando bem, era o braço que estava ardendo. Focalizou o braço e só aí percebeu o chamado. Era a Marca tatuada em seu braço que queimava mais negra do que nunca. Levantou num pulo e caminhou rapidamente para o banheiro. Jogou uma água gelada no rosto, contemplando de relance a imagem abatida que o encarava do espelho. A convocação era inconfundível, e o Lorde das Trevas não costumava tolerar atraso na resposta.

- Vamos lá, Severo! Hora de trabalhar. Você sabe bem o que fazer...

**_27 de outubro de 1981 – 6 h13 minutos_**

De volta aos penhascos, Severo notou. O mesmo vento ruidoso e cortante, o mesmo cheiro de morte. Os cabelos compridos de Severo voavam úmidos, cobrindo seu rosto. Era uma daquelas reuniões de grande estilo, o Lorde das Trevas adorava criar o clima apropriado quando reunia o círculo interno de Comensais da Morte.

Os primeiros raios de sol já iluminavam a praia pedregosa bem debaixo do penhasco em que estavam. Os bruxos chegaram praticamente juntos, tomando seus lugares no círculo em silêncio. Havia sempre certa demora inicial nesses encontros, provavelmente para gerar ansiedade antecipatória, tão ao gosto do Lorde das Trevas. Severo olhou discretamente à sua volta. Reconheceu alguns Comensais por detrás da máscara. Lucius, Bellatrix, os irmãos Lestrange... alguém que ele não conhecia, parecendo ser um bruxo jovem e magro, numa capa grande demais... Crabble, Goyle, Nott... Estavam todos ali.

Por alguns longos minutos, ninguém viu nem ouviu nada além da luz tímida dos primeiros raios de sol e o uivo do vento úmido. E então, antes de vê-lo, ouviram sua voz poderosa e rouca, inconfundível:

- Bem vindos, Comensais da Morte! Bem-vindos, seguidores das Trevas, meus servos...

Respirou fundo, ruidosamente e continuou num brado cavernoso:

- Sintam mais uma vez, mais do que nunca, a magnitude do nosso poder reunido aqui!

Os bruxos, um a um, aproximavam-se, ficando de joelhos para beijar as vestes do Lorde das Trevas, e em seguida recuar e se levantar, mantendo o mesmo círculo silencioso.

Voldemort, depois da saudação do último Comensal, voltou a falar, em voz grave e ainda mais hipnótica:

- Estamos todos unidos sob a Marca Negra?

Imediatamente, todos caíram de joelhos, respondendo num sussurro uníssono:

- Sim, Mestre e Amo!

Para surpresa geral, o que se ouviu em seguida foi uma sonora e horripilante gargalhada. Severo sentiu a nuca arrepiar e imaginou que o efeito sobre o outros deveria ser mais ou menos o mesmo.

- Chamei todos vocês aqui, meus servos mais fiéis, para compartilhar da minha alegria. Tenho ótimas notícias para todos nós. Nossa vitória final, definitiva e esmagadora não tarda, meus amigos!

Fez uma pausa dramática, enquanto todos se mantinham em silêncio, em expectativa:

- Ontem, meu espião veio me trazer a informação mais preciosa que eu vinha aguardando.

Deu uma nova gargalhada, sem que ninguém ainda tivesse conseguido entender muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando.

- Meu espião junto aos Potter... O amigo que se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo do Feitiço Fidelius que protege o esconderijo deles... – interrompeu seu discurso com uma nova gargalhada. – Imaginem a suprema ironia... O amigo "fiel" trouxe diretamente a mim o endereço... a informação de que precisávamos para por fim a essa profecia ridícula!

Todos riram juntos em resposta. Severo mal conseguiu fingir uma risada engasgada, sentindo o coração gelar.

- Quero o caos essa semana, senhores! Quero ataques por todo o Reino Unido! Inglaterra, Escócia, Irlanda... Quero o caos espalhado por toda a Europa... e o gran finale no País de Gales, onde está nosso bebezinho... Quero que o Ministério seja derrotado vergonhosamente, que a Ordem da Fênix seja atingida sem saber nem de onde veio o tiro de misericórdia! Hoje começa a lua cheia, os ataques devem ter início nessa noite, com o auxílio precioso dos nossos aliados lobisomens. E, na noite de Halloween, o momento supremo... a morte dos Potter!

Oclumência. Controle emocional, dissociação. Esvazie a mente, ponha de lado suas emoções, concentre-se. Severo ordenava para si mesmo, controlando a respiração.

- Quero ataques a todos os pontos turísticos, a todos os postos-chave da Comunidade bruxa nos próximos dias, a partir da noite de hoje. E no dia 31 de outubro, eu seguirei pessoalmente para matar o pequeno Potter e seus tolos pais.

E completou a ordem com uma nova gargalhada arrepiante. Um murmúrio crescente percorreu o grupo. Alguns riram alto. Outros bateram palmas. Voldemort fez um sinal pedindo silêncio.

- Agora vão, dividam-se e planejem o caos, meus servos... Severo, quero uma palavrinha a sós com você.

Severo já estava impassível, impenetrável. Deu alguns passos à frente e se manteve em silêncio, curvando-se respeitoso diante do Mestre das Trevas.

- Severo, meu servo fiel... Seus relatórios muito têm me agradado. Quero que fique colado a Dumbledore nesses próximos dias, e que me mande relatórios ainda mais detalhados. Quero saber de cada passo, cada pensamento, cada intenção do velho bruxo. Você me entendeu bem? Ainda não me decidi se quero aquele tolo arrogante morto ainda... mas quero, com certeza, que ele esteja bem vivo para ver a minha vitória! – Deu uma risada sarcástica rápida, para então concluir. – Bem, agora você pode ir. Esteja de sobreaviso... entrarei em contato, muito em breve.

- Sim, Mestre...

Com uma nova reverência, ele se foi, desaparatando rapidamente dali.

Só ao chegar a Hogsmeade, na porta do Cabeça de Javali, é que se deixou cair, apoiando-se na parede, tonto e tremendo, o estômago embrulhado. As emoções estavam todas lá, debaixo da difícil camada que ele tinha conseguido erguer de proteção. Respirou fundo, procurando se recuperar rapidamente. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de fraquejar agora.

**_27 de outubro de 1981 – 7 h 32 min_**

Dumbledore já estava acordado há algum tempo, mas ainda não tinha descido para o café da manhã. Ao abrir a janela do quarto, a figura toda de negro, completamente encurvada, caminhando sorrateira pelos jardins do castelo chamou a sua atenção. Ele se deixou ficar li, observando a aproximação do jovem bruxo, espantado com a sua aparência, mesmo daquela distância. Mesmo de longe, ele podia ver a palidez cadavérica do rapaz, as roupas parecendo meio úmidas, seu rosto abatido tinha uma expressão feroz, seus cabelos compridos esvoaçando de um modo selvagem.

O diretor o viu se aproximar do castelo no seu habitual caminhar desengonçado, encurvado, parecendo uma aranha. Mas havia alguma coisa estava diferente. Antes de vencer a distância que separava o jardim da entrada do castelo, Severo caiu de joelhos no chão empoeirado, dobrando o corpo com as mãos na altura do estômago e fechando os olhos. Exausto? O garoto era sempre uma pilha de nervos debaixo de uma camada de proteção que, mesmo fina, era dura como aço e poucos conseguiam penetrar. Só mesmo alguma coisa muito grave, realmente sinistra, poderia fazer com que ele se deixasse abalar desse jeito. Ao ver o rapaz atravessar o portão de entrada do prédio, Dumbledore deixou seu quarto, rumando direto para sua sala.

Entrou e abriu as janelas, debaixo dos protestos dos antigos diretores, ainda sonolentos em seus retratos que forravam as paredes da sua sala. Sentou-se à frente da enorme mesa de carvalho, e ficou por alguns instantes olhando, distraído, os seus objetos de prata com seus barulhinhos e pequenas nuvens de fumaça.

Severo não demorou a chegar, silencioso como um gato.

- Bom dia, Severo. Aceita tomar um café comigo aqui mesmo?

- Bom dia, professor. Só um chá, por favor.

Dumbledore serviu os dois, aproveitando para observar o jovem bruxo de perto. O garoto parecia ainda pior visto de perto do que a imagem que Dumbledore tinha ficado observando da janela. As bochechas ainda mais encovadas do que o habitual, os olhos vermelhos circundados por olheiras profundas. Ele só tem 21 anos, Dumbledore pensou, com um peso no peito.

- O que aconteceu, Severo?

- Eu recebi um chamado... Essa manhã, eu acordei com o chamado.

Severo tomou fôlego, fazendo força para se manter calmo e controlado, antes de começar a falar, a voz fria e sem emoção:

- É sobre os Potter.

- Sobre o quê? - Dumbledore encarou o rapaz, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Severo não o encarou, mantendo uma expressão dura.

- Os Potter. Lílian, Thiago e o bebê. O Lorde das Trevas convocou o círculo íntimo de Comensais agora a pouco, para organizar uma escalada de caos e ataques por todo o Reino Unido, devendo culminar com o assassinato dos Potter no Halloween. – Severo então ergueu o rosto, encarando Dumbledore com um misto de raiva, desespero e amargura, e completou. – Sim, porque o espião do Lorde das Trevas foi o fiel do segredo do esconderijo deles, e levou pessoalmente a informação no dia seguinte do Feitiço Fidelius.

Por um instante, fez-se um silêncio mortal na sala. Dumbledore empalideceu, uma sombra de tristeza escurecendo o seu olhar.

Ao ver a reação do diretor, Severo sentiu que uma onde de fúria tomava conta dele, transbordando acima do desespero, de todo o resto, dando a ele energia de novo.

- Eu confiei no senhor! Durante todo esse tempo, eu confiei que o senhor conseguisse protegê-la! Eu nunca disse que confiasse em mim... Eu nunca me senti digno da sua confiança... mas eu CONFIEI NO SENHOR!!

Incapaz de se conter, Severo se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro pela sala.

- Eu vivo no inferno todo o dia... Dias de agonia, noites de pesadelo... O senhor sabia disso? Eu a vejo… eu vejo o sangue dela em minhas mãos... Eu vim aqui em busca de ajuda para protegê-la... eu aceitei tudo... – ele falava sem parar, aos solavancos, entrecortado pela respiração acelerada. – Pensa que eu ligo a mínima para aquele... idiota do Potter? Não! Eu não sou hipócrita. EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA! Ele por mim podia morrer sufocado na própria imbecilidade… na própria... arrogância! Ele não é bom o bastante para Lílian! Nunca foi, nem nunca vai ser!

Respirou fundo, parando para encarar Dumbledore com olhar duro:

-... Ele lhe mandou uma coruja, aquele imbecil... UMA CORUJA! NO MEIO DE UMA P$$# DE UMA GUERRA!! E o senhor deixou que ele escolhesse o amigo para ser o fiel do segredo! O cretino arrogante foi avisado de que o amigo era um traidor... mas não, ele não acreditou... achou que eu estava brincando, sabe Merlin o que ele achou, aquele cabeça-oca!! E O AMIGO FILHO DA P# DO AMIGO LEVOU A INFORMAÇÃO DIRETO PRO VOLDEMORT!!

Severo estremeceu por ter, pela primeira vez na vida, pronunciado em voz alta o nome do bruxo das Trevas, por ter terminado o desabafo. Caiu sentado na cadeira, exausto. Num fio de voz fria, perguntou:

- Foi o Sirius, não foi? O senhor sabe quem foi, não é?

Dumbledore sentiu como se tivesse envelhecido cem anos naqueles poucos minutos. Com uma tristeza infinita, encarou o rapaz desesperado à sua frente:

- Por favor, Severo, me perdoe. Eu não imaginei... Eu falhei. Falhei com você. Falhei com todos vocês.

- Eu juro ao senhor, professor, que não importa quanto tempo passe, não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente, eu vou me vingar... eu vou vou pegar Sirius e vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos! – a voz dele ainda era baixa, mas o tom sussurrado era de arrepiar.

- Severo! Pense! Ainda há tempo! Ainda há chance. Agora, pelo menos, nós temos certeza… Se, como você diz, Voldemort só pretende atacar os Potter no dia 31, temos alguns dias para tomar medidas urgentes...

Nesse momento, os dois foram interrompidos por uma barulheira vinda dos instrumentos de prata sobre a mesa. Várias mensagens urgentes de membros da Ordem. Pelo visto, os Comensais tinham decidido não esperar até a noite para iniciar a progressão do caos. Ataques, explosões, assassinatos em massa. Uma coruja atravessou a janela, voando majestosa e vindo pousar logo à frente do diretor. Severo reconheceu o lacre do pergaminho como sendo da Ministra em pessoa. Dumbledore imediatamente assumiu uma expressão firme e decidida.

- Severo, essa é uma questão da máxima importância: a segurança do Potter está ameaçada. Os três estão em grande perigo. Como você pode ver, não posso me deslocar e assumir pessoalmente a correção do meu erro, como deveria... – dizendo isso, tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso da sua veste e entregou ao rapaz. – Tome isso. Vá para lá. Fale em meu nome. Use tudo o que sabe, conte a verdade, para convencê-los a sair de lá e assim que possível eu farei contato.

Foi a vez de Severo se surpreender.

- Eu… eu… Eu não posso. Thiago não confia em mim, não vai escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, mesmo que eu fale em seu nome. E Lílian... ela vai ficar desconfiada.

- A verdade é poderosa, Severo… A verdade é poderosa o suficiente para convencer…

- Eu não sou um herói adequado, professor Dumbledore. Numa hora como essa eu gostaria de ser, até… – Severo conseguiu completar com ironia amargurada. - Por que eu? Por que parece que fui eu o escolhido para proteger pessoalmente esse casal?

- Essas questões eu não nos sei se podemos responder... O destino tem seus mistérios.. – Dumbledore suspirou pensativo. - Você pode ter certeza de que não é pela falta de méritos de outros, como os membros da Ordem da Fênix... Mas parece que quis o destino que coubesse a você essa tarefa, Severo... por isso, você deve usar toda a sua força, a sua inteligência, o seu talento... todo o seu coração. Não desista, não perca a esperança! Não se deixe dominar pelo desespero, Severo! O desespero só serve para aqueles que conseguem enxergar claramente através de toda a incerteza, além de todas as possibilidades. Nós não conseguimos, não sabemos. Sabemos o que precisa ser feito, embora pareça tão difícil que é quase loucura. Mas essa aparente loucura pode ser o elemento surpresa que precisamos diante do inimigo.

Como Severo baixasse a cabeça sem dizer nada, Dumbledore continuou:

- Nós dois sabemos que o inimigo é muito inteligente, e que ele tem uma malícia quase insuperável para planejar as coisas. Mas a única medida que ele conhece é o desejo, desejo de poder, e assim ele julga todos os corações. Dentro do coração dele não entra outra coisa. Assim, ele não consegue nem imaginar que as pessoas possam ser diferentes, possam ser altruístas, amorosas... E essa pode ser a nossa chance.

Severo parecia mais pálido e cansado, muito mais do que de costume, as olheiras escuras em volta dos olhos ainda mais profundas. Não parecia mais enfurecido, nem duro. Era tristeza o que Dumbledore podia enxergar no seu olhar quando se despediu, dizendo:

- Eu vou tentar.

**_27 de outubro de 1981 – 10 h 49 min_**

Severo desaparatou bem perto da casa. Caminhou uns poucos passos, até enxergar o portão. E então, simplesmente parou.

A semelhança da cena com a do seu sonho era tão grande que ele se sentiu chocado, fraco e carente. Lá estava ela, sentada no jardim da frente da casa, como no sonho. Tinha um enorme e ridículo chapéu de palha na cabeça, meio tombado de lado, e luvas amarelas. Cercada por flores, cuidando do jardim como se fosse uma trouxa, distraída e feliz. Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam de leve, e alguns fios mais rebeldes cobriram seu rosto. Num gesto suave e descuidado, ela tirou o cabelo dos olhos com as costas das mãos, sujando a bochecha de terra. Não dava para ouvir daquela distância, mas Severo imaginou que ela estava cantando. Ela estava ainda mais bonita! Havia alguma coisa diferente... No olhar, no sorriso, na curva do queixo, na postura... Ela não era mais a linda adolescente, a moça charmosa que destruía os corações em Hogwarts. Não, agora ela era uma mulher. Jovem, mas madura, como uma rosa recém desabrochada. O que teria feito essa mudança? Severo se pegou especulando, enquanto acompanhava a direção do seu olhar. Então, ele viu. Pai e filho, o homem e o bebê. Tão parecidos que ficava óbvio mesmo à distância que era pai e filho. Os dois brincavam e riam, acenando para ela.

Severo sentiu um aperto no peito, e ficou subitamente nervoso, enxugando as palmas das mãos molhadas nas vestes. Chegou a dar um passo para trás, pensando seriamente em fugir dali. Mas parou, na mesma hora, lembrando-se do que viera fazer ali, aproximando-se do portão. E então, ela se virou e o viu.

- SNAPE?? Lílian deixou escapar o grito, arregalando os olhos de espanto.

Não era a recepção dos seus sonhos, mas o tipo de reação que ele mais ou menos esperava com a sua visita.

- Como vai, Lílian? Desculpe a intromissão, e o susto com a visita inesperada. Vim a mando de Dumbledore... – Severo disse, com voz educada e firme.

Thiago veio correndo, a fisionomia transtornada de espanto, raiva e medo, trazendo o bebê no colo e vindo se colocar à frente de Lílian, numa postura protetora.

- SNAPE? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Severo sentiu uma fisgada de raiva e constrangimento, empalidecendo ainda mais. Mas continuou no mesmo lugar, mantendo o olhar duro e firme encarando o outro.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu... – não conseguiu completar a frase, voltando-se para Lílian numa interrogação muda.

Lílian parecia ter recuperado a calma, olhando Severo com curiosidade. Ao perceber o clima, levantou uma mão fazendo sinal para Thiago,

- Ele estava começando a explicar, Thiago, que veio aqui por ordem de Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore? Dumbledore mandou o Snape aqui? – perplexo, ele perguntou, ainda olhando para Lílian. Em seguida, dirigindo-se para Snape. - Mas... mas que história é essa? Por quê? Por que Dumbledore mandaria você aqui? Justo você? – Thiago tinha abaixado o volume, mas mantinha o tom agressivo na voz.

- Porque suponho que seja prerrogativa do diretor escolher a pessoa que ele julga mais adequada para cada função... – Severo respondia com voz baixa e suave.

Perceber a irritação crescente de Thiago, a sua reação agressiva e descontrolada, tinha o poder de acalmar Severo, deixando-o quase satisfeito.

- Posso lhe garantir que não pedi esse encargo. – lançou um olhar de puro desdém na direção de Thiago, para em seguida se dirigir a Lílian, como se o ignorasse. – Dumbledore me mandou aqui com urgência para avisá-los que vocês correm perigo.

- Háháhá! -Thiago imitou uma risada debochada. – Conta aí uma novidade que a gente não saiba. Que tipo de piada doentia é essa?

- Bem, Potter... Por mais que eu pudesse apreciar o seu duvidoso senso de humor, o que eu tenho pra falar é sério. O amigo de vocês, aquele que vocês escolheram para ser o fiel do segredo... ao invés de escolher Dumbledore, como qualquer pessoa de bom senso faria... aquele que você, Thiago teve a _brilhante _idéia de confiar... – Severo dizia tudo isso com uma voz baixa e mansa, carregada de ironia. – Ele é, na verdade, espião do Lorde das Trevas, e revelou o segredo. Os Comensais estão de prontidão para atacar vocês dentro de, no máximo, 4 dias...

- MENTIROSO! SEU FILHO DA MÂE MENTIROSO DE UMA FIGA! – Thiago berrou, vermelho e espumando de raiva, pulando para agarrar Severo.

- NÃO! – Lílian gritou também, erguendo-se e pulando para se interpor aos dois. – Thiago, não!

- Quem você pensa que é para falar dos meus amigos, _ranhoso? _Lave a sua boca imunda antes de se referir a qualquer um deles! – Thiago ainda gritava, seu rosto a menos de meio metro do de Severo. – Como você ficou sabendo dessa sua história, hein? Foi o próprio Lorde Voldemort quem te contou, numa reuniãozinha amistosa, tete-a-tete? Mas não foi ele quem deu o endereço a você, não é, Snape?

Severo perdeu um pouco mais da cor, mas não respondeu. Thiago, transtornado, passava as mãos pelos cabelos eternamente despenteados.

- Não me interessa se Dumbledore, que tem um coração mole, acha que você se regenerou, eu não acredito, não consigo acreditar... Por que você se importaria conosco, com a nossa segurança ou não? Por que você se importaria comigo? Por que você faria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para me salvar? Eu sei que você me detesta tanto quanto eu detesto você!

- Não me importo. – Severo respondeu, simplesmente, a voz quase um sussurro. – Mas digamos que eu tenho uma dívida com você, Potter. Estou em dívida com você.

- Como é?

- Você salvou minha vida uma vez, não foi? Eu devo isso a você. Mesmo sabendo que você também armou para me matar e só desistiu na última hora...

- Ah, Snape... não me diga que você ainda... isso é ridículo, Snape. Depois de tanto tempo, de tudo o que estamos passando, não é possível que você ainda pense naquela brincadeira idiota na escola! Vê se cresce! É isso, então? É uma espécie de vingança, de revanche por ter feito papel de bobo? Você quer inventar essa mentirada toda pra se vingar de nós quatro?

- Você não está me ouvindo, Potter...

- Você está querendo se vingar de uma brincadeira boba de escola, envolvendo a Lílian, o Harry, nessa sua... historiazinha ridícula?

Severo lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio, respondendo apenas:

- Se a sua arrogância não permite que você enxergue a verdade do que estou dizendo, Potter, eu não posso fazer nada. Mas eu tenho o encargo de proteger vocês, quer você acredite ou não. Então, volto depois...

Fez uma mesura para Lílian e saiu, desaparatando dali.

- Mas é o fim do mundo! O fim da picada! O cara ter a coragem de vir aqui, na minha casa, falar na minha cara que meu amigo é um traidor ... e ele ouviu isso... DA BOCA NOJENTA DO PRÒPRIO VOLDEMORT!

Harry começou a chorar alto, e Lílian tomou-o do colo de Thiago. Estava pálida e assustada, e apertava o bebê no colo de um jeito protetor e possessivo. Ao ver a cena, Thiago caiu em si e a abraço:

- Calma, meu amor! Isso não foi nada, me desculpa! É tudo mentira... me abraça.

Os dois ficaram assim, abraçados, com o bebê no meio, por longos minutos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_28 de outubro de 1981 – 10 horas_**

O dia anterior tinha inaugurado uma onda de violência e terror sem precedentes desde o início da guerra. Durante o dia, vários assassinatos tinham ocorrido. Bruxos do leste europeu tinham causado a perda de direção de um submarino nuclear soviético trouxa, que tinha ido bater em território inimigo, na costa da Suécia. O incidente diplomático era gravíssimo, poderia desencadear uma guerra mundial entre os trouxas.

Mas isso tinha sido só o começo. À noite, com a mudança da lua, os lobisomens atacaram. Chefiados por Greyback, eles se posicionaram próximos a lugares cheios de crianças, antes da transformação, fazendo com que ficasse mais fácil atacar o maior número possível de vítimas. Tinha sido uma longa noite para os membros da Ordem, lutando para proteger lugares e pessoas dos ataques dos Comensais.

Dumbledore batalhou a noite toda, depois compareceu a uma reunião atrás da outra, como membros da Ordem, com aliados de outros países, com espiões espalhados pelo mundo todo, com a Ministra da Magia... Muitos alunos em Hogwarts foram chamados as pressas para voltar para casa. As famílias estavam assustadas. As festividades para o Halloween foram canceladas. No meio de tudo isso, Dumbledore se preocupava por ainda não ter nenhuma notícia de Severo. Pelo menos imaginava que, enquanto nada chegasse era sinal de que todos estavam vivos.

Severo tinha escolhido dormir numa hospedaria bruxa da cidade vizinha a Godric's Hollow. Tinha bebido praticamente todo o estoque de uísque de fogo do lugar e apagado. Sabia que sua missão não tinha terminado, mas precisava de um tempo, recuperar energias e pensar no que fazer em seguida.

Acordou com o sol forte no rosto. Tinha dormido vestido, apagado sobre a cama simples da hospedaria. Com um suspiro resignado e levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Tinha mais um dia longo e penoso pela frente.

28 de outubro de 1981 – 10 horas 27 min

Sirius não pensou muito para onde ia quando se pôs de pé e subiu na motocicleta pela manhã. Precisava de alguma coisa que o fizesse sentir mais calmo e relaxado, longe do horror da noite anterior. Precisava de casa. E há muitos anos tinha muito claro na cabeça onde era sua casa. Por isso, tomou a direção de Godric's Hollow e voou para casa.

Thiago brincava com Harry no quintal. Fazia sol, e o bebê estava com um daqueles chapéus esquisitos de trouxa que Lílian chamava de boné. Harry foi o primeiro a avistar o padrinho ainda no ar e imediatamente começou a bater palminhas, todo feliz.

- E aí, cara?

- Fala!

Os dois trocaram tapas nas costas e socaram os punhos, naquela demonstração típica e corriqueira de carinho masculino. Sirius levantou o boné de Harry e descabelou o menino, fazendo os três rirem.

- E a Lily?

- Está lá dentro, entretida com alguma dessas coisas de trouxa... – Thiago riu. Em seguida, um pouco ansioso, perguntou: - E aí, conta, como vão as coisas na civilização?

Sirius assumiu uma expressão sombria. Puxou o ar e respondeu, tentando parecer displicente, mas sem encarar o amigo.

- Difíceis. Horríveis, pra ser sincero... Passei a noite em claro, teve luta pra tudo quanto foi lado! Ataques de lobisomem na ala infantil do St. Mungus, cara! – soltou o ar de uma vez, arrependendo-se imediatamente de ter contado isso.

Thiago empalideceu.

- E... e você viu o Remo?

- Não vi. Parece que os outros, a mando de Greyback, prenderam alguns lobisomens menos... dispostos a cometer essas atrocidades, em algum lugar nos subúrbios de Londres. Tinha um pessoal da Ordem investigando isso hoje de manhã quando eu sai...

Ele suspirou, virando o rosto para olhar o horizonte, pensativo.

- Acho que nem devia ficar te contando essas coisas, Pontas... Mas a verdade é que eu fiquei mal. Nunca me senti tão sozinho como ontem... Nunca senti tanta falta... falta de nós, dos Marotos, sabe? Daquela besta do Remo... – deu uma risada amarga. – O Pedro não deu as caras, sumiu... deve estar se c&#! de medo, o coitado...

Deu um novo suspiro, sacudindo a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar aquelas imagens da cabeça, e sorriu:

- Ei, mas não vim pra falar disso. Vamos mudar de assunto! Conta aí, já começou a ensinar meu afilhado a jogar quadribol?

Thiago olhou para o bebê que bamboleava tentado andar no terreno acidentado do quintal e riu:

- Ah, sim, estamos treinando uns movimentos avançados... Chamo essa manobra de "caminhar na grama"...

E os dois amigos riram abertamente, olhando para o garotinho.

- Ah, Almofadinhas, isso é uma das coisas que eu sinto realmente falta.

- Do que? Dar risada?

- Quadribol... – Thiago respondeu, ainda rindo. – Uma boa partida de quadribol! Jogar, voando feito louco atrás do pomo... Ou assistir uma partida dos Cannons no estádio! – fez um ar sonhador, olhando ainda o filho. – Quando será que essa loucura vai acabar e a gente vai poder fazer essas coisas de novo, não?

- Bom, espero que quando a guerra acabar o Cannons consiga arrumar um time melhor do que antes... Meu coração não vai agüentar mais emoções fortes, depois dessa guerra toda... Lembra aquele jogo contra os Tornados que seu pai levou a gente pra assistir no estádio, que derrubaram o apanhador e o cara se arrebentou nas arquibancadas? Teve que ficar um tempo no St Mungus pra reconstituir todos os ossos do corpo? Depois ainda descobriram que o cara tinha engolido o pomo, lembra? – os dois riram muito, lembrando com saudades do passado. – Como é que era o nome do coitado?

- Acho que era o Stuart Quigley... Quem bateu nele foi o Roderick Plumpton, lembra dele? O apanhador dos Tornados? Já estava velho pra caramba na época.. Mas era um craque.

- E o nosso time era uma piada, cara... Fala sério! Quando o Quigley caiu todo mundo até ficou aliviado por terminar logo o tormento... Lembra do nosso lema? "Vamos todos cruzar os dedos e esperar pelo melhor"...

Os dois engasgaram de tanto rir, agora às gargalhadas, acompanhados por Harry que, mesmo sem entender nada, também ria e batia palmas.

- Ai, ai... Bons tempos... mas não sei se eu agüento mais tanto sofrimento... – Sirius voltou a falr, fingindo drama, com a mão no peito.

Thiago, então, encarou o amigo, subitamente sério.

- Sirius, eu sei que já te fiz prometer mil vezes antes... Mas dessa vez, quero pedir a sério.

- Hã? Prometer o que, figura?

- Se por acaso acontecer alguma coisa comigo... se eu morrer... Eu quero que você me prometa que você vai cuidar da Lílian e do Harry pra mim.

- Ah, vai, cara...que papo é esse?

- Vamos lá, Almofadinhas, eu estou falando sério. Se alguma coisa acontecer...

- Nâo vai acontecer nada com você.

Thiago sorriu.

- Sirius! Calma, cara,olha pra mim. Eu não estou falando que vai acontecer. Nem muito menos estou dizendo que eu quero que aconteça. Mas, você sabe, com tudo o que a gente tem enfrentado nesse último ano...

- Mas passou, vocês estão aqui, em segurança, pronto. Chega!

Thiago ficou mais sério, um pressentimento vago cruzou sua mente, mas não disse nada. Só voltou a insistir, sorrindo:

- OK, eu sei, não vai acontecer nada. E nós juramos viver pra sempre, lembra? Mas só por garantia... Eu quero de verdade que você me prometa isso.

- Ah, para com isso, cara. Que coisa! Não quero pensar nisso. Eu realmente não quero pensar nisso. Nâo depois da noite que eu tive. NÂO VAI ACONTECER NADA!

- Mas o que você quer que eu faça? – Thiago perguntou, perdendo finalmente a paciência. – É da possibilidade da minha morte que estamos falando, não é? Não é mais confortável pra mim do que pra você falar sobre isso... Mas por isso mesmo eu preciso que você me prometa..Você se lembra... Você lembra como a Lílian ficou quando os pais dela morreram, não é?

Sirius concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sem dizer nada.

- Então. Pensa bem, se acontecer alguma coisa comigo... ela vai ficar arrasada, vai precisar de ajuda. Nem que seja alguém que a leve um pouco pra passear, tire ela de casa... brinque com o Harry... Você, o Remo e o Pedro podem ajudar. Pelo menos por um tempo…

Fez uma pequena pausa, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas e sorriu, sonhador.

- Pelo menos no começo. Eu conheço a Ruiva, ela é forte, é dura na queda. Ela vai conseguir dar a volta por cima, se reerguer, criar o Harry. Mas o Harry...

- Pára com isso, Thiago, por favor! Que papo mais mórbido, cara! E deposi, eu sou o padrinho do Harry, não sou? É claro que eu vou sempre cuidar dele.

- Eu sei. – Thiago mantinha o mesmo sorriso emocionado. – E além disso, é o melhor amigo do pai dele. e, por mais que eu ame a Lil, tem coisas que ela nunca faria.

- Tipo?

- Tipo levar o garoto no estádio pra assistir um jogo dos Cannons, comentar as jogadas, comer porcaria e roer as unhas de aflição... Eu quero que a vida dele seja o mais normal possível, Sirius. E, se ele não tiver o pai pra levá-lo a um jogo de quadribol... Tem que ser você, né?

Percebendo o quanto aquilo era importante para Thiago, Sirius se esforçou para tornar o assunto um pouco mais leve e finalemten respondeu.

- OK. É claro que eu juro! Eu, Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter, juro solenemente que, se você morrer... Na verdade, mesmo se você não morrer, eu vou levar o Harry aos estádios, pra assistir todos os jogos de quadribol, vou garantir que ele seja torcedor dos Cannons, comer montes de porcarias com ele - não vou dar uísque de fogo pra ele antes dos... hmmm... 13 anos - e nós vamos entrar em montes de brigas junto, falando palavrão e dando p$$#. Lembra daquela vez que nós resolvemos encarar a torcida dos Winbourne Wasps?

E os dois acabaram rindo de novo, voltando a relembrar o passado.

**_28 de outubro de 1981 - 10 h 52 min_**

Severo desaparatou dessa vez na parte de trás da casa. Ao ver que Lílian estava na cozinha, tomou fôlego e considerou que estava na hora de colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Bateu discretamente na porta.

- Como vai, Lílian? – Ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela não parecia surpresa dessa vez.

- Como vai, Severo? Eu imaginei que você voltaria...

- Sério? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Se você veio mesmo a mando de Dumbledore, não iria desistir por causa de mais uma discussão com Thiago, não é? – ela sorriu discretamente ao dizer isso. – Nenhum de vocês dois nunca se deixou abater por causa disso durante todos esses anos, não ia ser agora...

Ele lhe devolveu um sorriso irônico.

- Isso prova que você conhece a nós dois muito bem, Lílian. Você não se deixa influenciar pelas desconfianças que o seu marido tem de mim?

- Eu já disse a você uma vez, Severo. Se Dumbledore confia em você, eu também confio. Ele tem coração mole, com certeza, mas é o bruxo mais inteligente que eu conheço, não se deixaria enganar... Eu sempre disse que você era melhor do que aqueles nojentos que se tornaram Comensais, que eram seus amigos nos tempos de escola.. Que você era um bruxo brilhante. E capaz de atos de coragem, de bondade... Eu estava certa, porque Dumbledore, que é o mais inteligente dos bruxos, confia em você. Agora só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo...

- O quê?

- Por que, Severo? Por que tudo isso? Por que vir aqui, enfrentar mais uma discussão com Thiago... eu sei que vocês dois se detestam...

- Porque eu tenho que proteger vocês.

- Eu não entendo... por quê?

Severo deu um suspiro. Tinha se prometido dizer a verdade, até o fim. O momento era decisivo demais para que ele pudesse se preocupar com coisas como a sua dignidade ou orgulho.

- Porque eu tenho que proteger vocês... não... você. Eu tenho que proteger você, Lílian. Porque a verdade... pode parecer ridículo... patético, mesmo...

- Severo, você está tremendo.

– Não, eu estou bem. – Ele enxugou as palmas das mãos suadas nas vestes, num gesto automático, passou as mãos pelo rosto. Então, puxou o ar com esforço e disse finalmente. – A verdade é que eu amo você, Lílian. Eu acho que eu sempre te amei. Jamais amei outra mulher assim em toda a minha vida. Tenho essa grande paixão por você há mais de dez anos, e acho que todo esse tempo ainda é pouco. Não sei se consegue acreditar numa coisa dessas, mas é a pura verdade.

Ele estava encarando-a enquanto dizia aquilo, esperando a sua reação. Temia que ela demonstrasse nojo, desgosto, descrença. Podia esperar pelo desconforto. Mas o pior seria se ela risse. O ridículo, era disso que ele tinha mais medo. Ficou estudando a fisionomia dela enquanto falava, e depois, quando ficaram em silêncio. Pôde perceber notar o espanto inicial.

- eu não disse isso para embaraçar qualquer de nós dois, por favor. E nem pense que tenho alguma pretensão... eu sei o quanto você ama aquele... Potter.

Deu um sorriso irônico e complementou, tentando aliviar o clima estranho:

- Infelizmente, você tem um péssimo gosto para homens...

Ela riu, e então fez algo que o surpreendeu completamente. Segurou suavemente o rosto dele com as duas mãos e deu um beijo leve nos seus lábios.

- Eu acredito. É claro que acredito. Basta olhar nos seus olhos. E fico lisonjeada, Severo. De verdade. – Ela ainda sorria, observando aquele rosto masculino, sofrido e feio à sua frente. – Não sei se você tem razão em achar que tenho mau gosto... mas tem toda a razão quando diz que eu amo Thiago. Amo muito, loucamente... acho que sempre amei. Acho que nuca houve outro no meu coração, na verdade. Por isso consigo entender um pouco o que você me diz. E sinto muito que tenha que ser assim...

Severo não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio.

- Então você acredita em mim? Acredita no que eu disse a respeito do perigo... de tudo mais?

- Acredito em você, Severo. Eu já confiava em você por conhecer um outro lado seu que talvez só Dumbledore conheça. Lembra do tempo em que fomos parceiros nas aulas de Poções? – ela sorriu com a lembrança. Depois encarou-o, com seriedade. – E confio ainda mais em você depois do que você me disse agora.

Quase como se ela adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando, ela completou:

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, ninguém nunca vai saber de nada do que falamos aqui.

- Então... então...Você sabe que precisa fugir. Vocês precisam sair daqui. Eu ouvi... você tem acreditar no que eu ouvi...

- Severo... – ela respondeu, segurando a mão dele de um jeito carinhoso. - Eu disse a você que acredito em você. Eu vou falar com Thiago.

Os dois ouviram, nesse instante, uma grande algazarra se aproximando.

- Agora eu acho melhor você ir... Deve ser o Thiago e o Sirius, mortos de fome, vindo almoçar. E eu não estou disposta a assistir mais uma cena entre vocês... Vá!

Sem dizer nada, Severo se afastou, e assim que atravessou a porta da cozinha, desaparatou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aií, moçada? Dei muito susto em vocês? Hihihi... serviu pra dar uma desestressada, pensar no alvoroço do povo achando que eu estava ficando louca... Esse capítulo foi feroz, deu o maior trabalho! Foi meio desgastante emocionalmente, e ficou muito grande, eu queria cortar alguma coisa não consegui... Espero que gostem. A solução que eu encontrei foi tirar o dia 30 e colocar no próximo, junto com... O FIM DA GUERRA.

Caíram na história do sonho do Snape? De novo? Tadinho dele... era só um sonho... Espero surpreender vocês um pouquinho ainda, mesmo sendo uma história que a gente já sabe como é que termina...

Bom falando sério, alguns coments:

**reação do Snape**: lembram-se do ódio do Snape pelo Sirius, principalmente no PA? Pois é...

**Sentimento do Remo pela Lílian**: há um tempo atrás, a JKR deu uma entrevista dizendo que o filme 3 tinha falado umas coisas que não estavam nos livros, mas que eram uma espécie de transmissão de pensamento de coisas que ela pensava, e que ainda iam aparecer. Uma dessas coisas era uma fala do Remo para o Harry, falando sobre a mãe dele: como eles tinham sido amigos, como ela era capaz de enxergar a beleza onde ninguém mais enxergava... Saiu um boato na internet que Lupin era apaixonado pela Lílian. A JKR desmentiu, mas confirmou que eles tinham um relacionamento especial. _PS: estou reescrevendo essa cena, numa oneshot pro Projeto Fanfic100, mostrando tudo sob o ponto de vista da Lílian ... devo postar logo , fiquem de olho. _

**Quadribol:** numa discretíssima homenagem ao Bernardo, nossos heróis são torcedores do Cannons que, na década de 70, segundo o livro Quadribol através dos Séculos, era tão ruim que mudaram o lema para "Vamos todos cruzar os dedos e esperar pelo melhor". Tadinhos... eu sou corintiana, sei como eles se sentem...hehehehe...

**O caso do submarino soviético**: de novo, foi verdade, nesse dia mesmo. Está na Wikipedia: http://en. É, os Comensais estavam à solta...

Bom, eu queria agradecer de montão os comentários, todos cheios de elogios, que eu adorei! Fiquei super feliz em saber que a Belzinha e a Sally curtiram as homenagens! A vocês que comentaram, em especial

SandyMione,

PerseusFire

Gabrielle

Meu MUITO OBRIGADA! Que bom que gostaram, que acharam que está verossímil, que curtiram alguns detalhes que coloquei ao longo do capítulo! Espero que continuem curtindo!

A quem deixa um recadinho pequenininho, super obrigada! E a todo mundo que veio ler e ficou quietinho, obrigada também!!


	18. Chapter 18 O FIM DA GUERRA

"**_Você diz que eu a matei, assombra-me, então! Assombra o teu assassino! Eu sei que fantasmas têm vagado na Terra. Fica comigo para sempre! Tome qualquer forma, leve-me à loucura, só não me deixe nesse abismo sozinho, onde eu não posso encontrá-la! Eu não posso viver sem a minha vida! Não posso morrer sem a minha alma!" Heathcliff - O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes _**

"**_Eu quero rastejar aos pés dela, choramingar para ser perdoado... por amá-la. Por precisar dela mais do que da minha própria vida... por pertencer a ela mais do que minha própria alma." Heathcliff - O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_**

_**  
" Quando você s tiverem visto tanto da vida quanto eu, não subestimarão o poder do amor obsessivo...!" Horácio Slughorn – Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe Mestiço**_

"_**Você não faz idéia do remorso que o professor Snape sentiu quando percebeu como Lord Voldemort interpretara a profecia, Harry. Acredito que tenha sido o maior arrependimento da vida dele..." Alvo Dumbledore - Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe Mestiço **_

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Esse capítulo, que você está prestes a ler, é extremamente TRISTE, desagradável, cheio de atos insanos, cruéis, injustos, doentios... Eu vou entender se você desistir antes do final. Ainda mais porque as conseqüências dele, você já sabe...

Esse não é um capítulo fácil de ler, como não foi nada fácil de escrever. Porque além dos fatos, que são tristes em si, vai mostrar o ponto de vista de uma alma torturada por um amor obsessivo e sombrio. O ponto de vista de alguém que fez muitas coisas questionáveis moralmente. Algumas delas, quase ninguém jamais soube.

Goste ou não de Severo Snape, prepare-se: ele é um homem desesperado, disposto a tudo por um sentimento estranho e cruel. Tudo o que espero é que, ao final, ele possa ser compreendido. Porque, tenho certeza de que nem ele buscaria a absolvição pelo que aconteceu...

Por que todo esse discurso, se o que vou contar agora é o fim da Primeira Guerra contra Voldemort? É que, para que ela acabasse, precisou acontecer uma enorme tragédia envolvendo todos aqueles que estávamos acompanhando até agora...

Bem, vamos lá, então...

**O FIM DA GUERRA **

- Thiago...

- Hmm...

- Thiago...

Lílian acordou no meio da madrugada, no escuro, e se sentiu criança de novo, com medo das coisas que se moviam nas sombras. Não demorou mais que um instante para se lembrar que era uma mulher adulta agora, que sabia muito bem que era besteira ter medo do escuro, mas isso não a impediu de continuar perturbada. Sentia como se tivesse corrido quilômetros através da água. Cansada, ofegante, úmida de suor.

- Ah... ai, Thiago!

- Eu... hã? Li, o que foi? – ele abriu os olhos devagar, tonto de sono.

Alcançou os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e então viu no relógio ao lado que eram três da madrugada. O bebê estava quietinho, no berço no quarto ao lado. Cansado de tanta farra, provavelmente sonhando com motocicletas voadoras, Thiago pensou, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso. Isso significava que tinha sido o medo que tinha despertado Lílian. Como no início da Guerra, ou como nas noites logo depois que Dumbledore tinha contado sobre a Profecia.

- O que foi, amor? – ele repetiu em voz baixa, mas agora firme e preocupado, e totalmente acordado.

- Ah, desculpa por te acordar desse jeito... É que... – ela respondeu com a voz trêmula.

- Quando um homem acorda no meio da madrugada na cama ao lado de uma mulher deslumbrante, fica difícil reclamar da vida, pode ter certeza... – ele sussurrou, puxando-a para junto de si, num abraço protetor, e beijou sua têmpora.

Lílian sorriu. Era o jeito dele, tão típico... mas funcionava tão bem! O gesto protetor, mas contrabalançado com a fala sedutora, meio brincalhona até... Isso aliviou uma boa parte da sua ansiedade. Deixou se aconchegar no abraço. Mas, depois de uma pequena pausa, o que a incomodava foi mais forte e quando ela quebrou o silêncio sua voz ainda tremia:

- Ah... ai, amor... eu... você...

Ele deu um suspiro.

- É por causa da visita do Ranhoso e a bobajada que ele falou?

- Não fala assim, Thiago... Eu quero falar sério...

- OK, 'tá bom, desculpa... Vou refazer a pergunta... É por causa do... i _Snape /i ..._ do que ele veio dizendo naquela ... i _visita /i ... _que ele fez?

- Ah, Thiago... Ele veio aqui a mando de Dumbledore! E se for verdade? E se a gente foi traído mesmo? E se a gente está em perigo de novo? E se Voldemort...

- Chega, pára... Respira fundo. – interrompendo, ele mesmo puxou o ar fundo antes de continuar. – Li, me escuta... Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, não sabe? Sabe que amo o Harry com todo o meu coração... que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por vocês dois, não é? Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa pra defender... pra proteger... qualquer coisa... por você e pelo Harry, não sabe? – ele agora a envolvia num abraço ao mesmo tempo possessivo e protetor, e sua voz irradiava determinação. – Se eu achasse que essa história tem uma MÍNIMA chance de verdade, Ruiva... eu juro a você que a gente estaria longe, teria tomado providências, sei lá... Mas eu não posso acreditar nisso! Não consigo... é inaceitável... impossível, mesmo. Fala a verdade... Como eu posso desconfiar de um amigo de toda a vida por causa da palavra daquele i Ra /i ... Snape? É tão absurdo que não dá. Desculpa, eu sei que você tem respeito por ele, simpatia, sei lá... Mas não dá! Ele é... Ele SEMPRE foi... mentiroso, esquisito, dissimulado, arrogante, perverso... um cara que era Comensal da Morte até ontem! Que continua freqüentando as i _reuniõezinhas /i _do tal... do Voldemort, Li! Como a gente pode garantir que não é um golpe? Uma armação pra conseguir tirar a gente daqui? Tirar a gente da proteção do Feitiço Fidelius, do anonimato... pra nos deixar vulneráveis pro... i _chefinho /i _dele... poder atacar? Hein? É o que eu já disse: Dumbledore é coração mole, pode querer acreditar sempre no melhor das pessoas... ele pode conseguir enganar Dumbledore... mas...

- Mas, Thiago, ele avisou a gente antes que havia um espião entre nós, lembra? E se...

- Lílian, pelo amor de Merlin! Espião é uma coisa... eu consigo acreditar... Apesar de nunca ter conseguido engolir que fosse um dos Marotos. Mas... uma traição dessas? Do Pedro? Do Rabicho? Ah, não! Tenha santa paciência!

- Mas e se ele estiver sendo sincero? – Lílian pensava na conversa com Severo na cozinha, apreensiva pelo que não podia contar ao marido.

- OK, Lílian... Vamos supor... E eu friso bem, vamos IMAGINAR... que o Snape está sendo sincero na sua preocupação, na informação dele... Embora eu duvide muito disso, deixo bem claro. Mas, OK... Você já pensou que o próprio Voldemort pode estar jogando com ele? Voldemort sabe que ele é uma espécie de agente duplo, não é? Ele é um manipulador filho-da-mãe... Pode estar jogando com o cara, fazendo com que ele realmente acredite que sabe onde estamos e que nós estamos mesmo em perigo aqui... pra que o Snape fale com Dumbledore, venha aqui nos convencer a sair, a mudar, a fugir... E, AÍ SIM nos expor ao perigo? Hã?

- Hmmm... Não tinha pensado nisso... – esse argumento a deixava na dúvida e, paradoxalmente, mais tranqüila.

- Viu? – Thiago apertou ainda mais o abraço, intercalando agora palavras e beijos: nas têmporas, no topo da cabeça, nos cabelos dela. – Viu como seu marido até que é esperto?

Ela riu e acenou com a cabeça, em concordância. Ele deu um novo suspiro e continuou:

- Sabe... Vou te confessar uma coisa... Você sabe que eu NUNCA fui com a cara desse... Snape, né? Por mil razões. Mas uma das coisas que me deixava MAIS irritado... um dos motivos de implicância maior ainda era... essa sua simpatia estranha por ele!

- Como é?

- É sério! Ele lá... parecendo um urubu oleoso... sempre mal humorado, um cara esquisito, atraído por azarações... artes das Trevas... antipático, anti-social... e você toda... sei lá... boazinha... simpática... animadinha, toda falante com ele! Era par do cara nas Aulas de Poções e ele nem era da mesma Casa que a nossa! Era revoltante!! Você nem me dirigia a palavra e era toda... amistosa com aquele cara!

Recuperada do espanto, ele ria gostosamente do desabafo dele.

- Ah, Thiago, que injustiça! Eu conversava com todo mundo! Ele era meu par em Poções porque era ótimo aluno, o Slug achou que seríamos "um par perfeito"... – e riu ainda mais da careta injuriada que Thiago estava fazendo, unindo as sobrancelhas. – Você é que era o "Senhor Convencido", todo cheio... tão cercado de fãs... que nem prestava atenção em mim, nem precisava da minha atenção. Todo bobão, exibido... despenteando o cabelo de propósito quando achava que ninguém estava olhando... fazendo macaquice com aquele pomo de ouro durante a aula... todo competitivo e exibido quando passava perto de mim...

- Não precisava da sua atenção? – ele respondeu com uma risada indignada. - Será que você AINDA não percebeu, mulher? Era SÓ na sua atenção que eu estava interessado! Eu não conseguia me controlar... não conseguia parar de me exibir quando estava perto de você... tentando chamar a sua atenção! Mas tudo o que eu conseguia era fazer papel de idiota... – deu uma fungada enfática.

- Ah, Thiago! Fala sério...

- Mas É sério, Ruiva! Você me deixava... intimidado! Tão linda... esses olhos de deusa... esses pernões compridos... atraente... inteligente pra caramba...talentosa... segura de si... A rainha da popularidade... – ele deu um suspiro, provocando uma nova risada divertida dela.- Quando a gente chegou ao sétimo ano, eu já estava desesperado!

-Ah, quem ouve pensa... Você não era exatamente um garoto solitário, senhor Potter... Você saiu com tudo quanto foi garota nesses anos de escola, Thiago! Não me consta que você tivesse dificuldades em arranjar companhia feminina... algumas até bem... fogosas... pelo que eu ouvi dizer...

Foi a vez de Thiago cair na risada antes de responder.

- "Fogosas" é ótimo! – respirou fundo e respondeu, num tom sério. – Mas eu só queria você, Ruiva. Sempre foi você, só você. Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, naquele Expresso indo pra Hogwarts, com 11 anos. Nunca houve ninguém a não ser você. Os Marotos me achavam louco por causa disso, até. Achavam que eu não tinha chance, devia esquecer... Mas quando eu estava com alguma outra garota, era em você que eu pensava... todas mereciam mais do que eu podia dar...

- Até a Greta Catchlove? – Lílian espicaçou, rindo.

- Até mesmo a Greta Catchlove... Não consegui dar a nenhuma delas o que elas queriam, ou que mereciam, porque nenhuma delas era você!

Ela o puxou num beijo apaixonado. Depois de alguns instantes, ele se afastou um pouco, e encarou, com ar divertido:

- Era enlouquecedor ver você cada hora com um namorado... cercada de fãs o tempo todo, Lílian Evans...

- Lílian Potter! – ela o corrigiu, puxando-o com um sorriso malicioso. – Seu tonto! E eu era totalmente apaixonada pelo cabeça-oca do Thiago Potter, esse tempo todo...

Ele deu-lhe um beijo na curva do pescoço, respondendo, num sussurro.

- Ah, meu amor! Vem cá, me abraça mais... eu prometi proteger você pra sempre, não foi? É isso que eu vou fazer! Você e o Harry, sempre! Fica assim... - virou-se, ficando abraçado frente a frente com ela, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos. Então, tirou seus óculos, voltando a colocá-los na mesinha de cabeceira, e roçou os lábios sobre os dela. - Isso... Assim é bom, viu?... E agora, Lil, você já está melhor?

Ela acenou em concordância sem dizer nada, aconchegada no abraço.

- Ainda bem... Mas... mudando de assunto, sabe aquela questão do filho único?

Os dois caíram na risada, abraçados, enroscando-se num novo beijo.

i "Stay with me,  
My love, I hope you'll always be  
Right here by my side if ever I need you  
Oh my love!

In your arms,  
I feel so safe and so secure  
Everyday is such a perfect day to spend  
Alone with you  
…

With the dark,  
Oh, I see so very clearly now!  
All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now  
Fading away…

I can say  
The night is long but you are here  
Close at hand, oh. I'm better for the smile you give  
And while I live

I will follow you… will you follow me?  
All the days and nights that we know will be…  
I will stay with you …will you stay with me?  
Just one single tear in each passing year..." b (**Follow You Follow Me – Genesis) /i /b **

Eram três da madrugada e Severo estava, mais uma vez, largado sobre a minúscula cama da hospedaria bruxa. Só que, dessa vez, nem todo o estoque de uísque de fogo do lugar tinha conseguido fazê-lo apagar. O tempo estava se esgotando e ele não conseguia pensar direito no que fazer.

A única coisa que tinha feito desde que chegara da casa dos Potter tinha sido ficar remoendo seus pensamentos. Seus sentimentos. É claro que ele tinha um dom especial para esconder o que pensava e sentia, sabia esconder seus sentimentos pessoais muito bem. Mas não havia sentido tentar esconder de si mesmo.

O controle que mantivera por tantos anos, no que se referia ao seu amor por Lílian, parecia definitivamente abalado agora. Os muros do seu controle já haviam rachado e desmoronado bem diante dele, e ele podia jurar que estava sufocando com o pó que se levantou.

Nunca se esqueceria do modo como ela reagiu ao ouvir que ele a amava – sem qualquer sinal de repúdio, qualquer comentário chocado, sem desgosto ou aversão. Ela acreditara e compreendera, demonstrando carinho. Um carinho de irmã, mas, ainda assim, carinho. Ele não estava preparado para isso. Ela não se esquivou do que ele dissera, nem dele. Pelo contrário, demonstrou confiança nele, e a gratidão que ele sentiu por este presente ecoou dentro dele. Não podia imaginar que aquilo o faria se sentir tão vazio, dolorido e irritado. Que sentiria um desespero ainda maior do que antes, fazendo-o ficar deitado ali, naquela espelunca, acordado, ouvindo a própria respiração.

Ele a amava com cada grama do seu ser, com cada batida do seu coração. Isso era tão ridículo e deprimente quanto verdade. Pior ainda, porque ela pertencia a outro homem. Alguém com quem tinha formado um lar e uma vida. O pai do seu filho.

Outro homem. Thiago Potter. O odiado Thiago Potter. Severo estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-la, até mesmo morrer tentando. Ele a protegeria até o seu último suspiro, ou pelo menos morreria tentando. Mas, protegê-la significava proteger o marido e o filho também, e Severo os odiava por isso. Odiava a si mesmo por isso.

Outro homem. Era ele que provavelmente estaria, agora mesmo, envolvendo a sua cintura com seu abraço, roçando os lábios sobre os dela. Que estaria ouvindo a sua respiração acelerar e seu corpo se aquecer em seus braços. Era aquele filho-da-mãe arrogante e burro, que ia se virar na direção dela, como em todas as noites, e mergulhar dentro do seu corpo. E ia acordar sorrindo na maldita manhã seguinte por saber que poderia fazer aquilo sempre que desejasse.

Ah, aquele idiota! Como Severo o odiava, e como o invejava! Ele não a merecia! Não dava valor ao que tinha! Thiago Potter seria incapaz de reconhecer a verdade, mesmo que ela batesse na sua cabeça feito um balaço errante. Severo estava tentando SALVAR aquele imbecil e ele, ao invés de agradecer de joelhos, correr para proteger Lílian e o bebê, como deveria, fazia o quê? NADA! Era arrogante demais para acreditar no que lhe dizia, arrogante demais para acreditar que poderia ter se enganado com um amigo... E era capaz de, com isso, colocar a vida de Lílian e do filho em perigo.

Por Merlin, pensou Severo, aquilo o estava deixando louco.

Esperou os primeiros raios de sol começarem a iluminar o quarto através da janela para se levantar. Já que não conseguia mesmo dormir, resolveu voltar para a casa dos Potter assim que amanheceu. Assim, poderia vigiar a segurança deles, acalmando a mente com alguma coisa prática. A vida com um bebê eliminava a necessidade de despertador, disso Lílian tinha certeza já há algum tempo. Em qualquer dia da semana, com sol ou chuva, seu pequeno Harry pedia o seu leitinho à mesma hora, logo cedo. É... Um filho era uma experiência maravilhosa, mas ninguém poderia dizer que fosse moleza... ela pensou, reprimindo um bocejo, enquanto colocava o leite morno na mamadeira.

Thiago tinha ficado brincando um pouco com o filho, enquanto ela descia e preparava um café da manhã especial para os três. Tinha dormido pouco, mas isso não era um problema. Sentia-se bem melhor agora, mais calma, mais segura, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos. E nesses últimos dias um bocado de coisas tinha acontecido! Distraída, ela avistou a figura meio dramática de Severo, logo atrás do quintal de casa. Magro e abatido, todo de preto, as vestes enfunando atrás de si com o vento, era quase um espectro, uma sombra materializada nos fundos da casa.

Franziu a testa, prevendo problemas. Severo não parecia estar ali por acaso, nem de passagem. Parecia disposto a ficar. Com o corpo meio de lado, contemplando o horizonte, a claridade do amanhecer iluminando a cortina de cabelos pretos que voava sobre o seu rosto. A única coisa nele que se mexia era o seu cabelo, muito escuro e comprido. De braços cruzados sobre o peito, estático, ele parecia querer espreitar o perigo à distância, como um enorme cão de guarda, ou um gárgula nos fundos da casa.

Não ia demorar para que Thiago o visse, e os dois fizessem outra cena desagradável, como sempre. Sem pensar muito, Lílian resolveu colocar o café, pães, ovos, panquecas, suco... tudo numa bandeja e subiu. Ia mudar um pouco os planos para o café da manhã, servindo tudo no quarto. Depois, usaria seu jeitinho para convencer Thiago a sair e levar o bebê para passear. Saindo pelo jardim da frente da casa, de preferência. Não queria que aqueles dois homens se encontrassem e se ferissem mais uma vez.

Ela só desceu várias horas depois. Tinham comido uma boa refeição e brincado com o bebê. Ela dera banho em Harry, fazendo a maior farra junto com Thiago e, claro, tivera que tomar outro banho e trocar toda a roupa depois de toda aquela bagunça. Depois de acompanhar o marido e o filho até o portão de casa, voltou à cozinha. Da janela, ela pôde ver Severo de novo, exatamente na mesma posição. Saindo pela porta dos fundos, caminhou devagar até ele, com as mãos em concha protegendo os olhos do sol.

- Severo! Bom dia! O que está fazendo aqui fora?

- Observando. Vigiando... Esperando... – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu responder.

Ela deu uma boa olhada no rapaz abatido e de expressão impassível à sua frente. Em seguida, tocou de leve o ombro dele, convidando:

- Entre! Vamos, venha tomar um café.

Severo seguiu-a em silêncio e observou enquanto ela servia duas canecas de café e sentava à mesa, à frente dele.

- Então, Severo... Por que está aqui logo cedo de novo?

Ele não respondeu, franziu a testa, unindo as sobrancelhas e olhando fixo para o café em suas mãos.

- Você falou com Thiago? – Ele levantou o rosto e encarou-a, com um olhar ao mesmo tempo feroz e aflito.

- Sim, nós conversamos bastante sobre isso ontem...

Pela resposta vaga, desviando o olhar, ele percebeu que não tinha conseguido convencer os dois da gravidade da situação. Só o seu imenso autocontrole o impediu de se levantar e sacudi-la com irritação.

- Lílian! Tudo o que eu contei ontem foi muito sério! Você disse que acreditava... disse que tinha acreditado em mim! Vocês têm que fugir! Voldemort sabe onde vocês estão! Eu estava lá, ouvi quando ele disse isso para os Comensais mais íntimos!

Lílian empalideceu ao ouvir a última frase. Ela podia perceber o quanto a preocupação dele era real. Mas tudo aquilo que ele estava fazendo ainda a intrigava. Por isso, acabou perguntando:

- Como foi que você chegou nisso... Quero dizer, como é que você acabou nessa situação, um Comensal da Morte e Membro da Ordem da Fênix, uma espécie de agente duplo? O que aconteceu desde que a gente saiu de Hogwarts? Como foi que você acabou se tornando um espião de Dumbledore?

- Por que o interesse súbito por mim? – ele não conseguia controlar a exasperação.

- Qualquer homem que venha, como um cavaleiro medieval na sua armadura, tentar me proteger merece o meu interesse, não acha? Digamos que... eu quero conhecer um pouco mais sobre aquele que vem me trazer informações tão perturbadoras e me oferecer ajuda diante de um perigo iminente... – ela levantou a sobrancelha e usou um tom de voz tão firme que parecia uma pergunta absolutamente óbvia a se fazer.

Severo suspirou, sem entender muito bem aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Mas estava disposto a tudo para convencê-la, tinha definido isso desde a conversa com Dumbledore antes de ir para Godric's Hollow.

Resolveu começar contando um resumo da sua vida depois de Hogwarts: como as suas amizades o tinham levado a conhecer o Lorde das Trevas, o convite para que se tornasse um Comensal. Quando começou a contar, ele tinha pretendido dar a ela apenas uma versão resumida e editada de tudo o que tinha vivido. Ele não sabia se teria a coragem de dizer tudo. Mas, depois de um determinado ponto da narrativa, percebeu que ela prestava toda atenção e balançava discretamente a cabeça, num estímulo sem palavras para que continuasse. Provavelmente intuía o que não era dito. Ele se sentiu acolhido, desejou ser aceito e compreendido, se deixou envolver pela sua própria angústia e continuou, falando mais do que planejava. No final, esgotado, sentia-se apenas vazio.

- E então? Satisfeita? - respirou fundo, para recuperar o controle. - Nunca dei tanta satisfação assim... – encerrou, deixando a frase incompleta, tentando parecer irônico. A ironia era sempre um terreno seguro para ele.

Lílian era esperta o bastante para perceber o quanto ele era orgulhoso, e, por isso, acharia doloroso demais perceber que ela estava com pena.

- Você sofreu muito, Severo... Fez algumas escolhas bem erradas, mas é um homem bom... Como eu sempre achei... Fico contente que está agora na segurança do castelo em Hogwarts.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Lílian... Não estou atrás da sua absolvição. Fiz minhas escolhas. Algumas foram certas, outras nem tanto. Não sou ingênuo, nem sou um homem bom como você diz... – era muito desconfortável ser o centro da atenção, quando tudo o que ele queria era que eles se concentrassem no perigo atual. – O que eu quis ao vir até aqui foi avisar vocês do perigo...

Mas o pensamento dela estava vagando, longe, nostálgica. Aquele ali na sua frente, preocupado com ela, era o seu antigo amigo, colega de escola, parceiro de estudos e das aulas de Poções. Era o antigo Severo Snape, que ela agora reconhecia, e que tinha julgado perdido. Estava de volta, e agora era professor em Hogwarts...

- Você já pensou que daqui a 10 anos provavelmente você vai dar aulas pro Harry?

Ele sentiu um calafrio de horror sacudir o seu corpo, uma onda de náusea. Não tinha pensado nisso. Não tinha se imaginado ainda dando aulas indefinidamente, enfrentando turmas de alunos indisciplinados, encarando seus fantasmas. E muito menos tinha pensado em dar aula para o filho dela... O filho dela com outro! O menino da Profecia... Deu um suspiro, afastando essas imagens da mente e insistiu, elevando a voz.

- Lílian! Por favor, fale sério comigo! Preste atenção no que eu estou dizendo! Por seu filho, então! Pela segurança dele, então! Eu estou falando sério! – sentiu o tom autoritário na voz, e então completou, em voz mais baixa: - Por favor...

- Severo... eu estava pensando, enquanto você falava... – respirou fundo e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, parecendo receosa, antes de completar. - ... pensando em te fazer um pedido...

Ele, a essa altura, tinha se levantado, incapaz de controlar a ansiedade e a irritação, e andava de um lado para o outro na pequena cozinha. Enquanto andava, ele vigiava discretamente as reações dela, tentava decifrar a sua expressão.

- Vamos, Lílian, fale! O que você está pensando? – ele conseguiu perguntar, com uma voz que lhe pareceu firme e profunda. - Em quê?

- Em... várias coisas... – disse em voz baixa, e deu um suspiro. Levantando o rosto, encarou-o e sorriu de leve. – Em primeiro lugar, que eu fico zonza com você andando de um lado para o outro desse jeito. Sente-se.

Ele obedeceu sem contestar. Assim que ele se sentou, ela segurou a mão dele entre as dela, num gesto firme e carinhoso e olhou bem nos seus olhos, de um jeito que fez seu estômago dar um nó.

– E então, Lílian? O que você quer fazer? Diga. – ele perguntou num sussurro.

Talvez fosse o calor das mãos dela nas suas. Talvez fosse a doçura daqueles olhos verdes amendoados e profundos totalmente focalizados nele. Ou aquele esboço de sorriso. Mas ele se viu, de repente, fantasiando, sonhando acordado com alguma coisa mais. Olhando para ela, tentando adivinhar o que ela ia dizer, ele acreditou que ela quisesse fugir. Que fugiria com ele. Que pediria isso a ele. Aquele momento breve de carinho o fez sonhar. Fez com que sentisse que nenhum pedido dela seria grande demais, nenhum sacrifício seria grande demais. Ela merecia tudo o que ele tivesse dentro de si para lhe dar. Seria capaz de aceitar fugir levando junto o menino, o filho do seu detestado rival. Tudo por ela, pelo seu amor por ela. Ela era especial, desde menina. Tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio e encorajá-la a falar.

- Diga, Lílian! Peça o que quiser... Não vou pensar mal de você por nada que me diga, prometo. E não vou recusar. Nada existe que você possa me pedir que eu não aceite fazer com absoluto prazer.

- Eu pensei muito, Severo... E quero pedir a você uma coisa muito importante. Agora eu sei que você pode ser a pessoa certa...

- Sim? – sim, meu amor, ele quase completou.

- Eu quero que você me faça uma promessa, Severo... Quero que você me prometa que... Aconteça o que acontecer, Severo, eu gostaria que... eu gostaria que você me prometesse proteger o Harry.

De repente, a cozinha pareceu ficar mais apertada e sem ar. Será que era algum tipo de piada sádica do destino? Um martelo parecia ter atingido sua cabeça com força, levando de quebra um pedaço do seu coração.

- Como é?

- Ajude a proteger o Harry, Severo! Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, ainda mais agora, estando em Hogwarts... Eu confio em você. A minha maior prova de confiança é lhe pedir isso, confiar a segurança do meu filho a você.

Ele estava pálido, perplexo, sem palavras.

- Não é só porque ele é o meu filho e eu o amo mais do que tudo, entenda... Ele não é apenas o meu filho! Ele pode ser o único bruxo capaz de derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas, acabar com a guerra e o sofrimento! Ele não é importante só pra mim... Ele é importante para o mundo todo! Ele precisa crescer em segurança para conseguir ser essa pessoa especial... E eu e o Thiago não vamos poder fazer isso sempre... Podemos cuidar disso agora, que ele é um bebê... Mas no futuro, ele vai para a escola, e... Ele precisa ser protegido... mas precisa também aprender sobre o mundo, as ameaças e perigos que vão estar à espreita dele... coisas que você sabe quais são, porque já viu de perto... ou já enfrentou tudo isso... Você conhece o perigo, Severo. É inteligente, talentoso... Em nome do amor que você disse que sente por mim, eu quero que você me prometa...

- Mas... mas... como assim? Você quer fazer um Voto Perpétuo?

- Não, Severo. Não gosto desse feitiço. É poderoso, com certeza, mas é determinista. Eu acredito no poder da escolha, no poder do compromisso. E nada é mais poderoso do que uma escolha, um compromisso, assumido por amor.

Ele ficou encarando-a em silêncio, ainda atordoado, sem entender. Ele tinha ficado um tempo enorme falando sobre um perigo imediato e ela estava lhe pedindo um absurdo no futuro? Será que eles estavam falando o mesmo idioma? Perplexo, quase revoltado, ele estava pálido e imóvel. Mas, animada com a idéia e com a explicação dos seus argumentos, Lílian não percebeu e continuou:

- Eu trabalhava no Ministério, você se lembra? Antes de tudo isso acontecer... de nós termos que fugir. Eu era uma Inominável. Trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios. Por isso, eu sei um pouco sobre as pesquisas sobre o amor. O suficiente para ter certeza de que uma promessa baseada nessa força tem muito poder... Eu sei que você tem essa força dentro de você, Severo... É em nome desse amor que eu quero que você me prometa. Prometa que vai protegê-lo, como se fosse a mim. Por mim. Prometa que fará todo o possível para protegê-lo do mal... E se, ou quando, for necessário... você o ajudará na missão que ele vai ter que realizar... Você pode me prometer isso?

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois disse nada. O olhar de Lílian estava fixo nele, ansioso.

- Eu prometo. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder, quase num sussurro.

i "Need I say I love you  
Need I say I care  
Need I say that emotion's,  
Something we don't share  
I don't want to be sitting here  
Trying to deceive you  
Cos you know I know baby  
That I don't wanna go.

We cannot live together  
We cannot live apart  
That's the situation  
I've known it from the start  
Every time that I look at you  
I can see the future  
Cos you know I know babe  
That I don't wanna go.

Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Is there nothing that I can say  
To make you change your mind?  
I watch the world go round and round…  
And see mine turning upside down…  
You're throwing it all away! …

Now who will light up the darkness  
Who will hold your hand  
Who will find you the answers  
When you don't understand  
Why should I have to be the one  
who has to convince you?  
'Cos you know I know baby  
That I don't wanna go…"

** b Throwing it all away – Genesis /b /i **

Severo saiu logo em seguida de lá, atordoado e furioso. Seu rosto pálido refletia um rancor furioso.

Caminhou um pouco a esmo, tentando esfriar a cabeça. O tempo estava se esgotando. Mais um dia, e o ataque do Lorde das Trevas ia acabar com tudo. Ele precisava salvá-la. Aquele Potter estúpido e arrogante se recusava a acreditar e a tomar uma providência... Lílian estava cega por aquele marido imprestável... Surda, não tinha escutado o que ele tinha dito, explicado, gritado, tantas vezes...

E agora, depois das conversas que tivera com Lílian, ele se sentia perturbado, fraco. Antes, ela era uma lembrança distante. Uma menina, um ideal. Agora, ele tinha tido uma pequena amostra da mulher: seu toque, seu gosto, seu perfume. Sua beleza ainda maior... Estava condenado agora... ele não tinha sangue de barata!

E no final, aquela promessa absurda! Ele nunca tinha imaginado ficar preso ao cargo de professor de Poções. Menos ainda, chegar a lecionar para o filho de Lílian com seu detestado rival. Protegê-lo? Ajudá-lo a realizar sua missão? O simples pensamento o enchia de repugnância.

Lílian estava redondamente enganada. Ele não era um homem bom. Ele era um homem amaldiçoado por um amor sombrio e obsessivo. Um amor que tinha vencido o seu autocontrole e acabado com a sua já pequena auto-estima. E agora corroia as suas poucas convicções. Esse era o seu inferno agora.

Sabia, por isso, muito bem para onde ir. Estava no Inferno, não é? Então, era hora de negociar com o Demônio em pessoa.

Ele respirou devagar algumas vezes, atento ao movimento de inspiração e expiração. Esvaziou a mente. Era hora de agir.

- Mestre!

- Entre! – ordenou uma voz conhecida e autoritária vinda de dentro da sala escura. E ele obedeceu.

A sala estava na penumbra e Voldemort estava em pé, imponente, coberto com sua capa enorme, de frente para a entrada. Parecia extremamente satisfeito.

- Severo! Que prazer! Estava pensando em chamá-lo...

- Senhor... – Severo murmurou, respeitosamente, curvando-se numa reverência solene. – Trouxe algumas informações novas...

- Vamos, conte-me tudo!

Severo, então, começou o relato dos movimentos de Dumbledore ao longo dos últimos dias. Um relato fácil e sem emoção. Já havia combinado com o diretor o que seria revelado, e treinado essa parte da conversa. Detalhava alguns pontos, para dar ênfase. Voldemort pareceu satisfeito. Acenou algumas vezes com a cabeça em concordância.

- Ótimo! Ótimo! Mas... O que mais você tinha em mente, Severo?

Respirou lentamente mais algumas vezes antes de responder. Precisava manter a calma, isolar seus pensamentos e sentimentos, manter a frieza. Sabia que o que estava para fazer era errado. Era temerário. Era egoísta. Mas ele tinha chegado ao seu limite. Ia lutar pelo que queria no final das contas: garantir a vida de Lílian e a morte de Thiago e Harry Potter. Se no início ele a queria a salvo e feliz e com isso ficaria satisfeito, agora não. Agora, ele a queria viva, mesmo à custa da sua infelicidade. E a queria para si.

- Senhor... eu sei que o mestre pretende atacar os Potter amanhã à noite...

- Ah, sim! Era esse o motivo de querer vê-lo, aliás... Eu estou planejando com os Comensais uma grande reunião amanhã, logo em seguida à minha... i visitinha /i ... aos Potter. Faremos uma grande celebração à vitória aproveitando o Dia das Bruxas...

- Sim, Mestre... O que eu gostaria de pedir...

Severo fez uma pausa, tomando fôlego e observando a reação do bruxo à sua frente. Voldemort estava em excepcional bom humor, o que era um ótimo ponto de partida para uma barganha.

- Sim, é claro, Severo! Peça! Eu sempre disse que o recompensaria pelos seus serviços, não é? Esse pode ser o momento...

- Eu sei que o senhor pretende matar o bebê. O bebê da Profecia deve ser eliminado. E, é claro, o pai da criança vai tentar protegê-lo, vai querer enfrentá-lo... Como o senhor sabe, Mestre, eu odeio Thiago Potter. Gostaria mesmo de vê-lo morto. – lembrou-se do que havia dito a Dumbledore "EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA! Ele por mim podia morrer sufocado na própria imbecilidade… na própria... arrogância! Ele não é bom o bastante para Lílian! Nunca foi, nem nunca vai ser!" - Mas eu quero lhe pedir que poupe a vida de Lílian Potter.

- A garota trouxa, mãe do bebê?

- Sim, meu amo e Mestre... Ela é uma jovem bruxa talentosa... Talvez até pudesse ser útil, é muito boa em Feitiços, em Poções... Mas a questão é que... tenho um certo interesse na vida dela. Tenho um interesse pessoal. Gostaria de protegê-la. Gostaria de tomá-la para mim quando tudo isso terminar.

Uma gargalhada maligna ecoou pelo ambiente.

- Ah, Severo! Você tem um fraco pela garota trouxa? Pela Sangue-ruim? Isso é bem interessante... Você é uma das mentes mais brilhantes que já conheci, um dos servidores mais leais que já tive... Desaprovo seu mau gosto, meu caro, tenho que admitir. Mas não me parece difícil satisfazer seu capricho. Deixe-me oferecer não só o que você quer, mas o que você merece, Severo! Você vai comigo amanhã à noite. Vai ver com seus próprios olhos a morte do garoto idiota que você detesta e vai ter a honra de estar ao meu lado nesse momento de glória, ver de perto a minha vitória! – nova gargalhada de arrepiar. - Assim você poderá cuidar da garota depois, consolá-la... - o rosto do mestre das Trevas exibia uma expressão de alegria maligna. - Você vai comigo, então! Esteja aqui amanhã, neste mesmo horário. Iremos os dois para o esconderijo dos Potter. Logo em seguida, eu marquei uma grande reunião com todos os Comensais... Vamos comemorar a vitória!

Pronto. Agora estava feito. Ele estava disposto a tudo desde o início, mas não sabia o que isso significava. Tinha negociado com quem não podia confiar. Tinha garantido a morte de um bebê inocente, sabendo que isso ia machucar a mulher que amava. Mas pagaria o preço que fosse pela vida de Lílian. E para não ter que honrar aquela promessa que fizera. Fez uma nova reverência silenciosa e partiu.

Não pregou o olho. Manteve-se acordado, alerta e ansioso feito um zumbi. Pela manhã, recebeu um recado preocupado de Dumbledore, pedindo notícias. Achou melhor não responder. Estava condenado.

Ele sabia que o que tinha feito ia totalmente contra tudo o que o bruxo que o acolhera aprovava. Mas Dumbledore, apesar de ser o bruxo mais brilhante, corajoso, sensato e talentoso que Severo conhecia, o bruxo que ele mais admirava no mundo, não poderia entender. Dumbledore tinha um coração enorme e bondoso. Acreditava no melhor das pessoas. Não tinha a menor idéia do que era o desespero que Severo sentia.

Folheou um exemplar do Profeta Diário. O caos realmente tinha chegado ao seu ponto máximo. Os lobisomens ainda ameaçavam em vários pontos do país. Os vampiros tinham anunciado sua adesão, comandando um ataque enorme em vários lugares. Gigantes destruindo regiões inteiras numa fúria sanguinária. Vários bruxos importantes desaparecidos, outros tantos encontrados assassinados com requintes de crueldade. Esse era um Halloween sem festa, certamente sem nenhum motivo para comemoração na comunidade bruxa.

Não comeu nem bebeu nada durante todo o dia. Não descansou.

Quando o sol finalmente se pôs, ele resolveu que já estava na hora. Aparatou direto para a entrada dos domínios de Voldemort, pronto para o golpe final.

- Vamos, Severo! Vamos acabar logo com isso! Quando voltarmos, vamos celebrar com os outros Comensais.

Chegaram a Godric's Hollow já era tarde da noite. Os Potter estavam sozinhos, a casa silenciosa.

Severo ficou logo atrás do Lorde das Trevas, quando este arrombou a porta da casa com estrondo. Ouviu sua gargalhada medonha enquanto entrava, gritando pelo menino. Viu Thiago descer correndo a escada, de varinha em punho. Sua expressão foi de surpresa e de dor. Rápida, um instante só, antes de se transformar em determinação. Um ar de determinação tão inútil, mas tão cheio de coragem, que deixou Severo com o estômago embrulhado.

- Lílian, pegue o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso... Rápido!

Sentiu um mal estar quando ouviu os ruídos de alguém saindo aos tropeços de um quarto no andar de cima... uma porta se escancarando... Sabia que era Lílian que corria para o quarto do filho.

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada aguda...

Thiago deu um passo à frente, numa postura desafiadora, levantando sua varinha como uma espada à sua frente. Cabeça erguida, ele parecia mais do que nunca o leão da Grifinória.

- Eu vou para o inferno antes que você consiga machucar minha mulher ou o meu filho, seu nojento! i EXPELLIARMUS!! /i 

Voldemort escapou do feitiço com facilidade e gritou sarcástico:

- Ah, isso não é difícil de providenciar... para o inferno, então! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Um jorro verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort, e o jovem bruxo caiu morto.

Severo sentia-se mal, enojado. Aquilo tudo não o deixava satisfeito com tinha imaginado. Não o satisfazia ver Thiago morto e derrotado ali na sua frente. Pelo contrário, ele o invejava ainda mais agora.

Voldemort seguiu com passos rápidos para o andar de cima, direto para o quarto do bebê. Na entrada, guardando a porta de modo protetor, braços abertos, estava Lílian. Seus lindos olhos verdes, arregalados de espanto e sofrimento, transbordavam de lágrimas. Mesmo pálida e chorosa, sua expressão era decidida, corajosa. Protetora. Maternal.

- Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa... – ela tentou argumentar, implorar.

- Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina... – a voz de Voldemort era firme, mas quase entediada. – Você não precisa morrer. Basta um passo para o lado, o que eu quero é só o menino!

- Não! Meu filho, não! – ela agora estava à frente do berço, agarrando-o enquanto olhava para Voldemort em súplica. – Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas deixe meu filho viver!

Severo aguardava escondido pela penumbra, sentindo o coração disparado, prestes a sair pela boca. Ansioso pelo fim daquilo tudo. Ansioso por sair logo dali, limpar-se daquela imundície, livrar-se logo do desprezo que sentia por si mesmo. Severo apoiou-se na parede do corredor e fechou os olhos. Não ia demorar muito agora. E ela seria livre. Ficaria viva e segura. Com ele. Tudo teria valido a pena.

-Não seja tola, menina! Você tem sua escolha! Você não precisa morrer! Saia da frente, afaste-se! Se não sair da minha frente agora, eu não vou hesitar...

Epa! Ei, não era assim que ele deveria agir com ela... Não era assim o combinado... Eu esperava que ele a estuporasse... ou petrificasse... ou imobilizasse... não que a ameaçasse! Como o Lorde das Trevas podia sequer imaginar que ela fosse desistir de tentar proteger aquele estúpido bebê? Ela AMA o bebê! Não foi assim...

-Não! Harry, não, por favor... leve-me, mate-me no lugar dele... Por favor, não... tenha piedade! Tenha piedade!

Vamos, estupefaça- a! Estupore-a! Empurre-a para o lado...

- Ah, não tenho paciência... AVADA KEDAVRA!

NÃO!!!

Mas... mas... eu pedi! Eu IMPLOREI! Eu... eu... NEGOCIEI com ele! Eu disse a ele, mate o homem e o bebê, mas me deixe ficar com ela, deixe-a viva para mim! E ele me prometeu! Ele garantiu... Ele deu riqueza e poder para os outros, tudo o que eu pedi foi a vida dela!

Mas Voldemort seguia rapidamente sem olhar para trás, direto para o berço, onde o bebê assustado chorava.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

A luz verde que saiu da varinha de Voldemort, ricocheteou e atingiu o bruxo. Imediatamente, seu corpo explodiu em milhares de faíscas em todas as direções. Houve uma enorme explosão. Toda a casa se encheu de uma luz ofuscante, depois pegou fogo. Houve um tremor de terra, depois poeira e destroços, fogo e cinzas. E uma estranha espécie de silêncio depois de toda aquela gritaria.

Eu sabia... eu devia saber que não poderia confiar no Demônio.

Severo se mantinha imóvel, em estado de choque. Achou que o tremor, a explosão, o fogo, tudo aquilo fosse um reflexo do que estava sentindo. Nem notou quando um grande rato marrom passou ao lado dele e, num movimento muito estranho para um animal, correu na direção da varinha de Voldemort, agarrou-a com os dentes e sumiu.

No meio do fogo, da fumaça e dos destroços, ele conseguiu ter forças para se aproximar. Ela estava caída, no meio das chamas, dos restos da explosão, pálida e imóvel. Os cabelos vermelhos espalhados numa grande massa em torno do rosto.

- Não, por Merlin, não! Lílian, não... Não morra! Não! Me perdoa! Eu te amo, Lílian! Me perdoa! Eu prometi... eu prometi a você... me perdoa, Lílian... – esfregou as mãos no rosto, em desespero, puxou os cabelos, num ataque de fúria. – O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz?? Como eu vou viver agora? Vem me buscar, então...

Queria chorar, gritar, arrancar os cabelos, mas nada parecia suficiente. Diante dele, só via aqueles olhos verdes de deusa do mar, de sereia, de cigana... agora sem brilho, sem vida.

Devia ser pouco mais de meia-noite. Ele achou que ouvia, longe, no meio do desmoronamento, um choro de bebê. Estava alucinando, teve certeza.

Reunindo o que restava de forças, ele aparatou. Tinha que contar para Dumbledore. Desaparatou em Hogsmeade e, tomando fôlego, correu para Hogwarts. Dumbledore tinha acabado de chegar de mais uma reunião no Ministério e estava deixando o Salão Comunal, depois de um jantar muito discreto de Halloween.

Severo estava sujo, cheio de cinzas, restos de destroços, fuligem e lágrimas fazendo o cabelo grudar no rosto, mas ele não se importou. Chamou Dumbledore de longe gritando:

- Professor! Eu fiz tudo errado! Ela morreu! Eles estão mortos!

- Severo?

- Eles estão mortos, professor! Mortos! Eu falhei! – disse Snape, o corpo todo tremendo, o peso insuportável da dor fazendo seus joelhos se dobrarem. Caiu de joelhos no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos, o corpo sacudindo com soluços. – Eu falhei! Eu não consegui impedir... eu...

- Mas o que foi que houve, Severo?

Profundamente abalado, pálido e sombrio, Dumbledore se aproximou.

- Vamos para a minha sala, Severo... – Dumbledore fez menção de erguê-lo, ajudá-lo a se levantar. – Vamos! Você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu... Tudo bem... Eu preciso saber tudo o que aconteceu! Vamos, Severo, está tudo bem agora...

- NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM! – Severo gritou, levantando-se em fúria. – NADA ESTÁ BEM! Eu não consegui, o senhor não entende? EU FALHEI! E eu tentei tudo... Eu fiz tudo... eu fui ao inferno...eu fui baixo, mesquinho, egoísta... e mesmo assim eu não consegui!

- Calma, Severo! – Dumbledore tinha conseguido conduzi-lo até a sua sala, e conjurado uma xícara com algum líquido dentro, e tentava, em vão, fazer Severo beber um gole. – Vamos, tome um pouco disso e se acalme. Preciso que você me conte tudo, detalhadamente!

Severo concordou em beber um gole da poção calmante e começou a contar. Era tarde demais para esconder suas ações, por mais vergonhosas que fossem. Era tarde para tentar minimizar a sua participação no massacre.

- Acalme-se Severo... Você fez o que pôde... – Dumbledore comentou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- NÃO! Eu não consegui! Eu tentei! Mas não foi suficiente! EU FALHEI! EU TENTEI... MAS NÃO ADIANTOU NADA! EU FALHEI E ELA ESTÁ MORTA! Como eu posso viver agora, Dumbledore? Diga-me, professor, como? Ela era a minha razão de viver... ela era a minha vida! Como eu vou viver agora?

_ i "…Someday you'll be sorry  
Someday when you're free  
Memories will remind you  
That our love was meant to be  
Late at night when you call my name  
The only sound you'll hear  
Is the sound of your voice calling  
Calling after me._

Just throwing it all away…  
Throwing it all away..." /i 


	19. Chapter 19 O DIA DEPOIS DO FIM

Antes de mais nada, um pedido de desculpas, de perdão, mesmo: Por favor, perdoem a minha demora ENORME em postar o capítulo novo!!!! Andei super ocupada, e super enrolada... Prometo que não faço mais isso!!! Espero não ter desanimado meus leitores.

Estamos no capítulo final... E, apesar de todo mundo saber como essa parte da história iria terminar, desde o início, eu acho que é muito triste do mesmo jeito.

Espero que gostem!! Vamos lá...

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

**O DIA DEPOIS DO FIM**

A dor era tão grande que ele achou que fosse morrer. Talvez fosse melhor morrer. Era um tipo estranho de dor, era físico, como se uma parte dele tivesse sido arrancada à força. Como se ele tivesse sido mutilado, e estivesse sangrando com alguma ferida aberta e exposta.

Estava exausto, depois de mais de 24 horas sem dormir nem comer. Sem saber muito bem o que sentir ou pensar depois da morte de Lílian. Mergulhado num verdadeiro tumulto de emoções. Severo tinha sido deixado assim, sozinho na sala do diretor, enquanto Dumbledore tomava algumas providências urgentes.

O relato minucioso de tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dois dias tinha sido penoso e desconfortável, chegando ao limite da sua resistência.

- Conte tudo, Severo. – Dumbledore pedira.

E ele tinha obedecido sem resistência. Contando tudo desde o início. A chegada a Godric's Hollow, a difícil conversa com Thiago, a descrença, a discussão. A volta, mais tarde, e a conversa com Lílian. Sua declaração de amor meio desajeitada, a reação de Lílian, o beijo. A noite sem dormir, a angústia. Aquele estranho café-da-manhã no dia seguinte, a promessa. O desespero, a negociação com Voldemort. Dumbledore interrompia o relato, perguntando detalhes, esclarecendo algum ponto duvidoso, esmiuçando alguma questão, fazendo com que repetisse alguma parte da história. Quando ele chegou ao final, Dumbledore o fez repetir várias vezes, em detalhes, tudo o que tinha visto e ouvido:

- O feitiço ricocheteou? Bateu no bebê e voltou?

- Sim...

- O corpo de Voldemort explodiu? E você viu bem a explosão?

- Sim... Eu vi a luz verde... vi quando a luz voltou, o corpo dele explodiu, milhares de faíscas voaram... A casa toda tremeu... as faíscas pareciam se multiplicar e se espalhar ... e a casa toda pegou fogo... Estava tudo em escombros quando saí de lá...

- A casa explodiu? Como assim? Em chamas?

- Sim...

- E você viu o bebê? Você olhou se o bebê ainda estava vivo?

- Não... Ninguém sobreviveria a uma Maldição Imperdoável como aquela... Mas...

- Sim?

- Eu continuei ouvindo um choro de bebê, mesmo depois da explosão...

- Havia um choro de bebê no meio dos escombros?

Continuou incentivando a narrativa, às vezes perguntando de outra forma, esmiuçando. No final, Dumbledore parecia ter conseguido extrair a verdade completa. Para o velho bruxo, a verdade parecia ser mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.Aquilo pareceu demorar horas. Quando acabou, Dumbledore disse simplesmente:

- Espere aqui um instante. Eu volto já.

Severo sentiu o peito pesado, o estômago ainda embrulhado. A sensação de estar sujo, que o acompanhava desde Godric's Hollow, ficava cada vez maior. Estava confuso, envergonhado. Como era possível que ele ainda estivesse vivo depois de tudo? Talvez devesse fugir. Ou morrer. Ou ir para Azkaban. Nesse momento, Dumbledore entrou.

- Bom… Acho que tudo o que precisava ser feito com urgência já foi feito. Avisei o Ministério sobre a destruição de Voldemort... Avisei Crouch e o Departamento de Aurores sobre a reunião dos Comensais. Eles estão sendo capturados e presos nesse instante... E enviei Hagrid para Godric's Hollow.

- Hmm… - Severo não sabia exatamente o que responder. "Ótimo", "ah, que bom" ou "certo", alguma coisa desse tipo parecia apropriada, mas a sua voz não saiu.

Ele não conseguia encarar o diretor, que agora estava sentado bem à sua frente, mantendo uma expressão que parecia bondosa, ao invés de acusatória.

- Mandei também uma mensagem para todos os membros da Ordem... Quero que eles estejam entre os primeiros a saber da derrota de Voldemort. Quero que esse seja um dia de festa para toda a Comunidade bruxa!

Severo levantou a cabeça e encarou o diretor, imaginando se ele tinha ficado louco. Festa? A sua dor era tão grande que parecia impossível que alguém no mundo pudesse, um dia, sequer pensar em ser feliz.

- Agora podemos conversar. Ah, Severo... Eu posso imaginar o que você está sentindo agora. Como você deve estar sofrendo. Mas o fato de você ser capaz de sentir dor com tanta intensidade é a sua força...

- Como é?

- Sofrer assim prova que você continua sendo humano... faz parte da sua humanidade...

- ENTÃO EU NÃO QUERO SER HUMANO!! HUMANIDADE? EU QUERO QUE SE DANE A HUMANIDADE!! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SENTIR, NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER!! – Severo se levantou, de repente, o rosto vermelho, agarrou um dos instrumentos de prata da mesinha mais próxima e o jogou contra a parede com toda a força.

Os bruxos dos retratos soltaram exclamações de reprovação.

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS... QUERO QUE TUDO ACABE... QUERO IR EMBORA... QUALQUER COISA, AZKABAN, DESTERRO, MORTE... TANTO FAZ! NÃO QUERO SABER…

Agarrou a mesinha onde o instrumento estivera e a arremessou também. Ela se partiu com estrondo em vários pedaços, as pernas voando longe, e ele ficou chocado com a sua própria explosão. Mas Dumbledore manteve-se impassível, sem ao menos piscar, parecendo muito tranqüilo.

- Eu vou... O senhor deveria me mandar para Azkaban!!

- É isso que você acha que eu vou fazer? É o que você quer?

- É o que o senhor deveria fazer! O senhor não entende? OS POTTER ESTÃO MORTOS!! A LÍLIAN ESTÁ MORTA! E A CULPA É MINHA!! A CULPA É TODA MINHA!!!!

- Não, Severo… É por i _minha /i _ culpa que Lílian e Thiago estão mortos. – o diretor respondeu com firmeza. – Ou, devo dizer, i principalmente /i por minha culpa: não posso ser arrogante e assumir integralmente, a culpa pelos assassinatos que Voldemort cometeu. Mas sou responsável, sim. Conhecia muito bem os Potter. Thiago era um jovem bruxo corajoso, inteligente, idealista, alegre e cheio de vida... Mas eu me esqueci de que ele era apenas um rapaz de 22 anos. Eu imaginei que, sabendo que você estava lá em meu nome, e que eu garantia que você era da maior confiança, ele fosse acreditar no que você estava dizendo... Que fosse ouvir e levar a sério tudo o que você tinha a dizer... Imaginei que, depois de eu ter sido avisado, tantas vezes, da possível traição de um dos amigos, ele conseguisse aceitar... Mesmo que a verdade parecesse dura, absurda... Ah! Era eu quem deveria ter ido avisá-los! Talvez assim eles tivessem ouvido e acreditado...

Severo estava parado, em pé no meio da sala, sem perceber. Encarava Dumbledore, perplexo, quase sem respirar.

- Sente-se, Severo. – foi um pedido, muito mais do que uma ordem.

Confuso, ele obedeceu.

- Sim, Severo! Foram os meus erros que desencadearam essa tragédia... Os velhos são culpados quando esquecem como é ser jovem...

O sol estava nascendo e uma linha alaranjada clareava o horizonte acima das montanhas. Os primeiros raios de luz iluminaram Dumbledore, suas barbas longas e muito brancas, suas rugas, sua expressão cansada.

- Eu sabia o quanto a segurança dos Potter... de Lílian... era importante para você. Por isso o mandei nessa missão. Eu queria que você sentisse que superava? Compensava? Pagava? Apagava? ... enfim... a culpa pelo fato de ter levado a profecia a Voldemort. Não pensei que as mágoas entre você e Thiago ainda fossem tão grandes, tão profundas... Não levei em conta o sentimento que você e Thiago nutriam um pelo outro. Esqueci que algumas feridas são profundas demais para cicatrizar assim tão rápido... Pensei que vocês dois pudessem superar o que sentiam um pelo outro, pelo menos num momento como esse... Imaginei que seria mais fácil convencê-los.

- Ah, não, professor! Não adianta... Não tente mudar as coisas... minimizar… Eu sei que a culpa é minha!-ele se recusava a receber qualquer demonstração de compreensão ou solidariedade. Não estava preparado para isso. Não merecia isso. - Eu me irritei com ele... eu o desprezava... Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes e de inveja dele! Eu disse que não me importava com o Potter, lembra? Quantas vezes eu não disse ao senhor, aqui mesmo? Foi mais do que isso, depois... Eu... eu quis… eu QUIS QUE ELE MORRESSE!!

- E você ficou satisfeito? Você ficou feliz ao assistir ao assassinato de Thiago Potter, Severo? – a pergunta era firme, mas Dumbledore o encarava com simplicidade.

- Não... – Severo admitiu, baixando a cabeça.

- Severo… É disso o que eu estou falando! Você não é mau! Não é um assassino frio! Não é um psicopata! Você é só um garoto…

Severo ainda olhava para o chão, sentindo uma mistura de tristeza, culpa e raiva. Mas estava totalmente determinado a não mais sentir.

- Eu tenho que ir, professor. Tenho que ir embora daqui.

- É isso que você quer?

Silêncio.

- O que você escolhe, Severo? Vai fugir? Vai se entregar? Se matar? Ou vai ficar e ajudar?

- Mas... mas, professor? Eu não fui, não sou... digno da sua confiança. Eu procurei Voldemort, eu me dispus a ir com ele, vê-lo matar Thiago Potter e o filho... Eu PEDI a ele que poupasse a vida de Lílian, que a desse para mim... como recompensa pelos meus serviços... Eu vi tudo... EU FIQUEI LÁ, VENDO TUDO! EU VI TUDO E NÃO FIZ NADA!! Tudo o que eu queria... era que ele deixasse Lílian viver...

Dumbledore suspirou e não disse nada. Ficou contemplando o nascer do sol através da janela. Depois de um instante, voltou a olhar para Severo e disse pesaroso:

- Eu não aprovo o que você fez. Mas posso entender, mesmo sem concordar.

Severo não respondeu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Dumbledore continuou:

- Você escolheu voltar. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você escolheu vir e me contar tudo. Sem me esconder nada, sem esconder o pior. Você lutou, escolheu lutar pelo seu amor... e com isso, fez com que Voldemort desse à Lílian a possibilidade de escolha. Ela teve uma possibilidade clara de escolha. E isso fez com que uma coisa maravilhosa acontecesse...

Severo levantou a cabeça e encarou Dumbledore sem entender.

- Sim, Severo! Aconteceu uma coisa maravilhosa, dentro dessa tragédia toda! O menino sobreviveu! A Maldição, que deveria ter matado o bebê, virou-se contra o próprio Voldemort e o destruiu!

- Mas… mas… como? Como isso é possível?

- A escolha de Lílian! No momento em que, podendo escolher, ela deu sua vida para salvar o filho, ela conferiu a ele uma proteção invencível! Um escudo... um escudo mágico gerado pelo amor de mãe. Magia antiga, mas muito poderosa...

- Quer dizer... quer dizer que o bebê... O senhor está dizendo que o filho da Lílian sobreviveu?

- Sim! Eu acabei de ter notícias de Hagrid, que retirou o menino pessoalmente dos destroços. Parece que ele ganhou uma cicatriz na testa, mais nada. Estava assustado, mas bem. Hagrid vai levá-lo a um lugar seguro. Parou em Cardiff... o bebê vai ser examinado pelos curandeiros de lá, enquanto temos tempo para tomar as providências que faltam.._E_ daqui a algumas horas, vou deixá-lo em um lugar seguro. Onde ele fique livre de perigos, de riscos, afastado de todo mal... Ele ficará seguro, para que seja criado e protegido, escondido até...

- Mas.. Professor, eu não estou entendendo... Perigo? Riscos? Voldemort foi destruído!

- Você sabe muito bem, Severo... talvez melhor do que eu... que ainda não acabou. Essa guerra atual vai acabar agora, sim... O líder foi destruído, muitos Comensais serão capturados na madrugada de hoje... Mas isso não é tudo. Muitos Comensais ainda estão soltos por aí e nada será provado contra eles... alguns são pessoas de quem nem suspeitamos. E por tudo o que você já me contou, tudo o que sabemos sobre Voldemort e sua busca pela imortalidade... Tenho a certeza de que Voldemort não se foi para sempre. Seu corpo foi destruído, mas ele não morreu. Pode demorar, mas ele vai voltar. Sempre, depois de uma derrota e uma trégua, a Sombra toma outra forma e cresce de novo...Temos muito a fazer. E eu conto com a sua ajuda, se assim você escolher...

- Mas... Por quê? Por que confiar em mim, professor? Como o senhor consegue se nem eu mesmo me sinto seguro? Depois de tudo...? Por quê?

- Ah... Excelente pergunta! – Dumbledore deu um sorriso, respondendo como se aquela fosse uma pergunta interessantíssima de aula - Tenho certeza de que eu a ouvirei incontáveis vezes pela vida afora... Mas só vou responder uma vez, e só a você. Não existe uma razão única. Posso dar várias, fazer uma lista delas. Mas posso resumir tudo dizendo que conheço você. Conheço você muito bem agora. Eu consegui, depois desse tempo de convivência, Severo, atravessar o seu verniz de sarcasmo e ironia... a sua armadura de orgulho e controle ... consegui enxergar além dessa comédia de erros que sua vida tem sido nesses últimos anos. E depois disso, sabe o que eu vejo? Eu vejo um rapaz, um jovem bruxo inteligente, talentoso, dono de um raciocínio rápido e de um perfeccionismo sem igual. Um rapaz desorientado, traumatizado por uma infância de sofrimentos e abusos físicos e emocionais... Vejo um bruxo que se deixou levar por escolhas erradas, na sede de reconhecimento, de aprovação, de recompensas materiais e palpáveis pelo seu valor... mas que mudou de idéia, teve coragem e se arriscou... Vejo um garoto que precisou ver e enfrentar mais do que deveria... precisou conhecer o lado sombrio da realidade... Vejo um homem que aprendeu desde muito cedo a manter seus sentimentos cuidadosamente sob controle porque não tem certeza do que pode acontecer se perdesse esse controle...mas, ao não aprender a lidar com os sentimentos, por não dar chance a eles, está sempre sujeito a explosões e tempestades emocionais... Vejo um cínico que acha que eliminou completamente sua própria sensibilidade, sua própria empatia, mas que é capaz de sentir... de amar... de sentir culpa, sentir remorsos, de reconhecer os erros... E isso é não é nada fácil, já que você é orgulhoso demais, complicado demais... Eu o conheço e o aceito. Do jeito que é, com suas qualidades e limitações... Eu o entendo, e isso não é fácil de se conseguir... Embora não aprove tudo o que faz, eu posso entender... Eu sei que você percebe isso. Eu sei que você respeita e admira a minha opinião. E teme perder o meu respeito, respeito que conquistou nesses últimos meses. Iria embora daqui sem ouvir o que penso, só por medo de saber que perdeu o meu respeito... Mas, conhecendo você, como eu acho que só eu o conheço, sei que posso confiar.

Dumbledore respirou fundo, fazendo uma pequena pausa.

- Você se subestima, Severo! Você é melhor do que se julga, é capaz de muito mais do que imagina! Porque você conhece o amor, Severo! Isso é importantíssimo, é a sua força, é a fonte da sua humanidade! Mesmo que esse sentimento o faça sofrer, ele existe em você... por isso você foi corajoso o suficiente para fazer uma promessa muito difícil, movido pelo amor... Sim! Você sabe que assumiu um compromisso mágico no momento em que prometeu ajudar a proteger Harry Potter... Claro que, também... - Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente por trás dos óculos.

Severo encarou-o sem dizer nada, com o coração disparado, e ficou esperando.

- Talvez... eu seja um velho bruxo tolo, de coração mole, que acredita e aposta no melhor de cada um... – ele completou, com uma risadinha.

Depois completou, ficando sério:

- Como eu disse, Severo, ainda há muito a fazer. Precisamos ajudar a prender e punir os culpados. Reconquistar a paz e a segurança para todos. Garantir que as coisas fiquem bem. Eu espero que tudo fique bem por muito tempo. Tenho certeza de que qualquer pessoa que tenha vivido essa guerra espera que nada disso volte a acontecer, não enquanto viver, pelo menos... Mas não nos cabe determinar isso, infelizmente... Tudo o que podemos decidir é o que fazer com o tempo que nos é concedido. Por isso, Severo, eu quero uma resposta sua agora. Vou respeitar qualquer que seja a sua decisão, mas quero uma resposta. Escolha!

Severo se endireitou na cadeira, meio tonto e confuso, olhando para os joelhos. Nada daquilo parecia certo. Nada parecia fazer sentido. Mas, talvez, aquele velho bruxo na sua frente tivesse alguma razão, afinal. Por isso, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi responder num sussurro:

- Eu... O senhor pode contar comigo, professor.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, pensou ter visto uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de Dumbledore.

Durante todo o dia 31 de outubro, Sirius pensou nos Marotos. Sentiu saudades dos velhos parceiros durante as batalhas ao longo do dia. Estava ao lado de companheiros da Ordem, mas não havia Thiago, Pedro ou Remo ao seu lado. Era Halloween, e ele não conseguia evitar as lembranças de todos os Halloween que os Marotos tinham passado juntos.

Eles tinham jurado ser amigos para sempre. Viver para sempre. Era a regra número um do Código dos Marotos. Eles eram uma lenda! As pessoas iam falar deles, contar suas histórias em Hogwarts através das gerações... Os Marotos iam durar para sempre...

Mas ele se sentia vagamente inquieto, preocupado. Sabia dos problemas que Remo estava enfrentando no covil dos lobisomens. Tudo bem, os Aurores estavam cuidando disso, mas mesmo assim... Além disso... E o Pedro? Pedro estava sumido... Thiago estava seguro em Godric's Hollow, mas mesmo assim...

A Guerra estava cada vez pior. Sirius tinha passado os últimos dias lutando quase sem descanso. Quando anoiteceu, ele teve a idéia de procurar Pedro, saber se ele estava bem. Quem sabe, ir com ele a Godric's Hollow. Ou, pelo menos, garantir que o amigo ficasse num esconderijo seguro.

Foi até a casa dele. Bateu, nada. Entrou, nem sinal. Procurou-o pelas redondezas... Um pressentimento horrível fez sua nuca arrepiar. Balançando a cabeça para espantar maus pensamentos, ele saiu. Rumo a Godric's Hollow, é claro.

Quando a motocicleta voadora se aproximou do local onde antes tinha sido a casa dos Potter, Sirius sentiu todo o seu sangue fugir, todo ar desaparecer. O coração falhou uma batida. O cérebro simplesmente parou de funcionar.

Não! Não era possível! Toda a dimensão do horror tomou conta dele, antes mesmo da moto descer e ele estacionar. Eles tinham morrido! Thiago! O amigo do peito, mais do que isso, o irmão! Aquele que o acolhera desde o primeiro ano de escola! Aquele com quem tinha dividido todas as alegrias e tristezas desde os onze anos de idade! Lílian! A amiga, a menina mais linda e popular da escola! O amor da vida do seu amigo! Harry... ah, por Merlin, o pequeno Harry Potter, o seu afilhado, o seu pequeno Harry! Aquele menino querido, que Sirius tinha jurado proteger, cuidar, levar aos estádios nos jogos de quadribol... Não! Não... Tudo aquilo era horrível demais... Um pesadelo horrível... Não, não podia ser verdade!

Pedro... Quer dizer, então, que era Pedro, esse tempo todo? Todo esse tempo, era Pedro o traidor nojento, o espião de Voldemort entre eles?! Agora, olhando incrédulo para os destroços, vendo a traição concretizada, ele não conseguia explicar como tinha sido tão estúpido! Como é que ele não tinha desconfiado, não tinha percebido antes? Como ele tinha tido coragem de suspeitar de Remo? DE REMO! Ah, por Merlin! Remo Lupin, o Aluado... o monitor, o boa-praça... todo certinho, preocupado, sensato... O Maroto sempre leal, sempre tão agradecido e emocionado pela companhia dos amigos nas noites de transformação... O Remo que tinha ficado amigo de Lílian Evans, muito antes de ela namorar Thiago! Quantas e quantas vezes ele tinha ofendido Remo nos últimos meses? Seu coração quase se partiu de remorsos.

Tremendo, muito pálido, as lágrimas escorrendo, ele se aproximou. Parecia ter havido um grande incêndio, e agora só restavam cinzas e destroços. No meio dos escombros, ele avistou a figura inconfundível de Hagrid.

- Hagrid?

- Sirius! – o gigante gritou ainda dentro da casa. – Estou saindo!

- O que foi… o que foi... – Sirius não conseguiu completar a frase, os ombros sacudindo com os soluços.

- Ah! Sirius... Uma desgraça… uma grande desgraça, o que aconteceu aqui... Uma coisa horrível... Thiago e Lílian estão mortos, eu retirei os corpos... Não vou deixar que os trouxas fiquem com os corpos deles... – fungou alto, puxando um grande lenço encardido do bolso. O bebê embrulhado no seu colo ainda chorava assustado, por isso ele o mostrou a Sirius – Veja, Sirius! Na-nã-não consigo acreditar... O Ha-harry... o Harry conseguiu escapar! Ele sobreviveu, veja! Só uma cicatrizinha de nada na testa…

Sirius não disse nada, olhando espantado o bebê. As lágrimas embaçavam a sua visão, mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar enxugá-las. Parecia um milagre. O tipo de milagre que dava forças para que ele continuasse vivendo...

- Me dá o Harry, Hagrid! Eu sou o padrinho, vou cuidar dele... Eu prometi ao Thiago...

Hagrid assoou o nariz ruidosamente e respondeu firme:

- Não! Eu recebi uma missão... prometi a Dumbledore que ia levar o bebê pra ele... Se você quiser, depois pode falar com Dumbledore... Mas Dumbledore quer ver o bebê... Eu vou levá-lo direto para Dumbledore agora, como prometi.

- Mas, Hagrid!

- Não, Sirius! Eu vim a mando de Dumbledore. E tenho ordens expressas de levar o bebê comigo. Depois, se você quiser, fale com ele...

-Tá... Tudo bem… eu entendo, tudo bem… Vá com a moto, então...

- A moto? A sua motocicleta voadora?

- Não vou mais precisar dela...

- Mas você adora essa moto, rapaz!

Sirius apenas sacudia a cabeça, chorando muito.

- Não interessa mais... Não faz diferença, você não entende?

- OK, então... Fazemos assim: eu vou com a moto, levo o bebê, faço o que tenho que fazer, e volto aqui para devolver, está bem assim? - Hagrid deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas de Sirius, tentando consolá-lo.

Um gigante e um bebê. Os dois saíram voando, montados na motocicleta voadora, enquanto Sirius apenas observava.

Estava amanhecendo quando Sirius finalmente saiu de lá. Agora, ele tinha apenas uma idéia fixa na cabeça: ele ia encontrar e matar Pedro. Com suas próprias mãos. Aquela idéia sombria passou a dominar sua mente. Graças a ela, ele conseguiu parar de chorar. Pensando nela, ele recuperou a clareza suficiente para saber onde procurar.

Pedro era um homem de hábitos. Um rato de hábitos, ele pensou, rangendo os dentes num fiapo de ironia. Ia ser fácil de encontrar. Sirius tinha que eliminar aquele rato da face da Terra. Até que isso acontecesse, nada mais importava.

A mente cada vez mais conturbada, angustiado, Sirius começou a se lembrar dos tempos de escola. Era ele a mente assassina do grupo, todos diziam isso, e ele gostava de brincar com a idéia. Afinal, ele era um Black! Em suas veias corria o sangue puro e maligno dos Black... Tinha sido ele quem bolara aquela brincadeira que quase terminara matando Snape, não é? Se não fosse por Thiago, salvando o Ranhoso na última hora, ele já teria uma morte nas costas… Agora, por causa da brilhante idéia que ELE tinha dado, Thiago tinha morrido. Ele tinha matado Thiago e Lílian com a sua burrice!

O sol já estava forte quando ele finalmente avistou Pedro, na mesma rua movimentada de Londres por onde o rato costumava passar TODOS OS DIAS... Aquele idiota! Aquele covarde, traidor, nojento, idiota!

Havia uma multidão de trouxas na rua naquele horário, mas Sirius não estava nem um pouco preocupado. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo tinha notado. Aproximou-se de Pedro o suficiente para poder falar, num misto e ódio e tristeza, grunhindo, quase mastigando as palavras:

- Como você pôde, Pedro? A gente confiava em você! A gente sempre confiou em você! Você era nosso amigo... Quantas vezes a gente ajudou você, Pedro? Nos deveres, nos estudos, na Transfiguração... A gente tinha jurado, lembra? A gente JUROU ser amigo para sempre… Como você pôde fazer isso, Pedro? Como pôde? Fazer isso com o Thiago? Com a Lílian? Com o Harry, um bebê? Comigo??

Pedro estava pálido com o susto.

- Eu não fiz nada… eu não fiz nada... Eu não sei do que você está falando...

- Eu fui lá! Eu vi! Eles morreram! Eles estão mortos!! E a culpa é sua!! A culpa só pode ser sua, seu rato nojento!!

Pedro, então, fez algo que surpreendeu Sirius. Deu um meio sorriso irônico, e respondeu bem baixinho:

- Rato nojento, é? Ah, o Pedro... pobre Pedro, tão lerdo... o Pedro é bobinho, não é? Ninguém nunca suspeita do Pedro, porque, sabe como é... ele é lento... ele é… BURRO! Pois veja o Pedro lento e burro agora, Sirius! Veja só quem é o burro, o lento, agora!!

Com um movimento rápido, ele conseguiu pegar sua varinha antes que Sirius tivesse tempo de reagir. Gritou de uma maneira bem teatral, escandalosa, para que toda a rua ouvisse com clareza:

- LÍLIAN E THIAGO, SIRIUS! COMO É QUE VOCÊ PÔDE? - E fez um gesto fingindo erguer a varinha na direção do outro.

No mesmo instante, deu a Sirius um sorriso malicioso. No lugar de apontar a varinha para o outro, apontou para si mesmo, para sua própria mão.

Tarde demais, Sirius percebeu o que ele planejava. Todo mundo imaginava que era Sirius o Fiel do Segredo dos Potter. Todo mundo deduziria que era ele o traidor, não Pedro. Ninguém sabia nada sobre Pedro. Antes que Sirius conseguisse pegar sua varinha e apontar para o desgraçado, tudo à sua volta explodiu. A rua toda virou uma confusão de gritos, chamas, fuligem e corpos. Sem ser notado por ninguém, um rato escapuliu com rapidez para os esgotos. Para todos os lados havia trouxas mortos, gente gritando. Sirius ficou parado ali, perplexo, a varinha na mão, alguns pedaços da roupa ensangüentada de Pedro na sua frente. Mantinha os olhos fixos no que parecia ser um dedo mínimo no chão.

Era tudo tão… absurdo! Tão surreal… Era uma loucura! Em Hogwarts, era ele, Sirius, quem pregava peças em todos. Ele e Thiago. Sirius e Thiago, era essa a dupla imbatível, infernal. Sirius era o autor das pegadinhas mais fantásticas. Pedro gostava de observar, de admirar e aplaudir. O garoto gordinho, tímido, aquele que ninguém achava esperto, mas de quem todo mundo gostava. Mas esse garoto era na verdade um monstro, maligno e desalmado. Era muito mais inteligente do que todo mundo pensava! E tinha conseguido pregar a maior peça de todos os tempos em Sirius! Era cruel, maligno, mas genial!

Era enlouquecedor! Era insano! Sirius começou a rir da ironia de tudo aquilo. Era hilário! E assim que ele começou a rir, não conseguiu parar mais. Era tudo tão inacreditável! Tão surreal! Tão absurdamente… engraçado!

Ele ria às gargalhadas agora. Gargalhava porque o incompetente, o lerdo e inútil do Pedro Pettigrew tinha conseguido enganar todo mundo, direitinho! Ria porque o bebê de pouco mais de um ano, o pequeno Harry Potter, tinha conseguido destruir o grande e temido Lorde Voldemort. Era uma grande ironia... Ele ria porque Sirius Black, o último bruxo da grande e famosa linhagem "toujour purs" dos Black, que se julgava tão esperto, tinha sido completamente enganado... E não podia chorar mais...

Sirius foi levado por vinte policiais do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia. E ele foi rindo, dando gargalhadas, até que os Aurores o jogaram em Azkaban e os Dementadores tiraram de uma vez toda a graça da situação.

Um minuto. Foi o tempo que durou a sua felicidade. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Remo. Naquela manhã, Aurores invadiram a gruta, libertando os prisioneiros e capturando os poucos lobisomens que estavam montando guarda. Eufóricos, eles contavam a quem quisesse ouvir que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado. Ah, Remo Lupin achou que há muito tempo não se sentia tão feliz...

Mas aí ele ouviu com mais atenção o resto da notícia. Quem tinha derrotado Voldemort tinha sido uma criança, um menino, Harry Potter. Os Potter tinham sido descobertos e assassinados. Só o pequeno Harry Potter sobrevivera. E, de alguma maneira, tinha feito Lorde Voldemort ser destruído. Harry Potter, o bebê de um ano, tinha sobrevivido, mas Thiago e Lílian Potter tinham morrido no ataque.

Thiago Potter. Pontas.

Eles eram quatro. Quatro amigos inseparáveis desde o primeiro dia de escola. Aluado, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Pontas. Os Marotos. Um dia, eles tinham prometido ser amigos para sempre. Viver para sempre. Eles tinham feito uma promessa quando descobriram o seu segredo. Iam ficar juntos. Sempre unidos, mesmo na lua cheia. Estudaram e aprenderam a ser animagos por ele, para ficar ao lado dele.

Só que a vida depois da escola os separou mais rápido do que qualquer um deles poderia imaginar. Eles eram invencíveis, inseparáveis, dentro dos muros da escola. Mas, quando a poeira abaixou, só ele tinha sobrado.

Thiago tinha sido o primeiro. Como um herói, tinha partido como o herói que sempre fora. Tinha ido com Lílian, o amor da vida dele e a melhor amiga de Remo. Pedro tinha partido também. Assassinado pelo traidor. Pobre Pedro! Finalmente, com a morte, realizava o seu sonho de ser herói, de ter fama, a glória... Os Aurores comentaram que o Ministério planejava conceder a Pedro a Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe!

E Sirius? Sirius também não existia mais... Não o Sirius que um dia eles acharam que conheciam, o Almofadinhas. Afinal, era ele que, no fim das contas, tinha destruído todos eles... Sirius, o assassino. Sirius, o traidor... Será que ele achava que tinha valido a pena?

Eu gostaria de saber quando foi que ele decidiu nos trair, pensou Remo. Quando foi que tudo mudou para ele... Eu espero que ele apodreça em Azkaban! Espero que ele sofra muito, todos os dias! Espero que enlouqueça de dor e sofrimento na prisão! O que ele fez é mais do que imperdoável! Matar Thiago e Pedro!! Tinha matado uma parte dele também...

Saiu para a rua a tempo de observar o pôr-do-sol. Os bruxos à sua volta estavam comemorando o fim da guerra, a derrota de Lorde Voldemort. A paz.

Eu vou ser forte de agora em diante, era tudo o que conseguia pensar. Tinha que ser forte. Ele ia sobreviver. Doía muito, talvez fosse doer para sempre, como a licantropia(1). Ele era um sobrevivente. Mas nunca mais seria o mesmo. Nunca mais um Maroto. Nunca mais teria amigos como aqueles...

Ah, ele nunca poderia imaginar que seria o último Maroto….

A Rua dos Alfeneiros estava deserta, porque era quase meia-noite, quando um homem apareceu na esquina. Tão súbita e silenciosamente, que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão.

Era uma figura completamente insólita por ali. Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com ele nas redondezas. Era alto, magro, com cabelos e barba prateados, tão longos que daria para amarrar no cinto. Usava vestes longas, debaixo da capa de viagem. Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis cintilavam por trás de óculos em meia-lua, apoiados sobre o nariz longo e torto. Seu nome era Alvo Dumbledore e ele era o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

"É o melhor lugar para ele... É o lugar certo para ele..." Dumbledore vinha repetindo para si mesmo, tentando se convencer e se conformar. "Os tios vão poder lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho... quando chegar o momento... podem lhe mostrar a minha carta... a carta que eu vou deixar junto com a criança. Aqui ele vai estar seguro e protegido, porque está garantido pela magia que eu mesmo amplifiquei, a proteção do sangue. Até ter capacidade de compreender... até ter idade suficiente para saber... Enquanto isso, eu não descansarei... vou pesquisar tudo, o máximo possível. Sobre o que aconteceu, sobre o que pode vir a acontecer. Para quando o menino precisar saber..." Para quando o menino precisasse conhecer as Sombras que essa Guerra lançara sobre o seu futuro...

Enquanto pensava, apalpava a capa, procurando seu apagueiro. Logo Hagrid chegaria trazendo o bebê.

Sentindo-se observado, ele ergueu, de repente, a cabeça para o gato que o fixava. Com uma risadinha divertida, murmurou: "Eu devia ter imaginado". E se preparou para explicar tudo aquilo para Minerva MacGonagall, a bruxa disfarçada em gato.

Longe dali, havia pessoas se reunindo em todo o país, erguendo seus copos e brindando com vozes abafadas:

"-A Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu!"

_"I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying "I love you."  
I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_  
_Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world...Oh, yeah!"_

**What A Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong  
**

_  
( Eu vejo árvores verdes, rosas vermelhas também  
Eu as vejo florescer para eu e você  
E eu penso comigo mesmo: que mundo maravilhoso  
Eu vejo céus azuis e nuvens brancas  
O resplandecente e abençoado dia, a escura e sagrada noite  
E eu penso comigo mesmo: que mundo maravilhoso  
As cores do arco-íris tão lindas no céu  
Estão também nos rostos das pessoas passando  
Eu vejo amigos apertando as mãos dizendo "Como vai você?"  
Eles realmente estão dizendo "Eu amo você!"  
Eu ouço bebês chorando, eu observo eles crescerem  
Eles aprenderão muito mais do que jamais saberei  
E eu penso comigo mesmo: que mundo maravilhoso!  
Sim, eu penso comigo mesmo: que mundo maravilhoso...) _

(1) **licantropia:** ** 1** Alienação mental em que o doente se julga transformado em lobo.** 2** Metamorfose em lobisomem; licomania.

Algumas observações:

1) a conversa de Dumbledore com Severo é MUITO semelhante a uma conversa dele com Harry no livro 5. Aproveitei as reações de Dumbledore, o jeito de ele pensar. Também tem um pouco do que ele fala para o Draco no livro 6. E aproveitei a oportunidade para responder aquilo que todo mundo tem vontade de saber: por que, afinal, Dumbledore confiava tanto em Severo?

É isso aí, moçada... Acabou! Foi um bom desafio escrever essa fic, contando aquilo que eu acho que aconteceu nos bastidores dessa época. Confesso que sofri bastante nesse final... Mas eu AMEI a resposta de vocês, os comentários, o incentivo... Super obrigada a todo mundo que leu, que palpitou, comentando sempre ou não... Nesse penúltimo capítulo, então, os comentários de vocês me deixaram emocionada, derretida, super hiper agradecida...

Comentários especiais:

Perseus Fire e Sandy Mione: obrigada pelos reviews, obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei super feliz!! Espero que me perdoem pela demora em postar o final... E que acompanhem as minhas próximas histórias também!! Beijos!

Super obrigada a todos!! Adorei escrever essa fic!! E agora? Acabou??

NÃÃÃO!!!

Tem mais!! Em Breve... (juro, muito breve mesmo dessa vez!!!!)

OS DIÁRIOS DE SEVERO SNAPE

Aguardem!!!!!!


End file.
